Life Always Restarts
by euphellys
Summary: En 1973, Alicia effectue sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Sur un fond d'amitiés qui se tissent, de liens familiaux qui se brisent et de mystères en tout genre, elle va peu à peu s'intégrer dans cet univers de magie. Mais grandir n'est pas aisé alors que, dans l'ombre, de sombres événements se préparent, bousculant le monde jusqu'à l'aube d'une énième lutte entre le bien et le mal...
1. accroche

.

 **ACCROCHE**

1999

.

* * *

.

On m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait plusieurs parties dans une vie. Un découpage plus ou moins semblable en fonction des personnes et de la tournure que prend leur existence.

Par exemple, on a tous une enfance, heureuse ou malheureuse, dont on ne garde qu'un souvenir brumeux. Puis l'innocence de cette prime jeunesse fait place à l'insouciance de l'adolescence, faite de joies, de peines, de doutes et d'une volonté de grandir trop vite. Et, de la même manière, cette époque intermédiaire est remplacée par le grand plongeon dans la réalité de la vie, par les soucis d'adultes qui s'accumulent au même rythme que les rides sur notre front.

Pourtant, cet équilibre naturel peut parfois être totalement bouleversé. Un univers entier semble s'écrouler sous nos pieds, engloutissant tout ce à quoi nous tenons mais refusant de nous engloutir nous. On pense alors que tout est fini. Qu'il n'y a plus qu'à abandonner et à se laisser tomber à bout de forces sur le sol.

Mais non. Car, tôt ou tard, la reconstruction commence et la vie reprend son cours, comme une rivière dont la crue est terminée et qui doit vite s'enfuir pour rattraper son retard. Parce qu'on trouve toujours quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Une croyance, des êtres qui nous sont chers, un lieu.

C'est ça la vie. C'est un éternel recommencement.

Et je n'ai pas fait exception. Alors, si vous avez quelques moments par-ci par-là, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. L'histoire d'une fille normale, avec ses hauts et des bas, ses failles et ses forces. L'histoire d'une fille dans un monde sur le point de sombrer dans le chaos d'une guerre.

.

* * *

.

Cette histoire... C'est mon bébé.

Commencée en 2013 (oui, oui, c'est vrai), réécrite à deux reprises, s'étalant sur une durée très longue et mettant en avant une intrigue mille fois plus complexe que celles de mes autres histoires, _Life Always Restarts_ est un travail de longue haleine que je suis à peu près sûre de voir aboutir. Elle se divise en deux tomes composés respectivement de deux et trois parties et, à terme, devrait compter près d'une centaine de chapitres (oui, ça fait peur, mais je sais où je vais et à l'heure où j'écris j'ai déjà 70 chapitres dans la manche).

Si vous laissez sa chance à cette histoire, j'espère que vous vous réveillerez demain avec un kilo de chocogrenouilles sur le pas de votre porte. Si vous reviewez, j'espère que ce sera cent kilos.

.


	2. t1 - chapitre 1 : rendez-vous à poudlard

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

PARTIE 1 : NOUVEAU DÉPART

 _CHAPITRE 1 : RENDEZ-VOUS À POUDLARD_

.

* * *

.

 _Juillet 1976_

.

Trouver le bon moment pour commencer un récit d'une telle envergure n'est pas aisé. Il y a tellement d'éléments à prendre en compte qu'il me faudrait remonter des siècles plus tôt et vous raconter la vie de personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées pour vous fournir un récit que je puisse prétentieusement qualifier de complet. Après réflexion, les semaines qui ont précédé ma première rentrée à Poudlard me semblent donc être un bon début. Et plus précisément cette journée si spéciale au cours de laquelle je reçus ma lettre ; celle que, à l'instar des autres petits sorciers de mon âge, j'avais attendu des mois – ou étaient-ce des années ? – durant.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une journée claire et chaude de juillet, mais cela fait en réalité longtemps que je l'ai oublié. Ce dont je me souviens en revanche avec certitude, c'est que, sitôt mon petit-déjeuner englouti, j'avais décidé de faire du tri dans ma chambre. Les fenêtres ouvertes pour rafraîchir la pièce, j'étais en train de me noyer sous les papiers, bibelots, livres et vêtements dont j'avais vidé mes placards lorsque j'entendis les marches de l'escalier de la maison craquer sous le pas aérien de ma mère. Quelques instants plus tard, avec cette indiscrétion chronique qui caractérise les mères, elle débarquait dans ma chambre et, non sans me faire les gros yeux en raison du bazar qui y régnait, m'annonçait avec un grand sourire :

— Elles sont arrivées, ma chérie !

Sans doute dénuée de sens pour toute personne étrangère à la scène, cette phrase était un signal entre ces murs. Dès qu'elle parvint à mes oreilles, je lâchai l'album photo que je tenais sans beaucoup de considération pour le pauvre objet et me ruai vers la porte en manquant de m'étaler par terre à cause de toutes les affaires qui jonchaient le sol. Impatiente, je dévalai quatre à quatre les quelques dizaines de marches qui me séparaient de la cuisine et, en un clin d'œil, m'y engouffrai. Mon père m'y attendait, le visage barré de son éternel sourire en coin qui faisait ressortir les fossettes donc j'avais héritées.

— Félicitations ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant débouler. Je suis fier de toi, mon Ali.

Et il me fourra dans la main une enveloppe parcheminée au sceau bien connu que je caressai du bout du doigt, rêveuse. Tandis que je décachetais la missive tant attendue, Marly, ma sœur jumelle, fit à son tour irruption dans la cuisine, ses mèches blondes en bataille lui retombant sur le front. Mon farceur de père s'amusa un instant à tenir la lettre hors de sa portée, la mine frustrée de ma sœur lui donnant matière à se moquer, puis la lui remit enfin avant de nous déposer à chacune un baiser sur le front et de transplaner en direction du Ministère où il travaillait en tant qu'Auror.

— On va à Poudlard ! lançai-je joyeusement à Marly.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle me répondit de vive voix, se contentant d'un sourire timide alors que je quittais la cuisine. À mes onze ans, et bien qu'on soit jumelles, je n'étais pas proche de Marly. Nous nous adressions quelques mots de temps à autre, surtout en présence de nos parents, mais la complicité qui unit ordinairement les jumeaux, nous avions comme fait une croix dessus. Et, si ça me blessait, en partie parce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la source de cet éloignement, respecter cette distance était bien plus simple que de tenter d'y mettre un terme. Par ailleurs, j'entretenais le même genre de relation avec Jake, notre frère aîné, avec qui j'avais pourtant fait les quatre cent coups avant que toute notre famille ne quitte la France au profit de l'Angleterre, six années plus tôt. Quant à Arthur, le benjamin, il se complaisait si bien dans le silence que je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais, pour peu qu'il se décidât à ouvrir la bouche, il était d'excellente compagnie, quoiqu'un peu vexant par moments tant il était lucide.

— Tu dois avoir hâte, me glissa-t-il ce matin là de sa voix fluette d'enfant de dix ans.

Caché derrière le tournant de l'escalier, il jaugeait d'un air indéchiffrable la lettre que je serrais précieusement contre moi.

— J'ai hâte, confirmai-je. J'ai tellement rêvé de Poudlard !

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, s'évapora dans la pénombre du palier.

.

* * *

.

 _1er septembre 1973_

.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, tout ne parut tourner qu'autour de l'école de sorcellerie. Entre les allées et venues au Chemin de Traverse, la soirée au cours de laquelle ma grand-mère maternelle me remit la baguette de son défunt mari que, sans que je ne sache alors pourquoi, elle avait toujours souhaité me donner, et l'excitation qui grandissait, l'été passa aussi vite qu'une bourrasque de vent et le jour du grand départ arriva.

Je me revois encore sur la plateforme 9 ¾, serrée contre ma mère qui rechignait à voir partir trois de ses bébés vers ce château dont elle ne connaissait rien, ayant fait ses études à Beauxbâtons avec mon père. De même, je me souviens parfaitement de la gêne que je ressentais à l'idée d'être étreinte de la sorte sous les yeux perçants d'une myriade d'inconnus. Cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant, d'autant plus que Jake était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis et que même Marly avait disparu avec Tess Bryan – notre voisine, qui était également sa meilleure amie – quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Maman, je ne pars que quatre mois, pas toute ma vie ! finis-je par grogner.

— Tu promets de nous envoyer une lettre dès que tu sera arrivée ? me fit-elle jurer en me relâchant enfin.

— Oui, oui... répondis-je distraitement en m'éloignant, ma valise trop lourde pour moi à la main.

Du haut de mes 135 cm, je me fis rapidement engloutir et malmener par la foule d'élèves en pleine joie des retrouvailles et de parents dans le même état que ma mère. Atteindre la porte d'un wagon se révéla donc être un réel miracle. Au prix d'immenses efforts – et de plusieurs éraflures sur le cuir déjà bien abîmé de ma valise – je parvins à la traîner à bord du train. Bien trop essoufflée pour me fatiguer à chercher un compartiment – je n'avais de toute façon personne à retrouver puisqu'en dehors de Jake, Marly et Tess je ne connaissais personne – je m'installai dans celui qui était le plus proche de l'entrée, en dépit du courant d'air froid qui le traversait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux garçons de mon âge répondant aux noms de Ganymede Lestrange et d'Aiden Wilkes m'y rejoignirent sans même m'en demander la permission et, une fois leurs malles hissées dans le filet à bagages avec une facilité que je leur enviai, ils se replongèrent dans leur conversation sans me prêter une quelconque attention.

Glaçant et insultant sont, je pense, les mots les plus adéquats pour qualifier la première partie de ce voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Le courant d'air qui filtrait à l'intérieur du compartiment me gelait les os et je me sentais humiliée face à l'indifférence évidente de mes deux futurs camarades. J'en venais même à regretter de ne pas avoir profité plus longtemps de la douceur des bras de ma mère lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une fillette bien en chair aux cheveux roux carottes et aux yeux bleus lumineux.

Déjà enfant, Rebecca Stevens appartenait à ce genre de personnes qui illuminent leur entourage de leur présence. Bavarde, confiante et insolente, elle était tout ce que je n'avais jamais réussi à être, et je jalousai sa personnalité dès qu'elle s'invita dans notre compartiment en cette journée de rentrée, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et le regard brillant d'excitation. Avec une nonchalance peu commune, elle nous intima, Lestrange, Wilkes et moi, au silence – et ce bien qu'aucun de nous ne parle, moi muette depuis que j'avais quitté mes parents et eux trop choqués par son intrusion pour reprendre leur bavardage.

— Becca ! rugit une voix dans le couloir. Becca, reviens ici tout de suite !

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années que je peux aujourd'hui présenter comme William Stevens, dit Will, le frère de Becca, et Alex Silver, un ami de ce dernier.

— Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Will.

— Tu me cherchais ? fit mine de s'étonner Becca.

— On n'est même pas arrivés à Poudlard que tu commences déjà à m'attirer des emmerdes !

— Tout de suite les grands mots... Relaxe un peu, Will. Après tout, j'ai simplement dit tout haut à cette Elisa ce que tu pensais d'elle tout bas. Si ça se trouve elle pense la même chose et vous pourrez sortir ensem...

— Mais tu le fais exprès ! s'indigna son frère, les joues cramoisies de honte.

— Elle a raison, détends-toi, intervint Alex. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils pour elle, ce n'est qu'une gamine.

Si Becca afficha un air indigné, Will se calma aussitôt et quitta le compartiment avec la dignité qui lui restait, suivi d'Alex.

— Une gamine... vociféra Becca tandis que la porte se refermait sur eux. Je lui en ficherais, moi, des gamines ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? Tu veux ma photo ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Wilkes la fixait, bouche entrouverte.

Elle s'affala ensuite à mes côtés sur la banquette et m'adressa ces quelques mots dont je me souviens encore parfaitement :

— Ces deux là n'ont pas l'air commodes, mais toi ça va. Je m'appelle Rebecca Stevens, mais tout le monde dit Becca. Et toi ?

— Alicia Azer, baragouinai-je, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me témoigne de l'intérêt. Ou Ali, si tu préfères.

— Génial ! Tu veux une patacitrouille ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant un paquet des célèbres friandises. Je les ai piquées à Will avant de partir. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Enfin, de toute façon il ne se rend jamais compte de rien, ce nigaud. Tu savais qu'une fois...

.

Grâce à Becca, le trajet prit une toute nouvelle tournure. Elle avait ce don de donner aux événements les plus communs du quotidien – tel le choix d'une paire de chaussettes – un intérêt inédit, faisant de sa vie un véritable roman d'aventures, et je ne mis pas longtemps à l'apprécier. Ce qui est plus nébuleux en revanche, c'est ce qu' _elle_ vit en moi ce jour-là pour se prendre de sympathie à mon égard. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une amie pareille. Et c'était pire à l'époque où je m'étais même retenue d'aller aux toilettes pendant une bonne partie du voyage, de peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite durant mon absence.

Je finis cependant par craquer et par faire un saut au wagon sanitaires, et c'est sur le chemin du retour que survint la toute première de la longue liste de péripéties qui allaient rythmer la vie à Poudlard. Perdue dans mes craintes que Becca ne se soit échappée quand je n'étais pas là, je ne regardais plus où j'allais et heurtai avec force le torse de John Avery, un Serpentard de troisième année à l'instar de Jake.

—Quand on est poli, on s'excuse, me cracha-t-il lorsque, étourdie, je relevai la tête vers lui en me massant le front.

— Quand on est poli, on s'écarte, rétorquai-je, agacée par le ton qu'il avait employé à mon égard.

Je me souviens avoir regretté mon sens de la répartie sitôt la pique sortie de mes lèvres. Avery était flanqué de Letton Mulciber, tous deux étant plus grands que moi et, sans aucun doute possible, plus doués en matière de magie. Mais, heureusement pour moi, alerté par le ton qui montait dans le couloir, Jake sortit la tête de son compartiment et, en m'apercevant, poussa un soupir imperceptible avant de lâcher :

— Déjà à embêter les premières années, Avery ?

Ce dernier s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'autorité naturelle de Jake suffit à lui faire baisser les armes et rentrer à l'intérieur du compartiment. Je voulus remercier mon frère de m'avoir sauvé la mise, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et la porte se referma sans que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Incroyable ! J'en reviens pas qu'il vienne juste de prendre ta défense ! Pas contre toi, hein, mais c'est du jamais vu... s'exclama alors une voix chaleureuse empreinte de moquerie dans mon dos.

Elle appartenait à un grand brun au visage jovial surmonté de fines lunettes et aux cheveux si mal coiffés que j'en vins à me demander s'il n'avait pas été victime d'une farce de mauvais goût.

— Euh... répondis-je d'un ton mal assuré. Tu... Tu es qui ?

— Suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis James Potter, actuel détenteur du record du plus grand nombre de retenues jamais obtenues en un an et, surtout, membre à plein temps des Maraudeurs, farceurs officiels de la tour des Gryffondor !

— Oh, je vois... fis-je – alors que je ne voyais pas du tout. Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Jake Azer ne prend jamais parti dans ce genre de bagarre, répondit James comme si c'était évident. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop de lui et de ses amis. Ils ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour gratifier la porte vitrée du compartiment d'un regard dégoûté avant d'ajouter :

— Et toi, tu es qui ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un bon sens de la répartie...

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas fait le lien entre Jake et moi. En même temps, nous ne nous ressemblions pas. Lui était le portrait craché de mon père, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts. Quant à moi, j'avais de banals cheveux châtains hérités d'on ne savait qui et des yeux tout aussi bruns. Hormis les fossettes que nous partagions, rien ne pouvait indiquer que nous appartenions à la même famille. Sur le coup, j'en fus soulagée, James ne semblant pas porter mon frère dans son cœur, et me gardai bien de mentionner mon nom de famille en me présentant.

— Je m'appelle Alicia. Spécialiste quand il s'agit de s'attirer des ennuis tout genre.

Bon vivant, le Gryffondor explosa de rire devant ma piètre tentative d'humour.

— Eh bien enchanté, Alicia !

.

* * *

.

Il y a beaucoup de noms et d'informations à retenir dans ce chapitre, mais j'ose espérer que la suite les rendra moins confus. Sinon, il s'agit d'une première introduction à la famille Azer et à plusieurs personnages importants pour la suite, avec plusieurs allusions à l'intrigue principale de la fiction (qui concerne les quatre enfants Azer).

.


	3. t1 - chapitre 2 : les premiers pas

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

PARTIE 1 : NOUVEAU DÉPART

 _CHAPITRE 2 : LES PREMIERS PAS_

.

* * *

.

 _1er septembre 1973_

.

Lorsque je revins dans le compartiment après avoir fait la connaissance de James, mon premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil à Becca qui, contrairement à ce que je craignais, ne s'était pas enfuie durant mon absence. Elle était toujours affalée sur la banquette écarlate du compartiment, à triturer son paquet de patacitrouilles désormais vide en dévisageant mauvaisement Wilkes et Lestrange.

— Serpentard ? grimaça-t-elle tandis que j'allais me rasseoir à ses côtés. Comment vous pouvez avoir envie d'être répartis à Serpentard ?

— C'est la meilleure maison ! protesta vivement Wilkes. Et toute ma famille y est allée. La tienne aussi, pas vrai Ganymede ?

Lestrange haussa les épaules avec désintérêt avant d'hocher la tête en guise de confirmation.

— Moi, mes parents étaient à Poufsouffle, lâcha fièrement ma nouvelle amie.

— La maison des bouffons ?! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière ! se moqua Wilkes.

— Mon frère est à Gryffondor, ajouta aussitôt Becca, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

— C'est encore pire !

Semblant considérer que le point de vue de notre futur camarade n'avait aucune valeur, la rouquine le gratifia d'un regard hautain et se tourna vers moi.

— Et toi, tes parents étaient dans quelle maison ? me demanda-t-elle sans plus faire attention à nos deux compagnons de voyage.

Déstabilisée, je mis quelques instants avant d'assimiler la question. En France, les jeunes sorciers n'étaient divisés en deux classes qu'afin de pouvoir apprendre dans de meilleures conditions. Lesdites classes étaient établies au hasard avant la rentrée en première année des élèves et restaient identiques durant les sept années, mais ne se rapprochaient ni de près ni de loin des maisons et de leur importance en Angleterre, comme me le montrait bien l'échange auquel je venais d'assister.

— Euh... aucune, répondis-je.

— Tu es née-moldue ?

— Non ! m'empressai-je de rectifier devant son air surpris. Mes parents ont fait leurs études à Beauxbâtons.

— T'es quand même pas la sœur d'Azer, si ? s'exclama Wilkes, si incrédule qu'il en oublia le fait qu'il n'était pas inclus dans la conversation.

Étonnée de la notoriété apparente de Jake, je ne cherchai pas à confirmer ou à démentir ses propos, mais il considéra mon silence comme un assentiment.

— Ma sœur m'a dit que ton frère traînait tout le temps avec Evan Rosier. Celui-ci tombe bien bas si tu veux mon avis... Un peu plus et il prendra le même chemin que Sirius Black ! Faire ami-ami avec le fils d'un Auror...

Avec dédain, le garçon se détourna et ne m'adressa plus la moindre once d'attention. Becca, elle, parut au contraire se fasciner pour ses derniers propos et se mit à s'extasier sur le métier de mon père, m'assurant que c'était quand même vachement plus classe que d'avoir des parents barmans comme les siens.

Le trajet se poursuivit sans que Lestrange ou Wilkes ne nous adressent plus la parole et je fis plus ample connaissance avec Becca tandis que la nuit tombait au-dehors. Lorsqu'on ne put presque plus rien distinguer à travers les vitres du train, celui-ci se mit à ralentir et finit par s'immobiliser. Becca laissa les deux garçons partir devant puis, me voyant grimper sur la banquette afin de récupérer ma malle, elle m'assura que quelqu'un s'en occuperait pour moi et m'entraîna dehors.

Sur le quai, nous nous retrouvâmes submergées par la foule des élèves qui cherchaient à rejoindre les calèches devant les mener au château. Je manquai de peu de perdre Becca, mais sa chevelure me sauva la mise et je parvins à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'ait disparu. Le garde chasse du château, un certain Hagrid dont Jake nous avait plusieurs fois distraitement parlé, nous invita à les rejoindre et c'est un peu tremblante que je m'exécutai, une Becca complètement détendue à mes côtés.

Nous grimpâmes dans une barque en compagnie de deux premières années que nous ne connaissions pas et même Becca mit sont excitation en sourdine pendant la traversée, toute subjuguée qu'elle l'était par l'impressionnant château qui se dévoilait à nous, se contentant de quelques commentaires teintés d'admiration. Lorsque nous fîmes notre entrée dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la Répartition une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle ne parlait même plus du tout, l'appréhension commençant certainement à grimper en elle à mesure que l'on s'approchait de l'estrade du réfectoire.

Contrairement à elle et à la majorité de mes camarades, je me fichais bien de la maison dans laquelle j'allais être répartie. Mes parents n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, ils ignoraient tout des réputations qui accompagnaient chacun des quatre blasons et ne faisaient peser sur moi aucune pression. Une infime partie de moi brûlait de rejoindre Serpentard afin de pouvoir me rapprocher de Jake, mais la perspective de me retrouver en présence d'autres élèves de la trempe de Wilkes suffit à m'en écœurer.

En réalité, ce qui me tracassait réellement au sujet de la Répartition, c'était le fait de devoir grimper sur une estrade sur laquelle je me retrouverais exposée aux yeux curieux de mes aînés. Dans cette affaire, le sort ne joua pas avec ma faveur puisque, mes nom et prénom commençant tous deux par un « a », je fus la première à être appelée par McGonagall, la directrice adjointe. Il me fallut rassembler tout mon courage pour m'avancer timidement vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle un tabouret avait été installé.

Une fois le visage dissimulé sous le vieux chapeau, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit un peu, mais seulement pour reprendre de plus belle lorsque les minutes remplacèrent les secondes sans que rien ne se produise. Les bavardages avaient même repris entre les élèves plus âgés quand, enfin, le Choixpeau divulgua les résultats de son long examen de mon esprit. Il déblatéra un instant sur ma curiosité et mon goût pour les secrets, avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur ma grandeur d'âme.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'époque, mais maintenant il me semble évident qu'il avait hésité quant à la maison dans laquelle il était judicieux de m'envoyer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui le fit opter pour Gryffondor : mes qualités ou bien l'admiration presque inconsciente que je ressentais déjà imperceptiblement pour les membres de cette maison tels que James ou le frère de Becca ? Mais je me réjouis facilement de l'accueil chaleureux que me firent les rouges et or, à grand renfort de sifflements et d'applaudissements.

— Azer, hein ? me lança James alors que je me dirigeais vers leur table en quête de places vides où je pourrais élire domicile avec, je l'espérais, Becca. Ça explique certaines choses...

Je finis par m'asseoir aux côtés de deux filles qui m'avaient invitée à remplir l'une des places qu'il restait auprès d'elles. Tandis que Marly puis Tess se faisaient envoyer à Serdaigle et qu'un garçon rondouillard rejoignait Poufsouffle, elles me souhaitèrent la bienvenue chez les lions et se présentèrent.

Je dois avouer ne plus me souvenir de la première impression que j'ai eue d'elles. C'est dur de m'en rappeler quand on sait qu'aujourd'hui leurs fils respectifs sont mondialement connus comme étant les héros de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers... Mais, sans aucun doute, Lily Evans et Alice Fortescue se montrèrent suffisamment gentilles et rassurantes pour que je me détende en attendant la fin de la Répartition – et, surtout, celle de Becca.

Ils furent une bonne trentaine à être répartis dans toute les maisons, dont cinq à Gryffondor, avant que la rousse ne soit appelée et, avec un sourire radieux, aille taper dans la main de son frère avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

— Tu vas véritablement devoir me supporter, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de s'intéresser à Lily et Alice et de les harceler de questions sur la vie à Poudlard.

.

Après le banquet au cours duquel Becca et moi nous empiffrâmes autant que nos ventres nous le permettaient, Alex et la jeune fille avec qui il était préfet nous montrèrent comment accéder à notre salle commune et nous présentèrent brièvement les quelques règles à respecter si on ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Trop curieuses de découvrir comment était notre dortoir pour nous attarder dans la salle commune, nous en fîmes rapidement le tour puis montâmes dans ce dernier.

La dernière première année qui avait été répartie à Gryffondor s'y trouvait déjà et rangeait ses affaires avec soin dans le placard qui portait son nom. À vrai dire, tout en elle était soigné, depuis ses sages tresses brunes jusqu'aux plis bien ajustés de sa jupe d'uniforme. Et si elle n'avait pas levé vers nous ce regard timide empli d'appréhension en se rendant compte qu'on l'observait, je l'aurais probablement cataloguée comme le genre de fille à qui tout souriait.

— Tu es Angel, c'est ça ? lui demanda Becca. Moi c'est Becca, et elle Alicia !

Avec la même assurance que précédemment dans le train, elle s'arrogea le droit de grimper sur le lit d'Angel et se mit à la tarauder de questions qui parurent donner le tournis à son interlocutrice. Bien que moins à l'aise que Becca, je finis cependant par les rejoindre sur le baldaquin de notre nouvelle camarade et fit de mon mieux pour prendre part à leur échange.

Plus tard, nous fûmes rejointes par Zoey Kour et Sun-Ly Fritton, nos deux dernières camarades de chambre. La première, avec ses cheveux bouclés et épais, était au moins aussi extravertie que Becca tandis que la seconde semblait plus sage, de par ses cheveux blonds bien peignés et ses rares interventions dans la discussion. Nous fîmes brièvement connaissance avec elles avant qu'Angel ne nous suggère d'aller dormir afin de nous sentir d'attaque pour la première journée de cours.

.

* * *

.

 _2 septembre 1973_

.

Cette dernière fut sans aucun doute placée sous le signe de la découverte et des nouvelles rencontres. En effet, dès le petit-déjeuner, Angel – avec qui Becca et moi étions descendues – nous guida vers deux garçons que j'avais entraperçus en sa compagnie la veille au soir. Elle paraissait tout particulièrement heureuse de retrouver l'un d'eux à qui elle ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux avant de nous le présenter.

— Lui, c'est Theo ! nous apprit-elle avec entrain. On est voisins depuis qu'on est nés.

Le garçon en question rougit devant le regard inquisiteur que lui adressa Becca et nous adressa un sourire maladroit qui me le fit aussitôt prendre en affection. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux bruns et son air gringalet, il était difficile de ne pas avoir envie de sympathiser avec lui.

— Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? pris-je sur moi pour demander au première année qui l'accompagnait.

— Charlie. Charlie Clayson.

— Tu es le petit frère de Thomas ? s'exclama Becca.

— Je ne pensais pas que mon frère était aussi populaire... s'amusa Charlie qui semblait tout sauf réservé.

— Il a passé la moitié de son été chez moi, alors il aurait été difficile de ne pas le connaître. Vous vous ressemblez.

— C'est ce qu'on nous dit toujours... Tu es la petite sœur de Will du coup, je suppose ? Ton frère se plaint tout le temps de toi.

— Je sais ! répliqua Becca avec fierté. N'est-ce pas, Alicia ? me dit-elle d'un air complice.

Je souris et confirmai ses propos tout en me beurrant un toast.

— Tu es restée longtemps sous le Choixpeau hier soir, remarqua Charlie en se tournant vers moi pour me dévisager d'un air curieux. Il ne savait pas où te mettre ?

— Euh... fis-je mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas, je crois.

— Ça a été beaucoup plus rapide pour ta sœur.

Je me sentis rougir face aux questions qui luisaient dans son regard. À cette époque-là déjà, le Gryffondor était quelqu'un de diablement observateur. Il ne se gênait pas pour emmagasiner les informations et questionner les gens à leur propos sans se soucier du malaise que ça pouvait causer chez eux. Aujourd'hui je ne m'étonne donc plus qu'il ait été le premier à comprendre que quelque chose clochait fondamentalement dans mes relations avec mon frère et ma sœur lorsque, pendant notre premier cours de l'année – sortilèges en compagnie des Serdaigle –, il constata que Marly et moi nous adressions à peine quelques regards.

Je sentis son regard curieux sur ma nuque pendant une bonne partie du cours, durant lequel Flitwick nous entretint à propos de l'importance de la précision dans la pratique de la magie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ! grommela Becca quand on sortit. On n'a même pas utilisé nos baguettes !

— Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait passer à la pratique dès le début, quand même ? s'étonna Angel. C'est important de savoir quelles conséquences nos actes peuvent avoir avant de nous servir de notre baguette !

Becca haussa les épaules et ne chercha pas à lui répondre, préférant s'intéresser à une question bien plus importante : où diable se trouvait donc la salle de métamorphoses ?

.

* * *

.

Ce chapitre comprend presque autant de nouveaux personnages que le dernier... Sachez que, si vous êtes perdus, je reste à votre disposition pour vous éclairer sur les divers personnages de l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que ce second fragment de la vie d'Alicia vous a plu ! On reste encore dans un chapitre d'introduction (et donc très narratif), mais l'action va arriver peu à peu. De même que les premiers ennuis...

.


	4. t1 - chapitre 3 : marché conclu !

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

PARTIE 1 : NOUVEAU DÉPART

 _CHAPITRE 3 : MARCHÉ CONCLU_

.

* * *

.

 _Septembre 1973_

.

Au fil des jours puis des semaines passées à Poudlard, une routine s'installa petit à petit. Lorsque je n'étais pas en cours, je passais le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie d'Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo, à jongler entre les devoirs, les moments de découverte du château et les discussions dans la salle commune. Bien vite, Angel se démarqua en cours et devint la meilleure de notre promotion, au coude à coude avec Ganymede Lestrange dont j'avais fait la rencontre dans le train. Ce furent en effet les seuls à réussir à changer leur allumette en aiguille lors du premier cours de métamorphose ou encore à citer les trois sorts les plus utilisés dans les duels à la baguette en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Loin de l'égaler, Charlie et Theo faisaient leur possible pour se maintenir au niveau tandis que Becca faisait preuve d'un désintéressement croissant pour tout ce qui concernait la théorie. Quant à moi, si je n'arrivais toujours pas à lancer le moindre sort avec ma baguette, je parvenais, aidée par la condition de botaniste de ma mère, à battre Angel et Lestrange en potion en en botanique, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à ma nouvelle amie qui s'agaça rapidement de la facilité avec laquelle je différenciais ingrédients et plantes, et identifiais leurs propriétés.

— Comment tu fais pour déjà connaître tous les noms latins des ingrédients dont nous a parlé le Professeur Slughorn cette semaine ? s'ébahit-elle un jour en jetant un œil au brouillon de ma première dissertation de potion.

Afin de profiter des derniers jours d'été, nous avions trouvé refuge sous un chêne en bordure du Lac Noir et y effectuions nos devoirs avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

— Elle a avalé quelques éditions de _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ ? suggéra Charlie qui, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, contemplait la scène d'un air amusé.

— Ma mère crée des remèdes pour Sainte Mangouste, me justifiai-je face au regard inquisiteur d'Angel. C'est normal que j'aie plus de facilités que vous à reconnaître les plantes dont elle nous parle à longueur de journée !

— Et puis de quoi tu te plains, Angel ? intervint Becca. Tu es déjà la meilleure de nous cinq en sortilèges, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et histoire de la magie ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un te batte dans une matière...

Angel leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à la contredire. Un soulagement pour Charlie, Theo et moi puisque, en un mois passé au château, elle et Becca s'étaient déjà disputées à plusieurs reprises à propos de tout et de rien. Elles avaient beau s'apprécier, il n'était pas rare de voir les deux Gryffondor se chamailler tant elles avaient des caractères opposés : là où Angel était sérieuse et appliquée, Becca était désinvolte et distraite ; là où Becca était sociable et expansive, Angel était timide et réservée. J'avais un peu le rôle de médiatrice dans le trio de filles que nous formions, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde puisque, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place quelque part.

— Je peux toujours t'aider si tu as du mal avec les noms latins, proposai-je à Angel pour calmer le jeu. Ma mère m'a appris pleins d'astuces pour les retenir ! Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras montrer à Lestrange que tu es vraiment meilleure que lui...

Angel éclata de rire et accepta avec entrain. Un compétition tacite qui consistait à décrocher le plus grand nombre de points pendant les cours que nous avions en commun avait effectivement débutée entre eux. Si le Serpentard battait Angel en défense contre les forces du mal, elle se rattrapait sans peine en métamorphose et, si je n'avais pas été la meilleure en potion, elle l'aurait très certainement surpassé dans ce cours également.

Leur rivalité avait beau être enfantine et gentillette, elle ne faisait que renforcer la compétition permanente qui existait déjà entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Que ça soit au Quidditch, en cours, pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ou tout simplement entre eux, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor cherchaient toujours à faire mieux que les autres, et nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à le remarquer. Surtout moi qui voyait à quel point le fait d'avoir été répartie chez les rouges et or m'avait éloignée de mon frère. En ça, Marly avait de la chance d'être à Serdaigle. Sa maison ainsi que celle de Poufsouffle intervenaient rarement dans ces petites batailles de couloir, même si on pouvait facilement constater qu'ils prenaient plus souvent le parti des Gryffondor.

Si je m'attarde autant sur les traditions sociales en vigueur à Poudlard à cette époque, c'est parce qu'elles avaient indirectement joué un rôle dans mon éloignement avec Jake et Marly. Déjà que nous ne nous parlions presque pas hors de Poudlard, le fait d'appartenir à trois maisons différentes et d'évoluer dans des cercles ennemis avait complètement anéanti les infimes contacts que nous pouvions encore avoir. Jake ne cherchait pas à aller à ma rencontre, je me gardais bien de faire de même et, mis à part quelques regards gênés échangés avec ma jumelle lorsque nous partagions le même cours, les choses ne se portaient pas mieux avec elle.

Cela n'avait évidemment pas manqué d'intriguer mes nouveaux amis, en particulier Charlie que je soupçonnais d'avoir un petit faible pour ma sœur. Mais, preuve que l'amitié met du temps à se solidifier, aucun d'eux n'avait osé me poser de questions et, par la force du temps, ils avaient fini par considérer nos relations comme normales puisqu'aucun de nous trois ne paraissions en souffrir. Elles ne l'étaient pas du tout, bien sûr, mais j'étais très douée pour leur cacher ce que je ressentais et jouer la comédie, et Jake et Marly n'étaient pas en reste.

— On rentre au château ? proposa Theo une fois tous nos devoirs terminés. La nuit va bientôt tomber...

Sur les conseils de Lily et d'Alice dont Becca et moi avions fait la connaissance lors du banquet de rentrée, nous ne nous attardions jamais dehors à la nuit tombée. Selon elles, le parc n'était pas un endroit sûr, entouré comme il l'était par la Forêt Interdite. Elles nous avaient assuré qu'elles avaient déjà entendu des hurlements suspects un soir d'hiver où elles rentraient de cours de botanique, et cela nous avait suffit à ne pas vouloir nous retrouver seuls dehors dans l'obscurité.

Les deux jeunes filles nous avaient été d'une grande aide lors de nos débuts à Poudlard. Elles avaient, au même titre qu'Alex, Will et Thomas, contribué à rendre notre premier mois de cours moins intimidant. C'était à elles que nous devions de ne pas avoir passé le premier trimestre à nous perdre dans le labyrinthe d'escaliers, d'étages et de couloirs que formait le château. Leurs conseils avisés concernant les attitudes à adopter avec chacun de nos professeurs nous avaient également été précieux, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles avaient sans mal pris une place importante dans notre quotidien à Poudlard.

— Allons-y ! s'exclama Becca qui avait bâclé ses devoirs depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

— Tu es vraiment un estomac sur pattes... se moqua Charlie en la voyant sauter sur ses pieds avec vivacité.

— Je suis en pleine croissance, répliqua la rousse, de mauvaise foi. Bon, vous vous bougez ou on campe sous cet arbre ? s'impatienta-t-elle en constatant qu'Angel et moi n'avions toujours pas commencé à ranger nos affaires.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, je marchais tranquillement dans un des couloirs du septième étage, soulevant tapisseries et tableaux à la recherche d'un des passages secrets dont James Potter, avec qui il m'arrivait de discuter, m'avait certifié l'existence, lorsqu'Avery et Mulciber, les deux Serpentard que j'avais provoqués dans le train surgirent à l'angle du couloir. Ils étaient flanqués du meilleur ami de mon frère, Evan Rosier, un garçon attirant mais si hautain qu'on en oubliait rapidement son charme.

— Tiens, tiens... siffla Avery en me voyant. Bébé Azer.

Instinctivement, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de la vieille baguette de mon grand-père dont je peinais tant à me servir. Mon cœur battait rapidement sous l'effet de la peur qui se répandait dans mon corps, et je fis mon possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon appréhension.

— Ton frère n'est pas là pour te protéger, cette fois, remarqua inutilement Avery en amorçant un pas dans ma direction. Dommage pour toi...

La main qui tenait ma baguette se mit à trembler tant je craignais ce qui allait m'arriver.

— Laissez-la tranquille ! s'exclama alors une voix dans mon dos.

Avec un soulagement infini, je me retournai vers Lily et me sentis aussitôt rassurée. La troisième année se tenait à présent à mes côtés, défiant muettement les trois Serpentard sans laisser transparaître la moindre once de peur.

— Génial, la Sang-de-Bourbe... soupira Mulciber.

Les ailes du nez de Lily se colorèrent de rouge et je la vis serrer les dents.

— Tu crois vraiment que toi et une gamine font le poids face à nous ? reprit Avery.

— Et toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est intelligent de t'en prendre à la petite sœur de Jake et à l'amie de Rogue ?

Tout aussi étonnée qu'Avery, Mulciber et Lily, je jetai un regard surpris à Rosier qui, un petit sourire insolent aux lèvres, jaugeait la scène en retrait.

— Il n'est pas là ! protesta Avery, fulminant de constater que, une nouvelle fois, la contradiction venait de son propre clan.

— Fais comme tu veux... commenta sournoisement Rosier en s'éloignant dans le couloir d'une démarche nonchalante.

Les poings d'Avery se contractèrent et il me foudroya du regard avant de lui emboîter le pas à contre cœur, bien vite suivi de Mulciber.

— Mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! s'écria Lily une fois qu'ils eurent disparu. À trois contre une en plus ! Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle ensuite en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

— Oui, oui, affirmai-je, bien qu'encore tremblante. Dis, ajoutai-je en me souvenant d'un détail, c'est quoi une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Les insultes à l'égard des nés-moldus ne faisaient à cette époque pas encore partie de mon vocabulaire, étant soigneusement bannis de l'éducation de tolérance dispensée par mes parents depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Lily poussa un petit soupir attendri et se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure avant de me répondre.

— C'est un terme vulgaire pour désigner les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Une insulte pour nous rappeler notre infériorité et le caractère impur de notre sang.

Je fis la moue, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un pouvait considérer Lily inférieure à lui. À mes yeux, la Gryffondor était l'incarnation parfaite de la sorcière que je voulais devenir. Elle était jolie, douce, intelligente, mais savait se montrer plus tempérée lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, comme cela venait d'être le cas.

— Alors les gens qui t'appellent comme ça sont stupides, déclarai-je solennellement, pas encore consciente qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Lily s'esclaffa et me remercia avant de me proposer de m'escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ce que j'acceptai joyeusement, autant à cause des autres rencontres que j'aurais pu faire que des escaliers de l'école qui, sans cesse, me faisaient emprunter la mauvaise direction.

.

* * *

.

 _Octobre 1973_

.

Après cette nouvelle altercation, je pris conscience que, ne serait-ce que pour assurer ma défense, il fallait que je fasse preuve de plus de sérieux en classe et m'exerce à jeter mes sorts avec plus de rigueur. Cela me prit encore une ou deux semaines mais, enfin, après près d'un mois et demi passé à Poudlard, je parvins à transformer mon allumette en aiguille et à faire jaillir quelques étincelles de ma baguette en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mes professeurs attribuant les difficultés de début d'année que j'avais eues au fait que la baguette dont je me servais n'était pas la mienne, je parvins à remonter dans leur estime et ils saluèrent mon obstination tout en continuant de déplorer le peu d'implication de Becca qui semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne de ses notes.

Au même rythme que s'amenuisait le stock de rouleaux de parchemins dont je m'étais munie avant mon départ, les jours passèrent et la perspective réjouissante du banquet d'Halloween et de nos premiers cours de vol se rapprocha. Un matin fut en effet placardé dans la salle commune une annonce à l'intention des premières années nous informant de la date et de l'heure de notre première initiation au vol sur balai. Si cela me réjouit autant qu'Angel et Charlie, Theo et Becca se montrèrent moins impatients à cette idée, et je compris bien vite pourquoi lorsque, le jour venu, l'un fut incapable d'intimer à son balai de se mettre debout et l'autre ne passa pas loin de la crise de panique à cause de son vertige. Pour ma part, ayant toujours apprécié le Quidditch et le vol en général, je n'eus pas beaucoup de difficultés à exécuter les quelques exercices que nous proposa le professeur Davon, chargé de la discipline. Au contraire de Marly qui s'était toujours montrée plus réservée à ce propos et qui se heurta aux mêmes difficultés que Theo et Becca.

L'activité sportive les ayant affamés, ce fut seule ce soir-là que je me rendis à la tour des Gryffondor afin de poser mes affaires et de prendre une douche tandis qu'eux rejoignaient d'emblée la Grande Salle pour le dîner. C'est en descendant les rejoindre que, alors que je traversais le cloître, James vint à ma rencontre, accompagné de ses trois amis qu'il ne quittait que rarement. À eux quatre ils formaient le groupe des Maraudeurs, reconnus dans toute l'école comme une bande de farceurs plus ou moins appréciée selon la maison. En plus de James, le groupe se composait de Sirius Black, dont le petit frère était un ami de Jake, ainsi que de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettrigrow, tous en troisième année à l'instar de leur meneur.

— Comment ça va, Ali ? s'enquit celui-ci avec bonne humeur une fois parvenu à ma hauteur.

Depuis le jour de la rentrée, il lui arrivait souvent de venir échanger quelques mots avec moi, sûrement par pure politesse même s'il je me prenais parfois à souhaiter qu'il m'apprécie réellement.

Un peu intimidée par le fait de me retrouver entourée de quatre garçons bien plus grands et populaires que moi, je baragouinai une réponse indistincte en fuyant soigneusement leurs regards. Cette attitude sembla agacer Sirius Black qui poussa un soupir irrité en flanquant une tape sur l'épaule de James.

— N'y pense même pas ! lâcha-t-il durement en me gratifiant d'une œillade méfiante.

— Pourquoi ? riposta James, au comble de l'amusement. Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide...

Visiblement incapable de contredire l'argument, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa à l'une des voûtes avoisinantes. Victorieux, James se frotta les mains et, sans plus s'intéresser à son ami, reporta son attention sur moi.

— Tu aimes faire des blagues, Alicia ? questionna-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

— Eh bien, on se disait que...

— _Tu_ te disais, James, rectifia Sirius.

— C'est pareil ! rétorqua James avec arrogance. On se disait que tu pourrais nous être utile pour une petite farce...

Je dévisageai chacun des garçons un à un, me demandant sincèrement comment ils - enfin, comment James - avait pu arriver à une telle conclusion.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Le cerveau merveilleux de l'andouille ici présente a pensé qu'on pourrait te demander quelques renseignements sur ton frère afin de lui faire une petite blague, expliqua Sirius, allant droit au but.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien dans l'attente d'une réponse et, incapable de le soutenir, je feignis la nonchalance en haussant les épaules d'une manière indistincte, les yeux au sol.

— Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir.

Mes rapports avec Jake étaient loin d'être au beau fixe, mais je ne souhaitais pas pour autant le pousser délibérément dans une mauvaise situation.

— C'est quoi les bonbons préférés de ton frère ? intervint alors Peter Pettigrow, le plus petit de la bande.

— Deux minutes, j'ai peur de trop bien vous suivre... grimaçai-je. Vous voulez intoxiquer mon frère en se servant de son pêché-mignon ?

— Pas l'intoxiquer ! s'offusqua James. Simplement le ridiculiser en public lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est loin d'être la même chose. Et on a exactement ce qu'il nous faut dans notre dortoir. Il aura simplement la bouche en feu et l'envie de sautiller un peu partout. Rien de très grave, tu vois ! On a juste besoin de savoir quel type de sucreries il achète systématiquement dans une confiserie...

Un petit sourire ourla mes lèvres. J'imaginais parfaitement Jake en train de sautiller en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard... Et puis je devais admettre que j'aimais beaucoup l'idée que l'une des farces des Maraudeurs dépende entièrement de ma bonne volonté à leur fournir ou non ma réponse. De plus, une petite idée me venait en tête pour être certaine d'avoir mon rôle à jouer dans leur blague.

— Ok, abdiquai-je. Je vais vous le dire mais, en échange, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

— Quoi ? s'alarma Sirius, sentant venir le coup fourré.

— Je veux vous aider.

— Mais tu nous aides déjà, là, répliqua-t-il.

— Je veux vous aider jusqu'au bout, insistai-je sans me démonter.

Depuis que James m'en avait parlé plusieurs semaines plus tôt, je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur le moindre passage secret, et j'avais le curieux sentiment que la préparation de cette blague à l'encontre de mon frère pourrait me révéler l'existence de l'un d'entre eux.

Les quatre garçons se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de finalement accéder à ma requête. Sans pouvoir empêcher un rictus triomphant d'orner mon visage, je tournai les talons et m'éloignai.

— Eh, où tu vas ! s'écria James. Tu ne nous as pas encore dis ce qu'il aimait !

Je me retournai avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je vous ferais confiance aussi facilement ? Je vous le dirai au moment venu, il est hors de question que vous cherchiez à m'avoir comme une bleue !

.

* * *

.

 _Comme je vous le disais au dernier chapitre, l'action ainsi que les grands thèmes de l'histoire s'immiscent petit à petit dans la trame de ce troisième chapitre. Pour parler de ce dernier, je pense qu'il fait suffisamment sens tout seul et donc qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. Alicia s'intègre à Poudlard, découvre les joies et les peines de la vie là-bas, se fait embarquer dans de drôles de situations... Mais j'espère néanmoins que vous en aurez apprécié la lecture._

.


	5. t1 - chapitre 4 : dans la cour des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau Départ**

Chapitre 4 : Dans la cour des grands

.

* * *

.

 _Novembre 1973_

.

La farce des Mauraudeurs devait avoir lieu lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée pour les élèves de la troisième à la septième année. C'est ainsi qu'ils me donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle commune dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi afin que je les aide à préparer leur mauvais coup à l'encontre de Jake. La semaine qui précéda le jour J passa avec une lenteur infinie et, lorsqu'enfin arriva le vendredi, je fus réveillée aux aurores, trop excitée pour me rendormir.

Ma bonne humeur fondit cependant comme neige au soleil quand, alors que j'allais entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, je remarquai Jake, adossé contre les portes du réfectoire. En m'apercevant, il se redressa et me rejoignit en quelques enjambées, la mine impassible et les yeux inexpressifs. Intimidées par sa prestance naturelle, Angel et Becca n'attendirent même pas qu'il leur ait demandé de partir pour s'engouffrer de leur propre chef dans la Grande Salle, me laissant seule face à mon aîné.

— On peut parler cinq minutes ? me demanda celui-ci en français, de sorte que les autres élèves de passage dans le Hall ne puissent pas nous comprendre.

— Bien sûr, répondis-je, ne sachant pas très bien si j'étais heureuse qu'il daigne m'accorder une once d'attention ou paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir à me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jake sembla hésiter un instant puis m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers le parc.

— Marly m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue parler les Maraudeurs la semaine dernière.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors je ne voudrais pas que tu aies de mauvaises fréquentations si tôt après ton arrivée à Poudlard.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'explosai de rire, me délectant de la mine perdue de mon grand frère.

— Sérieusement ? m'exclamai-je une fois calmée, un rictus amusé planant toujours sur mes lèvres. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu fort de café, Jake ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, protesta le Serpentard. Tu viens à peine d'arriver !

— C'est vrai, admis-je. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à les considérer comme de mauvaises fréquentations tout en voyant avec qui _tu_ passes ton temps.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Avery et Mulciber... Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'occuper d'eux et de leur vengeance à la noix à mon encontre avant de pouvoir venir me dire avec qui je suis autorisée à traîner ou non ?

Sur ces sous-entendus, je fis volte face et me dépêchai de rejoindre Angel et Becca à la table des Gryffondor, les poings tremblants. En m'asseyant face à elles, je croisai le regard de Marly qui mangeait en compagnie des Serdaigle et sentis une pointe de jalousie me transpercer le cœur. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fichue de me saluer lorsque l'on partageait un cours mais aille rapporter tous mes faits et gestes à Jake me mettait hors de moi. Et ce furent mes biscottes qui payèrent le prix de ma colère, s'éparpillant invariablement sur la table tandis que j'essayais de les beurrer.

.

* * *

.

Je fus d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée et, le soir venu, encore agacée de mon entrevue avec Jake, je manquai d'oublier mon rendez-vous avec les Maraudeurs. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'horloge du château sonner deux coups au loin que je m'en souvins et profitai du sommeil profond de mes camarades de chambre pour repasser rapidement mon uniforme et quitter le dortoir. La salle commune était déserte et seuls les crépitements du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée venaient troubler le silence qui y régnait. Les Maraudeurs n'étant pas encore là, je me laissai choir dans le canapé le plus proche de l'âtre, d'ordinaire toujours occupé.

J'attendais depuis une dizaine de minutes, commençant à me demander ce qu'ils trafiquaient, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et reconnus les voix de Sirius et de James qui débattaient avec virulence.

— Franchement, James, disait Sirius, je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. D'une, c'est une gamine qui sait à peine lancer quelques sorts et, de deux, c'est la sœur d'Azer ! Qui te dit qu'elle ne lui a pas déjà raconté tout ce qu'on a prévu, hein ? Peter les a vus parler ce matin.

— C'est toi que je ne comprends pas, Sirius, répliqua James d'un ton amusé. Laisse-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, elle ne t'a rien fait ! Et concernant ce matin, il y a mille et une choses dont un frère et une sœur peuvent parler sans évoquer ni farce ni sucrerie piégée. D'autant plus que tu les as déjà vus parler plus de cinq minutes ? Moi pas !

Son ami allait répliquer mais, entre temps, ils avaient fini leur descente animée de l'escalier et s'étaient aperçu de ma présence. Sirius s'empourpra en comprenant que j'avais tout entendu de leur petite conversation et James éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, lançai pour rompre l'atmosphère empreinte de malaise qui s'était abattue sur nous. Déjà que deux heures du matin n'est clairement pas une heure décente pour sortir du château...

— Si tu n'as plus envie de venir, on... commença Sirius, prêt à saisir la moindre occasion pour se débarrasser de moi.

— J'en ai toujours envie ! protestai-je vivement, lui coupant la parole. Peter et Remus ne viennent pas ? m'étonnai-je en réalisant pour la première fois que les deux autres Maraudeurs de les accompagnaient pas.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard gêné avant que le premier ne coupe court à mes questions en sortant de sa poche un carré de tissu qui scintilla à la lueur des flammes et qui me fit oublier ma question.

— Ça alors ! m'écriai-je. Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?

— Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna James.

— Mon père est Auror, déclarai-je fièrement. Alors, parfois, le Ministère lui en donne une pour l'aider dans ses missions.

— Ton père est Auror ? Il doit travailler avec mes parents, alors.

— Les tiens le sont aussi ?

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas couper court à cette courtoise conversation, grogna Sirius, mais l'heure tourne. On ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

James leva les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de son ami mais, sans chercher à le contrarier davantage, il déplia sa cape.

— Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête avec le plus de conviction dont j'étais capable de faire preuve et James m'intima de me rapprocher d'eux pour qu'on se glisse tous les trois sous la cape. Avancer ensemble sans qu'elle ne glisse ne fut pas une mince affaire – on devait se caler sur le même rythme et, étant bien moins grande que les deux garçons, je peinais à ne pas les ralentir – mais, tant bien que mal, nous commençâmes notre aventure nocturne.

Connaissant le château comme leur poche, les deux Maraudeurs me guidèrent sans hésitation à travers un dédale de couloirs parmi lesquels je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver mon chemin. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue et se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais.

— Maintenant, chuchota Sirius, il faut que tu nous promettes que tu ne dévoileras à personne tout ce que tu vas voir. C'est clair ?

— À personne, ça marche, m'empressai-je de promettre, me demandant si cette statue cachait bel et bien un passage secret.

— Alors bienvenue dans le monde des fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard ! me sourit James.

Sortant sa baguette, il la leva vers la statue qui nous dévisageait de son unique œil de pierre et murmura _Dissendium_. Et, sous mes yeux ébahis, la sculpture se mit à pivoter pour finalement dévoiler une entrée dans le sol.

— _Lumos_ , murmura Sirius, une boule lumineuse apparaissant instantanément au bout de sa baguette, éclairant les alentours d'un halo nacré.

N'en ayant plus besoin dans le passage qui s'était ouvert à nous, on enleva la cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir marcher en file indienne avec plus de liberté. Sirius se glissa le premier dans le sombre couloir, James me fit signe de prendre sa suite, et il ferma la marche. On marcha longtemps dans le noir, la baguette de Sirius comme unique éclairage. Sous mes pieds je sentis les dalles de pierre du château se métamorphoser petit à petit en terre humide qui émettait de légers craquements sous mes chaussures. L'avancée fut si longue qu'à un moment, je me mis même à me demander si les deux Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en train de me mener en bateau. Mais c'est alors que Sirius s'arrêta, si brusquement que je le heurtai misérablement de plein fouet.

Pour la première fois, il me jeta un regard amusé tandis que je me massais le nez, puis leva sa baguette pour éclairer le plafond. Une sorte de trappe s'y trouvait et Sirius escalada avec agilité la paroi rocheuse afin de la repousser et de dégager l'ouverture. James me fit la courte échelle pour que je puisse monter à mon tour et Sirius se chargea de me hisser depuis le haut. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une cave aux murs tapissés d'étagères qui croulaient sous les bocaux divers, tous remplis de friandises. Le logo gravé sur le rebord de verre de chacun d'entre eux me fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

— Attendez ! m'exclamai-je. On est quand même pas dans la cave de chez Honeydukes là, si ?

— Quelle perspicacité, Azer ! railla Sirius. Tu nous diras quand tu auras fini de t'extasier, parce qu'on est loin d'avoir terminé.

Rougissante, je baissai la tête et attendis la suite de l'aventure. James se dirigea avec l'assurance de ceux qui connaissent les lieux vers un point précis de la cave et je me faufilai à sa suite. On monta un petit escalier de bois branlant pour se retrouver devant une porte en bois que Sirius déverrouilla à l'aide d'un canif passe-partout.

— Alors, Azer, tu es prête à remplir ta part du marché ? me demanda-t-il lorsqu'on fit notre entrée dans la pièce principale de la célèbre boutique de bonbons.

Amusée, j'hochai la tête et m'approchai du coin de la boutique éclairé par la pleine lune où j'avais d'ores et déjà repéré les réglisses à la menthe poivrée, confiseries préférées de mon frère.

— Ton frère aime les réglisses à la menthe poivrée ? s'éberlua James. Mais ça a un goût ignoble !

— Ça vous arrange, non ? Il y aura moins de chances pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'en empare. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que vous comptez faire pour être sûrs que Jake mangera la réglisse piégée ?

— L'un de nous restera caché sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait achetée, me répondit James en coupant en deux l'une des réglisses qui ressemblait vaguement à un palet de hockey moldu.

Il y versa une fine poudre bleue électrique contenue dans un petit sachet puis referma la confiserie à l'aide d'un sort et la remit dans le bocal que Sirius avait au préalable vidé de ses semblables.

— Bon, et bien sûr, pas un mot de cela à qui-que-ce-soit ! me rappela Sirius en dardant un index accusateur sur moi.

— À qui-que-ce-soit ou à Jake ? rétorquai-je, moqueuse.

Devant la mine gênée du troisième année, je laissai échapper un petit rire, qui fut bien vite amputé par un bâillement.

— Pas l'habitude des sorties nocturnes, hein ? devina James en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection. Allez, rentrons, il faut qu'on soit en forme pour le grand spectacle de demain !

.

* * *

.

Contrairement à certaines autres fois, James ne se montra pas trop présomptueux au sujet de sa blague. Au retour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à laquelle je déplorais de ne pouvoir prendre part, tout le monde ne parlait effectivement plus que de ça. Le plan des Maraudeurs avait eu exactement l'effet escompté : en proie à un véritable feu intérieur, mon frère s'était, selon les rumeurs, lui-même ridiculisé en tentant comme il pouvait d'éteindre cet incendie fictif. Sa réputation sans tâche de Serpentard froid et distant en prit un sacré coup, à mesure que l'école faisait de lui la cible de ses plaisanteries les moins sympathiques.

Cependant, Jake n'avait pas réussi à parfaitement s'intégrer au milieu des Sang-Purs conservateurs qui peuplaient les rangs de Serpentard pour rien. Il fit preuve d'une attitude si détachée à ce propos que les rumeurs se tarirent d'elle-même sans qu'il n'en souffre réellement. Et même si voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe aurait dû me décevoir, le fait d'avoir fait équipe avec les Maraudeurs le temps d'une soirée suffit à me réconforter. D'autant plus que, constatant le succès de sa blague, Sirius se montra moins méfiant à mon égard et alla même jusqu'à venir m'adresser de lui-même la parole le jour qui suivit la fameuse sortie.

— Je suppose que des remerciements et des excuses sont de rigueur, lâcha-t-il en effet en venant s'immiscer dans la partie de bataille explosive que je disputais avec Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo.

Un infime instant, je m'attendis à ce qu'il s'exécute et s'excuse réellement, mais le fait est qu'il s'en tint à cette simple phrase et que, malgré moi, cela me fit rire.

— C'est déjà oublié, répondis-je, faisant fi des regards perplexes de mes amis. Pour la prochaine fois, vous saurez où me trouver !

— Je retiens, souffla Sirius avec un imperceptible sourire.

.

* * *

.

 _Je prends un temps fou à poster les chapitres, j'en suis consciente, mais je sors tout juste d'une semaine plutôt intense d'examens et m'apprête à en entamer une nouvelle dans une dizaine de jours._

 _Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents, aussi j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)_

.


	6. t1 - chapitre 5 : aux petits oignons

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 5 : Aux petits oignons

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1973_

.

Après ma collaboration avec les Maraudeurs, les jours s'enchaînèrent sans que j'ai le temps de les voir passer. Le rythme des cours s'intensifia, creusant encore l'écart entre les têtes de classe telles qu'Angel et Lestrange, et laissant en arrière les plus en difficulté comme Becca. De mon côté, je faisais de mon mieux, mais hormis en botanique et en potion qui étaient mes domaines de prédilection, il me sembla être de plus en plus à la ramasse.

Décembre arriva et, avec lui, un flot d'émotions dont j'aurais très bien pu me passer. En effet, un samedi midi, alors que je quittais la bibliothèque où j'avais tenté sans grand succès de retenir quelques sortilèges de duel pour notre prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. Avec surprise, je me retournai vers Leane Dickens, une Serdaigle que j'avais souvent aperçue en compagnie de Marly.

— Fiou ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. J'ai cru que tu ne te retournerais jamais !

Puis, tout sourires, elle me tendit mon manuel de défense contre les forces du mal que j'avais dû laisser sur ma table.

— Oh, merci ! fis-je, touchée qu'elle ait pris la peine de me le ramener.

— C'est bien normal, assura-t-elle.

J'avais le sentiment que beaucoup d'autres élèves, Tess et ma sœur en tête, auraient été trop heureux d'abandonner là mon manuel, mais acquiesçai tout de même et l'invitai à se joindre à moi pour descendre à la Grande Salle. Le trajet, bien que bref, me fut suffisant pour remarquer que Leane n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose en commun avec Marly ou Tess. Elle n'était ni silencieusement calculatrice comme la première, ni peste comme la seconde. En réalité, elle était si accueillante qu'elle me fit penser à Becca à bien des égards. Si ce n'est qu'elle semblait bien plus gentille que mon amie et ne se laissa pas une fois aller à la moindre pique à mon attention alors que la rouquine ne s'était jamais gênée pour le faire. Cependant son ingénuité me blessa indirectement bien plus que la moindre des moqueries que Becca avait pu me lancer depuis la rentrée. Effectivement, alors qu'on était presque arrivées aux portes du réfectoire, avec cette curiosité franche qui aujourd'hui la caractérise toujours, elle me lança :

— D'ailleurs, tu le prends comment le fait de déménager, toi ?

— Hein ?

— Marly a fait la tête pendant une semaine après avoir reçu la lettre de vos parents... Je crois qu'elle est vraiment déçue de ne plus être voisine avec Tess.

Incrédule, je fixai ma camarade de classe pendant quelques secondes.

— Je ... J'ai dit une bêtise ? s'alarma celle-ci, comprenant enfin que quelque chose clochait dans ma réaction.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question et baragouinai une excuse à peine compréhensible avant de la planter là pour me diriger sans plus de cérémonie vers la table des Serpentard. Jake était en train d'y déjeuner en compagnie d'Evan Rosier et de Regulus Black, qui me regardèrent tous deux arriver d'une démarche chaloupée, perplexes. Lorsqu'il me vit, Jake reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette et prit soigneusement le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de me demander ce que je voulais. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une grâce étonnante et je me surpris à penser que, malgré toutes les blagues à son encontre que je pourrais échafauder avec les Maraudeurs, je ne parviendrais jamais à l'atteindre véritablement. Et ce constat m'irrita encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

— On déménage ? crachai-je en français, histoire de bien faire comprendre à ses deux amis qui nous observaient qu'ils n'étaient pas inclus dans la conversation.

À ces mots, la confiance que Jake affichait moins de deux secondes auparavant s'ébranla et un air confus passa sur son visage.

— Je... débuta-t-il. Maman a envoyé une lettre. Mais elle était à court d'encre alors elle n'en a écris qu'une pour nous trois.

— Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me la faire lire, c'est ça ? fis-je en sentant mes yeux me piquer, blessée.

— C'est de ma faute, nous interrompit une voix alors que je me faisais violence pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant tous ces Serpentard.

Je fis volte-face et découvris Marly qui se tenait derrière moi, une lettre décachetée à la main. Leane devait sûrement l'avoir mise au courant de sa gaffe et elle avait décidé de venir s'en mêler pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

— Ne t'en prends pas à Jake, c'est moi qui ai oublié de te la donner après qu'il me l'ait passée.

Vexée, j'arrachai la missive des mains de Marly et la dévisageai durement. Puis mon regard passa sur Jake qui paraissait totalement dépassé par la situation. D'un geste maladroit, il se baissa pour farfouiller dans son sac et, n'y trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, posa sur Marly des yeux perdus. À ses côtés, Rosier et Black échangèrent une œillade dont je ne compris pas le sens avant de retourner promptement à leurs assiettes et de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que quelque chose se tramait.

— Je suis désolée, cette lettre m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit, reprit Marly. Je ne t'ai pas trouvée le jour où je voulais te la donner et j'ai complètement oublié son existence après coup. N'en veux pas à Jake pour ça.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle tourna les talons et alla se rasseoir avec dignité en compagnie des Serdaigle. Jake la regarda faire avec un air béat et, bien que l'expression soit rare sur ses traits et donc jouissive à contempler, je ne m'attardai pas et sortis de la Grande Salle, tout appétit m'ayant quittée.

.

* * *

.

Partagée entre la tristesse et la colère, je trouvai refuge dans mon dortoir où, emmitouflée sous ma couette, je passai une bonne heure à parcourir des yeux la lettre de ma mère et à imaginer un millier de scénarios qui auraient pu pousser Marly à ne pas me la faire lire. Elle avait mis en avant un oubli, mais une partie de moi refusait d'y croire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Marly l'avait fait exprès. Après tout, l'air ahuri de Jake lorsque ma jumelle avait débarqué laissait clairement penser qu'ils me cachaient tous les deux quelque chose.

— Ça va, Aly ?

Je sursautai, faisant doucement rire Becca qui, accompagnée d'Angel, me fixait depuis le pas de la porte.

— T'es même pas drôle, grommelai-je en me redressant.

— C'est parce que personne ne veut reconnaître mon humour à sa juste valeur, prétendit très sérieusement Becca en s'approchant.

— Ben voyons ! railla Angel en l'imitant.

Elles prirent place de part et d'autre de moi et, gênée, je repliai la lettre de ma mère qui traînait toujours sur mon lit avant de la glisser dans son enveloppe.

— Plus sérieusement, tu es sûre que ça va ? réitéra Angel. Tu n'es même pas venue déjeuner...

— Et on t'a vue parler avec ton frère et ta sœur, ajouta Becca avec son manque de tact habituel.

— Ça va, répondis-je automatiquement, sur la défensive. Enfin, ça ira, rectifiai-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit la rousse sans prêter attention à Angel qui lui faisait les gros yeux par-dessus mon épaule.

Une à une, je dévisageai mes deux nouvelles amies, hésitant à leur confier mon trouble.

— On déménage, finis-je par lâcher.

— Oh, fit Becca. Pas sympa. Tu ne dois pas avoir envie de quitter ton ancienne maison...

— J'avoue que je m'en fiche un peu, la démentis-je. Qu'on vive à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule ou ailleurs, c'est à Poudlard que je vais passer la majorité de mon temps.

— Pas faux, admit Angel.

— Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Les yeux de Becca luisaient de curiosité et, malgré moi, son insistance m'arracha un sourire.

— Ma mère nous a envoyé une lettre à tous les trois vers la mi-novembre, dis-je en agitant ladite lettre. Elle était à court d'encre alors elle s'est dit que, pour une fois, on aurait qu'à nous la faire passer et à lui répondre chacun de notre côté.

— Je vois, comprit Angel. Ton frère et ta sœur ont oublié de te la donner, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

— Tu ne les crois pas ?

— Comment elle pourrait ?! s'exclama Becca. Ils ne se sont pas parlé plus de deux fois depuis le début de l'année et voilà que, comme par hasard, ils oublient de lui faire passer la lettre la plus capitale de l'année !

Le désaccord d'Angel était évident mais elle ne chercha pas à contredire notre amie et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

— De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Qu'ils aient oublié ou pas, je suis au courant maintenant alors autant ne plus y penser. Et me résigner à passer mes vacances chez ma grand-mère avec mon petit frère, grimaçai-je.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte, s'esclaffa Becca. Elle est si terrible que ça, ta grand-mère ?

— T'as pas idée... dramatisai-je exprès. C'est une maniaque sur tous les points possibles et imaginables et elle est tellement persuadée que je ferais une très grande violoncelliste si je m'exerçais plus qu'elle se sent obligée de me donner des cours dès que je vais chez elle. Enfin, ça, c'est quand elle n'essaie pas de m'inculquer ses règles de bonne conduite à deux noises...

— Le cauchemar ! loucha Becca. Tu m'étonnes que tu aies besoin de penser à autre chose... Et j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut !

Prête à mettre ses paroles à exécution, elle sauta à bas de mon baldaquin et alla fouiller dans sa malle.

— Tadam ! s'écria-t-elle après avoir flanqué au sol une bonne partie de ses affaires.

D'un bras, elle brandissait une bonne d'oignons rosés, apparemment très fière d'elle. En la voyant faire, Angel explosa de rire sans même chercher à gommer la moquerie de sa voix.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? m'enquis-je en m'efforçant de rester sérieuse.

— Tu te souviens d'Elisa Anderson, la fille dont mon frère est amoureux ?

Le jour de la rentrée me revenant en mémoire, j'hochai la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir pour autant.

— Eh bien Will est allé avec elle à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant. Alors, bien évidemment, j'ai voulu qu'il me remercie d'avoir fait bouger les choses avec elle, sauf qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi et qu'on a commencé à se disputer. Le lendemain, il m'a envoyé ça pour me dire de me mêler de mes oignons.

— C'est génial ! s'extasia Angel, admiratrice.

— Tu es censée être de mon côté, la réprimanda Becca, vexée.

— Elle l'est ! m'empressai-je d'affirmer à la place d'Angel avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. On se demande juste ce que tu comptes fabriquer avec ça...

— J'y viens, un peu de patience ! On est d'accord pour dire que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, sauf si on veut éloigner un vampire, alors j'ai pensé que...

— C'est de l'ail pour les vampires, la coupa Angel.

— Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ? s'agaça Becca en la fusillant du regard. Je disais donc, comme je n'en aurais pas vraiment d'utilité, tu pourrais t'en servir pour te défouler, Alicia.

— En imaginant qu'il s'agit en réalité de Jake et Marly et en les coupant en rondelles ?

— Oulah, non ! Pas besoin d'être si violente ! Je pensais plutôt que tu pourrais les lancer pour évacuer ta colère. Vous en dîtes quoi ?

Bien qu'Angel soit aussi sceptique que moi, nous suivîmes toutes les deux Becca dehors où, avec cérémonie, elle arracha un premier oignon de la botte et me le tendit. Vérifiant tout de même que personne ne se trouvait dans le parc pour nous observer, je m'en saisis et le lançai de toutes mes forces. Cependant, l'ayant lâché trop tôt, l'oignon se ficha pitoyablement dans la boue à pas plus de trois pas de nous.

— Magnifique ! ironisa Angel. Tu devrais passer professionnelle...

— Bah essaie, toi ! répliquai-je, vexée.

Angel s'exécuta et, quelques seconde plus tard, son oignon atterrissait non loin de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

— Elle est plus douée que toi, remarqua inutilement Becca.

Avec un sourire angélique, j'arrachai un nouvel oignon à la botte et le lui tendis. Celle-ci hocha la tête de gauche à droite et se baissa pour attraper la botte dont elle arracha chaque oignon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Elle s'empara alors de la tige et la fit tournoyer en l'air avant de la lâcher. Mais, au lieu de partir du bon côté, l'oignon et la tige furent projetés en arrière et allèrent s'empêtrer dans les branches de l'arbre devant lequel nous nous trouvions.

— Très intéressant comme technique, me moquai-je. La fonctionnalité reste encore à prouver, mais il y a de l'idée.

— Très drôle, rétorqua Becca. T'as pas fait mieux, je te rappelle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une petite compétition ne démarre entre nous trois. Oignons et éclats de rire fusèrent, et je dus bien reconnaître que, sous des apparences étranges, Becca avait d'excellentes idées pour penser à autre chose. Quand on fut à cours d'oignons, on resta encore un bon moment dans le parc à échanger des banalités, sourire aux lèvres, si bien que ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'on se décida à rentrer au château, mon ventre commençant à gargouiller. Nous rejoignîmes Theo et Charlie dans la Grande Salle et, de bien meilleure humeur que le midi, je me servis une généreuse assiette de légumes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as de la peau d'oignon dans les cheveux ? s'enquit Theo alors qu'on mangeait avec entrain depuis une quinzaine de minutes.

L'air perdu, il avisait le morceau d'oignon qu'il avait retiré de ma queue-de-cheval. Angel et Becca s'étranglèrent de rire et je fis un sourire innocent à Theo qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué toutes les trois cet après-midi.

.

* * *

.

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Il marque le première d'une longue liste de malentendus et de disputes entre les Azer, ainsi que le renforcement des liens entre Angel, Becca et Alicia. Je sais que les choses vont vite (au bout du cinquième chapitre nous voilà déjà en décembre), mais c'est aussi l'un des aspects de cette histoire : il s'agit de fragments de vie, donc parfois ceux-ci sont très éloignés._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux vacances de Noël chez la fameuse grand-mère et vous aurez l'occasion d'en découvrir plus à son sujet ainsi qu'à celui du grand-père d'Alicia, qui ont tous deux leur importance dans cette histoire !_


	7. t1 - chapitre 6 : les vacances de noël

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 6 : Les vacances de Noël

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1973_

.

Contre toute attente, la peine que me causa le fait d'avoir été _oubliée_ par Jake et Marly eut un effet positif dans ma vie : celui de souder encore davantage le groupe que je formais avec Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo. Effectivement, après leur avoir confié cet incident, je me rendis compte que, à leur manière, tous étaient prêts à me réconforter ou à m'aider. Si bien que, rapidement, au cours des dernières semaines qui nous séparaient des vacances de Noël, mon moral s'améliora, aidé par ce nouveau tournant dans notre amitié, une blague réalisée en compagnie des Maraudeurs – j'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je suis incapable de me souvenir à l'encontre de qui – et plusieurs succès inespérés en cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose.

En dépit des relations glaciales que je maintenais avec mon frère et ma sœur, c'est à cette époque que je commençai à me sentir réellement à ma place à Poudlard. Ce qui ne fit que rendre le retour à la réalité plus douloureux lorsque le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa à Kings Cross et que j'aperçus ma grand-mère qui se tenait droite comme un « i » aux côtés de mes parents, d'Arthur et de Mrs Bryan, la mère de Tess, chez qui Jake et Marly allaient loger le temps que mes parents s'occupent du déménagement. Déjà refroidie, je saluai mes amis et entrepris de me frayer un passage jusqu'à eux, le cœur lourd. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, je saluai poliment Mrs Bryan avant de me laisser éteindre par mes parents et d'accorder à ma grand-mère les deux bises conventionnelles héritées de notre éducation française.

— Les retours sont incroyablement désordonnés ici, lâcha-t-elle en français alors que je me reculai. Et cet uniforme est sinistre !

Le mépris dans ses yeux était tel que j'aurais volontiers ôté sur le champ mon uniforme noir alors même que j'appréciais sa discrétion en temps normal.

— Celui de Beauxbâtons était peut-être bleu, mais incroyablement inconfortable, intervint mon père alors que je baissais la tête. Tant qu'il convient aux élèves, c'est le principal.

Il aurait pu rester silencieux que le résultat n'aurait pas été différent. Avec cet air hautain qui lui allait si bien, ma grand-mère n'eut en effet même pas l'air de l'avoir entendu et se détourna afin de chercher dans la foule les têtes blondes de Jake et Marly qui se faisaient attendre. Habituée à ce comportement, mon père l'ignora et se mit à me mitrailler de questions sur mes nouveaux amis et la vie à Poudlard.

D'un point de vue extérieur, une telle scène aurait pu être synonyme de tension, mais j'étais habituée au peu de chaleur qui caractérisaient les rapports de mon père et de sa mère. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, celle-ci n'avait jamais été très joviale, alors que mon père avait toujours une plaisanterie à la bouche. Ils avaient beau se ressembler physiquement, leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre et j'avais fini par me convaincre que cela suffisait à expliquer le peu de familiarité qui les unissait.

Une fois que Jake, Marly et Tess nous eurent rejoints, on se sépara en trois groupes, Jake, Marly, Tess et sa mère partant de leur côté, mes parents retournant vider notre maison de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule et ma grand-mère s'emparant de mon bras et de celui d'Arthur afin de nous faire transplaner. Quelques désagréables secondes plus tard, nous nous rematérialisâmes dans une ruelle déserte d'un petit village du Kent où ma grand-mère avait choisi de s'établir lorsque toute notre famille avait déménagé en Angleterre, voilà six années.

Alors qu'Arthur et moi prenions appui contre le mur pour reprendre notre équilibre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se remit en marche d'un pas imperturbable. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec mon petit frère avant de me dépêcher de la rattraper alors qu'elle traversait déjà la place principale du village. On dépassa la petite église qui y siégeait avant de nous engager dans la rue principale où se trouvait la maison de ma grand-mère.

— Je vous ai préparé la chambre d'amis, nous apprit-elle en nous faisant entrer dans le sombre vestibule de la maison. Ne vous embêtez pas avec vos valises, je les monterai tout à l'heure. Vous voulez du thé ?

— S'il-vous-plaît, se chargea de répondre Arthur. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-il ensuite, serviable.

Après que ma grand-mère eût acquiescé, ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine et je restai seule face aux cadres photos qui garnissaient le papier peint bleu pâle de l'entrée. Comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je venais chez elle, je redécouvris les images de mon père enfant, de son mariage avec ma mère et de la petite famille que nous formions alors que Jake n'était âgé que de cinq ans, Marly et moi trois et Arthur deux. En me voyant agiter la main avec un sourire ingénu, je ne pus retenir un petit rire et poursuivis mon avancée, nostalgique. Toutes les autres images du petit vestibule étaient des clichés de mon grand-père. Éclatant de jeunesse, il souriait sur chacun d'entre eux, parfois accompagné de ma grand-mère et de leurs instruments.

Si j'en savais très peu à son propos – ainsi qu'à celui de ma grand-mère, maintenant que j'y réfléchis – je n'ignorais pas l'importance qu'avait eue la musique dans leurs vies. Passionné par les grandes œuvres classiques, mon arrière-grand-père, Barthelemius Azer, avait pris à cœur d'apprendre à son fils John à jouer du violoncelle, attendant de lui qu'il devienne ce que lui n'avait jamais pu devenir : un musicien professionnel. Bien qu'il soit mort avant d'avoir pu voir son rêve devenir réalité, c'est bien ce qu'il s'était produit et, au début des années trente, mon grand-père avait été admis à l'Orchestre National Sorcier de France où il avait fait la connaissance de la violoniste Jocaste Villevannes, ma grand-mère. Ils s'étaient mariés en 1935 et, deux années plus tard, mon père naissait. Par la suite, les guerres moldue et sorcière avaient éclaté et ils avaient décidé de quitter l'Orchestre afin de déménager dans les Alpes du Nord, pensant pouvoir y jouir d'une existence plus tranquille. Cependant, en 1945, mon grand-père avait été assassiné par les Allemands et c'en avait été fini de leur petite idylle.

— Alicia ? m'interpella la voix impérieuse de ma grand-mère. Le thé est prêt !

Je poussai un soupir imperceptible et la rejoignis dans le salon où, soigneux, Arthur était en train de remplir nos trois tasses de thé de Noël. J'eus beau faire de mon mieux pour bien me tenir, ma grand-mère trouva tout de même à redire à la façon dont j'étais assise et commença aussitôt à scander ses refrains habituels sur la façon dont il fallait se comporter en société.

Je me retins de pousser un nouveau soupir et me fis mentalement la réflexion que la semaine allait être très longue. La compagnie d'Arthur qui, planqué derrière sa tasse, s'amusait sûrement de la situation aurait pu me rassurer, mais je savais bien que ma grand-mère allait centrer ses efforts d'éducation sur ma personne et non la sienne. Pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, elle m'avait toujours prêté plus d'attention qu'à mes frères et sœur, allant jusqu'à insister pour que j'hérite de la baguette de mon grand-père ou à m'apprendre le violoncelle. Elle allait sans aucun doute consacrer ma semaine de vacances à tenter de me faire renouer avec cet instrument et la musique en général, ce qui laisserait à Arthur la tranquillité nécessaire pour s'épanouir de son côté sans avoir besoin d'interrompre cette routine sacrée.

.

* * *

.

Cela ne manqua pas. Dès le lendemain matin, ma grand-mère me tira du lit à huit heures et demi et m'intima de me préparer rapidement afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses leçons de violoncelle là où elle les avait arrêtées avant mon entrée à Poudlard. J'eus beau prétendre que j'avais des devoirs pour la rentrée, une heure plus tard je tenais violoncelle et archet dans mes mains et ma grand-mère farfouillait dans ses partitions à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire jouer.

Depuis que j'étais en âge de lire et donc d'apprendre le solfège, elle avait décidé de passer à la maison une fois par semaine afin de m'enseigner les rudiments de la musique classique occidentale et du violoncelle. Plus par ennui que par réelle volonté, j'avais accepté qu'elle m'initie à la musique de chambre et elle s'était mis en tête qu'elle pouvait faire de moi une violoncelliste professionnelle à l'instar de mon grand-père. Cependant, depuis que j'étais entrée à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait plus m'administrer ses leçons et je compris bien vite qu'elle avait l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu pendant les vacances.

— J'ai pensé que tu pourrais jouer ça, me proposa-t-elle ce matin-là en sortant de son armoire emplie de partitions un volume lourd et poussiéreux.

— _Les Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi ? m'étonnai-je en m'en emparant. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi !

— Avec du travail et de la concentration, tu y arriveras, assura-t-elle.

Je me retins de lui répliquer que, sans motivation, elle ne parviendrait pas à tirer quoi-que-ce-soit de moi et posai la partition sur le pupitre qui me faisait face. L'avalanche de croches et de doubles qui s'étalaient sur la première page me donna le tournis et je lui jetai un regard incertain qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer.

— On commence ? me pressa-t-elle. Puisque ton père veut que l'on passe Noël tous ensemble ici, je vais devoir commencer à préparer la maison dès demain alors j'aurais moins de temps.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute casé un _« quel dommage »_ bien ironique mais, en proie à l'aura autoritaire de ma grand-mère, je me tus et positionnai mes doigts sur les cordes, résolue à faire se retourner le pauvre Vivaldi dans sa tombe.

.

* * *

.

— J'en ai marre ! déclarai-je à Arthur au soir du quatrième jour.

Assis sur son lit, mon petit frère lisait un classique de la littérature moldue.

— J'ai beau lui répéter que c'est trop dur pour moi, elle ne veut rien entendre ! poursuivis-je en chuchotant pour ne pas que ma grand-mère m'entende. À cause d'elle, j'ai des cloques sur tous les doigts, je vois des notes de musique partout et ma moyenne va encore baisser à la rentrée parce qu'elle refuse que je fasse mes devoirs ! Elle est insupportable ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharne sur moi comme ça ?

— Elle a sûrement ses raisons, répondit sagement Arthur. Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de lui en parler ?

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'aie jamais essayé ? rétorquai-je, vexée de ses conseils.

Arthur haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé, signe qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que moi. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté.

Le lendemain, même si la matinée s'annonça plus joyeuse puisque qu'on la passa à préparer des petits gâteaux à la cannelle en prévision du réveillon de Noël qui arrivait, dès la fin du déjeuner, ma grand-mère me fit asseoir face à mon violoncelle et le calvaire de l'après-midi recommença.

— Non, Alicia ! Reprends ! s'écriait-elle dès que je faisais une erreur.

Les regards assassins que je lui lançais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ne me permettaient pas d'évacuer la tension que je sentais monter en moi. J'avais mal à la main droite à force de la maintenir crispée sur mon archet et, plus l'heure avançait et plus mes mains devenaient moites, glissant sur les cordes râpeuses de l'instrument. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je ne parvenais pas à positionner mon archet correctement contre les cordes et mes notes sonnaient faux, incitant ma grand-mère à me faire jouer les mêmes mesures encore et encore.

— Allez ! s'agaça-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et reportai mes yeux sur la partition de Vivaldi, bien que ça soit inutile – à force de répétitions, je connaissais le passage par cœur. Mais cette fois-là fut encore pire que les précédentes. Au bout de même pas dix secondes de musique, la peau de mon doigt se coinça violemment entre deux de mes cordes et je poussai un cri de douleur en approchant de mon visage mon doigt meurtri.

— Ce que tu peux être maladroite ! rouspéta ma grand-mère.

Prise d'un accès de colère, je me levai brusquement, jetai mon archet au sol et laissai retomber le violoncelle contre ma chaise. Ma grand-mère se retourna, la mine courroucée, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi-que-ce-soit.

— JE NE SUIS PAS GRAND-PÈRE ! hurlai-je presque, perdant mon calme. Je ne deviendrai jamais musicienne, encore moins de son niveau ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer mes vacances enfermée ici à répéter en boucle le même morceau alors qu'il est beaucoup trop difficile pour moi !

Profitant de l'ahurissement de ma grand-mère, je quittai le bureau où nous nous trouvions en claquant la porte et grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour aller me réfugier dans la chambre que je partageais avec Arthur. Toujours plongé dans son livre, celui-ci posa sur moi un regard si empreint de calme que je l'enviais aussitôt pour sa patience. Comprenant que je souhaitais me retrouver un peu seule, il n'attendit même pas que je le lui demande pour sortir de la chambre, son ouvrage sous le bras.

Il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire sur le coup mais je suis à peur près sûre que c'est lui qui déposa le prospectus et la photographie que je retrouvai sur mon oreiller le soir en montant me coucher après un dîner glacial. En fronçant les sourcils, je m'emparai des deux documents et sentis mon cœur se serrer en réalisant que le prospectus était en réalité une publicité pour un concert. Plus précisément, pour un concert du duo de cordes que mes grands-parents avaient formé lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Paris et l'Orchestre. Un concert qui n'avait jamais eu lieu puisque la date était fixée après la mort de mon grand-père. Au programme de celui-ci se trouvaient les biens célèbres _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi et ce constat fit grimper ma culpabilité en flèche.

Mais cela ne fut rien en comparaison à l'effet que la photographie produisit chez moi. Elle représentait un petit garçon et était sûrement la plus vieille photo que j'avais jamais tenue entre mes mains. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira mon attention. Non, ce qui me perturba, c'est que ce petit garçon était mon portrait caché au masculin. Et, après de longues secondes d'observation, je compris qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de mon grand-père, enfant. Sentant mes yeux s'humidifier, j'enfouis la tête dans mon oreiller, ne sachant plus très bien si je devais en vouloir à ma grand-mère ou à moi-même pour ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de l'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

 _Un chapitre un peu particulier qui s'éloigne de Poudlard et s'intéresse à des personnages jusque là peu exploités : les grands-parents d'Alicia et Arthur. Evidemment, ce ne sont que des premières introductions alors l'idée que vous en avez doit encore être très floue, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion à leur sujet ! Vous en apprenez également plus au sujet de la famille d'Alicia et de son histoire même si, je vous rassure (ou pas), ce ne sont que des premières conjectures et vous allez vite découvrir que les secrets sont nombreux dans cette histoire._


	8. t1 - chapitre 7 : l'ombre d'un doute

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 7 : L'ombre d'un doute

.

* * *

.

 _Janvier 1974_

.

Suite à mon éclat de colère, l'ambiance déjà peu joyeuse des vacances s'alourdit davantage. Sans doute vexée par les mots que je lui avais lancés, ma grand-mère ne m'adressait presque plus la parole et semblait avoir complètement abandonné l'idée de me donner des cours de violoncelle. En temps normal, je me serais réjouie d'être enfin débarrassée d'elle, mais le prospectus et la photographie que j'avais retrouvés sur mon lit après notre dispute me faisaient culpabiliser et chacun de ses silences peinés renforçaient ce sentiment.

Effectivement, même si je ne cautionnais pas l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve à mon égard, la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre mon grand-père et moi me laissait penser que le désir qu'elle avait de retrouver son mari avait toujours prédominé dans nos rapports. Ainsi, c'est à moi et seulement à moi qu'elle avait voulu apprendre l'art de la musique et plus particulièrement du violoncelle, à moi qu'elle avait voulu remettre sa baguette magique, à moi et toujours à moi qu'elle avait accordé plus d'attention. Évidemment, j'avais conscience de n'y être pour rien dans la disparition de mon grand-père, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la nostalgie que devait ressentir ma grand-mère dès qu'elle me voyait, si semblable à cet être qu'elle avait perdu.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de mes parents, de Jake et de Marly pour les fêtes brisèrent la bulle de silence et de non-dits qui s'était formée au-dessus de nous, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère. Un poids continuait à peser, mais l'échange des cadeaux et les odeurs de chaperon aux pruneaux et de gâteaux à la cannelle eurent leur effet habituel et ramenèrent sourires et couleurs sur nos visages. Surfant sur cette vague de bons sentiments, la deuxième semaine des vacances s'écoula plus rapidement et, le jour précédant mon retour à Poudlard, ma grand-mère était pour ainsi dire de nouveau fidèle à elle-même.

C'est donc plus légère que je grimpai dans le Poudlard Express au matin de la rentrée, agitant peut-être la main avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme en direction de ma grand-mère et d'Arthur restés sur le quai pour paraître naturelle. Une fois la porte du train refermée derrière-moi, je me mis à la recherche de mes amis et, bien vite, repérai Becca et Will qui, pour changer, se disputaient au beau milieu du couloir du train. Comme souvent, le quatrième année paraissait prodigieusement agacé par sa petite sœur tandis que cette dernière se délectait de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son aîné.

— Ah, Alicia ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit approcher. Tu tombes à pic, je crois que Will avait hâte de se débarrasser de moi !

— M'est avis que c'est plutôt toi qui pressens que tu vas finir par te prendre une baffe si tu restes dans les parages ! riposta férocement Will.

— Comme si tu m'effrayais, s'esclaffa Becca avec cette insolence insupportable qui la caractérisait. Allez, allons-y, j'ai cru voir Charlie grimper en tête du train en arrivant !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, on s'éloigna dans le couloir.

— Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? m'enquis-je alors qu'on traversait un à un les wagons du Poudlard Express.

— Comme d'hab', répondit Becca avec désinvolture. Will et moi avons travaillé dans le bar de nos parents.

Les Stevens tenaient un bar plutôt célèbre sur le Chemin de Traverse et, si Angel, Charlie, Theo et moi avions trouvé ça génial lorsque notre amie nous l'avait appris, c'était loin d'être son cas. _« Mes parents m'exploitent ! »_ se plaisait-elle à répéter dès qu'on la lançait sur le sujet, ce que, en connaissance de cause, je me gardai bien de faire.

— Et pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? demandai-je plutôt.

— Oh, rien d'important. Il se pourrait juste que j'aie laissé échapper le nom de la petite copine de Will au détour d'une conversation à table, ce qui ne lui a pas beaucoup plu...

Je ris et, encouragée par ma réaction enthousiaste, la rouquine entreprit de me raconter tout l'épisode, n'omettant aucun détail, même pas la course poursuite qui s'en était suivi et les avait conduits jusque dans l'Allée des Embrumes, le coin le plus mal famé du quartier sorcier de Londres. Au moment où elle acheva son récit, on croisait quelques Serpentard de notre année, parmi lesquels Wilkes et Lestrange.

En apercevant l'uniforme rehaussé de vert et d'argent qu'ils avaient déjà enfilé, je sentis mon cœur se serrer tandis que mon esprit s'égarait du côté de Jake. Je n'avais croisé ni lui ni Marly sur le quai et, à bien y réfléchir, n'en avait vu aucun des deux depuis Noël. Becca pouvait bien se plaindre tout son saoul de son frère, il n'empêchait que j'aurais été prête à tout pour que ma relation avec Jake ressemble un tant soit peu à la leur. Ils se disputaient peut-être tout le temps, mais au moins se parlaient-ils, et je savais que Will serait prêt à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Face à ces pensées, lorsqu'on retrouva enfin Angel, Charlie et Theo, mon moral était déjà bien redescendu. L'histoire de la lettre qui avait précédé les vacances de Noël me revint en mémoire et je me mis à ruminer mes sombres pensées, indifférente aux discussions joyeuses de mes amis. Une chose en amenant une autre, je me demandai ensuite si mes parents avaient terminé de déplacer meubles et bibelots dans notre nouvelle maison, à Tinworth. D'après ce qu'ils nous en avaient dit au réveillon, elle surplombait la plage et disposait d'un petit jardin caressé par les embruns marins. La description qu'en avait fait ma mère m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche mais, alors que j'y songeais, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas ma nouvelle adresse.

— Je vais faire un tour, lâchai-je à l'attention de mes camarades de voyage. Il faut que je trouve Jake pour récupérer ma nouvelle adresse.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, j'actionnai la poignée du compartiment et m'aventurai dans les couloirs, déserts maintenant que le Poudlard Express avait démarré. Trouver le compartiment de mon frère et de ses amis s'avéra très long, le mien se trouvant près de la locomotive tandis que le leur était situé en queue. Perdant plusieurs fois l'équilibre lorsque le train réalisait une embardée et me tordant le cou à force de regarder par les vitres des compartiments, je finis par trouver celui où Jake avait élu domicile avec les autres Serpentard de son année et m'appuyai contre le mur afin de reprendre mon souffle avant d'entrer. Alors que je laissai reposer ma tête en arrière pour apaiser ma respiration saccadée, j'entendis qu'une conversation houleuse était en cours dans le compartiment.

— Je vous assure que ça se tient ! disait la voix de Severus Rogue, un camarade avec qui mon frère ne s'entendait pas vraiment mais traînait par habitude. Lupin est vraiment bizarre !

— Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! railla la voix nasillarde d'Avery. Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs, Rogue, à force on va finir par croire que tu fais une fixette sur Lupin...

Quelques rires retentirent mais, parmi eux, je ne reconnus pas celui de Jake. Repoussant mon entrée intempestive dans le compartiment, je retins ma respiration et collai mon oreille contre la porte, le nom de Lupin ayant attiré mon attention. Dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin était incontestablement le plus discret, aux antipodes de James et de Sirius qui étaient toujours prêts à attirer l'attention. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'en de rares occasions lors des deux farces que j'avais préparées en sa compagnie, mais il avait l'air si gentil que je ne pouvais concevoir que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose de méchant à dire à son sujet.

— Et puis, reprit Avery, fort du succès de sa pique, Lupin est déjà suffisamment miteux sans que tu n'aies besoin de crier sur les toits que tu es persuadé que c'est un loup-garou !

J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise avec ma main. Rogue pensait-il sérieusement que Remus était un loup-garou ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Bien qu'un peu siphonné, je n'imaginais pas Dumbledore capable d'admettre à Poudlard un élève qui se transformait en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois !

— Mais c'est évident ! riposta Rogue. Il manque systématiquement des cours tous les mois et, comme par hasard, c'est toujours aux alentours de la pleine lune ! Quand il revient il est toujours fatigué et, quand on parle des loups-garou en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il est toujours mal à l'aise ! énuméra-t-il avec animation. Et en plus, il a les yeux jaunes !

Cette fois, un unique rire s'éleva, et je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait du ricanement moqueur et méprisant de Jake, qui avait sûrement participé à la création de la réputation de français snob dont il jouissait à Poudlard. Cependant, pour le connaître depuis plus longtemps que la totalité des sorciers présents au château, je savais que ce n'était pas le rire qu'il avait lorsqu'il était réellement amusé. Dans ces cas là, il laissait toujours libre cours à son hilarité et était si communicatif que tout le monde était obligé d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

— Sérieusement ? s'exclama-t-il une fois calmé. C'est une raison valable selon toi ? J'ai les yeux verts, et ça ne veut pas dire que je cache à la face du monde que je suis un farfadet qui distribue des trèfles à la Saint Patrick ! Tu détestes peut-être les Maraudeurs, mais si tu veux les décrédibiliser, trouve autre chose, ton histoire ne tient pas debout !

Étonnée que Jake prenne la défense de Remus, je remis à plus tard notre entrevue et tournai les talons, prête à retrouver mon compartiment. Cependant, juste derrière moi, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, se tenait Rosier, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Craintive, je fis un pas en arrière, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes, mini Azer ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? rétorquai-je, acide, afin de cacher mon appréhension.

— Oh, pas grand chose, j'avoue que ton existence est plutôt insignifiante à mes yeux... Mais je voulais simplement voir de plus près la seule personne qui semble être capable d'intimider Jake Azer.

— Eh bien c'est fait. Maintenant laisse-moi passer !

— Sinon quoi ? se moqua-t-il. Tu vas appeler les préfets de Bouffondor et les Maraudeurs à ta rescousse ? Pas sûr qu'ils t'entendent, après tout ils sont déjà occupés à essayer de garder leurs secrets... N'est-ce pas ?

L'allusion amusée à la conversation que je venais de surprendre me fit rougir et me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Me disant que si Rosier tentait encore une fois de me bloquer le passage, je n'aurais qu'à hurler pour attirer l'attention des compartiments voisins, je pris sur moi et le bousculai pour pouvoir le dépasser. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction et se contenta de me regarder m'éloigner sans le moindre geste.

.

* * *

.

 _Février 1974_

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels je me questionnais à propos de mon frère, de Rosier et, surtout, de Remus. Malgré mon envie d'idéaliser les Maraudeurs et le fait que je les considérais comme ceux qui m'avaient montré une autre facette de Poudlard, les théories de Rogue à propos du Gryffondor avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je me surpris parfois à le dévisager lorsqu'ils venaient me parler d'un nouveau projet de blague. Lorsque, en cours d'astronomie, je me rendis compte que la pleine lune approchait, mon obsession devint encore plus marquée et je fus forcée de reconnaître que Rogue avait raison : pendant trois jours, je n'aperçus Remus nulle part et, quand il réapparut, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire.

La reconnaissance que j'avais à l'encontre des Maraudeurs finit cependant par l'emporter et février pointa le bout de son nez au moment où je prenais la décision de ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Pour penser à autre chose, je m'investis beaucoup dans mon travail et mes notes – du moins en ce qui concernait les cours théoriques – remontèrent. C'était sans compter sur mes parents qui, alors que la couverture neigeuse qui enveloppait Poudlard depuis la rentrée commençait à fondre, m'envoyèrent une lettre à laquelle je voulus répondre avant de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais toujours pas ma nouvelle adresse.

Un soir où, frigorifiée, je rentrais du cours de botanique avec Theo et Charlie, Angel et Becca ayant préféré se faire une dernière bataille de boules de neige avec le reste des Gryffondor de mon année, je les abandonnai donc à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour me diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

— Tu connais notre nouvelle adresse ? lançai-je aussitôt à Jake avant d'avoir trop attiré l'attention.

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, j'avais parlé en français, les mines frustrées de ce qui nous entouraient et auraient sûrement souhaité comprendre notre conversation m'amusant toujours prodigieusement.

— Ah, oui, bien sûr ! répondit mon aîné. Tu n'en as pas eu besoin plus tôt ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite.

— Pas vraiment. Enfin, si. J'ai voulu aller te la demander le jour de la rentrée, dans le Poudlard Express, mais tu semblais en plein dans une conversation captivante alors j'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Les sourcils froncés, Jake me tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse.

— Merci, fis-je. Et bravo, j'avoue que la réplique à propos du farfadet m'a beaucoup amusée !

À ces mots, mon frère prit une teinte pivoine et ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Quoi ? glapit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

— En quoi c'est important ? répliquai-je. Tu ne penses pas que les théories fumeuses de ton copain Rogue sont vraies, si ?

La gêne de Jake parla pour lui.

— Non... murmurai-je, refusant d'y croire. Tu ne peux pas penser que Remus est un loup-garou ! Il est tellement gentil !

— Et alors ? rétorqua Jake, soudain froid. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

— Mais... Même s'il l'était, comment tu pourrais le savoir, toi ? Vous vous détestez !

— J'ai aucun problème avec Lupin, moi, me démentit-il, sans répondre à ma question. C'est eux qui ont un problème avec Black et Potter, m'apprit-il en englobant ses amis d'un mouvement las du bras.

— Peu importe. Remus ne peut pas être un loup-garou, ce n'est pas possible !

.

* * *

.

 _Un chapitre un peu improvisé, je l'avoue. La façon dont évoluaient les choses dans la dernière version de l'histoire ne me plaisait pas alors ici j'ai essayé de remanier l'histoire tout en faisant en sorte que cela puisse concorder avec la suite. Alicia commence donc à avoir des échos à propos de Remus et de sa condition, tous venant des Serpentard. Que pensez-vous de ça ? À votre avis, quel est le rôle de Jake dans cette histoire et de quel côté est-il ?_


	9. t1 - chapitre 8 : le poids de la vérité

**.**

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 8 : Le poids de la vérité

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1974_

.

Je refusais purement et simplement d'y croire. Même si la réaction de Jake ne laissait pas de place au doute, une partie de moi continuait à penser que mon frère se fourvoyait. Après tout, qui était-il pour avancer de telles choses à propos de quelqu'un à qui il ne parlait jamais ? Ce n'était pas parce que Remus avait toujours l'air fatigué et manquait parfois les cours qu'il était nécessairement un loup-garou !

Suite à mon entrevue avec Jake, déterminée à ne pas croire ce qu'il affirmait, je me mis donc à développer un tas d'hypothèses qui auraient pu expliquer pourquoi Remus s'était absenté lors de la dernière pleine lune ainsi que ses cernes qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'évanouir. Mais, en réalité, plus j'y réfléchissais et essayais de lui trouver des excuses, et plus je me rendais compte que l'explication la plus plausible était qu'il était _effectivement_ un lycanthrope.

Peu importait comment Jake avait pu être au courant : lorsque Remus disparut de nouveau lors de la pleine lune du mois de février, je compris que lui et Rogue avaient raison. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou et cela me terrifia autant que ça me dégoûta. Vous me lyncherez peut-être mentalement en lisant ces mots, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Le peu que je connaissais des loups-garou venait des contes pour enfants dans lesquels ils avaient toujours le mauvais rôle ou encore de mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal qui les dépeignait comme des créatures magiques dont tuer faisait partie de la nature. Du haut de mes onze ans, avais-je réellement la maturité pour accepter que l'un des élèves que je côtoyais était un loup-garou ? Je ne pense pas, et j'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre que cela justifiait ma réaction, bien que je me sente encore coupable en y repensant.

Ne sachant pas comment il convenait d'agir, je choisis d'éviter les Maraudeurs et, s'ils ne le remarquèrent pas ou ne m'en firent jamais mention, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jake qui, lui, s'étonna bien vite du soin que je mettais à ne pas me retrouver en leur présence. _« Ça t'apprendra à ne pas fouiner ! »_ paraissait me narguer son regard dès que je le croisais, quand il ne me reprochait à haute voix pas mon attitude enfantine. Aussi immature qu'avait pu être son comportement depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, il devint soudain très adulte à mes yeux et, sans cesse, j'entendais sa voix qui me rappelait qu'un loup-garou pouvait être tout à fait inoffensif lorsque la lune n'était pas pleine.

Cela me prit du temps mais, petit à petit, le dégoût que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Remus s'évapora pour laisser place à de la pitié qui se renforça au fil de mes lectures à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pourquoi mais, même si je n'étais pas une élève studieuse, c'était toujours vers les livres que je me tournais lorsque j'avais besoin que l'on me dicte ma manière de réagir. Les images affreuses que je découvris à propos du processus de la transformation ainsi que les témoignages d'hommes victimes de la malédiction de la lycanthropie me firent comprendre toute la fatalité du sort de Remus.

C'est après cette prise de conscience que je me mis à fréquenter les Maraudeurs à nouveau, ayant en tête de tâter le terrain du côté de James, Sirius et Peter pour voir s'ils étaient au courant et, si oui, pouvoir parler de ma découverte avec eux. Au départ, mon plan fonctionna exactement comme prévu : au fil des allusions que je laissais traîner à propos de la condition de Remus et de la gêne qu'elles provoquaient chez eux, je pus bien vite confirmer qu'ils n'ignoraient rien à propos de leur ami et passer à la phase la plus délicate. Leur dire que j'étais au courant.

Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la soirée au cours de laquelle je suis passée à l'action. En raison de la victoire des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard au Quidditch plus tôt dans la journée, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune, Bièraubeurres et boissons plus illicites coulant à flot, et musiques à la mode faisant vibrer les tapisseries qui revêtaient les murs écarlates. Indifférente au fait que j'allais sans aucun doute gâcher la bonne humeur de James qui se vantait à qui mieux mieux les buts qu'il avait marqués pendant le match, je les réunis tous les trois dans une salle de classe déserte et cherchai le meilleur moyen de lancer le sujet.

— Je... commençai-je sous leurs regards curieux qui m'intimidaient plus qu'ils ne m'incitaient à lâcher ma bombe. Est-ce que Remus est un loup-garou ?

Il me semble pouvoir encore entendre le silence qui suivit ma question. Il était lourd de toute la tension que je m'étais préparée à devoir endurer sans pour autant arrêter d'espérer de pouvoir lui échapper mais, à la réflexion, mille fois plus agréable que les mots qui suivirent.

— Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça, toi ? m'agressa effectivement Sirius d'un ton venimeux qu'il n'avait jamais employé à mon égard, même lorsqu'il refusait que je prenne part à leur blague à l'encontre de Jake.

— J'ai reçu un ... un livre sur les lycanthropes à Noël, inventai-je du tac au tac, ne pouvant me résoudre à mêler les Serpentard à notre conversation.

— Et tu t'es dit que ça te donnait le droit de raconter n'importe quoi ? De...

— C'est bon, Sirius, calme-toi, l'interrompit James - mais son ton à lui n'était guère plus chaleureux.

Tout leurs corps transpiraient la déception. Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su le dire. Étaient-ils déçus que je me sois mêlée de leurs affaires sans qu'ils ne m'y aient autorisée, ou bien de ne pas avoir su garder le secret de leur ami comme il se devait ? Toujours est-il que je crois ne plus jamais m'être sentie aussi mal face à eux que pendant cette soirée. Leurs phrases - enfin celles de James et de Sirius, Peter restant silencieusement en retrait comme il le faisait souvent - s'enchaînaient et je ne savais si je leur en voulais pour tout le mépris qu'ils m'adressaient ou si le trouvais légitime.

— Tu sais, ils ne t'en veulent pas vraiment, lâcha Peter pour me rassurer lorsque ses deux amis quittèrent la pièce d'une démarche chaloupée. Ils ont juste peur pour Remus.

Son intervention vous étonne sûrement aujourd'hui autant qu'elle m'étonna à l'époque, mais je ne crois pas lui avoir un jour été plus reconnaissante que ce soir-là.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je disputais une partie de Quidditch amicale avec Alex, Charlie et Thomas, j'étais toujours incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ma dispute - à sens unique - avec les Maraudeurs.

— Tu es sûre que ça va, Alicia ? s'inquiéta Charlie tandis que je laissais tomber le souaffle pour la troisième fois. Tu es plus réactive d'habitude...

— Désolée... Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, lui répondis-je. Je crois que je vais arrêter. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Angel de jouer à ma place.

— Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne voudra pas.

Pour on ne savait quelle raison obscure, Angel, malgré son talent sur un balai, refusait toujours de prendre part aux parties qu'il nous arrivait de disputer avec les quatrièmes années ou d'autres élèves de notre promotion avec qui nous nous entendions bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? s'enquit de nouveau Charlie après avoir fait part à Alex et Thomas de mon envie d'arrêter la partie. Il s'est passé un truc avec ta sœur ?

— Tu l'aurais remarqué si ça avait été le cas, non ? Vu le temps que tu passes à la regarder...

Le Gryffondor rougit et commença à se justifier.

— Je m'en fiche, tu sais, le rassurai-je, amusée. Même moi je me rends compte qu'elle est jolie.

— Jalouse ? me nargua-t-il.

— Un peu. Mais pas que pour ça.

Il éclata de rire, m'assura que, dans mon genre, j'étais pas trop mal non plus, et s'empara de mon balai pour aller le ranger dans la remise du terrain de Quidditch.

— La partie est déjà finie ? s'étonna Theo quand je rejoignis les gradins depuis lesquels Angel, Becca, Will et lui nous regardaient jouer.

— Ouais, j'étais pas trop dedans. On aurait bien proposé à Angel de prendre ma place, mais bon...

L'intéressée releva la tête et fit la grimace.

— J'aime pas jouer à quatre, fit-elle. Les actions sont trop lentes et on se fatigue trop vite.

À ses côtés, Becca eut une moue désabusée, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais même elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'apprendre ce qui gênait Angel dans le fait de jouer au Quidditch. Et puis le sujet ne l'intéressait que peu dans tous les cas.

— De toute façon, le terrain est réservé pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle à partir de 17 heures, nous apprit Thomas en se laissant tomber sur le siège voisin de celui de Will. Dans quinze minutes on aurait dû arrêter.

Une fois que Charlie fut revenu de la remise et Alex et Thomas reposés de leurs efforts, on quitta tous les huit les gradins pour reprendre la route du château. On avait presque atteint la salle commune lorsque je vis James, Sirius et Peter accoudés au mur qui faisait face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils paraissaient attendre quelqu'un et, quand ils nous virent approcher, le regard qu'ils me lancèrent m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de moi. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que tous mes amis aient disparu par le trou du portrait puis, une expression indéchiffrable au visage, Sirius lâcha :

— On a besoin de toi.

.

* * *

.

 _Chapitre tout petit, mais nécessaire pour compléter son prédécesseur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser puisqu'il a été écrit au fil de la plume, sans la charpente des anciens chapitres (je n'aimais pas la façon dont les choses tournaient). Je le trouve plus crédible dans ce nouveau costume, mais je suppose que c'est à vous de juger... Si vous avez des hypothèses sur l'attitude d'Angel et l'aide que les Maraudeurs demandent à Alicia, je suis toute ouïe !_


	10. t1 - chapitre 9 : hors-la-loi

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 9 : Hors-la-loi

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1974_

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James, Sirius, Peter et moi nous trouvions dans une salle de classe désaffectée, un gros volume posé sur la table autour de laquelle nous faisions cercle. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais supérieure aux trois Maraudeurs réunis. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce livre était intégralement écrit en français et que j'étais par conséquent la seule à pouvoir y comprendre quelque chose.

— Récapitulons, lâchai-je après avoir fixé la couverture vierge de l'épais volume pendant un peu trop longtemps pour pouvoir feindre le désintérêt. Vous voulez que je vous traduise ce truc. Sans poser de questions.

— C'est ça, confirma James. Tu penses que tu pourrais ?

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! m'exclamai-je. Vous êtes conscients qu'il fait au moins 600 pages ? Comment vous pouvez me demander un truc pareil sans vous attendre à ce que j'exige des explications ?

Mes trois vis-à-vis échangèrent un regard.

— Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas, crut bon de glisser Peter d'une voix à peine audible.

— On n'a pas d'autres solutions ! le rabroua sèchement Sirius. C'est soit ça, soit on laisse tomber !

Quelque chose dans l'expression du plus petit des trois garçons laissait penser que ça n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire mais, comme à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à contredire son ami.

— Tu es si étroit d'esprit, Black... Bien sûr que vous avez d'autres solutions ! Vous pouvez soit me mettre dans le coup afin que j'accepte de vous traduire ces, je pris une inspiration, _600 pages_ , soit vous dénicher un dictionnaire français-anglais et faire le sale boulot vous-même. Auquel cas vous feriez bien de vous y mettre tout de suite, parce ça risque d'être long...

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine force de caractère, mais une chose était sûre : je n'étais pas décidée à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le souvenir de notre dernière conversation – au cours de laquelle James et Sirius avaient été plus désagréables que jamais – mêlé à la curiosité de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient me rendait bien moins timide qu'à l'ordinaire et j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas céder trop facilement.

— Ok, finit par abdiquer James. On aimerait faire quelque chose pour Remus. Par rapport à...

— À sa lycanthropie, compris-je face à son hésitation. Et en quoi ce bouquin pourrait vous être utile ? Ce n'est que du papier !

Jugeant sûrement qu'on avait assez tourné autour du pot, Sirius abdiqua :

— On aimerait devenir des Animagus. Et ce livre est l'un des quatre seuls exemplaires encore existants dans le monde de la magie pour y parvenir. Sauf qu'il est écrit en français. Et qu'aucun de nous trois ne parle français.

Sa tirade laissa place à un long silence au cours duquel les questions affluèrent dans ma tête avec la fluidité du sang dans mes veines.

— Mais... Mais c'est interdit par la loi ! finis-je par balbutier, un frisson me parcourant l'échine. Et puis c'est super compliqué ! Et dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si ça tourne mal ?

— Relax, Azer, ricana Sirius, amusé par ma réaction.

— Tu es sérieux, là ? Comment veux-tu que je me relaxe ?! Vous me demandez de traduire un manuel de transformation dont l'usage est réglementé par le Ministère de la Magie, tout ça pour faire un truc carrément illégal ! Et puis même, comment vous avez pu vous procurer ce manuel ? Je...

— On est plein de ressources, me coupa le Maraudeur. Alors, tu vas nous aider, oui ou non ?s'impatienta-t-il.

Je me rappelle avoir hésité, pour des raisons dont je ne me souviens pas exactement mais qui tombent sous le sens. Mais l'attrait d'une nouvelle aventure en compagnie des Maraudeurs qui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, n'avaient pas perdu de leur superbe et l'éternel sentiment d'autosatisfaction à l'idée de leur être indispensable finirent par me convaincre.

— Oui, soufflai-je. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous approuve !

James et Sirius poussèrent un cri de victoire et se tapèrent dans la main. À mes côtés, je sentis Peter se tendre et je lui jetai un bref regard. La peur d'enfreindre les règles se lisait avec une facilité déconcertante sur son visage. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Tant qu'ils se cantonnaient aux règles de l'école, les conséquences des actes des Maraudeurs restaient réparables. Mais, dans cette nouvelle entreprise, le moindre faux pas pourrait changer leurs vies à jamais. Sur ce point, Peter faisait preuve de bien plus de lucidité que ses deux amis. S'il avait eu le courage de leur tenir tête, nul doute que toute cette histoire aurait été bien différente...

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1974_

.

Les jours qui suivirent, je les passais plongée dans l'épais volume que les Maraudeurs avaient déniché je ne sais où, des parchemins tout autour de mois tandis que je lisais, triais les informations et traduisais en anglais l'essentiel de ce que je comprenais afin de le transmettre au fur et à mesure à James, Sirius et Peter. Je restais discrète mais le fait d'être la seule Gryffondor à parler couramment le français me permettait d'éviter les questions trop insistantes et de pouvoir avancer avec rapidité.

Lorsqu'avril pointa le bout de son nez, une certaine douceur printanière l'accompagnant, j'avais déjà traduit les cinquante premières pages et les garçons commencé la première étape de leur transformation : la méditation. James et Sirius avaient été furieux de découvrir que la phase initiale consistait en un rapprochement physique et psychique de la nature, mais Peter, ravi du peu de prise de risque que cela impliquait, les enjoignit à se regrouper au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, dans le plus grand des calmes. Restant en retrait, mon rôle était de les couvrir si besoin vis-à-vis de Remus ou de n'importe quel autre élève et de continuer à avancer dans la traduction.

Dans le même temps, la difficulté de mes cours s'intensifiait et le sérieux dont je faisait preuve pour la mission que m'avaient confiée les Maraudeurs me faisait cruellement défaut dans mon travail scolaire. Au départ, j'y prêtais peu d'attention, trouvant ma tâche bien plus intéressante que mes cours d'histoire de la magie mais, le jour où Binns me gratifia d'une note inférieure à celle de Becca, cela me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

— Je n'en reviens pas ! n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de s'exclamer Becca tandis qu'on cheminait en direction de la Grande Salle. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois de l'année que je ne suis pas la dernière de la classe ?

— J'avais cru comprendre, répliquai-je, vexée.

— Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Pour une fois que c'est à toi qu'Angel va faire la morale !

— Je ne t'ai jamais fait la morale !

— Tes cordes vocales, non, mais tes yeux... Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour qu'ils soient un peu moins expressif, ça pourrait t'être utile plus tard...

Angel rougit et, réglées comme des horloges, Becca et elle se mirent à se chamailler.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave... me consola Theo en constatant que ma note me préoccupait réellement. Les accidents, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Regarde le Piètre que j'ai eu en métamorphose la dernière fois...

— Becca avait eu un Troll ! rétorquai-je. Là, même elle a réussi à décrocher un Acceptable !

— Je t'entends, Ali, grogna Becca, interrompant momentanément sa dispute avec Angel. Vous ne voulez pas me féliciter pour ma bonne note plutôt que de m'enf...

La rouquine ne finit pas sa phrase. Alors qu'on venait d'entamer la descente de l'escalier de marbre qui conduisait au Hall de l'école, elle se figea, les yeux fixés sur un point en contrebas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur une femme qui parlait avec Ganymede Lestrange au pied des escaliers.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir ébène, relevés en une coiffure compliquée retenue par des épingles rehaussées d'émeraudes qui rappelaient la teinte noble de sa robe. Son maintien était tout aussi exemplaire que celui de ma grand-mère et, si elle n'avait pas eu une vingtaine d'années de moins qu'elle, la froideur de leurs traits auraient pu se confondre dans mon esprit.

— Tu la connais ? demanda Theo.

— Oui. Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais je la vois parfois sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses fils. C'est la mère de Lestrange.

— C'est marrant, j'aurais pas deviné vu qu'ils se parlent, me moquai-je gentiment en lui filant un coup dans l'épaule.

— Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Avouez que sa présence ici est étrange ! Aucun parent n'est autorisé dans Poudlard, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Et Lestrange a l'air d'aller plutôt bien !

— Elle donne peut-être des cours à domicile... suggéra Angel. Regardez, on dirait qu'elle porte des copies dans ses bras !

— Peut-être... admis-je. Mais à qui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Lestrange est dans notre classe...

— Au pire on s'en fiche, non ? intervint Charlie. Vu sa tenue, elle doit faire partie de la haute, alors peut-être qu'elle a juste droit à un traitement de faveur pour voir son fils. On va dîner ? J'ai faim !

.

* * *

.

 _Je publie ce chapitre dans la foulée puisqu'il est tout aussi petit que le précédent et est dans sa continuité directe. J'espère que votre lecture vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Alicia !_


	11. t1 - chapitre 10 : au voisinage des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 10 : Au voisinage des moutons

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1974_

.

Peu de jours séparèrent l'étrange apparition de Mrs Lestrange du début des vacances de Pâques. Les élèves à rentrer chez eux pour cette brève semaine de vacances n'étaient pas nombreux mais, afin de découvrir notre nouvelle maison et de rattraper le temps perdu à Noël, Jake, Marly et moi en faisions partie. Déjà que la perspective de passer une semaine à simuler une proximité inexistante avec mes frères et Marly ne m'enchantait pas, le fait que tous mes amis demeurent au château et profitent de ces quelques jours de pause ensemble ne fit qu'accentuer ma mauvaise humeur. James, qui partageait son compartiment avec Sirius et moi, dut passer un bien désagréable voyage, l'aîné des Black tirant une tronche encore moins enthousiaste que la mienne pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas encore.

Sur le quai, on se sépara, chacun rejoignant ses parents et, au loin, je vis Jake faire de même avec le petit frère de Sirius. La situation avait quelque chose d'atrocement ironique et, quand je croisai Regulus en traversant le quai pour rejoindre mes parents, le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait me montra qu'il partageait mon ressenti.

— Prêts à découvrir notre nouveau château ? s'exclama mon père quand notre famille fut réunie.

— Je m'attends au pire... soupira Jake, désabusé.

Éclatant de rire, mon père attrapa mon bras et celui de Marly pour nous faire transplaner tandis que ma mère s'occupait d'Arthur et de Jake. On atterrit dans un salon très clair, dans lequel j'eus tôt fait de repérer nos meubles. Excité comme un gosse au matin de Noël, mon père entreprit de nous faire découvrir notre nouvelle maison, pas vraiment plus grande que la dernière, mais sans aucun doute plus agréable, avec ses fenêtres qui donnaient soient sur une petite rue tranquille, soit sur la plage. Ma chambre se trouvait au dernier étage, avec vue sur mer, et je ne pus que remercier mes parents de me l'avoir attribuée. Me faisant petit à petit à notre nouveau décor, je passai plusieurs heures à réagencer lit, bureau et commode comme il me plaisait, avant de ranger mes affaires.

Toute occupée que j'étais à jouer les décoratrices d'intérieurs, la soirée se passa plutôt bien mais, dès le lendemain, mes éternels problèmes familiaux reprirent le dessus. En effet, je venais à peine de quitter la salle de bain que je partageais avec Marly afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner que, au premier étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres de mes frères et de mes parents, j'entendis les voix de Jake et d'Arthur qui plaisantaient.

— Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, tout seul ici ? demandait Jake à Arthur.

— Tu parles. Je me suis occupé comme je pouvais. Je pourrais écrire un rapport sur les environs les yeux fermés.

— Et alors ? Quel est votre verdict, inspecteur ?

— Une très grande partie de la faune alentour est composée d'individus à pelage frisé. Je dirais que cela pourrait presque s'appeler une invasion. Il n'y a que le caniche des voisins qui sembla avoir échappé au syndrome. Quoique lui aussi a un pelage frisé.

Leurs rires envahirent le palier où je me trouvais avec une légèreté qui aurait dû me mettre de bonne humeur mais qui, à la vérité, me rendis jalouse. Les moments où Arthur se laissait aller à quelques tentatives d'humour étaient si rares que j'en voulus aussitôt à Jake d'avoir eu le droit à cet honneur alors que, même pendant nos vacances chez notre grand-mère, Arthur n'avait pas daigné me l'accorder.

Refroidie, je descendis les marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et mangeai rapidement mon petit-déjeuner sous le regard intrigué de ma mère qui lisait le journal face à moi.

— Ça va, ma chérie ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oui, oui. Dis, je peux sortir ?

— Tu as fait ton lit ?

— Oui, mentis-je.

— Alors vas-y.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je m'emparai d'un manteau dans le vestibule et quittai la maison au moment même où Marly franchissait la porte de la cuisine.

— Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? m'apostropha une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien alors que je m'escrimais contre le portail du jardin. Tu me suis ?

De l'autre côté de la rue, aussi souriant qu'à l'ordinaire, se tenait James. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à faire glisser le loquet de la grille, il vint m'aider et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec bonne humeur.

— Je ... Je ne savais même pas que tu vivais ici, lui répondis-je une fois libérée.

— Juste en face ! J'avais bien vu que nous avions de nouveaux voisins, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'étaient tes parents ! Quoi que ton frère est la copie conforme de ton père...

— Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

— Ma naissance ! Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir ? Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur guide que moi !

Ma mauvaise humeur du matin désormais oubliée, j'acquiesçai vivement et le suivis alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin dans notre rue. Avec son entrain naturel, le Maraudeur me montra la plage, déserte à cette époque, la place principale du village, les principales boutiques moldues puis, avec un grand sourire, il déclara :

— Maintenant, passons à la partie la plus intéressante !

— Qui est ?

— Le côté sorcier, bien sûr ! On est loin d'être les seuls du village... Je crois que Tinworth est l'un des villages où vivent le plus de sorciers après Pré-au-Lard, m'apprit-il en s'engouffrant dans une rue bordée de maisons luxueuses. Ici, c'est la maison de Kerry Simpson, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Sa fille Elladora est à Poufsouffle, je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

J'hochai la tête en signe de négation

— Ça c'est la maison d'Alastor Maugrey, ou Fol-Œil pour les intimes. Il travaille avec nos parents.

Et il continua son énumération, me montrant la maison des Anderson, des Brown, des Abbot... À un moment, on arriva devant un immense manoir, encore plus grand que celui des Potter qui me paraissait déjà immense. C'était une solide bâtisse en granit presque noir, pourvue de trois étages et d'une terrasse, ainsi que d'un jardin à la taille plutôt exceptionnelle pour une maison de ville. Sans gêne, James poussa le portail et m'invita à le rejoindre.

— Euh... hésitai-je, intimidée par la hauteur de la demeure. Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est à des amis de mes parents. Et puis même, ils ne sont jamais là de toute façon.

— On dirait les manoirs abandonnés dans les contes pour enfants... lâchai-je en m'aventurant dans le jardin pourtant parfaitement entretenu. Qui vit ici ?

— Haley et Edwin Martins.

Leur nom me disait quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir pourquoi.

— Ils dirigent le Bureau des Aurors, m'éclaira James devant mon regard perplexe. Et ils font partie des sorciers les plus riches du monde. Mes parents ont fait leurs études avec eux.

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment et je vis son regard s'attarder sur les balançoires qui oscillaient au gré du vent, à demi cachées par la végétation du jardin.

— Ils ont des enfants ? m'enquis-je en examinant le portique rouillé par les ans.

— Non, répondit James, trop rapidement pour que sa réaction paraisse naturelle. Bon, tu viens ? fit-il en s'éloignant pour regagner la rue.

Son comportement me fit froncer les sourcils mais, trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit qui me fichait la chair de poule, je ne cherchai pas à lui demander des éclaircissements et l'imitai. C'était de toute façon loin d'être la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds chez les Martins...

.

* * *

.

 _Déconcertant, n'est-il pas ?_

 _Plus sérieusement, hormis à montrer un peu plus des relations entre les Azer et à introduire la famille Martins (leur importance est telle par la suite que ça me faisait tout bizarre d'écrire sans eux) et l'intrigue qui les concerne, ce chapitre cherche plus à préparer la suite qu'à faire avancer l'histoire. Si vous avez des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à les partager ! Et sinon... eh bien la suite vous aidera à y voir plus clair. Quoique le prochain chapitre risque d'être confus pour vous._


	12. t1 - chapitre 11 : un autre monde

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 11 : Un autre monde

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1974_

.

Je n'ai pas vécu ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter mais, à l'aide de plusieurs témoignages, j'ai pu reconstituer les faits et il me semble qu'ils sont importants pour la compréhension de la suite de ce récit. Ne m'en voulez d'ailleurs pas si je romance le tout, il faut bien que je relie les différents événements que je sais de source sûre entre eux, et ajouter des détails de mon propre cru ne fera qu'accentuer la connexion peu évidente qu'il existe entre mon histoire et celle que je vais dès à présent coucher sur le papier. Car tandis que, bien insouciante, j'occupais ma dernière journée de vacances à découvrir Tinworth, jouer au Quidditch et échanger des âneries avec James, au sein du manoir Lestrange, c'est-à-dire du dernier endroit auquel j'aurais pensé être reliée un jour, se mettait en place l'élément déclencheur d'un pan majeur de ma vie.

En effet, le soleil venait à peine de commencer à éclairer la façade brillante de rosée de la demeure que, déjà, l'immense bâtisse était en pleine effervescence. Et pour cause : en ce samedi d'avril se tenaient les fiançailles de l'aîné de la famille, Rodulphus Lestrange, avec Bellatrix Black. Mrs Lestrange – que j'avais déjà aperçue à Poudlard –, en proie au stress coutumier des mères lorsqu'elles voient leurs enfants grandir, pressait toute la maisonnée, passant de pièce en pièce, donnant des ordres à ses elfes de maison et enguirlandant ses fils dès qu'ils daignaient ralentir la cadence.

— Nelly ! finit-elle par glapir après avoir longuement sermonné Ganymede sur l'état de sa robe, qu'elle jugeait trop sombre pour des fiançailles.

Aussitôt, une petite elfe apparut à ses côtés en un _crac_ sonore et s'inclina jusque terre.

— Elle dort toujours ? s'enquit la maîtresse de maison après lui avoir fait signe de relever la tête.

— Oui, Madame Ariane.

— Dis lui de se lever et d'aller se préparer. Nous partons d'ici une heure.

Réitérant son salut, l'elfe transplana de nouveau et se rematérialisa dans une des chambres du premier étage. Malgré la lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux pourpres mal fermés, une jeune fille somnolait toujours dans le large baldaquin qui, en dépit de sa taille imposante, n'occupait même pas le quart de la pièce.

— Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ! Il faut vous lever ! Madame Ariane veut que vous soyez prête le plus vite possible !

La masse enfouie sous les couvertures grogna et se retourna dans son grand lit paré de riches tentures.

— Je dormais si bien... gémit-elle. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas rester ici aujourd'hui ?

— Vous savez bien que non ! Ce sont les fiançailles de votre cousin, tout de même...

— C'est bien le problème ! Il va y avoir tout le monde, et je vois déjà leurs regards curieux...

Visiblement fatiguée d'avance, elle grimaça et repoussa ses couvertures à contrecœur.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous préparer, mademoiselle ? demanda Nelly.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de négation et disparut dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, parée d'une robe bordeaux réalisée sur-mesure par Madame Guipure pour l'occasion et son épaisse chevelure châtain disciplinée en un chignon strict, elle se présenta dans le petit salon du manoir dans lequel sa tante et les deux plus jeunes de ses cousins passaient le temps en attendant l'heure des fiançailles. Dans l'indifférence générale, elle s'adjugea la banquette la plus proche de la fenêtre et contempla le jardin de la propriété, savourant ces quelques minutes de calme avant l'agitation de la journée.

.

* * *

.

Le bruit des convives installées dans le grand salon de la demeure des Black se faisait déjà entendre depuis le hall lorsqu'elle y fit son entrée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en songeant à tous les sorciers réunis en l'honneur de son cousin. Elle tendit sa cape à un elfe de maison aux oreilles pendouillantes puis, avant que sa tante n'ait pu lui faire la moindre remarque, alla se placer entre Ganymede et Rabastan – comme l'incombait son âge – et ils firent leur entrée.

Les conversations ne mirent pas longtemps à s'interrompre et une partie des regards convergea sur la personne d'Ariane Lestrange, une des femmes les plus respectées de la société sorcière. Mais, au fond d'elle, sa nièce avait bien conscience que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Tous les invités aux fiançailles n'avaient qu'une envie : qu'elle tourne le dos pour pouvoir la regarder de travers sans paraître impolis. Cela fut d'autant plus flagrant lorsque Druella Rosier, la future belle-mère de Rodulphus, la conduisit elle et ses cousins dans le coin de la pièce que les plus jeunes paraissaient s'être appropriés. Parlant auparavant par petits groupes, dès qu'ils la virent approcher, ils se turent et, que l'amusement ou la curiosité se lisent sur leurs traits, pas un ne la lâcha du regard, à l'exception d'un adolescent à moitié avachi sur son siège qui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son ennui et qu'elle n'eut par conséquent aucun mal à identifier : il s'agissait de Sirius, bien évidemment.

Imitant Ganymede et Rabastan, elle sélectionna un fauteuil et s'y assit, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de tous ces héritiers oisifs élevés dans l'opulence lorsqu'ils la contemplaient du coin de l'œil. Sans avoir jamais été membre de leur groupe fermé, elle les reconnaissait tous pour avoir déjà fait la rencontre de chacun et étudié assidûment la généalogie de leurs familles sous la direction avisée de sa tante. Les ascendances des Black, des Malefoy, des Greengrass ou encore des Rosier n'avaient aucun secret pour elle, et elle savait qu'il en allait de même pour eux vis-à-vis d'elle. Tous connaissaient son nom, son histoire et l'immensité de la fortune dont elle hériterait une fois majeure. Tous savaient que, dans cette pièce, c'était sa voix qui avait le plus d'importance, et ce bien qu'elle soit paradoxalement celle qui y avait le moins sa place. Et, même si elle-même l'ignorait encore, tous connaissaient ses grands-parents, leurs trois enfants et leur terrible destin.

Pendant toute la durée du vin d'honneur, elle ne sut s'ils ne lui adressaient pas la parole parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient que peu – sa tante ne la forçait que rarement à prendre part aux grandes réceptions de la haute – ou parce qu'elle était une étrangère à leurs yeux. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, avant le passage à table, elle fut murée de force dans le silence. Quand le déjeuner fut annoncé, elle se retrouva placée entre ses deux contemporains, mais être entourée de Sirius Black dont le corps tout entier criait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et d'Evan Rosier qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards curieux ne l'enchanta pas du tout. Prenant son mal en patience, elle préféra s'extasier intérieurement de la qualité de la cuisine et écouter les conversations qu'elle pouvait percevoir depuis sa place, ignorant avec une insolence silencieuse ses deux voisins.

Jusqu'à l'heure du café, elle ne desserra pas les lèvres et ce n'est que quand elle choisit d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse, sa tasse à la main, que quelqu'un se décida à la rejoindre. Silencieuse comme une ombre, ses lèvres pleines rehaussées de rouge ourlées dans une expression moqueuse, Bellatrix Black se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et alla s'appuyer à la rambarde à ses côtés, avant de bourrer ce qu'elle comprit être une pipe en ivoire de tabac et de la porter à sa bouche.

— Rasoir ces fiançailles, hein ? railla-t-elle en recrachant doucement – mais toujours élégamment – sa fumée.

— Digne de la famille.

Un imperceptible ricanement secoua les épaules de la fiancée du jour.

— Pas faux. Alors ? Lequel de mes cousins t'as fait la meilleure impression ?

Perplexe, elle tourna la tête vers Bellatrix qui, plus amusée que jamais, la fixait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Maintenant que j'ai été fiancée à Rodulphus, que ma sœur le sera d'ici quelques mois avec Lucius Malefoy, qu'Elizabeth Greengrass devrait épouser Rabastan dès qu'elle aura dix-sept ans et qu'Andromeda a fichu le camp, la gente féminine vient à manquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

— Non, je ne vois pas.

— Allez, un petit effort. Il ne reste plus que toi ! La question, c'est de savoir avec qui... Evan, Sirius ou Regulus ?

Le rouge envahit ses joues et elle recula d'un pas en comprenant ce qu'insinuait Bellatrix.

— Enfin, tu as encore le temps ! reprit celle-ci. Et mes tantes n'ont pas réellement d'autre choix que d'attendre que tu daignes choisir...

— Je n'en épouserai aucun, déclara-t-elle avec confiance. Tante Ariane ne peut m'y contraindre, à moins de s'exposer à certains problèmes au Ministère.

— Ton cher oncle Edwin ? devina Bellatrix. Je ne compterais pas trop dessus si j'étais toi. Après tout, même lui a conscience que tout se paye...

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire puis, inhalant une dernière bouffée de tabac, éteignit sa pipe d'un coup de baguette et repartit se noyer dans la foule qui se pressait dans le salon.

.

* * *

.

 _Mai 1974_

.

Une semaine plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de Bellatrix. Ganymede avait beau être reparti pour Poudlard et Rabastan, Rodulphus et son oncle travailler au Ministère, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Bellatrix Black et ses sous-entendus de revenir la hanter. Même si sa tante n'en avait encore jamais fait mention, la future femme de son cousin avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose en se moquant ouvertement d'elle : tôt ou tard, sa tante allait insister pour qu'elle se marie et fasse ce qu'on attendait d'une femme de son milieu.

Le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque lui fit lever les yeux du livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire et elle se retourna pour voir sa tante entrer.

— Je vais faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle fit signe que non et, sans un mot de plus, Mrs Lestrange tourna les talons et son ombre s'évanouit dans le couloir. Leurs discussions allaient de toute façon rarement plus loin. La froideur semblait être l'attitude qu'elles avaient toutes les deux adoptée lorsqu'elles s'adressaient l'une à l'autre. Parfois, sa tante sévissait et, portée par une douleur plus profonde, lui reprochait le moindre petit écart de comportement, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours-là.

Par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, elle la vit passer le portail de la demeure et c'est en voyant celui-ci se refermer avec la douceur des portails bien entretenus qu'elle y pensa. Oh, bien sûr, elle y avait déjà réfléchit à de nombreuses reprises en songeant aux merveilles dont devait regorger le monde extérieur, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le désir de mettre son idée à exécution. Un calcul mental rapide lui permit d'évaluer ses chances. Il était quatorze heures, ce qui signifiait que son oncle et ses cousins ne seraient pas rentrés avant quatre bonnes heures. Quant à sa tante, elle venait à peine de sortir. Pas besoin de se soucier des elfes de maison : étant légalement considérée comme la fille des Lestrange, ils devaient lui obéir aussi bien qu'à eux.

En dehors de la baguette dont elle se servait lors de ses cours de magie, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'encombrer de bagages et se rua au rez-de-chaussée où, portée par l'adrénaline, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans le jardin qu'elle traversa en quelques foulées. Même une fois dans la rue, elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir et, rigolant à moitié, se perdit dans les rues crasseuses de Londres, indifférente aux regards intrigués des moldus dont elle croisait le chemin. Elle finit par stopper sa course dans un parc qu'elle jugea suffisamment éloigné du manoir et se mit à tourner sur elle-même à toute vitesse, les bras écartés comme si elle souhaitait s'envoler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Mais, pour le moment, savourer ce sentiment de liberté qui lui tordait les boyaux lui paraissait mérité.

.

* * *

.

 _Ahem. Ce chapitre sort un peu de nulle part dans la trame de l'histoire, mais il est néanmoins important pour l'introduction de (vous l'aurez compris) ce nouveau personnage pour l'instant anonyme. Son nom, tout comme son histoire et ce qu'elle fabrique chez les Lestrange, seront dévoilé petit à petit, mais soyez sûrs que vous la reverrez. J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop déroutant pour vous qui avez l'habitude d'être plongés dans la tête d'Alicia... Si oui, pas de panique, on revient au mode de narration habituel dès le chapitre 12 !_


	13. t1 - chapitre 12 : démission

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 12 : Démission

.

* * *

.

 _Mai 1974_

.

Pendant ce temps là, loin de me douter de l'existence de cette jeune fille éprise de liberté qui se perdait dans le Londres moldu, j'étais de mon côté retournée à Poudlard, prête à affronter les deux derniers mois de cours qui, ponctués des examens et du stress qui montait en conséquence, ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos. Angel eut beau nous créer un planning de révision afin de nous éviter de prendre du retard, et Lily et Alice nous aider à maîtriser les quelques sorts qui nous résistaient encore, la peur de l'échec planait au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès et s'accentuait davantage lorsque, quand nous avions cours en commun, je voyais que Marly paraissait tout à fait sereine.

Plus rigoureuse que jamais encore je ne l'avais été, je fis donc une pause dans ma traduction acharnée pour les Maraudeurs et pris sur moi pour relire et apprendre mes cours alors que tout mon corps me criait de profiter du beau temps pour aller voler au terrain de Quidditch ou me gorger de soleil dans le parc. Bien conscient de mon appréhension, mon entourage en jouait d'ailleurs ; James et Sirius en se moquant de mon sérieux, Angel en en profitant pour me convaincre de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour travailler, alors même que j'avais toujours privilégié la salle commune pour ce faire.

— Je t'assure que c'est le meilleur endroit pour réviser ! m'assura-t-elle un matin où nous devions nous attaquer à la première Guerre des Gobelins. Du silence, aucune distraction, et toute la documentation qui nous faut à portée de main !

Tout en énonçant ses arguments, elle posait plume et parchemins sur une table libre et me sommait de faire de même.

— Si tu le dis, grommelai-je en m'exécutant. Il n'empêche que la compagnie est meilleure dans la salle commune ! ajoutai-je en remarquant que Ganymede Lestrange et Aiden Wilkes nous tenaient lieu de voisins.

En les apercevant à son tour, Angel fronça le nez, pas ravie de voir que son grand rival prenait lui aussi à cœur d'être prêt pour les examens.

— Ils révisent quoi, à ton avis ? me demanda-t-elle en les jaugeant d'un air méfiant.

— J'ai l'air d'avoir des yeux en suffisamment bon état pour le deviner d'ici ? rétorquai-je.

Mon amie me ficha un coup de coude, à moitié amusée, puis me tira par le bras pour m'entraîner dans le rayon réservé à l'Histoire de la Magie. Docile, je la laissai me charger de plusieurs épais volumes traitant de notre sujet du jour, habituée à ses excès de zèle dès que quelque chose touchait au travail scolaire. Sur le chemin du retour, aveuglée par la pile de livres que je portais, je manquai de renverser plusieurs élèves que je rencontrais et m'égarai quelque peu, me retrouvant bien plus près de la table des deux Serpentard que ce que j'avais escompté. Si près, à vrai dire, que je surpris une partie de leur conversation qui, à mon grand étonnement, traitait de tout sauf des cours.

— C'est étrange qu'ils démissionnent comme ça, disait Wilkes à son fidèle comparse. Surtout pour être remplacés par Maugrey Fol-Œil ! D'après mon père, il est complètement fou...

— Il est surtout bien moins tolérant, répartit Lestrange d'un ton sans appel. Et du coup bien plus compétent. Lui n'hésitera pas à venir fouiller chez nous à la recherche d'objets de magie noire...

Intéressée par leur conversation malgré moi, je ralentis le pas tandis que Wilkes s'esclaffait.

— C'est bien vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. En même temps, les Martins n'étaient pas très bien placés pour la ramener. Leur manoir doit regorger d'autant d'objets louches que les nôtres !

— Pas sûr. Ils ont dû s'en débarrasser depuis belle lurette.

— Mouais, depuis une quinzaine d'années tout au plus, alors. Ils font les fiers maintenant, mais quand ton grand-père était encore en vie... D'ailleurs, ça lui ferait une belle jambe de voir ce qu'est devenu son fils !

Forcée de m'éloigner pour ne pas paraître louche, c'est à contre cœur que je rejoignis Angel qui s'était déjà mise au boulot.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Tu vérifiais sur quoi travaillait Lestrange ?

Je ricanai.

— Ils ne travaillent pas. Ils parlent de je ne sais pas qui a démissionné et de je ne sais pas qui d'autre qui serait très déçu de voir ce qu'est devenu son fils.

Perplexe, Angel fronça les sourcils et gratifia la table voisine d'une œillade perplexe.

— J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'en vont... lâcha-t-elle.

Un regard me permit de constater qu'elle disait vrai. Les deux Serpentard avaient rassemblé leurs affaires et ne tardèrent pas à se lever puis à prendre la direction de la sortie.

— Ils ont laissé un papier sur leur table, ajouta Angel. On va voir ce que c'est ?

Toute aussi curieuse qu'elle, j'acquiesçai et on attendit que les deux garçons aient disparu derrière les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque pour nous approcher des places qu'ils occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Le papier abandonné n'avait rien d'un papier ordinaire : il s'agissait de l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. En gros caractères, sa une titrait :

 _« CHANGEMENT DE LA DIRECTION DU BUREAU DES AURORS »_

 _Le couple Martins démissionne sans raison apparente._

Prenant les devants, Angel feuilleta le journal jusqu'à tomber sur l'article qui détaillait la nouvelle. Une grande photo du couple s'étalait sur la moitié de la page, suivie d'un bref article qu'Angel entreprit de lire à voix haute.

— Au matin du 18 mai 1974, une nouvelle des plus étonnantes est arrivée à l'oreille aiguisée de nos journalistes. En effet, hier soir, sans aucune raison apparente, le couple qui détenait la direction du Bureau des Aurors depuis une dizaine d'années, Edwin et Haley Martins, a mystérieusement annoncé sa démission, stipulant cependant qu'ils continueraient à exercer leur fonction d'Auror. D'après les informations de nos correspondants au Ministère, leur changement de poste devrait s'appliquer d'ici une semaine, et c'est Alastor Maugrey, un Auror réputé au sein du Ministère, qui prendra leur suite. Bien sûr, nous avons cherché à savoir quelles étaient les causes d'une telle décision, mais le couple a refusé de nous en dire plus à ce sujet, prétendant l'information confidentielle. Evidemment, nous aurons à cœur de vous tenir au courant des modifications que risque d'entraîner un tel changement.

Une fois l'article terminé, Angel replia le journal et le reposa sur la table devant nous, laissant le titre aguicheur de la une nous narguer.

— Étrange... commentai-je.

— Très étrange. Pourquoi ils ont démissionné à ton avis ?

— Aucune idée... Pour être honnête, avant les vacances de Pâques, je ne savais même pas qui ils étaient...

— T'es sérieuse ? s'indigna Angel. Mais leur nom est l'un des plus connus du pays ! Et des plus craints, aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ça ? Mon père travaille avec eux et ça a pas eu l'air de le traumatiser...

— Je ne sais pas, avoua la Gryffondor. Mais à chaque fois que les journaux en parlent, ma mère se met à trembler et elle sort prendre l'air.

— Étrange, réitérai-je. Mais pas tant que ça quand on voit leur maison... frissonnai-je. Tu verrais leur jardin ! Un peu plus et on croirait que personne ne vit chez eux... Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils démissionnent, ils auront plus de temps pour faire de leur maison un endroit qui ne fiche pas la chair de poule.

Angel éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres de Mrs Pince qui menaça de la virer de la bibliothèque pour hilarité perturbatrice.

— Bon, on n'avait pas une guerre des Gobelins à réviser, nous ? me moquai-je en avisant ses joues cramoisies alors que la bibliothécaire s'éloignait.

Elle me tira la langue et, oubliant là les Martins, leur démission et la conversation que j'avais surprise, nous nous mîmes au travail.

.

* * *

.

 _Juin 1974_

.

Cette virée à la bibliothèque ne manqua pas de m'être utile. En plus de me tenir au fait d'un événement qui agita l'actualité sorcière pendant quelques semaines, elle me permit de réussir mon essai d'Histoire de la Magie qui, coup de chance, portait sur la première guerre des Gobelins. Il s'agissait du tout premier examen que je passais dans ma vie et cette réussite me ragaillardit pour la suite, si bien que c'est avec plus d'aisance que j'affrontai les épreuves pratiques et théoriques qui rythmèrent le mois de juin.

Notre session d'examens s'achevant bien plus tôt que celles des cycles supérieurs, mes amis et moi eûmes tout le loisir de profiter de la douceur estivale au cours de grandes batailles d'eau pleines d'insouciance et d'innocence. Ces derniers jours passés à Poudlard me réussirent tant que c'est presque nostalgique que je dus grimper à bord du Poudlard Express lors du premier jour de vacances. Mais un été passé aux côtés de James Potter promettait d'être plein de surprises, aussi cette idée me consola quand l'heure des séparations eut sonné. Et des surprises, j'allais en avoir, en effet...

.

* * *

.

 _Et une nouvelle pièce de puzzle qui, je pense, est plus explicite que les dernières... Comme dit il y a quelques chapitres, les Martins ont une place importante, et voilà donc l'événement qui affirme leur entrée dans la vie d'Alicia. Sinon, ce chapitre signe également la fin de la première année de cette dernière. Une dizaine de chapitres pour un an, une constante qui se répétera jusqu'à la quatrième année, avant que le rythme ne s'accélère._

.

 _Réponse à "Une lectrice" : _

_Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite !_


	14. t1 - chapitre 13 : la disparue

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 13 : La disparue

.

* * *

.

 _Juillet 1974_

.

Le premier mois de vacances fila à toute vitesse. J'en passai la moitié chez Becca, au sein du bar dont ses parents étaient propriétaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, à arpenter en long et en large le quartier sorcier aux côtés de la rousse et d'Angel ; l'autre à faire les quatre cent coups à Tinworth en compagnie de James. Le mois de juillet touchait presque à sa fin lorsque, alors que mes parents, Jake, Marly, Arthur et moi petit-déjeunions tous ensemble, un hibou en provenance de Poudlard débarqua dans notre cuisine pour nous apporter les résultats des examens.

Je m'en sortis avec deux Optimaux en potions et en botanique et des Acceptables dans toutes les autres matières. Jake parvint sans doute à limiter la casse puisqu'il put passer en cinquième année, mais j'avoue ne plus me rappeler des notes qu'il obtint cette année là. En revanche, celles de Marly me surprirent au plus haut point : alors même qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement démarquée en cours, elle reçut des Optimaux dans toutes les matières, devenant, au nez et à la barbe d'Angel et de Lestrange, major de notre promotion.

Sa réussite scolaire, longuement louée par ma mère qui se désolait des échecs de Jake et de mon peu d'entrain à travailler, me fit un drôle d'effet. J'aurais dû être contente pour elle et pourtant, dès que je posais les yeux sur elle, je ne pouvais empêcher la jalousie de venir me titiller. C'était loin d'être la première fois, bien sûr. Outre l'épisode de la lettre au mois de novembre, Marly avait souvent fait montre de plus de talent que moi dans plusieurs domaines : elle avait fait ses preuves de magie deux bonnes années avant moi, pouvait chanter mieux que personne et, comme me l'avait rappelé mon échange avec Charlie sur le terrain de Quidditch quelques mois plus tôt, était bien plus jolie.

— Arrête de faire cette tête ! tenta de me réconforter James un après-midi où lui, Peter et moi profitions de l'ombre des arbres de son jardin après une partie de Quidditch improvisée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas fichu une de l'année, tu t'en es super bien sortie ! Et puis c'est pas grave si ta sœur a eu des meilleures notes, elle est beaucoup moins drôle que toi !

Je me retins de lui rétorquer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée puisque le nombre des phrases qu'il avait adressées à Marly devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et haussai les épaules.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Peter. Et puis tu es dans la meilleure maison...

— ... tu as les meilleurs amis...

— ... tu es meilleure au Quidditch...

À force d'énumérations, je finis par esquisser un sourire et accepter de me détendre. Aux petits soins comme toujours, Kana, l'elfe de maison des Potter, vint nous apporter des bouteilles de jus de citrouille fraîches en s'inclinant bien bas devant James.

— Tu as de la chance d'avoir un elfe de maison... soupira Peter en la voyant transplaner pour regagner la cuisine. Ça me changerait tellement la vie ! Je n'aurais plus besoin d'être de corvée vaisselle...

Inconscient de la facilité de sa vie par rapport à celle de Peter, James éclata de rire et décapsula une des bouteilles dont il s'enfila la moitié d'une traite.

— Tu sais jouer au valliboll, Alicia ? me demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti.

— Au quoi ?

— Au volleyball, me traduisit Peter. C'est un sport moldu.

— Le truc auquel ils jouent sur la plage, acquiesça James. Alors ?

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Pendant que tu étais chez Becca, Peter et moi on a fabriqué un filet et récupéré une vieille balle chez les voisins. Ça te dit de jouer avec nous ? Apparemment c'est pas très drôle à un contre un...

Quoiqu'étonnée qu'une telle idée provienne de la tête de James, j'acceptai et, enthousiaste au possible, le Maraudeur bondit en direction de la remise de son jardin dans laquelle il avait rangé filet et ballon.

— Quelqu'un lui a retourné le cerveau ? m'étonnai-je en le voyant faire. James _déteste_ les sports moldus !

— C'est à cause de Lily, m'expliqua Peter.

Je manquai de recracher mon jus de citrouille.

— Comment ça ? m'étranglai-je.

— Remus croit qu'il a un faible pour elle. Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle adore ce jeu au moins autant qu'elle déteste James. Alors, à tout prendre, il a dû se dire que faire comme s'il était passionné de volleyball devait être un moyen d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces...

Je savais bien entendu que Lily ne portait pas les Maraudeurs dans son cœur, les jugeant immatures et, surtout, leur reprochant toutes les blagues dont Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami, était victime. En revanche, le fait que James soit attiré par elle alors que Sirius et lui étaient les premiers à la trouver coincée parce qu'elle était tout le temps plongée dans un bouquin était très étonnant. Mais, hormis un regard moqueur que je ne pus retenir, je ne fis pas le moindre commentaire et pris le ballon des mains de James tandis que Peter et lui se chargeaient de transporter le filet.

Ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la plage où nous établîmes notre terrain de fortune. Peter venait de finir d'en tracer les limites dans le sable lorsque l'évidence nous frappa : nous n'étions que trois et ne possédions pas le don d'ubiquité. Il nous manquait donc un joueur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je au deux garçons. On abandonne ?

— Certainement pas ! s'exclama James. On a qu'à demander à un moldu. Après tout, c'est leur jeu.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'on ne sait pas jouer et se méfier de quelque chose ? objecta Peter.

James balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

— Et alors ? C'est comme pour le Quidditch : on commence toujours par être débutant.

Puis, après avoir soigneusement scruté les environs, son regard se fixa sur une adolescente qui, en contrebas, seule près du rivage, jouait dans les vagues. Sa taille laissait penser qu'elle avait une quinzaine d'années mais son jeu, consistant à reculer dès que l'eau menaçait de la toucher, disait tout le contraire. Lorsque la mer finit par lui mouiller les chevilles, son éclat de rire nous parvint distinctement et c'est ce qui sembla décider James à l'interpeller.

En l'entendant, elle cessa de sautiller et se retourna doucement, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à elle que l'on s'adressait. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur nous, elle bougea la tête pour faire signe qu'elle écoutait.

— Tu veux jouer au volley ? lui demanda James le plus fort qu'il put.

Elle plaça la main en cornet sur son oreille pour montrer qu'elle n'entendait pas et James, agacé, lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle parut hésiter quelques instants puis, finalement, ramassa ses chaussures qui traînaient à quelques pas d'elle et s'approcha. À mesure qu'elle avançait, son visage se fit plus net, révélant son teint pâle, ses traits fins et le vert presque irréel de ses yeux. Elle avait les cheveux bruns relevés en une queue-de-cheval maladroite d'où des mèches s'échappaient et portait des vêtements moldus, mais si mal agencés qu'il était facile de deviner qu'elle ne prenait pas grand soin de son apparence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle une fois parvenue à notre hauteur.

— Tu veux jouer au volley ? lui proposa gentiment Peter.

L'inconnue avisa le ballon que je tenais puis le filet auquel nous tournions le dos et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

— Je ne sais pas jouer, fit-elle.

— Nous non plus, la rassurai-je.

— Et puis c'est très simple, tu verras, appuya James.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, la mine perplexe, puis finit par accepter.

— Je pourrais juste avoir vos noms avant de commencer ? demanda-t-elle.

James déclina nos prénoms et un air amusé passa sur son visage, mais si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de le remarquer.

— Et toi ?

Un ricanement la secoua et elle braqua des yeux rieurs dans ceux de James.

— Je suis affreusement déçue que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, James Potter, lâcha-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant comment elle pouvait connaître son nom de famille puisqu'il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Perturbé, le Maraudeur paraissait se poser la même question.

— J... Joyce ? s'enquit-il, incertain, après l'avoir examinée pendant quelques secondes. Mais je croyais que...

— Que quoi ? Que j'avais disparu ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

— Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrai, non ?

Complètement perdue, j'échangeai un regard avec Peter avant de demander :

— Tu es... ?

— Joyce Martins ! Exclusivement à votre service !

.

* * *

.

 _Ce chapitre est ridiculement court... Mais comme j'écris à partir de l'ancienne version, dans laquelle je m'étalais encore et encore en détails inutiles et peu crédibles, le nombre de chapitres et leur longueur diminue considérablement avec cette réécriture. Enfin, ce chapitre explique tout de même quelques petites choses ou, du moins, relie plusieurs points de l'histoire entre eux. Toutes les informations seront disponibles avec le prochain chapitre !_

.

 _Réponse à Claire :_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et à bientôt !_


	15. t1 - chapitre 14 : poudlard express et

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 14 : Poudlard Express et diligences

.

* * *

.

 _Août 1974_

.

Cet après-midi là, à la place de notre match de volley improvisé, c'est à l'histoire complète de Joyce Martins que nous eûmes droit. Peter et moi, qui ne connaissions d'elle que son patronyme grâce à l'actualité sorcière, apprîmes ainsi que ses parents, Anthony et Levanna Martins, étaient morts alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, et qu'elle était par conséquent allée vivre chez son oncle et sa femme, Edwin et Haley Martins. De par l'amitié liant son père et Fleamont Potter, celle unissant le couple Martins et la mère de James, et leur âge, c'était tout naturellement que James et elle avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs jeunes années à jouer ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Puis, alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans, Edwin et Haley Martins avaient été nommés directeurs du Bureau des Aurors et, jugés trop occupés par l'Unité de Protection des Enfants du Département de la Justice Magique, ils avaient perdu la garde Joyce au profit de la sœur de son père, Ariane Martins, plus connue sous le nom d'Ariane Lestrange. Joyce avait donc déménagé à Londres, chez les Lestrange, où elle était restée jusque quelques semaines avant que je ne fasse sa rencontre. En ne la voyant pas à Poudlard lors de sa rentrée en première année, James avait arrêté de se demander où elle était passée, loin de se douter que sa tante avait trouvé plus sain de lui faire l'école à domicile. Et maintenant, comme pour rire, voilà qu'elle était de retour, fraîchement débarquée de chez les Lestrange.

À l'époque, son récit me donna l'impression d'apporter des réponses à toutes mes questions. Il expliquait de la manière la plus simple possible ce que fabriquait Ariane Lestrange à Poudlard, pourquoi Edwin et Haley Martins avaient démissionné, pourquoi des balançoires étaient installées dans leur jardin alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, et même pourquoi James avait agi si bizarrement lorsque je l'avais questionné à ce propos. Sauf qu'en réalité, il en posait beaucoup d'autres, et bien plus importantes. En premier lieu, qu'était-il arrivé aux parents de Joyce ? Pourquoi, une fois chez les Lestrange, plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle de retour cet été là précisément ? Autant d'interrogations pour une vérité qui ne se dévoilerait à moi que petit à petit, et encore, jamais sans cesser de dissimuler une réalité plus perturbante encore derrière elle. Mais je n'avais alors que douze ans et, si ces questions m'effleurèrent, elles ne s'attardèrent guère dans mon esprit, remplacées par les conséquences immédiates du retour de Joyce.

Car, sitôt qu'elle réapparut à Tinworth, je me sentis mise sur la touche vis-à-vis de James. Avant son arrivée, j'étais l'une des seules filles à qui le Maraudeur condescendait de l'attention et, sans jamais oser m'en vanter à voix haute, je ne me targuais pas moins de cette position privilégiée dans mon fort intérieur. Or Joyce menaçait considérablement la place que je pensais m'être faite dans la vie de James. Avec les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec lui, elle avait l'avantage sur moi, et cela me la rendit quelque peu antipathique – et ce bien qu'elle se montre très gentille à mon égard. J'étais jalouse, ni plus ni moins. Mais l'avenir allait me montrer que les premières impressions sont souvent trompeuses. Parce que l'époque à laquelle Joyce et James avaient formé une équipe était depuis longtemps révolue. Maintenant, c'était Sirius, le complice de toutes les aventures de James. Et celui de Joyce... Eh bien son identité vous étonnera sans doute autant qu'elle a pu m'étonner.

.

* * *

.

 _Septembre 1974_

.

Au fil des journées passées à ruminer le nouvel ordre des choses en vigueur depuis le retour de Joyce, l'été finit par toucher à sa fin et il fut bientôt temps de retourner à Poudlard. Tout comme la dernière soirée des vacances passée sous la tonnelle de mon jardin devant un bon plat de ma mère, le voyage dans le Poudlard Express passa aussi vite qu'un éclair. Angel, Becca, Charlie, Theo et moi eûmes à peine le temps de nous retrouver et de nous raconter notre été que le train entrait en gare de Pré-au-Lard, signant définitivement le début d'une nouvelle année au château. Encore trop petits pour résister à la foule qui se mouvait autour du train pour rejoindre les calèches chargées de nous emmener à Poudlard, nous nous laissâmes porter par le flot des élèves et attendîmes gentiment qu'une diligence libre passe devant nous.

C'est alors qu'on patientait que je les vis pour la première fois. Ces chevaux squelettiques aux yeux vides et à la peau décharnée qui tiraient les calèches de l'école. Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblables auparavant et leur apparence me perturba tant que je restai à la traîne lorsque mes amis jetèrent leur dévolu sur l'une des diligences.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Alicia ? me demanda Becca en voyant que je ne lâchai pas les curieux chevaux des yeux.

— Ils sont fascinants, vous ne trouvez pas ? lui répondis-je en désignant le coursier qui tirait notre calèche.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'éberlua Charlie, en regardant partout sauf là où il fallait.

Becca et Theo étaient dans le même cas que lui. Tous les trois cherchaient l'objet de mon étonnement sans parvenir à le trouver, leurs yeux ne rencontrant rien d'inhabituel dans le décor qui nous entourait. Seule Angel paraissait regarder au bon endroit, mais ses yeux étaient si voilés que c'est hésitante que je lui demandai :

— Tu les vois, non ?

— Je vois quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, mais trop vite pour que sa question ne sonne pas comme un aveu.

Les sourcils froncés, je reportai mon attention sur le cheval qui, patient, attendait qu'on grimpe à bord pour se mettre à avancer. Renonçant à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, je finis par escalader les deux marches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'habitacle, bien vite imitée par mes quatre amis. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, seuls Becca, Charlie et Theo discutèrent, Angel évitant soigneusement mon regard et moi la contemplant du coin de l'œil sans parvenir à déchiffrer les expressions qui passaient sur son visage.

Lorsque la calèche s'immobilisa devant les portes du château, ils descendirent tous les quatre et se dépêchèrent de pénétrer dans le Hall, une pluie fine ayant commencé à tomber entre-temps. Curieuse malgré moi, je m'attardai une nouvelle fois devant la pâle réplique de cheval que j'avais sous les yeux et le détaillai avec attention. Des milliers d'interrogations tournaient dans ma tête. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Angel et moi semblions être les seules à les voir ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez mon amie pour qu'elle me fasse passer pour une folle au lieu de me soutenir ?

J'en étais à me demander si je n'étais tout simplement pas en train de rêver, ce qui aurait expliqué l'absurdité des événements, lorsqu'une voix tranquille résonna dans mon dos.

— Je suis désolé que tu les voies, déclara-t-elle, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Surprise, je me retournai vivement pour découvrir Regulus Black, planté à quelques pas de moi. Les lèvres figées en une mimique énigmatique, il fixait lui aussi la créature qui nous faisait face. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue que, déjà, il faisait demi-tour et s'engouffrait dans le Hall.

Perdue, je finis par suivre son exemple et rejoindre la Grande Salle qui vibrait de cet enthousiasme propre aux jours de rentrée. Les premières années entrèrent pile au moment où je me laissais tomber à la table des Gryffondor et je repérai Arthur qui, seul dans son coin, jaugeait l'estrade sur laquelle il n'allait pas tarder à être réparti. Mais, contrairement aux autres années, il fallut attendre encore une dizaine de minutes avant que la Répartition ne commence, le Choixpeau se faisant désirer.

— Ils ne peuvent pas se dépêcher ? grommela Becca alors qu'on patientait depuis trop longtemps pour son estomac. J'ai super faim !

Merlin l'ayant peut-être entendue, elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase quand le professeur McGonagall franchit les portes du réfectoire, le Choixpeau sous le bras et une silhouette familière sur les talons. Visiblement hors d'elle, Joyce l'escortait effectivement, mais ce n'est pas vers notre table qu'elle se dirigea, pas plus que vers celle des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle. Non, son uniforme tout neuf arborant des tons verts et argent, c'est sous mes yeux étonnés et ceux ahuris de James qu'elle rejoignit la table des Serpentard et s'assis avec mauvaise humeur non loin de la bande d'amis de Jake.

.

* * *

.

 _Avec un peu de retard sur le planning que je m'étais fixé, voici le quatorzième chapitre de_ Life Always Restarts. _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'histoire de Joyce ? L'apparition des Sombrals ? La réaction étrange d'Angel ? L'intervention de Regulus ? Et surtout... la nouvelle maison de Joyce ?_

 _Merci à_ Une lectrice _pour sa review !_


	16. t1 - chapitre 15 : la perspicacité des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 15 : La perspicacité des oubliés

.

* * *

.

 _Octobre 1974_

.

Emporté par la force de l'habitude, le mois de septembre s'égrena sans que j'aie le temps de le voir passer. Pour la plupart, mes journées se résumaient à aller en cours, faire mes devoirs pour éviter de prendre du retard, traduire le guide de transformation en Animagus pour James, Sirius et Peter, et traîner avec mes amis, conformément à une routine qui ressemblait fort à celle de ma première année. Seules trois choses différaient : la présence de Joyce, l'étrange attitude d'Angel et mes interrogations au sujet des chevaux squelettiques que j'avais aperçus je jour de la rentrée.

À rien ne sert de le nier : ils m'obsédaient. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'optique d'en apprendre plus à leur sujet que je venais coloniser la bibliothèque presque tous les week-ends. Et peut-être aussi celle de fuir la pesanteur qui flottait au-dessus de mon groupe d'amis depuis que je les avais vus. Car, depuis cette soirée, Becca, Charlie et Theo – qui avaient dû me prendre pour une folle en constatant que je m'extasiais sur une créature invisible à leurs yeux – ne cessaient de me jeter des regards appuyés, comme s'ils craignaient que je recommence à avoir des hallucinations. Quant à Angel, elle évitait comme elle pouvait de se retrouver seule avec moi, confirmant l'impression que j'avais eu qu'elle savait parfaitement à quoi je faisais allusion ce jour là.

Vous me direz que le plus simple pour comprendre ce qu'étaient ces créatures aurait été d'aller m'informer auprès de Regulus Black. Après tout, la phrase qu'il m'avait lancée laissait penser qu'il savait tout de leur nature. _« Je suis désolé que tu les voie »_ , avait-il lâché. Merci bien, j'étais touchée de sa sollicitude, mais que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire par là ? Que je pouvais les voir et pas d'autres ? Ça tombait sous le sens, puisque Becca, Charlie et Theo avaient eu l'air totalement abasourdis par mes paroles. Mais pourquoi était-il désolé ? Ces chevaux étaient-ils porteurs d'un présage de mort comme le Sinistros ? Toutes les hypothèses que je formulais n'avaient aucun sens et, plus je m'en rendais compte, plus l'envie d'aller parler au petit frère de Sirius devenait forte. Pour autant, je ne m'y étais toujours pas résolue lorsqu'octobre pointa la bout de son nez, et ce pour tout un tas de raisons qui, au final, pouvaient se résumer en deux mots : _nos frères_.

J'en étais donc réduite à fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble à la recherche d'informations sur une chose dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, j'aurais eu tout autant de chances. Mais ce matin d'octobre là, à défaut de trouver quoi que ce soit à propos des chevaux qui tiraient les diligences de l'école, ma visite à la bibliothèque me permit de m'entretenir avec Arthur. Aussi silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire, arborant fièrement les couleurs de Poufsouffle dont le Choixpeau l'avait fait membre, mon petit frère fut si discret en se glissant sur la chaise qui me faisait face qu'il me fallut une poignée de minutes pour me rendre compte de sa présence.

— Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! m'exclamai-je en le remarquant enfin.

— Désolé, déclara-t-il d'un ton si neutre qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il l'était vraiment.

— Les cours se passent bien ? Tu arrives à t'intégrer ?

Un haussement d'épaules me tint lieu de réponse.

— Tu bossais ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

— J'ai un devoir de sortilèges à rendre.

Voilà à quoi se résuma notre conversation avant qu'Arthur ne dévisse son encrier et ne se mette à écrire avec un soin que je lui enviai aussitôt. Pendant un instant, je le regardai faire, puis reportai mon attention sur la pile de livres posée devant moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de me remettre à mes recherches. Elles étaient si infructueuses que cela en devenait désespérant. J'étais à présent capable de faire un rapport sur les Botrucs et les Strangulots mais, de mes chevaux morbides, nulle trace. Si bien que je me désintéressai vite de l'énième ouvrage que je parcourais pour embrasser la bibliothèque d'un regard curieux. La pièce était presque vide, les élèves profitant des derniers jours de beau temps, mais cela n'empêcha pas mes yeux de se poser sur une élève qui, penchée, sur un tas de parchemins, des bouquins ouverts tout autour d'elle, travaillait seule à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Je reconnus Joyce sans trop de mal et sentis la culpabilité s'emparer de moi en la voyant si isolée, plongée jusqu'au cou dans le travail qu'elle se voyait obligée d'abattre pour rattraper le niveau du reste des quatrièmes années. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis le matin de la rentrée. James non plus. Et, bien qu'aller s'enquérir de son état lui incombe plus qu'à moi, mon incivilité ne manquait pas de me sauter aux yeux.

— Tu ne lui as toujours pas reparlé ?

Arthur avait relevé la tête de son parchemin et m'observait avec attention, la plume en l'air.

— Non. Je crois qu'elle nous fuit, James et moi.

— Elle vous fuit, ou c'est ce que vous vous dites pour avoir bonne conscience de ne pas lui avoir demandé de ses nouvelles depuis sa répartition à Serpentard ?

La perspicacité d'Arthur n'était plus un secret pour moi mais elle n'en piqua pas moins ma fierté. Le pire étant sans doute que sa voix était dépourvue de tout jugement. Il faisait part de ce qu'il avait constaté, sans arrières pensées, et je ne pouvais par conséquent même pas lui en vouloir pour compenser la gêne que me causait sa remarque.

— Les deux, je suppose, finis-je par répondre d'un ton absent.

Arthur haussa un sourcil intrigué mais n'ajouta rien.

.

* * *

.

Plus tard, je remettais les quelques feuillets supplémentaires que j'avais traduits à James lorsque je me sentis obligée de lui annoncer que j'avais aperçu Joyce durant la matinée.

— Ah, fit-il simplement.

Puis, après une pause, il reprit :

— Et elle allait bien ?

Nous étions dans la pénombre d'un coin mal éclairé de la salle commune mais je pouvais deviner l'air soucieux peint sur son visage. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était évident, mais d'ici à comprendre pourquoi il n'allait pas la voir directement...

— James, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

Le Gryffondor tritura machinalement le coin d'un des parchemins que je lui avais donnés avant de me répondre.

— Elle... Elle a changé.

— Parce qu'elle a été répartie à Serpentard ?

— Non. Elle a changé par rapport à quand on était petits.

— Vous aviez quatre ans, fis-je remarquer, ironique.

James ignora mon intervention.

— Elle n'était pas pareille. Elle souriait tout le temps et on faisait que des bêtises. Si elle n'avait pas gardé sa répartie, je me demanderais même s'il s'agit de la même personne.

— Elle a passé dix ans chez les Lestrange.

— C'est vrai. Mais peu importe, pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies autant de Joyce tout à coup ?

— Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? répliquai-je, prise au dépourvu.

— Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas trop.

Je me sentis rougir. J'avais eu tort de penser que ma jalousie était passée inaperçue aux yeux de James.

— Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, c'est tout.

— Tu n'arrives pas à cerner qui ? interrogea la voix de Sirius qui venait de nous rejoindre.

— Joyce.

Les traits aristocratiques du nouveau venu se crispèrent à l'écoute de la réponse de James.

— Tu m'étonnes... Elle est bizarre, cette fille ! Le peu de fois que je l'ai vue quand elle était encore chez les Lestrange, elle avait l'air de se porter comme un charme parmi eux, et maintenant on dirait qu'elle est fâchée d'être à Serpentard !

Se désintéressant d'elle aussi vite qu'il s'était mis à se questionner à son sujet, Sirius s'empara des feuilles que James tenait toujours et parcourut des yeux ma traduction.

— C'est une blague ? grommela-t-il. Il faut qu'on fasse une potion afin de déterminer quel sera l'animal dont nous prendrons la forme ?

— C'est ce que dis le livre. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous allez faire... Les trois quarts des ingrédients sont loin de se trouver dans les réserves classiques que nous fait acheter Slughorn à chaque rentrée...

Sirius prit un air désinvolte.

— Un petit tour dans la réserve personnelle de Slug' avec la cape d'invisibilité et ce sera plié ! assura-t-il.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, c'est autant à cause des paroles d'Arthur que de celles de James et de Sirius que je me rendis à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver Joyce. Et, effectivement, elle était là, assise à la même table que la veille, des parchemins encore plus nombreux si possible formant des tas tout autour d'elle.

— Salut, lâchai-je en tirant la chaise libre à ses côtés.

Joyce posa des yeux étonnés sur moi.

— Salut, répondit-elle.

— Ça va ?

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment commencer une conversation avec une fille que je connaissais à peine et que je n'appréciais pas spécialement, aussi les bases me paraissaient un bon départ.

— C'est toi qui demande ou c'est James qui t'envoie en se disant que c'est plus simple de te charger de faire le messager plutôt que de briser sa réputation en témoignant de la gentillesse à une Serpentard ?

Sa tirade aurait pu couper court à mon envie de lui parler, mais elle était si semblable à celle d'Arthur la veille au matin que je restai de marbre.

— C'est moi.

N'y tenant pas, je repris :

— Et c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de James ? Qu'il attache plus d'importance à sa réputation qu'à toi ?

Le Maraudeur avait été si heureux de la retrouver durant l'été qu'il me paraissait inconcevable qu'elle puisse s'être convaincue d'une telle chose.

— C'est pas ce que je pense, c'est ce qu'il est. Il déteste les Serpentard, je l'avais bien compris cet été, et vu son comportement à mon égard depuis septembre, je ne ferai pas exception.

— Il ne déteste pas sa mère et pourtant elle était à Serpentard, non ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Joyce.

— Oui. Mais toi tu ne sais pas ce que _je_ veux te dire.

À vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée moi-même. Je n'avais rien de spécial à raconter à Joyce Martins, je voulais juste avoir le dernier mot parce que mon ego n'aurait pas supporté d'être allé la voir pour me faire remballer. Et ce bien que je ne me sois arrogé le droit de m'asseoir à ses côtés que parce que je m'y sentais obligée.

— Si James ne vient pas te parler, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été répartie à Serpentard, improvisai-je.

— Alors c'est pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je n'ai abouti qu'à cette conclusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je ne suis partie de chez les Lestrange et de chez les Sang-Pur que parce que je brûlais d'envie de les retrouver à Poudlard ? Que j'ai fait bouger la moitié des postes du Ministère que parce que je n'avais que ça à faire ?

— Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme les Lestrange.

Joyce ricana.

— Ça ne t'empêche pas de fuir ton propre frère parce qu'il y est.

Je m'enflammai.

— Ne t'avise même pas de parler de Jake, crachai-je, incisive. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Et je te signale que je fuis ma sœur aussi et, aux dernières nouvelles, elle est à Serdaigle.

Comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin, les joues de Joyce prirent une teinte rose soutenue et elle lâcha des excuses du bout des lèvres.

— C'est pas grave, dis-je. On a tous nos torts, hein ? La preuve, je suis venue te voir que parce que je me sentais coupable, et toi tu m'incendies parce que tu penses que je cherche à défendre James et non à avoir bonne conscience.

Je m'attendais tellement à ce qu'elle me rétorque une méchanceté bien sentie que son éclat de rire me prit au dépourvu.

— Je t'aime bien au final, lâcha-t-elle. T'es plutôt marrante quand t'essaies d'avoir du répondant. On oublie ? proposa-t-elle en me tendant une main.

.

* * *

.

 _Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, mais il permet de faire avancer l'intrigue à plusieurs niveaux, autant à celui des Animagus qu'à celui des Sombrals ou de Joyce. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vous laisse la parole en espérant qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Réponse à_ Shadow _: Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour répondre à ta question, quand mon emploi du temps me le permet, j'essaie de sortir un chapitre toutes les semaines._


	17. t1 - chapitre 16 : question et

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 16 : Question et répercussions

.

* * *

.

 _Novembre 1974_

.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Joyce et moi nous rapprochâmes beaucoup. Au travers de joutes verbales semblables à celle que nous avions eue à la bibliothèque, nous apprîmes à nous connaître, à nous cerner et, petit à petit, à nous apprivoiser. En elle, je pus trouver celle sur qui je n'avais jamais mis à la main auparavant : quelqu'un qui ne me questionne pas à propos de Jake, Marly ou Arthur. Après son sous-entendu à propos de mon frère lors de notre dispute, Joyce prit en effet à cœur de rester à l'écart des pentes glissantes que représentait la moindre évocation de ma famille au détour d'une conversation. Si, au départ, je prêtai son tact au fait que nous ne nous connaissions que mal, je compris au fil des jours puis des semaines qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un avertissement silencieux. Elle ne me parlait pas de ma famille ? Je devais lui en être reconnaissante et, jamais au grand jamais, parler de la sienne.

Car, comme je pus aisément le constater en l'observant à son insu pour m'en faire une idée plus précise, elle bannissait de son entourage quiconque se laissant aller à l'interroger sur les dix années qu'elle avait passées chez les Lestrange. Elle détestait à vrai dire tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à eux, depuis son cousin Ganymede – à qui elle ne parlait pas autrement qu'avec un profond mépris – jusqu'à toute la flopée de Sang-Pur qui garnissaient les bancs de sa maison. Ce qui, autant le dire, réduisait considérablement ses chances de se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades, d'autant plus que, lorsque ce n'était pas elle qui les fuyait, c'était eux qui prenaient peur face à son nom de famille. Effectivement, sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi, le nom de Martins suffisait à faire de Joyce une pestiférée aux yeux de beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Mais, sachant que la mère d'Angel se mettait à trembler pour peu qu'elle lise un article à propos de sa famille, ce n'était guère étonnant.

Ainsi, Joyce ne fréquentait pas grand monde. Ses repas, elle les prenait aux côtés de Dorcas Meadowes, une de ses camarades de chambre, et, de temps à autre, je l'apercevais échanger des banalités avec Jake. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'elle dut voir en moi autant que je vis en elle : une échappatoire. Elle trouvait en ma compagnie un substitut à celle des autres élèves et je trouvais en la sienne un moyen d'éviter celle de mon groupe d'amis qui, à cause de l'étrange attitude d'Angel, m'était devenue hostile. À l'origine, notre amitié n'était donc rien de plus qu'un arrangement mutuel. Mais, de fil en aiguille, je me mis à apprécier Joyce, et même à lui confier des choses. Comme cet après-midi où, prise d'une pulsion quelconque, je lui parlai de ces chevaux qui tiraient les calèches de l'école et qui hantaient mes pensées.

— Tes amis ne les voient pas ? s'étonna-t-elle quand je lui racontai l'épisode de la rentrée. C'est étrange... Je pensais que tout le monde les voyait et que, si personne ne s'interrogeait sur leur aspect, c'était parce que tout le monde y était habitué...

Savoir qu'elle pouvait les voir me soulagea grandement. Hormis Angel qui refusait de l'admettre et Regulus qui cherchait peut-être juste à se moquer de moi, le privilège de pouvoir contempler ces chevaux décharnés ne semblait pas être accordé à grand monde, si bien que j'en étais venue à m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale.

— Tu devrais aller parler à Regulus, me conseilla Joyce. S'il t'a dit ça, c'est forcément qu'il sait ce qu'ils sont.

— C'est ce que je me dis aussi, mais...

— Mais quoi ? Tu as peur de ce qu'un autre Black pourrait penser ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un ricanement empli de dédain qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Du peu que j'avais pu en voir, les relations entre Joyce et Sirius étaient glaciales. Tandis que le Maraudeur jugeait Joyce suspecte, celle-ci n'était pas en reste et se moquait ouvertement de lui dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, clamant que sa rancœur à son égard n'était due qu'au fait qu'il était incapable de prendre sa vie en main.

— Peut-être, admis-je à contrecœur.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser t'empêcher de savoir parce qu'il juge que son frère n'est pas fréquentable, si ? Tu n'as pas de comptes à lui rendre, Alicia ! Au diable Sirius Black ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est, oui ou non ?

C'est donc sur ses conseils que, une matinée au cours de laquelle ma route croisa celle de Regulus Black, je faussai compagnie à mes amis pour aller me planter devant lui, appréhendant un peu notre entrevue mais prête à obtenir mes réponses.

— Salut Black, déclarai-je en l'apostrophant, faisant comprendre par la même occasion aux deux Serpentard qui l'accompagnaient qu'ils n'étaient pas désirés.

Après avoir attendu l'approbation de Regulus, ils s'éclipsèrent et le cadet des Black posa des yeux d'une tranquillité sans faille sur moi, me dévisageant avec tant d'insistance que cela me fit rougir. Puis il agita légèrement la tête pour faire signe qu'il m'écoutait.

— Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, commençai-je, mais, le jour de la rentrée, tu m'as dit...

— Je me souviens, me coupa-t-il.

Prise au dépourvu par son interruption, je bafouillai quelques instants avant de me reprendre.

— Ah ! Et euh... C'était quoi ces... euh... ces créatures ?

Un rictus amusé déforma ses lèvres.

— Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé depuis le temps, s'amusa-t-il, une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

— Eh bien non, lui appris-je en le défiant du regard. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont, mais j'aimerais bien savoir, et surtout comprendre pourquoi tu es désolé que je les voie.

— C'était une façon de parler, rien de plus.

Je ne dus pas très bien cacher ma contrariété puisqu'il ajouta :

— Tu devrais demander à Hagrid. Il en sait plus que moi à leur propos.

— Le garde-chasse ? m'éberluai-je.

— Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Hagrid ?

— Non.

— Alors oui, le garde-chasse.

Un haussement de sourcil équivoque plus tard, il tournait les talons et s'éloignait. Sa réaction m'agaça encore plus que ne l'avait fait le début de notre entretien et, un instant, j'eus envie de le rattraper pour le forcer à me donner des réponses. Que croyait-il ? Que j'avais envie de jouer aux devinettes pour trouver ce qu'étaient ces créatures ? Mais, le temps que je me décide, plusieurs groupes d'élèves nous séparaient déjà et je n'eus pas le cœur de les contourner pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

.

* * *

.

— Ton frère est stupide, annonçai-je à Sirius le soir même en me laissant tomber aux côtés des Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle.

Le regard qu'il me jeta cherchait clairement à savoir pourquoi diable j'étais allée parler à Regulus.

— Tu ne t'en doutais pas encore ? rétorqua-t-il en me toisant du coin de l'œil. Que ça soit lui ou le reste de ma famille, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher d'eux.

Son avertissement rappela à moi la moquerie évidente qui suintait des propos que Joyce m'avait adressés quelques jours plus tôt. _« Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser t'empêcher de savoir parce qu'il juge que son frère n'est pas fréquentable, si ? Tu n'as pas de comptes à lui rendre, Alicia ! »_ Elle avait raison, après tout. Qui était Sirius pour me conseiller qui fréquenter ? Un an plus tôt, c'était bien de lui dont Jake m'avait conseillé de me garder... L'ironie de la situation était telle et mes sentiments si confus que j'en fus toute irritée et répliquai, énervée :

— Et pourquoi pas ?! Je ne saurais pas me défendre contre eux selon toi ?

— Assurément pas. La preuve, tu es tombée dans les filets de Martins.

Je retins un hoquet d'indignation

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protestai-je.

— Ça a tout à voir, riposta Sirius, parfaitement calme. James et toi vous arrivez peut-être à vous voiler la face, mais elle n'est pas différente de ceux qui l'ont élevée. Tout comme mon frère. Ce ne sont pas des gens à fréquenter et, vu que c'est exactement ce que tu fais, peut-être que ma première impression à ton sujet était la bonne.

L'insinuation me laissa pantoise.

— Parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir pitié de Joyce Martins et de demander quelque chose à ton frère ? Non mais tu t'écoutes parler, oui ou merde ?!

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu lui as simplement demandé quelque chose ?

Mon éclat de rire, sarcastique au possible, me surprit autant que lui et je me levai, incapable d'arborer sa tranquillité.

— Tu te sers de moi comme d'un putain de dictionnaire ! m'exclamai-je, hors de moi. Alors ne viens pas me demander des comptes parce que j'utilise ton frère comme bestiaire !

Encore plus vexée que je n'y étais entrée, je quittai le réfectoire, fulminante et tremblante, ne sachant pas très bien qui je blâmais pour ce qui venait de se passer. Mais, trop agacée pour y réfléchir, je finis par envoyer Sirius et toute la famille Black au Malin et par me réfugier dans un coin du parc.

.

* * *

.

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre... Comme il a été totalement remanié par rapport à l'ancienne version, les choses ne se déroulent pas du tout pareil et je m'interroge sur sa crédibilité. Mais bon, il reste important pour le nouveau tournant que va prendre l'histoire. Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _(PS : Une review vous prend quelques secondes de plus qu'un follow mais, en même temps, vous aide à réduire le temps qui vous sépare du printemps.)_


	18. t1 - chapitre 17 : les feuilles mortes

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 17 : Les feuilles mortes

.

* * *

.

 _Novembre 1974_

.

Le lendemain, je n'avais toujours pas décoléré. Quel que soit l'angle depuis lequel je contemplais ma dispute avec Sirius, celle-ci finissait invariablement par élancer mon corps de bouffées d'agacement mêlé de fureur et je me mettais à maudire intérieurement le Maraudeur. Vous pensez sûrement que j'exagérais et aujourd'hui j'ai bien conscience que c'était le cas, mais, à l'époque, le fait qu'il remette en cause toute notre relation simplement parce que la curiosité m'avait conduite à parler avec son frère et la pitié avec Joyce me faisait devenir dingue. Je trouvais sa réaction immature et, bien que la mienne le soit tout autant, cela me rendait sa compagnie intolérable.

Heureusement, le jour qui suivit notre altercation, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée pour les élèves au-delà de la troisième année, aussi je n'eus à croiser ni Sirius ni Regulus pendant quelques heures que je passai en compagnie de Theo ; Charlie et Becca étant en retenue pour bavardages en cours et Angel m'évitant comme à son habitude. Le temps étant plutôt doux, après le déjeuner nous décidâmes de nous aventurer dans le parc qui avait revêtu les atours de l'automne, des feuilles jonchant le sol partout où nos pas nous portaient. Vingt-cinq ans ont peut-être passés mais, aujourd'hui, je peux encore palper le silence tendu qui nous enveloppait alors.

Au début de notre deuxième année, Theo et moi avions en effet beau être amis, nous ne nous connaissions pas très bien. Je me sentais bien plus proche d'Angel et de Becca – qui avaient le mérite non négligeable d'être des filles – et de Charlie avec qui je partageais la passion du Quidditch. Je trouvais le Gryffondor adorable – et très mignon, soyons honnêtes –, et il nous arrivait d'être très complices par moments, mais la gêne persistait à caractériser nos conversations lorsque nous nous retrouvions seule à seul. Ce qui explique pourquoi la première partie de notre balade s'effectua dans le plus grand des calmes, quelques regards et sourires embarrassés ponctuant notre marche.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? finit par me demander mon ami tandis que nous arrivions à proximité d'une zone boueuse s'étendant jusqu'au Lac Noir. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et je t'ai vue partir de la Grande Salle hier soir...

J'haussai machinalement les épaules, partagée entre l'envie de rosir de plaisir parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et celle, non moins tentante, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était en aucun cas ses affaires. Peu désireuse de m'étaler sur les tenants et aboutissants de ma dernière discussion avec Sirius, je me contentai d'articuler, désinvolte :

— Ça va.

Saisissant que je ne souhaitais pas m'épancher, Theo hocha la tête sans insister et lâcha :

— Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, on est là...

La proposition était sincère et pleine de bonnes attentions, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'irais me confier à lui ou encore à Angel, Becca et Charlie. Si c'était pour qu'ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds en s'inquiétant de ma santé mentale comme ils l'avaient fait le jour de la rentrée, ça ne me donnait pas franchement envie... Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, avant que je ne n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit de blessant, je vis le Gryffondor glisser dans la boue et s'étaler au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Incapable de me contenir, j'éclatai de rire, me moquant ouvertement aux dépens de mon ami dont une bonne partie de l'uniforme était désormais si crotté qu'on en devinait que difficilement la couleur. Me calmer me prit quelques minutes puis, charitable, je m'approchai de Theo et lui tendis une main. Il me lança un regard noir peu avenant avant de s'en saisir, la décorant de boue par la même occasion. Mais, alors que je me mettais à tirer pour le relever, je me sentis tomber en avant et atterris à ses côtés. Cet imbécile m'avait attirée au sol et j'étais à présent à moitié étalée sur lui, aussi couverte de boue et morte de rire que lui.

— Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi, déclara-t-il une fois redevenu plus sérieux.

Je lui lançai un regard peu convaincu et, quelques secondes plus tard, sentis quelque chose de froid et pâteux s'étaler progressivement sur ma joue.

— Ça ne te va pas trop mal, fit Theo en contemplant ses deux doigts salis par la boue d'un air amusé.

— M'en fiche, boudai-je. Ça fait la peau douce, la boue.

— Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse ça, alors ?

Tout en parlant, il offrit à mon autre joue le même traitement qu'à la première.

— Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je, butée. Mais je me sentirais trop égoïste si je ne partageais pas avec toi, repris-je en étalant à mon tour une grosse quantité de boue sur son visage moqueur.

— Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, je pris appui pour me relever et m'enfuir, riant de plus belle. Mais je n'avais même pas fait trois pas qu'un grosse voix tonna dans notre dos, clouant mes pieds au sol de surprise et de peur.

— Theo ! s'exclama Hagrid de son timbre caverneux. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir !

Et c'est ainsi que nous finîmes notre après-midi bien au chaud dans la cabane d'Hagrid, une tasse de thé de la taille d'une passoire dans la main et des petits gâteaux bien trop durs entamés sur le bord de notre soucoupe. Loin de me douter qu'ils se connaissaient en dehors de Poudlard, j'écoutai Theo et le garde-chasse s'échanger des nouvelles en sirotant mon thé brûlant. Lorsque j'osai enfin desserrer les lèvres pour demander d'où leur venait cette familiarité, j'appris que le père de Theo et Hagrid s'étaient connus durant leur scolarité à Poudlard et que leur goût pour le soin aux créatures magiques les avait rapprochés. Mr Lancaster était aujourd'hui dresseur de hiboux pour l'animalerie du chemin de traverse, mais il ne manquait jamais de répondre aux lettres du garde-chasse et de passer le voir de temps à autre, si bien que c'était tout naturellement que Theo avait là son tour noué une relation avec lui à son arrivée à Poudlard.

— Et toi alors, que font tes parents ? s'enquit Hagrid. J'ai pas l'impression de les avoir déjà croisés à Poudlard ! Même s'il y a une coupe qui porte le nom d'Azer dans la salle des trophées, m'a dit Dumbledore !

Il s'agissait de celle de mon arrière-grand-père, Barthelemius Azer, qui avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch lors de sa scolarité, ainsi que je le rapportai à Hagrid ce jour-là. Je lui expliquai ensuite que ma famille avait émigré en France au début du siècle, et c'est tandis que je parlais que ma discussion avec Regulus me revint en mémoire. Elle ne datait que de la veille, mais tous les événements qui lui avaient fait suite m'avaient fait totalement oublier le conseil du cadet des Black m'avait donné : _« va voir Hagrid, il en saura plus que moi »_.

— Hagrid, finis-je donc par lâcher, qu'est-ce qui tire les diligences de l'école ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il reposa sa tasse, en renversant une bonne partie dans sa soucoupe au passage.

— Ça me fend le cœur de voir qu'il y a autant d'élèves capables de les voir...

— De voir quoi ? s'étonna Theo qui ne comprenait pas plus que le jour de la rentrée ce dont il était question.

— Les Sombrals, expliqua Hagrid.

Une grimace déforma les traits du brun.

— T'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, lui reprocha Hagrid en l'observant. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles.

— Mais ... C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Que seuls ceux qui ont vu...

— C'est vrai.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha Theo à mon intention.

— Pourquoi ? répondis-je sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ?

— Les Sombrals sont des créatures que les sorciers craignent. Ils les pensent maudits. Parce que seuls ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir.

.

* * *

.

La réponse d'Hagrid me prit au dépourvu. Je m'étais attendue à tout à propos des Sombrals, sauf à ça... Mais cela expliquait si bien les réactions successives de Regulus, du garde-chasse, et même celle d'Angel, qu'elle m'apparut comme une évidence sitôt que je l'eus digérée. Même si elle entraînait beaucoup de nouvelles interrogations également... La personne que j'avais vue mourir était un moldu qu'une voiture avait renversée sur un passage piéton alors que je n'étais âgée que de sept ans – j'avais d'ailleurs fait léviter cette même voiture avant qu'elle ne renverse à leur tour la femme et le fils de la victime, prouvant par la même occasion que j'étais bel et bien une sorcière – mais qui avait bien pu perdre la vie sous les yeux de Regulus, d'Angel et de Joyce ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

Quand Theo et moi remontâmes à la salle commune après avoir remercié Hagrid pour le thé, nous croisâmes les Maraudeurs et le sourire désolé que m'adressa James alors que Sirius m'ignorait ostensiblement m'irrita. Je me doutais qu'il prendrait le parti de son meilleur ami ou, au mieux, ne choisirait aucun des deux camps, mais c'était une chose de le concevoir et une toute autre de le vivre. Morose, j'abandonnai Theo au pied des escaliers montant au dortoir et regagnai le mien d'une humeur encore plus sombre que le matin. Celui-ci était désert mais, de la salle de bains, ne tarda pas à sortir Angel. La rapidité empreinte de malaise dont elle fit preuve pour ranger ses affaires de toilette et atteindre la porte fut la goutte de trop.

— C'est ça, casse toi, l'apostrophai-je, amère. C'est tellement plus facile de fuir et de me faire passer pour une folle !

— Je ... Je ne te fuis pas, répondit-elle en se retournant, rougissante mais surtout très peu convaincante.

— Ah bon ? Alors tu fais quoi, depuis deux mois et demi ? Tu me préserves de la vérité sur les Sombrals et de la condition _sine qua non_ pour les voir ? C'est trop tard, merci bien. Mon mort à moi est déjà enterré. Le tien, en revanche... On se demande ce qu'il a fait pour que tu aies honte de lui. Ou alors c'est toi qui lui as fait quelque chose, peut-être ?

À peine consciente d'être allée beaucoup trop loin, je me détournai après avoir gratifié Angel d'un dernier regard méprisant et me barricadai derrière les rideaux de mon baldaquin, le cœur battant à toute allure.

.

* * *

.

 _Soooooo... What do you think? Trop exagéré ? Pas assez ? Votre avis m'intéresse, surtout sur ce chapitre qui montre une nouvelle facette d'Alicia, son côté amer qui jusque là n'était réservé qu'à sa famille. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu car j'ai personnellement adoré le retravailler._


	19. t1 - chapitre 18 : mes, tes, ses

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 1 : Nouveau départ**

Chapitre 18 : Mes, tes, ses priorités

.

* * *

.

 _Novembre 1974_

.

La culpabilité commença à me dévorer dès qu'Angel eût refermé la porte et ne me laissa pas un instant de répit de la nuit. Loin d'être capable de faire autre chose que de pleurer dans mon oreiller en m'insultant mentalement, je ne descendis pas dîner, n'ouvris pas les rideaux de mon baldaquin quand j'entendis mes camarades de dortoir y entrer et, à vrai dire, ne sortis pas de sous mes couvertures jusqu'au lendemain midi, quand ma lâcheté fut devenue trop grande pour que je puisse encore accepter de m'y soumettre.

Je ne pus cependant pas me résoudre à affronter l'un ou l'autre de mes amis. À la place, je me préparai rapidement et quittai la tour des Gryffondor en priant pour ne croiser personne. Si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une once du cran de Jake ou de Joyce, j'aurais sans aucun doute assumé ce que j'avais balancé à la face d'Angel et préféré aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'avais entrepris en lui faisant bien sentir que je n'avais aucune excuse à lui présenter, que ce soit réellement ce que je pense ou pas. Mais ma personnalité était aux antipodes de celle des deux Serpentard. Je blessais, oui, mais trop pour ne pas m'en vouloir et pas assez pour pouvoir conserver ma fierté.

Plutôt que la compagnie des autres élèves, c'est celle des livres que je choisis cet après-midi là, et je décidai de m'attaquer à un devoir de métamorphoses qui ne devait pourtant pas être rendu avant deux semaines. M'y consacrer me fit un bien fou et, lorsque le jour commença à s'évanouir au-dehors, je me sentais bien mieux. Mais, évidemment, tout fut balayé comme un château de cartes lorsque je réalisai que je ne pouvais désormais plus reculer : je devais affronter Angel. Je souhaitais m'excuser auprès d'elle de toute mon âme, mais j'avais si peur de me faire rejeter que je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. Aussi c'est tremblante que je quittai la bibliothèque, redoutant ce qui allait se produire.

Sauf qu'en réalité je n'atteignis jamais la Grande Salle ce soir-là. Car, quand je fis mon apparition en haut des escaliers qui donnaient dans le Hall, James se hissa à mes côtés et m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il en m'entraînant à l'écart des quelques groupes d'élèves qui entraient ou sortaient du réfectoire.

Loin de me douter de ce qu'il avait réellement en tête, je lui rendis son sourire, toute heureuse qu'il soit venu me voir malgré ma dispute avec Sirius – pour laquelle je n'avais pour le coup aucune envie de m'excuser.

— Mmmh. Et toi ?

— Bien, bien. J'ai refait le plein de Bombabouses, je vais pouvoir aller asperger quelques Serpentard ! Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu as une idée de comment obtenir l'essence olfactive d'asphodèle dont on a besoin pour la potion ? Slug en avait pas dans sa réserve personnelle et, même en nous cotisant, on a aucun moyen de nous en procurer...

Une pointe acérée me mordit la chair du cœur et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je brûlais d'envie d'envoyer James se faire voir avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable de faire preuve mais, en réalité, la raison pour laquelle il était venu me voir me donna envie de m'effondrer au sol. Alors c'était vraiment ça ce que j'étais pour les Maraudeurs ? Un simple soutien dans leur projet dantesque de devenir des Animagus ? Une ressource sans pareille d'informations ? Incapable de rester face à James sans me mettre à pleurer, je ne répondis pas, ni à sa question ni aux injonctions inquiètes qu'il me lança en voyant que je ne semblais pas être dans mon assiette, et tournai les talons pour m'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'atteignis le cadre rassurant de mon dortoir et lâchai enfin le sanglot qui m'obstruait la gorge. Il fut suivi de bon nombre d'autres et, dans la pénombre de la pièce, je me laissai glisser au sol, affaiblie par la culpabilité et la douleur que je ressentais, mêlées en un cocktail explosif qui n'en finissait plus de m'étouffer.

— Alicia ?!

La voix, familière malgré les relents de surprise et d'inquiétude qu'elle laissait transparaître, me fit sauter au plafond et je relevai des yeux perdus sur Angel qui me fixait, debout devant la porte de la salle de bains. C'était la première fois que je croisais son regard depuis les ignominies que je lui avais lancées la veille au soir et ce simple constat suffit à me faire baisser la tête.

Je ne me souviens plus du temps que l'on passa ainsi, elle chancelante à l'entrée de la salle d'eau et moi à mi-chemin entre la position assise et la position debout, mais cela me sembla durer une éternité. C'est finalement Angel qui finit par s'avancer, sans paraître en colère pour un sou malgré les mots échangés lors de notre dernière entrevue. En sentant ses bras autour de moi, je me tendis, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait se montrer si douce après ce que j'avais osé lui dire.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? m'enquis-je d'une voix rauque lorsque cette étrange étreinte s'acheva.

— Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? répartit-elle.

— Parce que j'avais aucun droit de dire ce que j'ai dit.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Larguée, je papillonnai des yeux. Quelle importance qu'elle comprenne mes motivations ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais même pas toléré de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle !

— Écoute, Alicia, je vais pas te mentir : je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as dit, parce que tu ignores tout de la raison pour laquelle je peux voir les Sombrals. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais t'en tenir rigueur.

— Je ne comprends pas...

— Ce serait me voiler la face ! Quel genre de personne je serais si j'oubliais que, pendant trois mois, c'est toi qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir ? Je voyais bien que tu étais paumée et que tu voulais savoir quelles étaient ces créatures, mais... Peu importe. Je crois pas que je sois encore prête à vous en parler. Mais ce n'était pas juste de ma part, tout comme ce que tu m'as dit n'était pas juste de la tienne. Alors c'est comme si on était quittes, tu ne crois pas ?

— Non.

Angel s'écarta un peu, les sourcils froncés.

— Comment ça ?

— T'as peut-être l'impression que ça remet la balle au centre, mais c'est pas le cas. Trois mois d'ignorance, ça compense pas ce que je t'ai dit !

— Peut-être pas. Mais bon, on a qu'à faire comme si !

.

* * *

.

Décembre 1974

.

Me réconcilier avec Angel aurait pu me pousser à voir les choses différemment avec les Maraudeurs, mais le fait est que la facilité avec laquelle elle m'avait pardonné ne changea en rien la rancœur que j'entretenais à leur égard. Si bien que décembre arriva sans que rien n'ait évolué. Sirius m'ignorait ou me méprisait, je faisais pareil, et même si James était venu s'excuser après notre brève conversation, je sentais bien qu'il l'avait fait par automatisme et non parce qu'il avait compris ce que je lui reprochais. Ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne m'atteignait pas. J'avais beau être de nouveau collée à Angel et Becca à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, le petit goût d'interdit et d'aventure que m'apportaient les Maraudeurs me manquait, de même que la sensation de leur être indispensable que j'avais commencé à développer lorsqu'ils étaient venu me demander de l'aide pour la première fois.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je fus l'une des seules élèves à ne pas me réjouir des premières chutes de neige et à rester sagement en retrait des batailles, construction de sculptures en glace et autres concours de patinage sur le Lac Noir. Parfois, Angel, Becca, Charlie ou Theo restaient avec moi, mais je finissais toujours par leur dire de rejoindre la cohue qui s'amusait dans le parc, ne voulant pas être ce qui les retenait de prendre du bon temps. Un matin où je les contemplais courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pelouse enneigée en riant de bonheur, Joyce vint me trouver et se laissa tomber sur le banc gelé où j'avais élu domicile.

— Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui retournai un bref hochement de tête et la regardai s'emmitoufler dans son écharpe vert émeraude. C'est alors que je me faisais la réflexion que cette couleur lui allait mieux que n'importe quelle autre et que le Choixpeau avait décidément fait le bon choix en l'envoyant en Serpentard qu'elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, expira longuement et se tourna vers moi, résignée.

— Au début de l'année, tu es venue me voir pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de James.

— Vrai.

— Alors pourquoi c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire maintenant ?

— Parce que. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Un éclat de rire amusé me répondit.

— Sans blague ?! Je n'avais pas deviné, Alicia !

Elle se ficha de moi pendant encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Écoute, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et j'ai pas le droit de me mêler de vos histoires, mais comme c'est exactement ce que tu t'es permis de faire avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Je suis sans doute la personne la moins bien placée pour te dire ça, mais James tient à toi. Quand on traînait que tous les deux cet été et qu'on parlait de toi, il était toujours super bienveillant à ton sujet. T'es sa petite protégée, tu vois ? Alors, quoi qu'il ait fait, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de ne plus lui parler ?

— Il se sert de moi, exactement comme le fait Sirius. Et tant qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte, je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui.

— Est-ce que tu t'es posé la question d'à quel point ce pourquoi il se servait de toi était important pour lui ? Ce serait super égoïste de lui reprocher de vouloir atteindre son but si celui-ci lui tient à cœur !

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. C'est ce qui était si agaçant au sujet de Joyce. Quand il s'agissait d'elle, elle ne voyait rien, faisait la sourde oreille et se braquait, mais dès qu'elle s'intéressait aux situations des autres, elle était capable de tant de perspicacité qu'il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avançait les bons arguments. Dans le cadre de cette simili dispute avec James, elle avait saisi qu'il existait un facteur dont je n'avais même pas cherché à prendre connaissance : Remus. C'était pour Remus qu'ils m'avaient demandé de traduire ce fichu bouquin. Pour lui qu'ils se servaient de moi. Avais-je le droit de leur reprocher de faire passer leur meilleur ami avant moi ? Ou, plutôt, avais-je le droit de reprocher à James de placer son amitié avec Remus avant la nôtre ?

— Tu sais ce que je fais quand je ne vais pas bien ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que Joyce avait repris la parole.

— Quoi ?!

— Tu sais ce que je fais quand je ne vais pas bien ? répéta-t-elle patiemment.

— Non.

Joyce éclata de rire et se leva avant de tendre ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

— Je tourne, dit-elle. Je tourne sur moi-même le plus vite possible.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Inévitablement, elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et par s'écrouler lourdement dans la neige avec un sourire immense.

— Une fois que tu as tellement le tournis que tu n'arrives plus à différencier l'herbe du ciel, commença-t-elle doucement, c'est le moment où tu oublies ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans ta vie parce que tu es trop occupée à essayer de voir à nouveau correctement. T'as tellement mal à la tête que tu sens plus le reste de tes blessures. T'as tellement le tournis que tu en viens à te demander pour le ciel est devenu con au point de ne plus savoir rester en place. Tu oublies tout... Et tu te sens bien.

.

* * *

.

 _Peu de personnages présents dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que les apparitions de James, Angel et Joyce vous ont plu. Pour ce qui est du titre, j'ai eu un gros problème d'inspiration mais bon, au final j'ai trouvé que celui-ci sonnait bien xD_


	20. t1 - chapitre 19 : distillation

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 19 : Distillation sentimentale

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1974_

.

Lorsque Joyce, après s'être repue du contact glacial de la neige pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, m'avait quittée sur un dernier sourire énigmatique, je ne m'étais pas éternisée dans le parc. Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo s'y amusaient toujours mais l'envie de les regarder m'avait passée, et je repris bien vite la direction du château. La majorité des élèves ayant choisi de profiter du week-end en dehors de ses murs, je franchis le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans avoir croisé un chat et profitai du vide de la salle commune pour m'installer juste devant le feu, le manuel de transformation en Animagus sagement posé sur mes genoux.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'y avais pas touché. Depuis la fois où j'étais allée parler à Joyce pour la première fois, à vrai dire. Après cela, j'avais été trop occupée par ma nouvelle amitié avec elle et mes questions à propos des Sombrals pour m'y repencher, puis tellement en colère contre Sirius que la perspective de faire quelque chose pour lui m'avait fait le reléguer bien loin dans le foutoir qui siégeait sous mon baldaquin. En pensant à Sirius, je m'entendis pousser un soupir. Deux mois avaient presque passés depuis notre dispute, si bien que je n'arrivais même plus à déterminer si je lui en voulais ou non. Ce sentiment qui me faisait monter aux lustres, était-ce de la colère ou, plus vraisemblablement, de la fierté ? Lui en voulais-je parce que je lui reprochais son comportement ou parce que m'incliner devant lui aurait fait trop de mal à mon amour propre ? La réponse était plutôt évidente, dans le fond.

Aussi, résolue, j'ouvris le livre à la page à laquelle je m'étais arrêtée et parcourut des yeux la recette de la potion que les garçons devaient réaliser. Ma conversation avec James bien en mémoire, au lieu de m'attaquer à la suite de la traduction, je me saisis d'un parchemin vierge et y inscrivis le nom de l'ingrédient qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir : l'essence olfactive d'asphodèle. Lorsque j'avais remis mes derniers feuillets traduits aux quatrièmes années, j'avais déjà conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un ingrédient très rare, mais j'avais espéré que Slughorn en ait tout de même en sa possession. À en croire James, mes prières avaient été vaines. Ce qui en soi n'était guère étonnant. Extraire l'essence d'une fleur était sans aucun doute une opération délicate et réalisée uniquement sur commande, pour des potionnistes expérimentés... Cependant, refusant de devoir être celle à annoncer à James, Sirius et Peter que je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux, je décidai de me rendre à la bibliothèque, prête à trouver coûte que coûte comment nous procurer cet ingrédient manquant.

Il me fallut trois jours pour enfin dénicher quelque chose dans l'antre de Mrs Pince. J'avais dû arpenter le rayon des potions en long et en large puis m'attaquer à celui de botanique avant d'enfin trouver un ouvrage pouvant m'aiguiller dans mes recherches : un manuel des techniques avancées de décomposition des plantes, qui consacrait une cinquantaine de pages aux trois méthodes possibles pour réaliser une distillation, ce procédé permettant d'extraire sans trop de difficultés l'essence ou l'odeur d'une plante. En dépit des élèves qui travaillaient eux aussi dans ce rayon, j'éclatai d'un rire triomphant, ravie de ma trouvaille, et me dépêchai d'aller emprunter le Saint Graal. Je passai les quelques jours suivant à tout apprendre du processus de la distillation, repérant laquelle des trois méthodes était la plus simple, listant le matériel dont ils auraient besoin, évaluant le temps que ça leur prendrait et notant le tout sur un parchemin vierge, prête à aller le remettre aux Maraudeurs dès que je les croiserais.

Avoir mis le doigt sur la solution à leur problème me plongea dans une sorte d'euphorie étrange. Je fus de bonne humeur toute la journée, discutai gaiement du prochain match de Quidditch des équipes anglaises avec Charlie, m'intéressai au nouvel animal qu'avait reçu le père de Theo, répondis avec patience à toutes les plaintes de Becca que je m'évertuais d'ordinaire à ignorer et acceptai même de réviser les sortilèges avec Angel au lieu de rejoindre la partie de bataille explosive qu'avaient initiée le reste de nos camarades dans un coin de la salle commune.

Nous étions tous les cinq en train de rejoindre la Grande Salle lorsque notre chemin croisa celui de Joyce qui errait dans les couloirs, l'air hagard. Toujours sur mon petit nuage, je m'en rendis à peine compte en la saluant et ce n'est que quand Angel me ficha un coup de coude en me faisant les gros yeux que je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Bien que peu encline à foutre en l'air mon moral, je faussai compagnie à mes amis et la rattrapai.

— Ça ne va pas ? lui demandai-je après avoir signalé ma présence d'un raclement de gorge.

Joyce haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et se mit à triturer les peaux abîmées bordant l'ongle de son pouce.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? réitérai-je.

Toujours sans un mot, la Serpentard farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe parcheminée qu'elle me tendit. Dans la cire écarlate qui la cachetait, le sceau du Ministère de la Magie était impossible à louper et je me sentis froncer les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ma convocation au Ministère pour mon audience.

— Que... Comment ça ? Quelle audience ?

— Pour savoir qui des Martins ou des Lestrange va obtenir ma garde jusqu'à ma majorité.

Pensant que la question était d'ores et déjà réglée, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer la missive, intriguée.

— Et c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Enfin, je veux dire, les Martins sont presque sûrs d'obtenir ta garde, non ?

Joyce me dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire pleinement sarcastique en m'arrachant l'enveloppe des mains d'un mouvement brusque.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que c'est ce que je veux ?! s'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Tu préfères retourner chez les Lestrange ? répartis-je.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et pas qu'aux lois du Ministère... je m'émanciperais.

— Tu... commençai-je, déstabilisée par son ton sans appel et par ce désir de s'émanciper que je n'avais même pas soupçonné. Tu leur en veux, c'est ça ?

— Hein ?! Aux gens du Ministère ? Non, ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne font qu'appliquer les lois.

— Non, aux Martins, rectifiai-je. Tu leur en veux de t'avoir laissée partir chez les Lestrange... ?

Joyce garda le silence et je compris que j'avais visé juste. Et, maintenant que j'y songeai, ça tombait sous le sens. D'un certain point de vue, le départ de Joyce pour le manoir Lestrange donnait l'impression que son oncle et sa tante avaient préféré gravir les échelons du Ministère plutôt que de s'occuper d'elle. Ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas fait en pensant qu'il y aurait des incidences sur sa garde, mais si on se mettait à la place de Joyce, il était sûrement normal d'éprouver de la rancœur à leur égard.

— Oui... finit par souffler Joyce. Je veux pas leur en vouloir après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi cette année, mais... Je sais pas, j'ai juste l'impression que j'aurais été tellement plus heureuse chez eux que chez les Lestrange ! Et puis... J'ai pas envie de me pointer à cette audience pour assister en parfaite étrangère à une sorte de vente aux enchères dont je serais l'objet...

— Mais, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi les Lestrange se battraient pour obtenir ta garde ?

— Alicia... soupira Joyce avec un sourire attendri. Te vexe pas, hein, mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon dont les choses fonctionnent dans ce monde là... Evidemment que, personnellement parlant, ils se fichent bien de l'endroit où je grandis. Mais le fait est que l'héritière de la plus grande fortune sorcière d'Angleterre, c'est moi. Pas mes cousins.

— Et alors ? Ils ne peuvent rien y faire ! Ou en tout cas rien qu'ils n'auraient pu tenter pendant les dix ans que tu as passés là-bas...

Mon incompréhension sembla distraire Joyce puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

— Pense ça un peu comme un plateau d'échecs où chaque couleur serait une famille, reprit-elle sans se départir de son air amusé. Il y a des pions dont on se contrefout, d'autres qui ont une importance capitale, d'autres qui peuvent surgir sur le devant de la scène d'un moment à l'autre... Et moi, j'ai tiré le gros lot !

Bien qu'encore perplexe, j'hochai la tête, peu désireuse de passer pour plus ignorante que je ne l'étais déjà.

— Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans cette histoire...

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi ton oncle et ta tante ne se parlent plus ?

— À cause de ma mère, je crois. Mes grands parents et ma tante ne l'approuvaient pas, alors qu'Edwin a voulu soutenir mon père.

— Et ça leur aurait suffit pour ne plus se parler ?

— Sérieusement, Alicia ? C'est la fille qui ne parle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence à son frère et sa sœur qui dit ça ?

Je rougis sous le sous-entendu et haussai les épaules.

— Je trouvais juste ça bizarre, c'est tout.

— La totalité de ma famille l'est. Tu verras, on finit par se faire à l'idée !

.

* * *

.

Un peu déroutée par ma conversation avec Joyce, ce n'est que le lendemain, veille des vacances de Noël, que je choisis d'aller trouver les Maraudeurs, mon précieux parchemin à la main. Ou, plus exactement, d'aller trouver Sirius qui somnolait dans un canapé de la salle commune lorsque je revins poser mes affaires à la tour des Gryffondor après mon dernier cours de la journée.

— Salut, lâchai-je en me glissant à ses côtés.

D'abord étourdi, il afficha un visage plutôt détendu avant de se rendre compte de qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui faire ravaler sa suffisance à l'aide d'une pique bien placée et sortis de ma poche le papier que je traînais avec moi depuis la veille.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? grommela-t-il sans y jeter le moindre regard.

Je retins un soupir exaspéré et répondis :

— Le garder précieusement parce qu'il porte la preuve d'un fait irréfutable.

— Quoi ?

— Que je suis peut-être un dictionnaire, mais un dictionnaire foutrement utile.

Je me délectai de l'étonnement que je vis passer dans les yeux de Sirius et attendis patiemment qu'il daigne baisser les yeux vers ce que je lui avais apporté. Quand, enfin, il lut les premières lignes inscrites sur le parchemin, ses sourcils se haussèrent et il me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de finir sa lecture.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est...

— Si. C'est la solution à votre petit blocage sur l'essence olfactive d'asphodèle.

— Mais... Comment tu as su qu'on n'avait pas réussi à en trouver ? J'avais demandé aux garçons de ne pas te le dire !

— J'ai mes sources.

Le Maraudeur me dévisagea puis, enfin, se fendit d'un sourire.

— Tu as James, rétorqua-t-il, pas dupe pour une noise.

— C'est une fréquentation que tu valides, lui ?

Je n'avais pas pu résister à cette gentille moquerie mais, heureusement pour moi, Sirius ne parut pas s'en offusquer.

— À ce propos, dit-il à la place, je te dois peut-être des excuses...

Je ne refis pas la même erreur qu'en première année, lorsque j'avais attendu qu'il me remercie réellement pour ma participation à la blague à l'encontre de Jake et me contentai de sourire, sachant que la reconnaissance de son erreur était le maximum que je pouvais pour l'instant obtenir de lui.

— Mais fais gaffe quand même, ajouta-t-il. T'as sûrement l'impression que tu contrôles tout, mais m'est avis que tu ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne réellement...

Ma conversation avec Joyce la veille au soir m'ayant déjà prouvé qu'il avait raison et que je ne savais en rien de quoi les Sang-Purs de leur milieu étaient capables, j'acceptai son conseil puis le laissai changer de sujet pour s'intéresser de nouveau à la distillation et à ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la réaliser.

Quand James, Remus et Peter nous rejoignirent, notre conversation avait dérivé je ne sais comment sur le Quidditch et ils se joignirent à nous avec enthousiasme, sans doute ravis de voir que nous avions mis les choses à plat. Dans le fond ce n'était pas le cas, mais m'accrocher à des illusions, c'est toujours ce que j'ai su faire de mieux. Il n'y a qu'à se référer à la suite de mon histoire pour le comprendre...

.

* * *

.

 _Eeeet voilà comment une partie qui faisait auparavant 23 chapitres se retrouve amputée de quatre d'entre eux ! J'ai décidé de supprimer le dernier chapitre que devait contenir cette partie, histoire d'aller droit au but avec la suite qui devrait se faire moins innocente et apporter quelques précisions sur le passé de tous les personnages (enfin, j'exagère : sur les passés de Joyce, Angel et Alicia)._


	21. t1 - chapitre 20 : marquée

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 20 : Marquée

.

* * *

.

 _Janvier 1975_

.

Les problèmes que j'avais rencontrés durant le premier trimestre de l'année désormais résolus, c'est bien plus sereine que j'étais rentrée chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. Le cadre aidant, celles-ci avaient d'ailleurs permis à Joyce et James de se rapprocher un peu et de mettre leur relation au clair. Rien n'indiquait qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard les rivalités opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard ne s'immisceraient pas entre eux à nouveau, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cette trêve leur fit du bien.

De mon côté, je passai des vacances moins oppressantes que l'année précédentes, cours de violoncelle et de musique étant bannis de mon emploi du temps ; lequel était peu fourni. Ma grand-mère ne vint nous rendre visite que pour le déjeuner du 25 décembre, étant invitée chez des amis français le 24 au soir et à la nouvelle année, aussi je n'eus pas à la confronter trop longtemps et à me remémorer de douloureux souvenirs de l'année passée.

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais propulsée dans le Poudlard Express aux côtés de mes amis. Ça avait été un voyage très silencieux, la neige qui tombait sans bruit au dehors semblant nous dissuader de discuter autrement que par chuchotements. Charlie et Theo ne tardèrent pas à entamer une partie d'échecs, Becca s'endormit alors qu'on venait à peine de quitter Londres, et Angel et moi nous plongeâmes dans nos lectures respectives. À cette époque, j'étais en effet fascinée par l'ouvrage que mes parents m'avaient déniché en guise de cadeau de Noël. Il s'agissait d'une édition limitée d'un livre qui narraitl'histoire des prisons d'Europe. Mes parents avaient trouvé intéressant de me montrer comment les différents pays géraient leurs prisonniers et, bien qu'un peu déçue de n'obtenir qu'un livre plutôt sombre et non un balai comme j'aurais préféré, je n'avais pas tardé à être fascinée par l'histoire d'Azkaban, la prison anglaise.

C'est d'ailleurs après avoir terminé le chapitre qui expliquait comment son emplacement avait été choisi que je décidai d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes et quittai le compartiment toujours silencieux. Les couloirs n'étaient pas plus animés et, contrairement au jour de ma première rentrée, j'atteignis les toilettes sans encombres. L'unique cabine pour les filles étant occupée, je pris mon mal en patience et attendis mon tour. Agacée par le temps que ma camarade prenait, j'étais sur le point de frapper à la porte pour lui intimer de se dépêcher lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur nulle autre que Joyce.

— Mais c'est qu'on ne se quitte plus ! s'amusa la Serpentard en parcourant la courte distance conduisant au lavabo.

Elle retroussa ses manches pour éviter de les mouiller et c'est alors qu'elle savonnait ses paumes avec soin que je remarquai pour la première fois la marque sombre qui ornait son poignet gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es brûlée ?

Joyce mit quelques minutes à comprendre de quoi je lui parlais.

— Oh, ça ! s'écria-t-elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la tâche de son poignet. C'est rien, je l'ai toujours eue.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me montra de plus près l'étrange marque apposée sur sa peau. Par sa texture et sa couleur, elle était semblable en tout point à une tâche de naissance lambda, mais je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle ne l'était pas. Car quelle tâche de naissance serait aussi précise et symétrique que celle que j'avais sous les yeux, qui semblait représenter deux yeux à la même iris, formant ainsi une sorte de croix aux bords arrondis ?

— C'est une tâche de naissance ? questionnai-je sans grande conviction.

— Je suppose. D'après Ariane et Edwin je suis née avec. C'est bien l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils sont d'accord, d'ailleurs...

— Étrange... commentai-je. Elle est pas aussi précise, la mienne.

Joyce haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture que je ne pouvais partager. Ceci dit, elle avait grandi avec, il était logique qu'elle n'y trouve rien d'anormal. Puis, alors que j'allais me détourner et entrer dans les toilettes, elle me retint par le poignet, jeta un œil dans la cabine des garçons pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et souleva son autre manche.

— J'en ai une autre, souffla-t-elle. Mais celle-là, je suppose qu'on a dû me la faire quand j'étais petite.

Curieuse, je me penchai pour découvrir une marque plus claire que la précédente, sur laquelle on distinguait nettement un blason orné d'un grand oiseau de proie portant dans son bec une fleur qui s'apparentait à un edelweiss.

— C'est le blason de ta famille ? devinai-je.

— Ouais. Le blason des Martins.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris.

— Joyce... Rassure moi, tu te rends bien compte que ces marques sont tout sauf normales ?

Mon amie haussa les épaules.

— Sans doute pour toi. Mais Ariane, Edwin et mes cousins ont la même, alors je suppose que chez nous ça l'est. Bon, Dorcas va finir par se demander où je suis passée si je ne rentre pas. On se croisera à Poudlard !

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire et tourna les talons, comme si la conversation et les symboles qu'elle arborait aux poignets étaient tout à fait naturels. Secouant la tête, je finis par m'engouffrer dans la cabine des sanitaires, sans plus réfléchir aux coutumes étranges en vigueur dans les familles de Sang-Pur.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le 7 janvier pour être exacte puisqu'il s'agissait de mon anniversaire, le train-train quotidien de Poudlard me permit enfin de pouvoir m'isoler avec James, Sirius et Peter. Depuis que nous étions rentrés, les cours, les devoirs, les retenues des garçons et les entraînements de James nous avaient effectivement laissé peu de temps libre et, lorsque nous pouvions en disposer, Remus était toujours dans les parages, nous empêchant de parler des sujets qui nous intéressaient réellement puisque ses trois amis refusaient toujours de lui dire ce qu'ils trafiquaient, pensant qu'il les en empêcherait s'il y en avait vent.

— Alors ? s'exclama Sirius lorsqu'on eut refermé la porte d'une salle de classe désaffectée - la même au sein de laquelle ils avaient réclamé mon aide pour traduire le livre de transformation. Quelle méthode on choisit pour récupérer cette fichue essence olfactive ?

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à débattre, toute fière, je sortis de mon sac un chaudron et un flacon d'Amortentia que j'avais volé dans la réserve de Slughorn deux jours plus tôt, profitant du fait que Becca soit malade pour récupérer ses cours et donc m'attarder dans la salle de classe.

— J'ai vérifié pendant les vacances, mais je pense que c'est la méthode la plus simple, lâchai-je en montrant mon butin aux trois adolescents. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est de récupérer une formule d'arithmancie et de la répéter en boucle tout en faisant bouillir ce flacon d'Amortentia. D'après ma mère, c'est la potion qui contient le plus d'essence olfactive d'asphodèle, donc on devrait pouvoir en récupérer suffisamment pour préparer votre potion sans avoir à réitérer l'expérience.

— Si tu avais cette formule d'arithmancie, je te féliciterai, me dit Sirius.

— Comme si tu avais déjà félicité qui-que-ce-soit, me moquai-je. Et puis tu serais vexé si je vous mâchais tout le boulot. Alors démerdez vous pour la trouver, moi je m'arrête ici. Bon courage pour distiller !

Bien décidée à ne pas trop me mêler de leurs affaires de peur que cela ne crée de nouvelles disputes, je m'apprêtai à mettre mes paroles à exécution lorsque je croisai le regard perdu de James.

— Quoi ? m'enquis-je. Vous avez tellement peur des livres que dénicher un bouquin d'arithmancie vous fout la chair de poule ?

— Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama James, vexé. Ta formule et ton essence, on les aura récupérées avant ce soir ! C'est juste que... On avait pensé à quelque chose, m'expliqua-t-il en jetant un bref regard à Sirius.

Intéressée malgré moi, je posai mon sac sur une table et attendis.

— Vu que c'est ton anniversaire et que... Bah tu nous as déjà bien aidés, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait te faire un petit cadeau en échange.

— À savoir ? fis-je, un petit sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

— Tu es déjà allée dans les sous-sols du château ?

— Sans doute.

— Si tu regardes bien, pas loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, tu trouveras un tableau de nature morte.

— Euh... d'accord. En quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ?

— Chatouille la poire. Je pense que tu trouveras quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser derrière...

.

* * *

.

 _Un petit chapitre qui fait office de transition dans l'histoire tout en amenant des éléments pour la suite. Je l'ai écris un peu au fil de la plume, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plait ! La suite devrait être un peu plus mouvementée et apporter des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez peut-être, notamment à propos d'Angel !_


	22. t1 - chapitre 21 : mystère enfoui

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 21 : Mystère enfoui

.

* * *

.

 _Janvier 1975_

.

Suivre les instructions de James me permit de découvrir un nouveau passage secret. Le deuxième dont j'apprenais l'existence, après celui de la sorcière borgne. Le premier était bien évidemment très pratique si je souhaitais sortir de Poudlard ou aller faire quelques trous dans les stocks de chez Honeydukes mais, quitte à satisfaire un petit creux, chatouiller cette fameuse poire me fut bien plus utile puisqu'au terme d'un long couloir, c'est sur les cuisines de Poudlard, frémissantes de l'activité des elfes de maison, que je débouchais. Un bon cadeau d'anniversaire, en somme. Et un meilleur remerciement que tous les mots que James, Sirius et Peter auraient pu m'adresser.

Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'avouer à voix haute que je le méritais mais quand, au terme d'une distillation plutôt corsée, les trois Maraudeurs réussirent à venir à bout de la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser depuis déjà trop de temps et qui les bloquait dans leur processus de transformation, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que, sans moi, ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés. Janvier touchait presqu'à son terme lorsque, enfin, ils purent avaler la mixture et avoir la révélation de l'animal dont ils allaient prendre la forme. Si James et Sirius se repurent parfaitement du cerf et du chien qui leur avaient été attribués, Peter fut très déçu d'apprendre que, s'il arrivait un jour à se transformer, il prendrait l'apparence d'un rat. À sa place, j'aurais sans doute eu la même réaction, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que ce choix inconscient lui ait réellement porté préjudice en contemplant la situation vingt-quatre ans plus tard.

De cette fin du mois de janvier 1975, je garde une trace plutôt nette. Outre la finalisation de la potion et la reprise de mes traductions, dans lesquelles je n'avais plus avancé depuis que les garçons s'étaient heurté à la difficulté de la réunion des ingrédients nécessaires, je me souviens plutôt bien du matin du match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Zoey, désordonnée comme elle l'était, avait perdu son écharpe et refusait de quitter le dortoir avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Angel, Becca, Sun-Ly et moi avions donc joint nos forces aux siennes pour l'aider à remettre la main dessus. Nous étions toutes les cinq plongées jusqu'au cou dans nos recherches infructueuses lorsque la voix d'Angel rompit le silence concentré qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

— C'est à toi ce livre, Alicia ? s'enquit-elle en pointant du doigt le bouquin sur les prisons qui traînait sur ma table de nuit.

— Oui, acquiesçai-je. Mes parents me l'ont offert pour Noël. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

Pour être honnête, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'affichait Angel. D'un côté la façon dont ses mains s'étaient emparés du livre rendait évident son intérêt, mais de l'autre elle paraissait presque effrayée par son titre et son objet d'étude.

— Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez vous intéresser à un tel sujet, grimaça Becca en jetant un œil à la couverture. C'est complètement glauque !

— Je ne m'y intéresse pas parce que j'apprécie le sujet ! siffla Angel avec une violence qui m'étonna. Si tu étais un peu plus attentive à ce que raconte Binns, tu saurais que les institutions magiques et l'histoire de leur créations ont au programme du deuxième semestre en histoire de la magie.

— Mais qui écoute les cours de Binns ? rétorqua la rousse, moqueuse.

Sur ce point, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. J'ignorais totalement que les institutions magiques faisaient l'objet d'un chapitre du programme. Mais comme cela contribuait à expliquer l'étrange comportement d'Angel, je passai outre et lui proposai de l'emprunter. J'avais terminé la lecture des sections m'intéressant et les avait presque toutes au moins parcourues du regard. À vrai dire, la seule à laquelle je n'avais pas osé m'attaquer était celle contenant les registres des différentes prisons. J'étais peut-être captivée par l'architecture et le fonctionnement des prisons, mais savoir qui y avait été enfermé et pour quel motif, très peu pour moi ! Ça me fichait bien trop la trouille.

Comme je m'y attendais, Angel accepta aussitôt et rangea le livre dans son sac avant de quitter le dortoir, s'excusant auprès de Zoey en prétextant que nous allions être en retard si nous continuions à chercher son écharpe égarée.

— Euh... fit Sun-Ly lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle. Au risque de passer pour une folle, Becca, j'écoute les cours de Binns. Et il n'a jamais parlé d'un tel objet d'études pour le deuxième semestre...

.

* * *

.

 _Février 1975_

.

Le mensonge d'Angel me plongea dans la perplexité. Pourquoi s'était-elle donné la peine d'inventer une excuse aussi stupide simplement pour justifier son intérêt dans ce fichu bouquin ? Je ne comprenais pas, et Becca non plus.

— Tu crois qu'elle a dit ça parce qu'elle pensait que je me moquerais d'elle si elle m'avouait que ça l'intéressait ? me demanda-t-elle un jour.

— Je ne sais pas, Becca, répondis-je honnêtement. Angel ne t'a jamais reproché de te moquer d'elle, elle aime bien trop te répondre. Alors ça me parait un peu gros...

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a menti, dans ce cas ? Parce que je suis allée vérifier à la bibliothèque, et Sun-Ly a raison. On ne va parler que des révoltes des Gobelins cette année.

Nous eûmes cette conversation plusieurs fois sans jamais parvenir à élucider les motivations d'Angel. Celle-ci, loin de se douter de quelque chose, était toujours fidèle à elle-même, et comme ni Becca ni moi ne lançâmes le sujet de nous-mêmes, il vint un moment où nous résolûmes de laisser tomber. Après tout, peut-être qu'Angel s'était trompée et avait simplement mal interprété les paroles de Binns.

C'est peu après cette décision que je reçus une lettre de ma mère, que j'ai conservée et que je suis donc à même de vous restituer mot pour mot :

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Comment ta reprise à Poudlard s'est-elle déroulée ? Tu as bien repris le rythme des cours et des devoirs ? À la maison c'est vraiment plus calme depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard, encore plus depuis que Papa est parti pour une mission d'une semaine avec le bureau des Aurors. Moi, Sainte Mangouste vient de m'envoyer une nouvelle plante à étudier : un filet du diable. J'ai été obligée de cacher les fenêtres de ma cabane avec des rideaux, cette plante ne supporte pas la lumière et je dois encore la laisser grandir avant de pouvoir l'étudier._

 _Voilà pour les nouvelles. Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer. On en avait un peu parlé à Noël avec ton père et ta grand-mère, mais ça s'est finalement décidé avant le départ en mission de ton père : nous allons effectuer un voyage en France de deux jours les 26 et 27 février prochains, pour une cérémonie en l'honneur de ton grand-père à l'occasion des trente ans de sa mort. On viendra vous chercher tous les quatre à Poudlard avec ta grand-mère le 26 au matin et on prendra un Portoloin jusqu'à Paris puis un autre jusqu'à La Scierie où on passera la nuit. Le professeur Dumbledore a été averti que vous quitterez l'école pour deux jours._

 _Porte-toi bien jusque là ! Je t'embrasse,_

 _Maman_

Après l'avoir lue deux fois, pour bien saisir ce que ma mère m'annonçait, je me rappelle avoir lentement replié la lettre, songeuse. La nouvelle de ce voyage de mémoire me laissait dans un entre-deux plutôt désagréable. J'étais contente de retourner en France, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un week-end, et de revoir La Scierie qui était notre maison avant qu'on déménage en Angleterre, mais la perspective de passer deux jours en compagnie de ma grand-mère et des connaissances de mon grand-père qui verraient en moi la réplique féminine de celui qu'il avait été ne m'enchantait pas tellement.

— Lettre de routine ? questionna Theo, assis à mes côtés sur l'un des poufs de la salle commune.

— Pas vraiment, grimaçai-je. Ma mère m'écrivait pour me dire qu'à la fin du mois on partirait tous en famille en France pour un hommage à mon grand-père. Il est mort il y a trente ans tout rond.

— T'as pas l'air enthousiaste, remarqua Charlie en relevant la tête du magazine de Quidditch qu'il avait eu bien du mal à soustraire à son grand frère.

— J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie d'aller jouer les fantômes de mon grand-père auprès de tout un tas de gens que je n'ai plus vu depuis mes cinq ans...

Charlie et Theo échangèrent un regard alors que Becca se désintéressait de son devoir de sortilèges pour s'immiscer dans notre conversation.

— Essaie de positiver ! tenta de me dérider Theo, aussi adorable qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu vas retourner en France et, si ça se trouve, ça sera une très belle cérémonie.

À peine convaincue, j'haussai les épaules, néanmoins sensible à ses tentatives pour me remonter le moral.

— Où est Angel ? lançai-je pour changer de sujet.

— Je suis là.

Je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas vue arriver. Quand elle s'assit face à moi, je lui trouvai l'air grave.

— Ça ne va pas, Angie ? lui demanda Becca, abandonnant pour de bon ses devoirs.

— J'étais en train de lire ton bouquin, Alicia.

Je croisai le regard de Becca qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas plus que moi à ce que, de nous trois, ce soit Angel qui remette le sujet sur le tapis.

— Un bouquin sur quoi ? s'enquit Charlie.

— Azkaban. Enfin, entre autres.

À ces mots, je vis nettement Theo grimacer puis dévisager son amie d'enfance.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? questionna-t-il, faisant référence à quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

— Oui. J'ai envie d'en parler.

Theo se renfonça dans le canapé, l'air résolu, et j'échangeai un regard franchement perplexe avec Charlie. Ne nous faisant pas mariner plus longtemps, Angel posa mon livre, qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, sur la table, ouvert à la page à laquelle je n'avais encore jamais osé l'ouvrir : celle des registres. Et, plus précisément, le registre d'Azkaban. Je relevai la tête vers la brune qui me fixait comme si elle attendait que je réalise cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais à portée d'yeux les colonnes de noms, dates et faits chronologiquement rangés. Face à ses yeux insistants, j'attrapai le livre et le posai sur mes genoux. Les noms qui se trouvaient inscrits dans le papier correspondaient à ceux des incarcérations les plus récentes. Et, en avant dernier dans la liste, incarcéré en 1968 pour le meurtre d'une personne, était inscrit le nom de Bellamy Wade.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et passai le livre à Becca et Charlie pour qu'ils fassent le même constat que moi.

— C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? demanda Charlie, après avoir pris le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

— C'est mon frère.

Angel s'interrompit, sembla hésiter, puis réalisa qu'elle était déjà allée trop loin pour renoncer maintenant et reprit :

— Mon demi-frère, en fait. On n'avait pas la même mère. Il avait dix ans de plus que moi et il était ... Je ne sais pas s'il était vraiment schizophrène, mais c'est ce que Sainte Mangouste a diagnostiqué quand il a commencé à avoir de sérieux problèmes de dédoublement de personnalité. Un coup, c'était le garçon le plus doux de la planète, le suivant il était violent et dangereux. On ne savait jamais quand il passait de l'un à l'autre, mais son état n'était pas grave au point de l'interner au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Alors il vivait toujours chez nous et je n'avais juste pas le droit de l'approcher quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Enfin, quand mon père n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à le calmer sans se servir de la magie quand il avait une de ses crises. Mais moi, je voulais avoir une vraie relation avec mon frère. Je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, qu'il m'aime bien, et...

La voix d'Angel changea, se faisant plus fragile.

— Un jour, j'ai désobéi. J'avais six ans. J'ai vu Bellamy descendre au rez-de-chaussée en pleine nuit et je l'ai suivi. Au début, il était dans un de ses moments de calme, alors il était tout gentil, tout inoffensif. Mais d'un coup il a basculé. Il s'est mit à hurler et mon père est descendu. Bellamy avait attrapé un couteau et il essayait de s'approcher de moi, mais mon père m'a mise derrière lui, m'a dit de remonter en haut ou de me cacher. Alors je me suis mise derrière le canapé et... J'ai tout vu. Mon frère a... il a...

Voyant que son amie n'arriverait jamais à finir son récit, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, Theo prit le relais.

— Bellamy a tué son père. Alors sa mère l'a amené à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit pris en charge. Mais il était trop violent, trop rongé par ce qu'il avait fait, et il est devenu dangereux pour les infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui et pour les autres patients. Du coup il a été transféré dans une cellule à Azkaban, avec un autre détenu qui l'a poussé au suicide avant de se tuer à son tour.

Un long silence s'abattit. Angel pleurait toujours, Theo semblait se replonger dans ses souvenirs et, abasourdis, Becca, Charlie et moi nous regardions sans savoir que dire, que faire.

— C'est pour ça que tu vois les Sombrals... finis-je par murmurer.

Angel hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues. Une main, je ne sais plus celle de qui, fut pressée son épaule, un mouchoir lui fut tendu, des sourires furent échangés, et ce fut tout ; chacun vaqua à ses occupations, mais dans une ambiance bien différente qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Theo et Becca reprirent leurs devoirs, Charlie la lecture de son magazine et Angel sortit un roman de son sac avant de s'y plonger. Quant moi, je me contentai de fixer les particules de poussière dansant dans les airs. Je me sentais mal. Très mal. Parce que, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque j'avais balancé mes insinuations à la tête d'Angel, je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que ça avait pu déclencher en elle. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait était si évidente ! Et moi, loin d'imaginer une histoire pareille, je m'étais permis d'avancer des choses que je n'avais pas le droit de dire, sans plus de scrupules que si j'avais demandé à Angel de me passer la carafe de jus de citrouille.

Frissonnante et mal à l'aise, je m'arrachai à la contemplation du vide et reportai mon regard sur mon livre, toujours ouvert sur mes genoux. Mauvaise idée. Car c'est en parcourant des yeux le registre d'Azkaban que je remarquais que Wade n'était pas le seul nom de détenu qui m'était familier. Parmi les prisonniers se trouvaient en effet les noms de Perceval Dumbledore, incarcéré en 1891 pour une attaque sur des moldus, et, plus bas, enfermé en 1960 pour le meurtre de trois personnes et tentative d'assassinat d'une quatrième, celui d'Hypérion Martins...


	23. t1 - chapitre 22 : l'héritière de la

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 22 : L'héritière de la famille endormie

.

* * *

.

 _Février 1975_

.

Peu de temps après les révélations d'Angel, ce fut autour de Joyce d'affronter les démons de son passé lorsque, pendant la deuxième semaine de février, le jour de son audience au Ministère arriva. N'y ayant pas assisté, c'est au même titre que pour les fiançailles de Regulus et Bellatrix Lestrange que je vous en fait le récit, à l'aide des informations que j'ai pu récupérer ici et là depuis. Encore une fois, je ne prétends pas vous en faire un compte rendu exact, mais je pense avoir suffisamment de matière pour oser le qualifier de fidèle.

À en croire Joyce, cette journée débuta non quand son réveil sonna, mais quand elle dut se planter devant sa penderie pour choisir sa tenue. Les circonstances prohibant le port de l'uniforme, elle était libre de revêtir n'importe quelle pièce de son dressing. Une jupe et un pull sobres auraient pu suffire, mais Joyce n'était pas Joyce Martins pour rien : doucereusement provocatrice envers sa tante Ariane, c'est parée d'une robe d'un vert qui rappelait celui de ses yeux et d'une étoffe dont ma famille ne pourrait faire que rêver qu'elle choisir d'aller retrouver son oncle dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à partir duquel ils rejoignirent par cheminée le Ministère de la Magie.

Une heure et un examen de baguettes plus tard, c'est assise sur un banc coincé entre deux portes du Département de la Justice Magique que Joyce attendait, pianotant nerveusement de ses doigts contre le bois de son siège. À ses côtés, tout aussi nerveux à l'idée de revoir sa sœur et son beau frère, Edwin lui jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer, considérant que leur accorder de l'importance ne ferait qu'accroître le malaise qu'ils ressentaient déjà tous deux. À mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait, Joyce sentait effectivement son aisance s'amenuiser. Sa tenue lui paraissait désormais stupide et déplacée, et plus elle réitérait les coups d'œil en direction l'horloge qui ornait le mur, plus elle sentait ses mains devenir moites.

Le quart d'heure qui lui restait passa bien trop vite à son goût et, à onze heures tapantes, deux hommes arborant l'écusson réglementaire du département s'approchèrent. Ils saluèrent Edwin, qui était figure connue au Ministère, puis se tournèrent vers elle, lui permettant de les détailler. Le premier, grand et svelte, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en la saluant, roulant des épaules et renforçant le contraste qui existait entre lui et son collègue, bien plus petit et détenteur d'une panse plutôt conséquente.

— Miss Martins, je suppose ? demanda le premier.

Ravalant le _« Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?! »_ qui germait sur sa langue, Joyce opina poliment du chef.

— Je suis Kerry Simpson, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, et voici mon collègue John Bones, chargé des affaires concernant les mineurs. C'est lui qui s'occupe de votre dossier d'adoption tandis que je suis responsable de l'harmonisation des successions de vos ancêtres. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons rejoindre la salle d'audience, les époux Lestrange nous y attendent déjà.

Edwin hocha la tête et déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa nièce pour la pousser à prendre la suite des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient déjà. Leur petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte de bois vernie qu'un écriteau doré indiquait comme étant la salle d'audience numéro 3. La poignée actionnée, ils entrèrent et, retenant sa respiration, Joyce laissa son regard détailler le tribunal miniature dans lequel allait se jouer une partie de son destin. Ariane et Aldébaran Lestrange étaient installés sur l'un des bancs peu confortables qu'offrait la pièce et un greffier assis à une petite table située à côté de la loge des juges. Obéissant à Simpson qui lui indiquait de prendre place devant eux, Joyce grimpa à la tribune de bois et se laissa tomber avec une grâce toute calculée sur le siège qui lui était réservé. Edwin investit quant à lui le banc qui faisait face à sa sœur et son beau-frère.

— Bien ! s'exclama Bones qui s'était emparé du dossier d'adoption et avait chaussé ses lunettes. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Il ne reçut des trois adultes présents que des regards meurtriers et Joyce étouffa difficilement un rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Mais la lecture de la situation dans laquelle était plongée sa famille eut tôt fait de lui faire perdre son sourire et elle reprit son sérieux.

.

Après une bonne heure de débat, ce fut un Bones transpirant qui laissa sa place au directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Sans grand étonnement, c'était Edwin qui avait remporté la partie et obtenu sa garde, et elle lui envoya un regard rassuré. Les Lestrange n'avaient de toute façon pas mis beaucoup d'ardeur à défendre la stabilité relationnelle dont bénéficiait leur famille et l'avis de Joyce avait eut bien plus de poids du haut de ses quatorze ans qu'à sa dernière audience, lorsqu'elle n'en avait que quatre.

Simpson grimpa à la place qu'occupait son collègue auparavant et ouvrit un dossier marqué du sceau « CONFIDENTIEL », d'une taille qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Joyce. C'est d'ailleurs presque malgré elle qu'elle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir les coupures de journaux, papiers officiels, photos de famille et autres documents qui débordaient presque de l'objet en carton. Totalement imperturbable, Simpson se mit à énoncer les formules d'usage que toute séance demandait, le greffier notant avidement la moindre de ses paroles sur un registre à la couverture violette.

Vint ensuite le clou du sujet : l'héritage. Les lois ancestrales étant toujours en vigueur chez les Martins, la majorité de la fortune familiale était supposée revenir au premier héritier masculin de la famille. Ariane étant une fille et Edwin le cadet, sans enfant de surcroît, c'était elle qui en héritait puisque son père n'était plus de ce monde. Seuls quelques bijoux et bibelots avaient été laissés à Ariane, tandis qu'Edwin avait pu se repaître du manoir secondaire de la famille à Tinworth. Pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, Simpson énonça tous les biens de ses grands-parents qui seraient siens sitôt qu'elle serait majeure, depuis l'immense manoir du Yorkshire jusqu'au contenu largement enviable des coffres familiaux à Gringotts.

Le testament ayant été vérifié de nombreuses fois, l'affaire fut vite réglée et, plus que soulagée, Joyce commença à se lever quand une phrase de Simpson la cloua sur place:

— Maintenant que le côté paternel est réglé, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'héritage des Cacciavani.

Un simple regard des deux côtés de la salle d'audience lui fut suffisant pour comprendre que ni les Lestrange ni Edwin ne s'étaient attendus à cette prolongation. Perdue, elle retomba sur sa chaise. Jamais au grand jamais mon amie n'avait songé à ce que sa famille maternelle avait pu lui laisser. Du reste, hormis leur nom et le fait qu'ils étaient italiens, elle ne savait d'eux que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire, à savoir qu'ils étaient des sorciers salissant leur propre nature. Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle en avait aussitôt déduit qu'ils étaient de condition modeste et ne lui avaient rien légué. Reportant son attention sur Simpson, elle se mit à écouter avec bien plus d'attention que ce qu'elle n'avait fait depuis le début de l'audience.

— Nous avons dû effectuer un certain nombre de recherches en quête d'éventuels parents encore vivants de ce côté-ci de votre famille, mais il s'est avéré que vous êtes la seule descendante encore en vie, miss Martins. Malgré leur... hum... profession, poursuivit Simpson tandis que Joyce levait un sourcil intrigué, que les Lestrange esquissaient une moue passablement dégoûtée et qu'Edwin fixait avec un intérêt tout particulier le soleil artificiel brillant par la fenêtre de la salle, les Cacciavani n'étaient pas dépourvus de richesses. Étant la seule héritière, tout vous revient. Vous êtes donc la propriétaire d'un manoir situé en Sardaigne ainsi que du contenu de leur coffre à l'Altavero, la banque italienne. Le processus de transvasement jusqu'à votre coffre de Gringotts sera ou non effectuée en fonction de votre décision à vos vingt-et-un ans, âge légal de la majorité sorcière italienne.

Joyce hocha la tête et récupéra la clé de son coffre à Gringotts ainsi que les deux titres de propriété que Simpson fit léviter jusqu'à elle.

— La séance est levée ! annonça-t-il. Edwin, puisque vous avez l'intention de faire visiter à votre nièce le manoir Martins cet après-midi, votre sœur pourra sans doute profiter de cette occasion pour récupérer la part d'héritage qui lui revient. Les sorts de protection autorisent seulement les héritiers à en ouvrir les portes, aussi après l'incident qui a poussé vos grands-parents à quitter le manoir, je doute que Mrs Lestrange en ait eu l'occasion...

Le ton largement amusé de Simpson fit rougir les oreilles d'Edwin et s'enflammer les joues d'Ariane mais, sans un mot, les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent et quittèrent ensemble la salle d'audience, Joyce sur leurs talons.

.

— C'est étrange de revenir ici... souffla Edwin alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner devant le portail du manoir Martins.

Seul le vent lui répondit mais Joyce sut en son fort intérieur qu'Ariane le pensait aussi. Même elle qui n'avait jamais mis un orteil dans le Yorkshire pouvait sentir l'atmosphère lourde qui enlaçait les grilles de la demeure avec le même entrain que les ronces et les mauvaises herbes. La fine pluie qui s'abattait sur eux n'arrangeant rien, elle avait l'impression que le moindre bruit trop violent déclencherait le courroux des vieux démons enfouis dans chaque parcelle du terrain.

Quand Edwin lui tapota l'épaule, elle eut d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à se défaire de la contemplation du portail, sans conteste le plus magnifiquement effrayant qu'elle avait jamais vu. Cerné des deux côtés par un couple de condors des Andes en pierre qui dominaient le mur d'enceinte, ses grilles étaient d'un noir d'encre et surmontées d'une arche où, en doré, le blason de la famille Martins, un condor des Andes portant un edelweiss dans sa bouche, et sa devise, _« Tout se paye »_ , étaient forgés.

Se reprenant, elle suivit les indications d'Edwin et s'approcha dudit portail, au centre duquel un bloc de métal sombre portait l'empreinte d'une main. Devinant d'elle-même ce qu'elle devait faire, Joyce sortit sa main de la poche de sa cape et la plaça au centre de l'empreinte. Celle-ci se mit alors à rétrécir pour s'adapter parfaitement aux courbes fines de sa peau et, quelques instants plus tard, les grilles s'ouvrirent, arrachant sur leur passage les mauvaises herbes qui les enchaînaient auparavant.

D'un accord tacite et de quelques coups de baguette, Edwin et Ariane rendirent à l'allée bordée de pins son aspect originel et ils purent alors emprunter le chemin qui se dessinait jusqu'à l'ombre captivant de la bâtisse, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Ils finirent par déboucher sur ce qui devait autrefois être une pelouse soigneusement entretenue. Réitérant leurs gestes et illuminant Joyce de leur puissance magique, les deux jumeaux rendirent un aspect décent au parc avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route vers le perron. Et, si Joyce avait admiré le portail, détacher les yeux de la bâtisse de trois étages lui fut tout bonnement impossible. Ses yeux observaient chaque recoin de la façade, passant du bois noir brillant pourvu d'un heurtoir d'argent en forme de serre de la porte aux majestueuses fenêtres en chien assis du dernier étage, sans oublier les roses d'un noir inquiétant et fascinant à la fois qui fleurissaient sous les vitres du rez-de-chaussée. Au-dessus de l'entrée, le blason et la devise familiaux étaient de nouveau gravés, mais ce n'est pas ça qui surprit le plus Joyce.

Non, ce qui retint par-dessus tout son attention, ce furent les centaines d'arabesques qui se mêlaient au centre de la façade, reliant entre eux des noms que Joyce connaissait tous, sans exception. L'arbre généalogique. Elle se souvint alors de ce que sa tante lui avait appris, voilà bien longtemps : _« Chaque famille de Sang-Pur possède son arbre généalogique. Les Black l'ont brodé dans une tapisserie, les Malefoy l'ont représenté en cristal dans le lustre de leur grand salon et les Lestrange en ont fait une gigantesque fresque. Quant aux Martins, ils l'ont gravé à même la façade de leur manoir principal, afin de ne jamais oublier leurs origines. »_

Elle était si subjuguée par chaque détail extérieur de la maison qu'elle s'était arrêtée alors qu'Edwin et Ariane continuaient d'avancer pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle se dépêcha d'accélérer le pas pour les rattraper tout en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas admirer la magnificence de la demeure. Avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que les deux jumeaux avaient grandi ici. C'était un décor des plus banals pour eux. Joyce trottina jusqu'à eux et arriva juste au moment où Edwin actionnait la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité leur parvint en même temps qu'une bourrasque du vent d'hiver qui fit voler la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans le hall, et Ariane se dépêcha de rentrer pour pouvoir fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette. Elle alluma par la suite les torches tenues par des mains d'or sortant du mur. À la lumière tremblotante des flammes, Joyce distingua peu à peu un carrelage en damier noir et blanc ainsi que de multiples tableaux pendus aux murs d'un bleu roi délavé par les ans.

Commença alors la visite du manoir. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée, Joyce ne savait même plus combien de salons et de boudoirs elle avait traversés. Elle était loin d'avoir été élevée dans la pauvreté, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir voir autant de richesses étalées sous ses yeux, la salle de réception, totalement vide de meubles, et la salle à manger aux proportions stupéfiantes et au parquet impeccablement ciré n'étant qu'une infime partie de celles-ci. Les choses prirent cependant une toute nouvelle tournure lorsque Edwin ouvrit la porte du dernier petit salon, le salon vert. Sitôt qu'ils y entrèrent, une odeur de bête crevée leur parvint, Joyce et Ariane plaquant d'emblée leurs mains sur leur nez pour atténuer les effluves tandis qu'Edwin, plus habitué aux scènes de crime et donc aux odeurs de mort, se chargeait d'ouvrir les rideaux, tirés, dévoilant la carcasse d'un hibou étalé sur une table au revêtement de cuir sombre.

Alors que Joyce était happée par l'observation d'une tapisserie pendue au mur illustrant le conte de la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune, Edwin et Ariane s'attelèrent à la recherche de la raison de la présence du pauvre volatile dans ce salon depuis sans aucun doute des années. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver. Au sol, à côté d'un fauteuil au revêtement de velours identique à celui des rideaux, une vielle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier traînait, jaunie par les ans. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard, puis Ariane se pencha et ramassa le journal en prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer. À la vue de sa date, le 11 octobre 1960, ses paupières battirent sous l'effet d'un tic nerveux et, perplexe, Edwin se vit obligé de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour comprendre. Il se recula vivement aussitôt fait.

— L'élément déclencheur, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Joyce se retourna, alertée par ce ton qu'elle n'avait que rarement entendu dans la bouche de son oncle, celui-ci ne l'utilisant que lorsqu'il était intérieurement hors de lui ou qu'il interrogeait une canaille qui faisait le malin au bureau des Aurors.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua Ariane.

— Bien sûr, ironisa Edwin. C'est vrai que nos chers parents ont toujours été des grands fans de la Gazette du Sorcier. Jamais ils n'ont sous-entendu que c'était « un tissu d'absurdités et d'insultes pour les sorciers ».

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

— C'est toi qui leur en a fait envoyer une édition. Et c'est à cause de cette édition qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils on fait.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ils l'auraient appris d'une manière ou d'une autre, et le résultat aurait été le même dans tous les cas.

— Anthony aurait pu avoir plus de temps ! s'écria-t-il, s'énervant pour de bon. Tu as des enfants, oui ou non ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que de passer ne serait-ce que deux minutes de paix avec eux ?!

— Parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est, peut être ? Tu ne sais rien, Edwin ! Tu n'as pas d'enfants et aucun sens de la famille ! Tu as envoyé ton père en prison, merde !

Joyce se boucha et se déboucha plusieurs fois les oreilles pour savoir si elle avait bien entendu. Déjà parce qu'Ariane avait lâché un juron alors qu'elle les abhorrait, et ensuite parce que jamais elle n'avait eu vent de cette histoire de prison. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que son grand-père n'était mort qu'en 1968, soit huit ans après ses parents et sa grand-mère, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit où il était durant toutes ces années. Elle pensait juste qu'Ariane évitait la confrontation entre Joyce et Hypérion parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que l'amour régnerait entre eux. Intérieurement, Joyce avait toujours haï ses deux grands-parents paternels et ne s'était donc jamais posé de questions à leur sujet. De toute façon, les questions sur sa grand-mère n'auraient amenées à rien : la tombe d'Euphellys Martins s'élevait dans au beau milieu du jardin des Lestrange et le sujet de sa mort était tabou autant pour elle que pour Rodulphus, Rabastan et Ganymede.

— C'est vrai que lui avait un grand sens de la famille ! cracha Edwin. On a vu le résultat d'ailleurs ! Et vu le peu de chaleur dont tu sembles capable de faire preuve, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois mieux !

Joyce sentit que le ton de la conversation avait changé. Il n'était plus question des agissements de son grand-père mais d'elle-même. Et c'est alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion qu'Ariane éclata de rire. Un rire mauvais, un rire horrible à entendre, un rire qui faisait oublier toute sa beauté pour la faire plonger dans l'aspect le plus terrifiant de la cruauté.

— Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?! cria-t-elle une fois redevenue partiellement sérieuse. Tu n'as aucun droit de parler des années que Joyce a passées chez nous vu comment tu n'as eu aucun mal à la laisser partir de chez toi. T'es la personne la plus égoïste et la plus lâche qu'il existe sur cette terre, Edwin Martins ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu t'es éloigné de moi dès que tu as eu la porte de sortie à tous tes problèmes, tu as laissé tomber Joyce dès que quelque chose de mieux que son éducation s'est présenté à toi, et tu recommenceras avec Merlin-sait-qui Merlin-sait-quand ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu oses me critiquer !

Alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard, Joyce remarqua pour la première fois à quel point les deux jumeaux se ressemblaient. Tous deux avaient hérités des cheveux noir ébène des Greengrass par leur mère et des yeux des Martins par leur père. Et à cet instant précis, alors que la colère déformait leurs traits, ils étaient parfaitement identiques. Deux petites âmes abandonnées par le remous trop puissant des vagues de rancœur qui les traversaient. Joyce savait que la vraie motivation de sa tante à dire tout ça n'était pas l'égoïsme dont Edwin semblait avoir fait preuve en préférant devenir directeur du bureau des Aurors plutôt que de continuer à avoir sa garde. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était loin d'occuper une grande place dans le cœur de sa tante. Non, le réel problème c'était le sentiment d'abandon bien caché qu'Ariane ressentait à l'égard d'Edwin. Et certainement à l'égard du père de Joyce, Anthony, également. Une fois, alors qu'elle lisait dans la bibliothèque du manoir Lestrange au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était tombée sur une photo représentant ses deux grands-parents ainsi que son père, Ariane et Edwin. Si les deux adultes étaient d'une froideur digne de statues de marbre, les deux jumeaux entouraient Anthony avec de grands sourires et celui-ci avait les bras passés au-dessus de leurs épaules avec des yeux rieurs.

Joyce en était presque sûre, autrefois, la fratrie Martins avait été unie. Poudlard et les chemins de carrière et de vie sentimentale qu'ils avaient choisis les avaient séparés. Son père avait décidé d'être heureux avec sa mère, Edwin avait voulu trouver la tranquillité en réalisant son rêve de carrière sans avoir à marquer ses positions. Et Ariane avait choisi de contenter ses parents en épousant Aldébaran Lestrange et en accomplissant son « devoir » envers sa famille et envers la pureté de son sang. Joyce sentait peu à peu les éléments d'un puzzle complexe se préciser dans sa tête. Il y avait déjà cette idée d'unité perdue, puis le mystère de la mort de ses parents qui semblait lié à son grand-père paternel et donc très certainement à sa grand-mère. Alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à pleins régimes pour enfin comprendre, Ariane et Edwin parurent se souvenir qu'elle partageait la même pièce qu'eux et se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

— Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit-elle tranquillement, prise d'elle ne savait quel élan. Puisque ça a l'air d'être une tradition familiale de se faire du mal, je vous laisse faire.

Sans prêter attention à la pâleur de mort qui avait succédé à la rougeur de la colère sur le visage des deux adultes, elle quitta le salon vert et son ambiance morbide. Elle avait lâché cette dernière phrase sans vraiment de fondements. Elle voulait juste leur montrer toute la rancœur qu'elle aussi contenait à leur égard et qu'ils ne semblaient même pas remarquer. La même pulsion qui l'avait poussée à s'échapper de chez les Lestrange lui compressait de nouveau la poitrine, mais le sentiment était bien moins euphorique et agréable cette fois-là. Elle traversa toute une enfilade de pièce richement décorées et meublées sans leur prêter la moindre attention et ouvrit la porte du manoir. L'air glacé de l'hiver lui gifla immédiatement les joues. Lorsque la porte claqua, une demi-douzaine de corbeaux s'envolèrent d'un grand chêne qui s'élevait dans le parc. En entendant leurs battements d'ailes frénétiques semblables à des coups de fouets, Joyce eut la soudaine envie de pleurer.

Et elle pleura.

.

* * *

.

 _Inutile de le dire, mais chapitre capitaaaal pour la suite... ;p Pas mal d'informations au sujet des Martins, beaucoup de descriptions du manoir aussi, mais bon, comme c'est un lieu plutôt important pour la suite de l'histoire et qu'il est aussi intrinsèquement lié à la famille qu'il l'a occupé, j'ai décidé de m'y attarder. En tout cas j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si vous avez des hypothèses concernant les quelques mystères qu'il apporte ! Car oui, si vous aimez jouer aux détectives, c'est le moment de commencer à collecter les indices parce que les choses sérieuses commencent !_

 _Merci pour votre lecture._


	24. t1 - chapitre 23 : la valse des

_Note : Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire continue de vous plaire et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec ce nouveau petit détour par le passé, concernant les Azer cette fois !_

* * *

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 23 : La valse des souvenirs

.

* * *

.

 _26 février 1975_

.

Retourner à La Scierie - maison de mon enfance située au cœur des Alpes, non loin de Chamonix - pour la célébration en l'honneur de mon grand-père fut une expérience étrange. D'une part parce que, ma famille ne roulant pas sur l'or, je n'avais plus mis les pieds en France depuis notre déménagement, c'est-à-dire depuis l'été de mes cinq ans, et d'autre part parce que, ce même été, je pouvais encore affirmer entretenir des relations normales avec Jake, Marly et Arthur. L'idée de fouler le seuil de cette maison dans laquelle j'avais fait les quatre cent coups avec Jake, de cette chambre que j'avais partagée avec Marly, de toutes ces pièces où je nous revoyais encore jouer, unis, presqu'une dizaine d'années plus tôt, me serra le cœur autant qu'il me l'emplit d'un espoir fou, celui de revenir à cette époque bénie, sans doute la meilleure de ma vie.

J'avais cependant bien conscience que c'était stupide. Les lieux ont certes le pouvoir de nous plonger dans des ambiances que l'on pensait disparues, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, La Scierie n'avait pas dans ses murs la force de nous réunir à nouveau. Aussi, après une brève escale à la Parenthèse Enchantée, réplique française du Chemin de Traverse où nous changeâmes de Portoloin, je résolus à mettre un frein à mes espérances tandis qu'on se matérialisait près du vieux puits de la cour.

La nuit étant déjà tombée sur les Alpes du Nord, je n'aurais en théorie pas pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien là du lieu de notre atterrissage, mais je reconnaissais la masse imposante de ce puits qui nous avait si souvent protégés lors de parties de cache-cache. Visiblement sensible aux mêmes détails que moi, c'est sans la moindre hésitation que mon père trouva la direction à emprunter pour rejoindre la maison et nous entraîna dans son sillage, fendant la couche de neige encore immaculée qui avait recouvert la terre.

— Vous prenez vos anciennes chambres, les enfants ? nous proposa ma mère une fois la porte ouverte, les caches des fenêtres enlevés et un feu allumé dans l'âtre pour réchauffer le rez-de-chaussée.

Je retins une grimace. Je m'étais attendue à devoir partager ma chambre avec Marly, bien sûr, mais la perspective ne me réjouissait pas pour autant : cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvées seules toutes les deux. Je me saisis néanmoins de la pile de draps posée à mon intention et entrepris de gravir les escaliers, souriant de nostalgie en constatant que je n'avais pas oublié où se situait la marche piégée, celle sur laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas marcher au risque de se retrouver coincé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la bonté de nous aider à récupérer notre jambe.

Arrivée en haut, je retrouvai avec la même facilité le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, constatant sans grand étonnement que moins de pas m'étaient désormais nécessaires pour parcourir la distance qui séparait le palier de la porte. Lorsque je poussai celle-ci et entrai, Marly sur mes talons, j'eus l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Bien que mieux rangée que lorsque nous l'occupions encore, notre chambre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il y avait toujours ce papier peint rouge pâle, toujours cette commode de chêne verni qui nous avait autrefois servi de mur d'escalade, toujours ces deux lits jumeaux situés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, entourant une table de nuit où une boule de chevet à l'abat-jour jaunie était posée.

— Je peux avoir les draps, s'il-te-plait ?

La voix de Marly me fit revenir à la réalité et je m'empressai de lui tendre draps et taie d'oreiller. L'imitant, je m'approchai de mon lit pour en ôter la couverture protectrice et le préparer à m'accueillir. J'en étais à border soigneusement le tout lorsqu'un scintillement anormal attira mon attention sur la commode. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors, mais un petit manège de métal et de bois était négligemment posé devant la glace qui la surmontait, abandonné. Je jetai un regard au dos de Marly qui lissait sa taie d'oreiller et le prit entre mes doigts, soufflant délicatement dessus pour en ôter la poussière, qui se répandit dans les airs en arabesques crayeuses. Je connaissais ce manège mieux que n'importe lequel des objets qui avaient fait mon enfance. Car c'est le seul qui n'appartenait à aucun de nous en particulier et à nous tous à la fois. Et que je l'avais complètement oublié depuis ce jour où nous avions refermé la porte de La Scierie et étions partis pour Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule.

Délicatement, je pris la petite manette de fer qui dépassait d'un côté du socle en bois et, aussitôt, une musique que mes oreilles connaissaient par cœur rompit le silence de la pièce. Marly se figea aussitôt et cessa toute activité pour se retourner avec une lenteur presque craintive. Nos regards se croisèrent et, dans la pénombre de la chambre, j'eus l'impression de revivre à nouveau le moment où nous avions reçu ce manège.

C'était un soir d'Halloween, en 1966 si je me souviens bien. Comme nous en avions coutume, nous étions allés nous recueillir d'abord sur la tombe de mon grand-père paternel, à Chamonix, puis sur celle des parents de ma mère, dans un cimetière de l'est de Strasbourg, ville où elle avait grandi. Notre tache achevée, nous nous étions tous les six promenés dans la ville, Jake, Marly et moi fatigant un peu mais trop fiers de pouvoir nous coucher si tard pour réclamer de rentrer à la maison. Arthur, lui, avait rendu les armes et somnolait sur l'épaule de mon père.

Je me souviens que c'était à l'époque où Jake venait tout juste d'apprendre à lire et, tout fier, il s'arrêtait à chaque angle de rue pour en lire le nom sous le regard fier de ma mère. Marly et moi, selon une tradition instaurée par ma jumelle, marchions en tête sans toucher les lignes qui séparaient les pavés de la chaussée, sous peine de devenir les victimes d'une malédiction du sorcier qui surgirait si on osait les dépasser.

À un moment, Jake s'était arrêté pour déchiffrer le nom d'une boutique et, alors qu'il venait de nous apprendre joyeusement qu'il s'agissait d'un fabricant de jouets, la porte s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître un homme dont le temps m'a fait oublier les traits. En nous découvrant devant son échoppe, il avait souri et disparu dans sa boutique pour en revenir avec un petit manège qu'il nous avait offert, en nous disant que devoir nous le partager nous rapprocherait.

Quelle blague ! Abandonné sur une commode poussiéreuse, voilà comment il avait fini. Amère, je n'attendis même pas la fin de la musique enfantine pour le reposer, avec tant de violence qu'une des figurines de cheval se brisa sous le choc. Trop émue pour rester ainsi face à Marly, je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce pour redescendre au salon et me blottir devant la cheminée. Rien que pour sentir la chaleur mordante du feu sur ma peau. Pour me rattacher à une sensation du présent.

.

Plus tard, c'est toujours dans l'obscurité de la chambre qu'eut lieu l'un des événements les plus importants de cette partie de ma vie. Silencieuses, Marly et moi étions allongées dans nos lits respectifs, Marly se retournant encore et encore sous ses draps à la recherche du sommeil et moi me repassant pour la millième fois la scène du manège dans la tête. J'étais en train de balancer entre l'envie d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et celle, autrement plus tentante, de rester sous ma couette, lorsque j'entendis un bruit saccadé dans le silence de la chambre. Je me redressai et jetai un œil au lit voisin pour voir les couvertures de Marly se soulever sous l'impulsion de sa cage thoracique. Elle pleurait.

— Ça va ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

— Fiche-moi la paix ! cracha-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix étouffée par les pleurs.

Vexée, je ne me fis pas prier et me rallongeai, me tournant avec fermeté vers le mur. Le ton froid et violent de Marly m'avait blessé, c'était indéniable. Aussi, lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la couverture de mon lit se soulever alors qu'elle se glissait à mes côtés, j'eus un instant l'idée de me montrer aussi blessante qu'elle et de la repousser. Mais je n'y parvins pas. Pas après avoir entrevu son visage par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les rideaux mal fermés. Alors, sans pour autant montrer un quelconque signe de compassion, je me décalais dans mon lit pour lui laisser de la place et elle s'y allongea. Je rabattis les couvertures sur nous deux et Marly se lova contre moi, comme autrefois pendant les tempêtes de neige ou les orages. Je sentis ses larmes mouiller mon haut de pyjama mais ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de la laisser vider ses yeux sans l'enlacer pour la réconforter.

— Je suis tellement désolée... murmura-t-elle bien plus tard, si tard que j'étais alors persuadée qu'elle s'était endormie. Tellement désolée...

Désolée pour quoi ? Elle ne me le dit pas, préférant se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Moi, je ne pus m'endormir avant plusieurs heures, le comportement de ma jumelle étant trop troublant et la position trop inconfortable. Mais je n'eus pas le cœur de me dégager, même une fois sûre qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Je n'avais pas été aussi proche de ma sœur depuis des mois, voire des années, et aussi éphémère que je savais être le moment, je ne voulais pas gâcher ça.

.

* * *

.

 _27 février 1975_

.

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Marly avait quitté la chambre. M'y étant attendue, je ne m'attardai pas et enfilai un gros pull avait de descendre dans la cuisine où toute la famille était déjà réunie autour du poêle. Ma mère me remit une tasse fumante de lait au miel que je bus tout en cherchant à capter le regard de Marly. Je crevais d'envie de savoir de quoi elle voulait s'excuser lorsqu'elle avait murmuré ces paroles dans la quiétude nocturne. Les motifs d'excuse ne manquaient pas, bien sûr, mais ne pas savoir précisément de quoi elle se sentait coupable me rendait dingue. Cependant, je ne parvins à intercepter son regard ni pendant le petit déjeuner, ni pendant toutes les heures qui s'écoulèrent avant notre arrivée au cimetière sorcier de Chamonix, niché sur le roc de la montagne.

Quelques anciens amis de mes grands-parents étaient déjà présents, ainsi que le meilleur ami de mon père depuis son entrée à Beauxbâtons, Alexandre. Son fils, Matthieu, qui avait un an de plus que moi, était également là, profitant des vacances d'hiver dont les Français avaient la chance de bénéficier. Je me souvenais vaguement de lui pour avoir joué en sa compagnie à de nombreuses reprises lorsque nous étions petits et le revoir me fit plaisir, sans pour autant me faire oublier le soin que Marly mettait à m'ignorer. Quelques retardataires arrivèrent par la suite, puis la cérémonie commença. Tour à tour, chacun de ceux qui avaient connu mon grand-père se recueillirent devant sa tombe, tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance, moi y compris, demeuraient silencieusement en retrait.

Mon cœur pesait lourd dans ma poitrine, autant à cause de l'ambiance pesante du cimetière que de l'indifférence évidente de Marly, et je fus plus que ravie lorsque l'assemblée quitta les rangées de tombes plongées dans la brume hivernale pour rejoindre La Scierie où se déroulait le déjeuner. Je fus placée avec les autres enfants, entre Arthur et Matthieu qui entreprit, à la demande de Jake, de nous raconter comment se déroulait la vie à Beauxbâtons. Ce qu'il racontait était très intéressant et il était lui-même de bonne compagnie, mais je ne parvins pas à lâcher le moindre sourire du repas, trop préoccupée par l'étrange comportement de ma sœur. Je ne réussis pas davantage à trouver la cérémonie belle, même quand ma grand-mère et quelques uns de ses amis musiciens reprirent ensemble un morceau de Dvorak qu'ils avaient déjà joué ensemble, à l'époque où mes grands-parents faisaient partie de l'Orchestre National Sorcier de France.

Morose comme je l'étais, c'est avec soulagement que j'accueillis le retour à Poudlard, accrochée au vieux guidon de vélo qui nous servit de Portoloin. Après avoir salué mes parents, je disparus dans le Hall sans un regard en arrière. J'avais attendu toute la journée. Un signe, quelque chose qui me montre que Marly avait ne serait-ce que pensé ce qu'elle avait chuchoté dans la nuit. Mais rien, même pas le moindre regard, et ce malgré l'espoir que j'avais placé en son comportement nocturne.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ma tristesse et mon désarroi s'étaient transformés en une colère que je tâchais de contenir. Ce à quoi la peinture ne m'aida pas. En effet, elle n'était pas seule dans le large cadre pivotant. Une sorcière petite et maigre se trouvait avec elle, des bouteilles de je ne savais quel alcool étalées sur la table peinte devant leurs bustes. Et, évidemment, malgré leur condition de peinture, elles étaient complètement torchées et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas me comprendre lorsque je leur lançais le mot de passe. Arrivée au terme de ma patience, je finis par prendre une grande inspiration et, sans savoir quelle mouche m'avais piquée, hurlai :

— MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'OUVRIR CE TABLEAU, MERDE ?!

La Grosse Dame sursauta face à ma fureur soudaine et laissa pivoter son tableau en maugréant que les jeunes de cette époque n'avaient décidément plus aucune patience. Soulagée, je pénétrai enfin dans la salle commune des rouges et or et ne mis pas longtemps à constater que quelque chose avait changé. À commencer par l'ambiance. La pièce, d'ordinaire toujours bruyante et bondée, était, en cette avant dernière soirée de février, quasi-déserte et plongée dans un calme étonnant. Ça me sauta particulièrement aux yeux lorsque je vis que presque tous mes amis avaient disparu de la circulation. Les Maraudeurs, par exemple, qui d'ordinaire étaient d'emblée repérables avec tout le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Pas plus de traces d'Angel ou de Becca, et même la chevelure flamboyante de Lily et la silhouette d'Alice étaient introuvables. Perplexe, je finis par me diriger vers Charlie et Theo qui paraissaient les seuls survivants et s'endormaient à moitié devant la cheminée

— Salut ! m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber à côté de Charlie sur le canapé.

Theo sursauta et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant qui me fit étrangement du bien. Charlie, lui, trop fatigué pour imiter son ami, ne fit que se décaler sur le canapé pour me laisser plus de place.

— C'était bien, ton week-end ? questionna Theo.

— C'était... enrichissant, répondis-je. Et étrange. Très étrange. Où est passé tout le monde ? ajoutai-je avant que les deux garçons aient pu me demander de développer.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

— T'as pas idée du nombre de choses que tu as manquées en un week-end ! m'apprit Charlie, semblant soudain très en forme.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, crois-moi, fut son énigmatique réponse. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, si j'étais toi, j'attendais qu'Angel ait fini de tuer Becca avant de monter me coucher...

— Qu'est-ce que Becca a encore fait ? soupirai-je.

— Elle est persuadée qu'Angel a un faible pour Mike Faucett, le Serdaigle. Ce qui, à mon humble avis, est tout à fait vrai, mais Angel est bien trop têtue pour que je ne me risque à le lui faire remarquer. Je laisse ça à Becca.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien que tous fatigants à leur manière, mes amis m'avaient manqués.

.

* * *

.

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre plus centré sur Alicia et sa famille vous aura plu ! Et pour ceux qui attendent des réponses au sujet de Joyce, patience, patience, elles arrivent très prochainement !_

 _Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps,_

 _Mahaut._


	25. t1 - chapitre 24 : la gazette des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 24 : La Gazette des Secrets

.

* * *

.

 _Février 1975_

.

Le lendemain, Charlie et Theo ne s'étant toujours pas décidés à me dire ce qui s'était passé durant mon absence, c'est Joyce qui le fit à leur place lorsque je la croisai dans le parc, elle sortant de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques et moi des serres de botanique.

— Alors, comment s'est passé votre week-end ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

— Jake ne t'a pas raconté ?

— Non, il a filé aussitôt rentré dans la salle commune. Pas faute de l'avoir appelé, pourtant. En tout cas, ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à éviter ma question en parlant de ton frère ! C'est à toi que j'ai demandé comment s'est passé votre week-end.

Je poussai un soupir, agacée de voir qu'elle me comprenait si bien.

— C'était... étrange. De retourner dans notre ancienne maison, déjà. Et puis le reste aussi. Mais sinon, c'était une belle cérémonie pour mon grand-père.

Joyce me dévisagea longuement, comme essayant de me sonder par le simple pouvoir de ses rétines. Puis sa bouche s'ourla en un sourire dont je ne saisis pas la signification et elle se détourna, posant une main sur son front pour distinguer les contours des collines illuminées par le soleil qui nous entouraient.

— Et toi alors, rien de nouveau ?

Le sourire de la Serpentard s'élargit.

— T'as pas idées d...

— Du nombre de choses qui se sont passées ce week-end, je sais. J'ai déjà été prévenue, mais on a refusé de m'expliquer les détails. Alors ?

— Je commence par quoi ?

— Comme tu veux du moment que tu éclaires ma lanterne.

Joyce éclata de rire.

— James a fait quelque chose de... comment dire ? ... complètement irréfléchi et très, très stupide. Même si c'était courageux, dans un sens.

— Et avec des termes précis, ça donne quoi ?

— Il a demandé à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui. Samedi midi, en plein milieu du Hall, juste avant le déjeuner.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que James s'intéressait à Lily depuis plusieurs semaines, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il aurait le cran de lui avouer ! D'autant plus que, si lui aimait se donner en spectacle, c'était loin d'être le cas de Lily. La Gryffondor préférait de loin faire profil bas, aussi je ne doutais pas de la rage folle dans laquelle avait dû la plonger le cadre de la petite déclaration du Maraudeur...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

—Le plus magistral « non ! » que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! J'ai clairement dû me retenir de rire par respect pour James, et je crois que Black et Pettigrow étaient dans le même état que moi.

— L'ego de James a dû en prendre un coup...

— Sans doute. Mais, tu vois, je sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, mais quand on était petits et que je me moquais de lui ou que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague, James ne m'en voulait jamais très longtemps. C'est un des avantages d'avoir un ego surdimensionné : même lorsqu'il s'en prend un coup, il y a toujours de la réserve pour amortir le choc.

Je m'esclaffai.

— Et j'imagine que tout Poudlard n'a fait qu'en parler depuis samedi...

— Comment as-tu deviné ? Ça a dû pas mal jaser chez vous, mais chez nous c'était très drôle à voir aussi !

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

— Rogue avait l'air très content du râteau qu'Evans a mis à James. Je crois même que c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire. Et, évidemment, Rosier n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le charrier là-dessus et ça aurait pu mal finir si Regulus et moi ne les avions pas séparés. Sauf que le détail qu'aucun de nous quatre n'avait prévu, c'est que toute la dispute a eu lieu dans le couloir et que Rusard a débarqué pile au moment où Regulus et moi sommes entrés en scène, de sorte qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre et qu'on a tous écopé d'une semaine de retenues.

— Classique.

— Mais injuste ! s'indigna Joyce. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais en pétard ! Heureusement que j'ai croisé Ralph d'ailleurs, sinon je...

Je l'interrompis aussitôt.

— Ralph ? répétai-je. Qui est Ralph ?

Joyce rougit si vite que j'en eus d'emblée une petite idée, mais je fis mine de rien et attendis qu'elle m'explique.

— Un cinquième année de Gryffondor avec qui je parle de temps en temps. On s'est rencontrés en début d'année à la bibliothèque, quand j'avais encore du retard à rattraper sur les autres.

— Et... Tu l'aimes bien, ce Ralph ?

La rougeur qui envahissait les joues de mon amie grimpa jusqu'à ses oreilles et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

— Il... Il m' a proposé de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

— Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

— Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai.

— T'es horrible ! Imagine dans quel état il doit être, le pauvre !

— Il peut bien poiroter quelques jours, non ? Allez, viens, le dîner va bientôt commencer.

On chemina jusqu'au château en s'échangeant des banalités. Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'épancher dessus, je ne lui reparlai pas de Ralph et je lui fus reconnaissante de faire de même concernant mon week-end familial. Alors qu'on franchissait les portes du Hall et nous apprêtions à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, Rusard, sorti de nulle part, nous bondit à moitié dessus.

— Vous n'aviez tout de même pas oublié vos devoirs en tant que citoyenne intègre de cette école ? lança-t-il à Joyce en lui remettant un bout de papier écorné. Voici l'heure et le lieu de vos retenues de la semaine. Tâchez de ne pas être en retard.

Il se volatilisa tandis que Joyce dépliait le bulletin de discipline. Qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans sa poche en poussant un énorme soupir.

— Eh bien quoi ? m'enquis-je. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais devoir avaler des gâteaux pendant ta retenue ?

— Non... Mais entre astiquer les trophées comme je l'espérais et ça, j'aurais préféré les trophées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

— Classer les vieux exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ par ordre chronologique. Tu as une idée du nombre de numéros qu'i la bibliothèque ? Au moins des milliers !

— Dur... compatis-je. Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins tu pourras réviser l'histoire du vingtième siècle en les rangeant !

Joyce me toisa d'un œil plissé, désabusée. Avant de se détendre et de paraître soudain très réjouie de la tâche à laquelle elle avait été affectée.

— Tu m'expliques ? la questionnai-je une fois qu'elle m'eût déclaré que j'avais raison et que ça pourrait être une expérience enrichissante – ce qui, soyons clair, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle parut hésiter pendant de très longues secondes avant de me faire promettre de ne rien révéler à personne et de commencer son récit.

— Pendant la visite du manoir Martins, juste avant qu'Edwin et Ariane ne se mettent à se crier dessus, ils ont trouvé une vieille édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ par terre. Elle devait dater du temps de mes grands-parents. D'octobre 1960, je crois. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand il l'a ramassée, Edwin a dit un truc du genre « l'élément déclencheur », ce à quoi Ariane a répondu qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans ce que mes grands-parents avaient fait. C'est peut-être stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que retrouver cette édition pourrait me permettre de comprendre ce qu'ils me cachent...

— Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est normal que tu aies envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ta famille dont il s'agit. Mais... Tu ne crois pas que demander à Edwin serait un moyen beaucoup plus efficace d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé ?

Joyce balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, fit-elle. Du peu que j'en sais, Edwin méprise complètement ses parents, et si on considère qu'il a mis son propre père en prison, ça tombe sous le sens. Tu me vois aller lui demander l'air de rien ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour le mettre en rogne ?

Je la voyais parfaitement, mais je ne cherchai pas à la démentir et, à la place, acceptai de la rejoindre le lendemain soir pour l'aider à classer les journaux pendant qu'elle les éplucherait un à un. La quête me paraissait insensée, comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais je fis taire mes appréhensions et partis dîner en me demandant ce que cela allait donner.

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1975_

.

Joyce ne trouva rien pendant sa première retenue, pas plus que durant la deuxième. Finalement, alors qu'on approchait de la moitié de la troisième, excédée de ranger seule tandis qu'elle cherchait l'introuvable, je finis par lui demander :

— Alors, tu apprends des choses ?

— Non, soupira-t-elle. Ces numéros sont sans doute trop vieux.

— Essaie dans ceux-ci. Et ne les dérange pas, sinon j'en ai encore jusqu'à deux heures du mat' !

Elle eut une moue boudeuse en voyant l'énorme paquet de journaux que je venais de mettre devant elle mais, persévérante, elle s'en empara et commença à les parcourir des yeux. Me désintéressant d'elle, je me remis à trier et classer les journaux, désespérée de tout le travail qui me restait encore à accomplir. J'étais plutôt touchée d'être celle à qui Joyce avait demandé de l'aide alors qu'elle aurait pu solliciter Dorcas Meadowes ou, pire, Jake, mais je commençais à en avoir assez de m'abîmer les yeux sur les dates des numéros et perdre mon compte dès que mon esprit s'égarait.

Il s'écoula bien une heure avant que la quasi-totalité des journaux ne soient ordonnés et, jugeant que Rusard ne viendrait jamais tout vérifier, je me tournai vers Joyce, qui n'avait toujours rien trouvé mais semblait s'être bien divertie. En effet, elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un journal datant du 26 décembre 1944, un sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

— Tu t'amuses bien ? m'enquis-je, un brin amère.

— Beaucoup. Je viens de tomber sur un article concernant Poudlard, et laisse-moi te dire que notre scolarité est bien moins palpitante que quand l'ancien professeur de botanique n'avait pas encore été remplacé !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— En tout cas, lire des vieux numéros de la _Gazette_ est beaucoup plus divertissant que ce que je ne croyais, fit-elle en se relevant. Je vais aller en emprunter quelques uns pour lire cette nuit.

Joyce ramassa quelques journaux au sol et se dirigea vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Elle me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard devant la sortie.

— Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant deux des quotidiens qu'elle avait empruntés. Ça te fera de la lecture à toi aussi !

.

* * *

.

 _Bon, je pense que vous l'aurez compris mais ce chapitre n'est qu'un chapitre de ... *roulement de tambours* ... transition ! Néanmoins, il s'y passe quelques petites choses importantes et il permet d'amener le prochain chapitre, qui devrait être plutôt intéressant..._


	26. t1 - chapitre 25 : le sang du passé

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 25 : Le sang du passé

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1975_

.

Quelques jours furent nécessaires avant que je trouve le temps de lire les journaux prêtés par Joyce. Mais, quand je m'y attelai enfin, je ne fus pas longue à comprendre ce qui l'avait amusée alors que je tombais sur un article consacré aux agissements de l'ancien professeur de botanique.

.

 ** _« UN SPECTACLE HAUT EN COULEURS »_**

 _« Ombragées par la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, les fêtes de Noël à Poudlard, où la majorité des élèves sont restés pour les vacances, ne promettaient pas d'être très joyeuses. Mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur Beery, enseignant de botanique, qui a décidé d'organiser un spectacle du réveillon afin d'égayer un peu les visages._

 _Ce spectacle consistait en fait en une réadaptation du conte bien connu de ce cher Beedle le Barde : La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Pour être le plus fidèle possible au conte d'origine, Beery a mis à contribution de nombreux professeurs pour réaliser le décor de la pièce. Ainsi, plantes et animaux vivants meublaient la bien célèbre estrade de la Grande Salle au soir de Noël._

 _Mais remontez donc dans vos souvenirs les plus profonds, à l'époque où cette histoire vous était lue par votre mère tous les soirs... Vous souvenez-vous de ce ver, enchaîné à un arbre, qui constitue la première épreuve que les quatre protagonistes du conte doivent affronter ? Le ver blanc, monstrueux, boursoufflé et aveugle, cette même créature éteinte depuis de longs siècles dans nos contrées ? Afin de représenter au mieux cet élément clé de la pièce, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Silvanus Brûlopot, a capturé un Serpencendre qu'il a soumis à un sortilège d'Empiffrement pour lui donner l'apparence souhaitée. Serpencendre qui a explosé même pas deux minutes après le lever du rideau, manquant par la même occasion d'enflammer la Grande Salle alors que le décor prenait feu._

 _Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas dire que le professeur Berry ait baigné dans la fameuse fontaine pour ce spectacle... »_

.

Je me vois encore lever les yeux au ciel face au médiocre jeu de mots du journaliste avant de parcourir les autres articles des yeux. Tous traitaient des divers crimes commis par Grindelwald autour du monde aussi, peu désireuse de me miner le moral en pensant à toutes ses victimes, je ne m'y attardai pas et m'emparai sans plus attendre du deuxième journal remis par Joyce, daté du 12 octobre 1960 – ma mémoire pour les dates et faits relatés dans la presse semble exceptionnelle mais, ne vous y trompez pas, j'ai simplement posé lesdites éditions sur mes genoux pour écrire.

C'est alors que Becca, qui depuis le début de la soirée essayait de donner des conseils à Angel pour se rapprocher de Mike Faucett, son coup de cœur du moment, m'interrompit, m'empêchant de déplier le journal.

— Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Alicia ?

— Euh... répondis-je piteusement, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler. De quoi ?

— De la couleur de mes chaussettes, ironisa très sérieusement la rouquine. Mais non, andouille ! De ce qu'Angie devrait faire pour que Mike la remarque !

— Euh... répétai-je. Le plus simple serait d'aller lui parler. Mais, ajoutai-je en voyant Becca arborer un sourire triomphant, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne à consulter pour ce genre de choses. Et puis... C'est à Angel de choisir ce qu'elle préfère faire, non ?

Si Angel m'adressa un sourire lourd de gratitude, Becca me foudroya du regard avec tant d'intensité que je me raidis. Et, sans comprendre comment, trente secondes plus tard, je me faisais jeter de ma chambre à coups d'oreiller alors qu'elle criait que je n'étais vraiment d'aucune aide et que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

— Vous pourrez me descendre mon journal quand vous aurez terminé ? eus-je tout juste le temps de crier avant que la porte ne me soit claquée au nez.

Faute d'avoir envie de rester dans le couloir, je descendis dans la salle commune qui était encore bien remplie en poussant un soupir d'ennui, ayant été séparée de mon précieux journal.

— Il m'a semblé entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de ma sœur... m'interpella Will qui était assis devant la cheminée en compagnie d'Alex et de Thomas.

— Tu parles, répondis-je en m'approchant d'eux d'un air boudeur. Je me suis carrément fait éjecter du dortoir !

— Quelle était la cause de votre désaccord ?

— Elle essaie de donner des conseils à Angel pour un truc. Et elle me juge contre-productive.

— Angel... ? C'est qui ? questionna Thomas qui semblait perdu entre les filles de deuxième année.

— Thomas ! s'insurgea Will. L'amie de ton frère, la brune ! poursuivit-il, l'air de se demander comment il pouvait ne pas connaître le prénom des amis de son propre frère.

Thomas me jeta un bref regard, comme pour s'assurer de qui j'étais, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

— Celle qui est plutôt jolie ?

Will ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et s'empara du coussin sur lequel il était appuyé pour le balancer à la tête de Thomas qui émit une protestation étouffée.

— C'est une tradition de balancer des oreillers au visage des gens dans leur famille ? m'amusai-je en donnant un coup de coude à Alex.

Celui-ci s'étrangla de rire à mes côtés tandis que Will rappelait à Thomas l'âge d'Angel et le sien. Et c'est ce moment-là que la brune et Becca choisirent pour descendre du dortoir, la première m'apportant mon journal et la deuxième fulminant derrière, n'ayant visiblement pas eu gain de cause. Will s'empressa de demander moqueusement de ses nouvelles à sa sœur, cessant d'agresser Thomas de son coussin, et celui-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil à Angel.

— Oui, bah c'est bien ce que je disais, maugréa-t-il après avoir minutieusement examiné le visage de mon amie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Will l'entendit et il fut de nouveau assailli par une myriade de coups de coussin. Angel et Becca m'interrogèrent du regard, perplexes.

— Cherchez pas à comprendre, fis-je en balayant leurs questions muettes d'un geste de la main.

— Tiens, Alicia. Je t'ai rapporté ton journal, me dit Angel.

Elle allait pour me le tendre lorsque le bras d'un des garçons heurta son dos, lui faisant lâcher prise en un bruissement léger du papier fatigué. Confuse, elle se pencha pour le ramasser et en profita pour jeter un œil à la une.

C'est à peu près là que tout dégénéra. Angel se mit à pâlir de plus en plus, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la première page du journal, devenant si blanche que même Will et Thomas mirent un terme à leur semblant de bataille pour la fixer, étonnés.

— Ça va, Angel ? demanda doucement Alex qui, préfet à cette époque, prenait son rôle très à cœur.

— Lui, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche en braquant son index sur la photographie qui illustrait la une. Je le connais. Son cadavre était à côté de celui de mon frère quand on est allé le chercher pour l'enterrer dans le caveau familial. C'est à cause de lui qu'il s'est suicidé.

Becca interdit aux trois cinquièmes années de poser une question d'un simple regard et je me penchai en sentant déjà que ce que j'allais découvrir n'allait pas me plaire. Et pour cause. La photo représentait un homme qui ressemblait en tout point à Joyce au masculin. Les mêmes cheveux châtains foncés et ondulés, les mêmes yeux bleu-vert, le même teint de porcelaine. Il s'agissait d'une photographie d'Hypérion Martins. Elle le représentait dans la cellule d'Azkaban où il venait d'être enfermé pour le meurtre de trois personnes. De Levanna Martins. De Giovanni

Cacciavani. Et, pire que tout, d'Anthony Martins. Une sueur froide dégoulina lentement dans mon dos et je relevai lentement les yeux sur Angel, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

.

* * *

.

 ** _« CARNAGE À MANCHESTER »_**

 _« En cette nuit du 11 au 12 octobre 1960, c'est une terrible tragédie qui vient de frapper la famille Martins. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Edwin Martins, deuxième fils de la riche famille et jeune Auror prometteur, a été appelé d'urgence dans la tranquille banlieue de Manchester où s'était établie une fête foraine moldue avec laquelle vivait son frère, Anthony Martins, sa belle sœur Levanna, et les parents de cette dernière, Giovanni et Monica Cacciavani._

 _En se précipitant dans la caravane qu'occupait le couple récemment marié, Mr Martins est tombé sur l'une des pires scènes de crime vue en Angleterre depuis de longues années. Cinq cadavres en tout : ceux du couple Cacciavani, d'Anthony et de Levanna Martins, mais également d'Euphellys Martins, sa mère. Et en son centre, son père, Hypérion Martins, s'apprêtant à tuer sa propre petite fille, Joyce, née, comme le savent ceux qui suivent notre rubrique des naissances, le 28 août dernier. Edwin Martins a immédiatement stupéfixié son père qui a été envoyé d'urgence à Azkaban et a recueilli le bébé désormais orphelin._

 _Après interrogatoire, nous avons pu apprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une tentative d'assassinat ratée de Joyce qui a mal tourné et conduit à ce carnage. Nous avons également appris qu'Hypérion Martins était responsable de la mort de Levanna Martins, Giovanni Cacciavani et Anthony Martins, Monica Cacciavani ayant été assassinée d'un sort lancé par Euphellys Martins et cette dernière par Giovanni Cacciavani, à coups de poignard dans le ventre._

 _La discrétion de mise pour ce genre d'affaires nous empêche d'en révéler plus sur les motivations de chacun des membres de la famille mais, une chose est sûre : entre tragédie familiale et carnage historique, cette histoire n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle. »_

.

Le lendemain, quand Angel me traîna à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir de botanique, c'est à bien grande peine que je parvins à me détacher de l'énième lecture de l'article consacré à l'affaire pour m'intéresser aux livres qu'elle rapporta en guise de documentation. En me voyant replier puis ranger le journal, elle poussa un soupir tout en ordonnant les ouvrages en piles égales sur notre table.

— On commence le devoir sur les propriétés des herbes calmantes ? proposa-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, non sans gratifier le bureau de Mrs Pince de plusieurs regards, hésitant à aller lui rendre le journal plutôt que de le lire et le relire en boucle comme je le faisais depuis la veille au soir. J'avais ramassé mon sac et entamé la traversée de la bibliothèque pour mettre à exécution cette sage idée lorsque Joyce surgit tout à coup du rayon réservé aux soins aux créatures magiques.

— Alicia ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air aussi gêné que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— On a un devoir sur les plantes calmantes à rendre lundi, lui répondit Angel qui s'était levée avec moi.

— Et toi ? enchaînai-je.

— Euh... Pareil en fait ! J'ai des recherches à faire sur les créatures magiques, fit-elle en tapotant de l'ongle la couverture de son livre, intitulé Les Affres de la Servitude.

— Je ne savais pas que les elfes de maisons étaient au programme, s'étonna Angel en fronçant un sourcil.

— Ils ne le sont pas. Je voulais juste... en savoir un peu plus. Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je dois aller poster une lettre à la volière avant le déjeuner !

Et sans demander son reste, elle alla replacer le livre sur son étagère et quitta la bibliothèque.

— Mmmh, commenta Angel. Tu n'es pas la seule à cacher des choses, on dirait...

J'haussai les épaules et retournai à notre table en feignant de ne pas avoir compris son allusion. En réalité, j'étais si pleinement conscience des risques que je prenais en cachant ma découverte à Joyce qu'admettre que c'était bel et bien la conduite que j'avais choisie était trop dur à envisager. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tout lui révéler. Parce que, au risque de paraître têtue, j'étais toujours convaincue que ce n'était pas plus à moi qu'à un journal de lui apprendre la vérité. Si Joyce voulait des réponses, elle devait s'adresser aux bonnes personnes.

— Sérieusement, Alicia, reprit Angel. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire ?

— Mais bien sûr, répliquai-je avec sarcasme. Ce serait charmant comme conversation. Au fait, tu te demandais comment étaient morts tes parents, l'autre jour ? Eh bien ce sont tes grands-parents qui ont eu envie de t'assassiner et au final ils ont fini par tous s'entre-tuer !

— Mais pas comme ça ! protesta mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par mon manque de coopération. Pourquoi tu ne lui montrerais pas juste le journal ?

— Ce serait dix fois pire ! Connaissant Joyce, je sais exactement comment elle réagirait si elle voyait que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre étaient plus au courant de sa propre histoire qu'elle même ! Si c'est à quelqu'un de lui dire, c'est à son oncle !

— Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si jamais elle apprend que tu savais tout ça et que tu ne lui a rien dit, c'est toi qui en subira les conséquences !

Je tripotai nerveusement le bas de mon pull. Angel avait raison, je le savais. Mais j'étais toute aussi certaine que la nouvelle passerait beaucoup mieux si Joyce finissait par aller voir Edwin et par lui poser directement toutes ses questions, plutôt que de chercher désespérément des indices tout en m'embarquant dans ses galères.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, c'est le destin qui décida de la façon dont Joyce devait apprendre la vérité sur sa famille. C'était quelques jours plus tard, juste après le cours de botanique durant lequel Chourave nous assigna chacun à l'étude d'une plante calmante pour ce fameux devoir.

— Tu as récupéré quelle plante ? s'enquit Theo alors qu'on remontait vers le château.

— La valériane, lui répondis-je en plaçant l'échantillon remis par notre professeur dans ma poche.

— Tu voudras bien m'aider avec mon armoise ? Tu es bien meilleure que moi en botanique...

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, autant à cause du compliment que du regard instant qu'il posait sur moi et acquiesçai. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le Hall, je choisis – comme j'en avais alors l'habitude – d'aller déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir avant le dîner et laissai Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle pour prendre la direction des escaliers.

J'avais presque atteint le troisième étage quand j'entendis deux personnes se disputer au bout du couloir que je devais traverser. N'ayant pas plus le courage de faire le tour du château pour rejoindre ma salle commune que l'envie de déranger ces deux personnes, je m'approchai à pas de velours, bien décidée à passer sans me faire remarquer. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand je finis par entendre des fragments nets de conversation entre deux voix que je ne reconnus que trop bien : celles de Joyce et de Regulus Black.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait des recherches que ça en devient moins stupide ! disait ce dernier, planté les bras croisés devant Joyce.

— Ce n'est pas stupide ! martelait celle-ci. Et puis je ne vois en quoi ça te regarde !

— Je suis au courant, donc je considère qu'à partir de ce point ça me concerne.

— Eh bien pas moi ! Je ne pense pas que sous prétexte que tu aies fait ton indiscret et entendu cette conversation entre moi et Dorcas, tu doives obligatoirement venir mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

Choisissant ce moment où les deux Serpentard semblaient particulièrement concentrés sur leur dispute, je m'avançai et parvins à rejoindre l'embouchure du deuxième couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation bien rodé de Regulus qui me remarqua.

— Bah tiens, Azer ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu vas peut être pouvoir trancher notre petit différend ?

Je cessai instantanément tout mouvement et me tournai pour contempler les deux sorciers qui me regardaient, l'un amusé, l'autre curieuse.

— Euh... balbutiai-je, ne sachant jamais comment réagir lorsque le petit frère de Sirius m'adressait la parole. Je ne sais pas trop... C'est à propos de quoi ?

— Eh bien Martins a eu une idée franchement stupide pour se venger des années qu'elle a passées chez les Lestrange, et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne fait que jouer avec le feu en la mettant à exécution.

— Ce n'est pas stupide ! répéta Joyce qui commençait à s'énerver pour de bon.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama Regulus en se tournant vers elle. Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que libérer l'elfe de maison des Lestrange est intelligent ?

— Tu veux libérer Nelly ? m'éberluai-je, coupant court à la réplique acerbe que Joyce allait sûrement sortir.

Selon les dires de Joyce elle-même, Nelly, une elfe de maison appartenant à sa tante Ariane, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère à ses yeux. Durant ses années chez les Lestrange, elle avait toujours été là pour elle, veillant à son bien-être bien plus que ses fonctions ne la forçaient à le faire.

— Mais... repris-je, l'idée venant de me traverser l'esprit. Les biens des Lestrange ne t'appartiennent plus maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ta famille d'accueil, si ?

— C'est... C'est un peu compliqué. C'est pour ça que je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque, l'autre jour. Je savais que Nelly était aux Martins à l'origine parce qu'Edwin me l'a dit et qu'elle est passée au service des Lestrange quand Ariane s'est mariée. Sauf qu'Aldébaran, mon oncle, ne lui a jamais donné d'ordres, il n'y avait qu'Ariane, Rodulphus, Rabastan, Ganymede et moi qui le faisions. Alors j'ai fini par trouver un livre qui expliquait que certaines familles de sorciers passent des pactes avec des familles d'elfes de maison pour que leur lignée soit à jamais servie par la même famille de serviteurs. Ça s'appelle un pacte d'appartenance. Pour le briser, il faut juste libérer un des elfes de la lignée. C'était très courant il y a quelques siècles. Et les Martins font partie des dernières familles à l'avoir pratiqué. Donc je peux libérer Nelly comme si elle m'appartenait, parce que la totalité de sa famille dépend des Martins.

— Et elle est incapable de comprendre qu'en mettant son idée à exécution, elle court au devant des problèmes !

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Tu crois sérieusement que les Lestrange vont te laisser vivre la belle vie après une provocation de ce genre ? ricana Regulus en levant un sourcil supérieur. Après, si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on retrouve ton corps mutilé et sans vie dans ta maison au petit matin, c'est ton histoire, pas la mienne.

— Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas leurs corps à eux qu'on va retrouver sans vie et bien amochés dans leur manoir ?

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Parce que tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais t'opposer à quatre sorciers expérimentés du haut de tes quelques mois de pratique de la magie ? À ce rythme-là, ce n'est même plus de la stupidité, c'est du suicide ! C'est ça, ta vengeance ultime ? Le plat de résistance ? Tous les tuer ? La libération de leur elfe de maison n'est qu'un amuse-bouche ?

— ET POURQUOI PAS ?!

— Remarque... fit Regulus d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique, sans se douter de l'ouragan que ses paroles allaient déclencher moins d'une seconde plus tard. C'est vrai que tu as les gènes pour réaliser ce genre de massacre... Qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ?

Je braquai instantanément mon regard sur Regulus qui semblait fier du petit effet qu'il avait eu sur Joyce, désormais complètement perdue, les bras ballants et les joues encore rouges de colère. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pour faire un tel sous-entendu, le cadet des Black était forcément au courant du scandale auquel la famille Martins avait été mêlée en octobre 1960 ! Et, à la vue de mon regard ahuri, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que j'en avais moi-même connaissance.

Joyce fit plusieurs fois glisser ses yeux de lui à moi sans comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle à Regulus.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, paraissant enfin se rendre compte de la gaffe qu'il avait faite.

— Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend ?

— Je...

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire. Car ce qui se passa ensuite, quand je sortis le journal que je traînais avec moi depuis près d'une semaine de mon sac, ni Regulus, ni Joyce, ni moi ne pûmes le contrôler. Je n'avais même pas eu l'intention de le remettre à Joyce, le sentir entre mes doigts était juste un étrange moyen de me rassurer. Mais dès que Joyce le vit, elle comprit et me l'arracha des mains.

— C'est lui... fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à prononcer lorsque, sa lecture achevée, elle releva la tête, le teint livide.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle fut la seule à quitter le bassin de ses yeux. Avec une lenteur aussi rassurante qu'insupportable, elle releva sa manche droite pour contempler le blason des Martins gravé dans sa peau. En l'apercevant, Regulus ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais son étonnement cessa bien vite lorsque Joyce se mit à essayer de se l'enlever à coup d'ongles. Il se précipita sur elle pour lui retenir le bras et l'empêcher de se faire du mal mais, muée par une force nouvelle, Joyce l'envoya ricocher contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main.

— Je... Je peux pas être comme eux, murmurait-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'une nouvelle griffure. Je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas leur ressembler.

Quand le sang se mit à perler sur sa peau blanche, un électrochoc me poussa enfin à sortir de ma torpeur et, faute d'avoir une autre idée en tête, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir ma baguette et lui jeter un Petrificus Totalus. Sauf que je ne rencontrai qu'un morceau de verre froid. Je m'en saisis et, avec un soulagement sans bornes, compris qu'il s'agissait du flacon de valériane remis par Chourave. Aussitôt, j'arrachai un bout de tissu à ma cape, y versai quelques gouttes de calmant et, vive mais précise, le collai aux narines de Joyce, l'obligeant à renifler le produit. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et je la sentis commencer à glisser entre mes bras, répétant une dernière fois « je ne veux pas être comme eux » avant de perdre connaissance sous l'œil choqué de Regulus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! s'alarma-t-il.

— J'ai réparé tes bêtises, répliquai-je sèchement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es senti obligé de ressasser cette histoire ? C'était le pire moyen pour elle d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé !

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça prendrait une telle ampleur !

— Ouais ben bravo, dans tout les cas ! Tu pourrais au moins te rendre utile en allant chercher l'infirmière !

Il ne se fit pas prier et disparut au détour du couloir, courant à pleine vitesse en direction de l'infirmerie. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui parler de cette façon, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Mes nerfs lâchaient et tout lui retombait dessus parce que, indirectement, il était souvent mêlé à mes disputes et mes problèmes. En l'attendant, je me mis à me ronger les ongles, le regard fixé sur Joyce qui était étalée au sol, dormant profondément.

Le réveil allait être difficile, je le sentais.

.

* * *

.

 _Mahahahah, j'avais trop hâte de poster ce chapitre ! Le chapitre des révélations comme qui dirait... Qu'en pensez-vous ? La manière dont Alicia découvre enfin la vérité sur les Martins ? La vérité en question (même si ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon) ? Les hésitations d'Alicia à tout raconter à Joyce ? L'avis d'Angel ? Vous pensez que cette dernière a raison et que Joyce va en bel et bien en vouloir à Alicia de lui avoir caché la vérité ? La dispute de Joyce et Regulus ? L'idée de vengeance de Joyce ? La réaction de celle-ci ? Des idées pour la suite ?_

 _Merci pour votre lecture._


	27. t1 - chapitre 26 : l'écho de nos

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 26 : L'écho de nos mensonges

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1975_

.

Allongée sur l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, ses cheveux bruns sagement éparpillés autour de la tête, Joyce ne m'avait jamais semblée aussi paisible qu'après que je lui aie administré une dose de valériane. Si on passait outre les bandages qui entouraient à présent son poignet mutilé, rien n'aurait pu rappeler l'état de folie dans lequel elle s'était trouvée à peine une heure plus tôt. À mes côtés, Regulus paraissait lui aussi absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune fille, dont seuls les pas de Mrs Pomfresh revenant vers le lit le firent sortir. Elle vérifia que l'état de Joyce était toujours constant, puis se tourna vers Regulus et moi, un air rassurant au visage.

— Miss Azer, Mr Black, j'aurais besoin de vous parler quelques instants.

J'échangeai un bref regard avec le Serpentard et on se leva pour suivre l'infirmière qui disparaissait déjà dans la salle de repos adjacente à l'infirmerie. C'était une toute petite pièce à l'odeur proche de celle du cabinet de ma mère que je chérissais tant. De grandes étagères de bois étaient appuyées contre les murs au papier peint blanc défraîchi, des tonnes de parchemins de recherches et de livres de médecine s'y entassant, voisinant parfois le flacon égaré d'un quelconque remède miracle. Un petit bureau revêtu de cuir brun était positionné au milieu de la pièce et une chaise du même genre lui faisait face. Mrs Pomfresh agita sa baguette et deux chaises un peu moins confortables apparurent. Elle nous indiqua de nous asseoir d'un petit geste de la main puis fit de même, croisant ses doigts devant elle.

— Bien, commença-t-elle. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment va votre amie et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

On hocha machinalement la tête.

— Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Martins a eu une enfance difficile, voire perturbante. La perte successive de plusieurs figures importantes, les déménagements, le changement de mode de vie... Parfois, il arrive qu'après des épreuves de ce type, l'individu en garde des séquelles psychologiques, que son esprit se renferme et devienne agressif. C'est ce que l'on appelle médicalement du stress post-traumatique. Ça peut se présenter sous différents syndromes et, pour Miss Martins, il s'agit d'une hyper-activation de son cerveau conduisant à un comportement violent et impulsif envers elle-même ou envers les autres. La meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas-là est soit d'attendre que la crise se termine, soit d'intervenir par le biais de médicaments ou de sorts. Vous avez très bien réagi, Miss Azer, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que votre réflexe soit de venir me trouver directement plutôt que d'utiliser un produit qui aurait pu ne pas convenir. Connaissant le travail et la réputation de votre mère, je me doute que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, mais c'est par pur motif de sécurité.

Je baissai la tête, légèrement honteuse, et acquiesçai.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Avez-vous des questions ?

— Pas moi, répondit Regulus.

— Moi non plus, renchéris-je, voulant à tout prix quitter l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

— Bien. L'heure du dîner est passée, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à la montre à gousset placée dans sa poche. Hors de question que vous quittiez cette infirmerie sans avoir mangé.

Et sans nous laisser le temps de répliquer, elle fit apparaître une assiette de sandwichs sur son bureau et nous intima de manger d'un regard. J'avais beau ne pas avoir faim du tout, je me saisis tout de même d'un sandwich que je grignotai timidement, évitant soigneusement le regard insistant de Regulus et celui pressant de l'infirmière. Après quelques sandwichs de plus, on finit par se lever et, avec une dernière pensée pour Joyce, quitter l'infirmerie.

— Bon... bah salut, murmurai-je au Serpentard lorsque nos chemins se séparèrent.

— Attends ! s'exclama-t-il alors que je partais déjà en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il. C'est de ma faute si ça a dégénéré à ce point.

J'haussai les épaules, signe que je ne lui en voulais pas, et il m'adressa un pauvre sourire avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

.

* * *

.

Le dernier cours de la journée du lendemain fut le plus long de toute ma vie. Malgré mes piètres tentatives pour me concentrer et jeter le sort que Flitwick tentait de nous apprendre, mes yeux retournaient inlassablement à l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs de la salle. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, je fus la première à sortir dans le couloir, bousculant au passage Tess qui me lança un regard assassin. Hissant rapidement mon sac de cours sur une de mes épaules, je me mis en chemin pour l'infirmerie.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, les grandes portes se dessinèrent devant moi. Je poussai avec empressement les deux battants de bois et entrai dans l'immense pièce, quasiment déserte à cette heure. En entendant le bruit occasionné par l'ouverture de la porte, Mrs Pomfresh abandonna les pousses de mandragores qu'elle découpait pour s'approcher de moi.

— Vous venez voir Miss Martins ? questionna-t-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

— Oui. Elle est réveillée ?

L'infirmière jeta un regard légèrement gêné derrière elle avant de plonger son regard bleuté dans le mien.

— Elle est en pleine forme, m'apprit-elle. La dose de valériane que vous lui avez administrée lui a permis d'avoir le sommeil tranquille et d'éviter un réveil trop brusque. En revanche, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle m'a explicitement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

— Oh... répondis-je, déçue. Je comprends. J'attendrai qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie.

— Ça ne devrait pas tarder, me précisa gentiment Mrs Pomfresh. Juste le temps que je m'assure qu'elle ne recommencera pas ce genre de crise de sitôt et que son état psychologique est stable, et elle sera de retour parmi vous.

— D'accord... Merci de votre aide !

Je fis l'air de rien, mais j'étais vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir pu voir Joyce. Bien sûr, je comprenais qu'elle n'ait envie de voir personne, mais cela n'empêchait pas mon cœur de s'alourdir dans ma poitrine. Je poussai un léger soupir et m'appuyai contre le mur devant l'infirmerie pour penser à tout ça. Je m'étais mise dans de beaux draps ! Plus j'y songeais et plus je voyais qu'Angel avait eu raison : j'aurais dû tout révéler à Joyce dès le début, en dépit de mes convictions. J'allais m'éloigner quand j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer à nouveau, laissant sortir un adolescent aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui, quand il m'aperçut, se figea un instant avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, hésitant.

— Euh... Salut. Je m'appelle Ralph Corner, se présenta-t-il en me tendant une main que je serrai. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais... Je viens d'aller rendre visite à Joyce et je pense que ça devrait lui passer rapidement.

— Comment ça ? demandai-je, perplexe.

— Eh bien... Je ne la connais pas encore très bien mais je pense que même si elle t'en veut maintenant, ça ne va pas durer.

— Oh. Merci, c'est gentil.

Le cinquième année me fit un léger sourire puis tourna les talons alors que quelque chose se brisait douloureusement en moi. Ce n'était pas personne que Joyce voulait voir. C'était juste moi. Je sentis ma vue se brouiller alors que je prenais conscience de tout cela. Mrs Pomfresh avait dû mentir pour éviter de me blesser, ce qui expliquait sa gêne excessive. Mais quelque part, le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit clairement que c'était moi que Joyce boycottait me blessait plus que si elle me l'avait annoncé dès le départ. Je me sentais beaucoup plus mal, maintenant.

Évidemment, ça ne m'étonnait pas que Joyce m'en veuille. Je l'avais amplement mérité, encore plus maintenant que je comprenais à quel point je m'étais mal comportée en la fuyant comme la peste pendant les derniers jours, de peur d'avoir à lui révéler mes découvertes. La preuve : j'étais même passé à côté de ce qui se passait entre elle et Ralph. Parce que pour qu'il vienne la voir à l'infirmerie, c'était bien que quelque chose s'était installé entre eux. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais même oublié de demander à Joyce comment son rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui s'était déroulé, perdue dans mes questions au sujet de sa famille, alors que je savais à quel point c'était important pour elle.

Luttant contre les larmes, je me décollai du mur et partis en direction de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retourner à la salle commune. Angel s'y trouvait sûrement et, perspicace comme elle était, elle aurait rapidement compris que mon entrevue avec Joyce ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme je l'avais prévu. Et, bien que ça ne soit pas son genre, je ne voulais pas la voir m'adresser un regard du style « je te l'avais bien dit ». À la bibliothèque au moins je pouvais travailler et tout le monde me fichait la paix. On dira ce que l'on voudra mais l'attitude névrosée de Mrs Pince avait de bons côtés, parfois.

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1975_

.

Le mois d'avril arriva sans que je n'aie pu adresser la parole à Joyce. Elle n'avait pas émis l'envie de me voir à sa sortie de l'infirmerie et, depuis, m'évitait, me décourageant d'un regard noir à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler. Cela me plombait plutôt conséquemment le moral, mais je découvris une nouvelle fois que je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour me réconforter. Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo s'évertuaient à me remonter le moral du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et Lily et les Maraudeurs, qui avaient bien remarqué la distance nouvellement instaurée par la Serpentard, n'étaient pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de me changer les idées. Sirius se passait même de commentaires peu sympathiques à son sujet en ma présence, ce qui me faisait sourire car ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans son esprit.

Un jour, voyant que Joyce changeait de chemin en m'apercevant, James me proposa d'aller voir son entraînement de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor pour penser à autre chose. Bien emmitouflée dans ma cape préférée, je suivis donc l'évolution des joueurs dans les airs que le capitaine de l'époque, Paul Kenett, dirigeait d'une main de maître. Après deux heures de vol, les Poufsouffle prirent leur place sur le terrain et j'attendis James et Alice devant les vestiaires pour remonter avec eux au château.

— Alors, que penses-tu de nos stratégies ? demanda joyeusement la brune en recoiffant ses cheveux tout ébouriffés par le vol.

— Je pense que vous êtes fin prêts pour le prochain match ! Les Serpentard ont intérêt à être tout aussi bien entraînés...

— De toute façon, on va les battre à plate couture, affirma James.

J'échangeai regard lassé avec Alice devant le trop plein d'assurance du poursuiveur, puis cette dernière aperçut Lily et une autre de leurs amies au loin et alla les rejoindre. Je m'amusai de l'attention que James porta à la rousse le temps qu'Alice parvienne à sa hauteur, puis le tirai par la manche pour lui rappeler ma présence.

— Tu comptes te présenter aux sélections l'an prochain ? me demanda-t-il en se détachant de l'objet de sa contemplation. C'est la dernière année de Kenett et de Johnson. Leurs postes seront libres et tu es plutôt douée au poste de poursuiveur.

— Tu ne me vois pas remplacer Johnson au poste de batteur ? plaisantai-je.

— Tu as vu sa carrure ? Il fait quatre fois ta taille ! Bien évidemment que je ne te vois pas à sa place ! En revanche, si tu prenais la place de Paul, je suis sûr qu'Alice, toi et moi on marquerait but sur but !

— Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne pense pas, je ne me vois pas jouer dans une vraie équipe autrement que pour m'amuser.

— C'est du gâchis. Encore pire que Sirius.

— Comment ça ?

— Sirius était plutôt bon en vol pendant nos cours en première année. Il aurait fait un très bon gardien. Mais il ne s'est pas présenté parce que c'est une tradition dans sa famille de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Enfin de Serpentard en l'occurrence. Toutes ses cousines faisaient partie de l'équipe, son père aussi, et maintenant son frère.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que j'hésite à me présenter. Personne depuis mon arrière-grand-père n'a fait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch dans ma famille.

— Même pas ton père ? s'étonna James. Il se débrouillait bien pendant les matchs de cet été pourtant.

— Il n'y a pas d'équipe à Beauxbâtons. Ce n'est pas en sport très populaire en France, les Français trouvent ça trop violent.

— Quelle bande d'incultes... soupira James.

— T'en fais pas, ils pensent la même chose de toi !

Le Maraudeur me ficha un coup de coude amusé que j'esquivai en riant.

— Ton frère aussi est plutôt bon, reprit-il.

— Jake ou Arthur ?

— Jake. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'il n'ait jamais fait les sélections. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, l'équipe de Serpentard a déjà trop de bons joueurs.

Je ris. C'était plutôt vrai. Regulus se débrouillait très bien en tant qu'attrapeur, et Rosier et Fanny Helton ne manquaient jamais de marquer à chaque match.

— T'as parlé à Joyce ? me questionna alors James.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'avait amené le sujet des Serpentard que pour pouvoir me parler de Joyce. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, préférant attendre qu'on soit presque arrivés au portrait de la Grosse Dame pour lâcher :

— Non... Elle a des baguettes à la place des yeux en ce moment. À chaque fois que je m'approche j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me jeter un Avada Kedavra.

— Tu veux que j'essaie d'aller lui parler ?

— Surtout pas ! répliquai-je. On a plus dix ans, on ne va pas commencer à se parler par intermédiaire, ça deviendrait vraiment ridicule !

James éclata de rire, pas vexé pour un sou.

— Comme je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées, je ne risque pas de pouvoir améliorer les choses entre vous, mais c'est toi qui voit. Fizwizbiz, jeta-t-il au tableau.

On entra dans la salle commune qui était en pleine effervescence, remplie d'élèves qui attendaient leurs amis pour descendre manger.

— En tout cas, fit James en se tournant vers moi, je pense que vous ne devriez pas attendre trop avant de mettre les choses à plat. Même si j'ai pas voulu l'admettre au départ, vous avez noué une relation qui a l'air solide, et ce serait dommage qu'elle s'arrête à cause de ça...

Je mourais d'envie de dire à James que ce « ça », c'était la mort de cinq personnes. Mais quand j'ouvris enfin la bouche, il avait déjà été entraîné par le flot des élèves.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est alors que je recherchais des livres pour un devoir de botanique que, après avoir retiré un ouvrage d'une étagère, j'aperçus Joyce et Angel, assises toutes les deux à la même table. J'haussai les sourcils si hauts qu'ils durent bien disparaître dans mes cheveux puis, honteuse de mon geste mais ne pouvant réellement pas m'en empêcher, je me mis à écouter leur conversation.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, disait Angel, et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de moi. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, c'est tout.

— Et c'est parce qu'elle ne sait toujours pas comment réagir qu'elle t'a demandé de me dire tout ça ? rétorqua Joyce d'un ton si peu aimable que je ne sus pas où Angel trouva le courage de persévérer.

— Elle ne sait même pas que je suis venue te voir.

Maintenant si, pensai-je en m'installant un peu plus confortablement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là, alors ? reprit Joyce d'une voix sèche.

— Parce que je pense que vous devriez parler un bon coup toutes les deux. C'est normal que tu lui en veuilles et, pour tout te dire, j'ai dû lui conseiller une bonne vingtaine de fois d'aller te voir après qu'elle a appris dans la vérité.

— Et pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait, alors ?

— Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire. Et... Angel sembla hésiter quelques instants. Elle pensait que ce serait mieux que tu l'apprennes de la personne adéquate...

Joyce plissa les yeux, ne laissant à la place de ses prunelles que deux fentes aux reflets verdoyants. Nul doute qu'elle était agacée par la remarque qu'Angel venait de lui faire. Déjà qu'elle tolérait à peine ce genre de reproche voilé de ma part ou de celle de ses amis, l'entendre de la bouche d'Angel qui était l'équivalent d'une parfaite inconnue devait prodigieusement l'énerver.

— Sincèrement, je ne te connais pas et tu dois me trouver bien impertinente d'oser te dire tout ça, mais je ne te demande qu'une chose, poursuivit Angel sans se démonter. Peux-tu affirmer que tu serais immédiatement allée la voir si tu avais été à sa place ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait simplement appris que l'automne de l'année prochaine serait froid...

Un silence s'installa dans la conversation alors qu'Angel laissait Joyce réfléchir à ses paroles. Celle-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été dans ma situation. Mais les remarques d'Angel avaient beau la faire relativiser, je sentais qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'elle ne se décide à me pardonner.

— Je ne comprends pas, finit par lâcher Joyce.

Angel haussa un sourcil.

— Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

— Comment est-ce que tu peux venir me voir et me parler comme si de rien n'était après ce que... ce que mon grand-père a fait à ton frère ?

— Où est-ce que tu as appris cette histoire ? s'étonna Angel en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ils... ils n'en parlaient pas dans le journal.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Joyce en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je veux, c'est arriver à saisir comment est-ce que tu peux effrontément venir me parler en sachant que mon grand-père a en partie détruit ta famille.

Angel s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise et sembla réfléchir à une réponse.

— Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-elle par lâcher. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne considère pas ton grand-père comme responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Pas à l'origine, tout du moins, précisa-t-elle alors que je voyais la culpabilité de la mort de son père et de l'emprisonnement de son frère resurgir sur ses traits pâles. Et puis j'ai appris que, dans la vie, chercher toujours un coupable n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Ça ne fait que te détruire à petit feu.

— Ce n'est pas la philosophie de ma famille, visiblement, commenta Joyce, amère.

Angel ne lui renvoya qu'un silence, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi répondre, puis lâcha un « la balle est dans ton camp » et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Joyce seule au milieu de ses pensées.

.

* * *

.

 _Ouaaaaah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ici, j'ai l'impression. Entre mes partiels, mes concours blancs et les longs week-end, j'ai un peu négligé la plateforme, désolée. En tout cas, j'espère que ce vingt-sixième chapitre vous a plu ! Assez logiquement, il revient sur les révélations du dernier et développe l'état de la relation entre Joyce et Alicia après coup._

 _En espérant ne pas vous faire attendre encore un mois pour la suite, je vous dis à bientôt !_


	28. t1 - chapitre 27 : la colère d'une

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 27 : La colère d'une écorchée vive

.

* * *

.

 _Mai 1975_

.

Les vacances de Pâques de cette année 1975 furent les vacances les plus mornes de toute ma vie. D'un côté, et ce malgré la joie de revoir enfin mes parents après ces quelques mois séparés d'eux, l'ambiance de la maison était très tendue à cause des rapports entre Marly et moi qui n'avaient pas été aussi inexistants depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour de février, je n'avais plus eu le moindre contact avec elle, et toutes les choses qu'on ne s'était pas dites alourdissaient notre quotidien au possible. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait ma dispute avec Joyce. Malgré les efforts d'Angel, elle semblait toujours m'en vouloir et continuait à me décourager des yeux dès que j'essayais de l'aborder. J'avais compté sur les vacances et un cadre différent pour pouvoir enfin mettre les choses à plat avec elle, mais elle choisit de ne pas rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante pour fêter Pâques. Ce qui, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Edwin depuis le jour de son audience au Ministère et la fameuse visite au manoir Martins, n'était guère étonnant, Joyce étant plus le genre de personne à repousser les échéances qu'à les affronter. Le retour à Poudlard au premier jour de mai sonna ainsi comme une délivrance à mes oreilles, retrouver mes amis et ma routine me permettant de me cacher de mes problèmes.

Pour être honnête, rien d'important ne me concernant ne se passa durant les jours qui suivirent mon retour. En revanche, dans la vie de Joyce, ce furent plusieurs éléments d'une importance capitale qui se déroulèrent à ce moment là et qu'elle fut plus qu'heureuse de me raconter en détails bien des mois plus tard. En effet, peu de temps après la rentrée, elle reçut une lettre de Dumbledore la convoquant dans son bureau, sans raison apparente. Le soir venu, elle se présenta donc devant le bureau du directeur. Elle jeta le mot de passe qui lui avait été remis dans la missive à la gargouille en gardant l'entrée, puis s'aventura dans les escaliers tournants qui amenaient à la porte du bureau. Le cœur battant et la respiration difficile, elle frappa et attendit que Dumbledore l'invite à entrer, anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance.

— Bien le bonsoir, Miss Martins ! s'exclama Dumbledore lorsque la Serpentard fut entrée. Vous êtes la première.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, une gerbe de flammes vertes illumina la cheminée et la silhouette d'Edwin Martins en sortit. Joyce ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître son oncle et elle comprit un peu mieux la raison de sa convocation. Depuis la lettre qu'elle avait reçue après l'audience, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre échange avec lui et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée au château après cette désastreuse journée. La peur de devoir faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à éviter ces dernières semaines lui fit tourner la tête vers Dumbledore qui la contemplait de son regard bleuté, comme conscient du trouble qui agitait son âme, tandis qu'Edwin essuyait rapidement la suie qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements pendant le voyage.

— Bienvenue à vous, Edwin !

Edwin salua son interlocuteur d'un signe de tête, l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que sa nièce.

— Je suppose que vous avez quelques doutes sur la raison de votre présence ici ce soir, Miss Martins. Il m'a semblé qu'une petite discussion avec votre oncle ne serait pas inutile après les récents événements, ou plutôt après vos récentes découvertes.

— Comment savez-vous que... commença Joyce, perplexe.

— Comment sais-je que vous avez récemment appris la raison de la situation dans laquelle se trouve actuellement votre famille ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Les vieux hommes comme moi savent beaucoup de choses, répondit-il mystérieusement. Mais ils n'aiment pas révéler leurs sources.

Joyce esquissa un sourire à peine visible.

— Maintenant que chacun sait pourquoi il est là, je suppose qu'il est grand temps que je vous laisse avoir une discussion familiale. Edwin, ce que vous m'avez demandé est dans la première vitrine. Faites-en bon usage !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau, laissant nièce et oncle dans un silence pesant. Edwin se racla la gorge, franchement déstabilisé par le regard noir que lui jetait la Serpentard. Joyce se sentait en effet à nouveau envahie par la colère maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à celui qu'elle considérait comme le coupable de son mal être. Toute la rancœur jusque là contenue à l'égard de son oncle ressortait peu à peu et elle sentait que tout n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

— Comment vas-tu ? finit par demander Edwin.

— Merveilleusement bien, répondit-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Enfin... Aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on apprend qu'en fait on ne sait vraiment rien d'où on vient et qu'on s'évertue volontairement à tout vous cacher depuis toujours.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas...

— Ah bon ? Eh bien dans ce cas explique-toi parce que je t'assure que c'est vraiment l'impression que tu me donnes.

— J'ai essayé de te le dire, Joyce. Plusieurs fois même. Mais ça ne semblait jamais être le moment.

— En même temps, il y a-t-il vraiment un moment pour annoncer à sa nièce orpheline que ses parents se sont en fait faits tuer par ses propres grands-parents ? J'en doute sérieusement...

— J'ai essayé de te le dire dès que tu es revenue de chez Ariane. Avant tu étais trop petite. Mais tu avais déjà suffisamment de choses en tête. Après, pendant tout l'été je n'ai pas cessé à un instant de vouloir te le dire, mais soit tu étais penchée sur tes cours de rattrapage, soit tu semblais tellement épanouie que je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. De même, à Noël, je ne me voyais pas gâcher les fêtes pour ça.

— C'est vrai, pour si peu ce serait dommage...

— Écoute, je sais que j'ai eu tort. Tout est entièrement de ma faute et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Bon moment ou pas, j'aurais dû te le dire dès que tu as été prête à l'entendre. Tout est juste allé trop vite et je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage.

— C'est vrai que le temps a été pas mal écourté avec les années que j'ai passées sur les Lestrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie chez eux, déjà ?

Edwin soupira. Sa nièce était plus douée que ce qu'elle ne laissait penser pour faire culpabiliser les gens. Une à une, elle faisait ressortir chacune de ses erreurs, démontait chacun de ses arguments avec ses piques insolentes, écorchant un peu plus son cœur déjà bien abîmé.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais très bien. On a été trop ambitieux avec Haley : on a cru qu'on arriverait à gérer notre carrière en tant que directeurs du bureau des Aurors et à t'élever en même temps. On ne s'est pas douté que le Ministère viendrait se mêler de tout ça, de ton éducation... Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répéta-t-il, comme si cela allait tout arranger, ou peut être pour se convaincre lui-même avant tout.

— Tu aurais pu te battre pour avoir ma garde ! Tu étais responsable de moi et tu savais très bien ce qui m'attendait chez eux ! Tu aurais pu laisser...

Joyce s'interrompit brusquement.

Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'égoïsme dont elle allait faire preuve dans ses paroles. Elle allait dire qu'Edwin aurait pu laisser tomber son travail pour elle. Elle se dégoûtait de faire preuve d'aussi peu de compréhension. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien si Edwin était parvenu à un poste aussi haut placé dans la hiérarchie des Aurors tout en venant d'un milieu où la profession était considérée comme insultante. Les rares fois où il était arrivé à Aldébaran Lestrange de lâcher quelques mots sur son beau frère, il avait toujours mis en exergue sa grande ambition et son goût du travail. Sa vie professionnelle était importante à ses yeux, au même titre que sa nièce, et Joyce ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait un choix impossible.

— J'ai fait des erreurs, Joyce. J'étais pas si vieux que ça à cette époque tu sais. Mais j'ai appris de ces erreurs.

Joyce se sentit un peu coupable à ces mots. Parce que ce que disais son oncle était vrai : il avait appris de ses erreurs et il avait fini par le faire, ce choix ! Il avait abandonné un des plus hauts postes du Ministère pour la reprendre chez lui. Il s'était décidé un peu tard, mais il s'était décidé quand même. La jeune fille sentit la culpabilité monter en elle, comme un serpent glissant entre les herbes. Cette Angel avait raison, elle ne se mettait jamais à la place des autres. Pas à celle d'Edwin qui, même s'il était en tort sur certaines choses, avait des raisons pour agir comme il le faisait. S'il ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de la mort de ses parents, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était un moment dont il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler, même pour la bonne cause. Pas à la mienne non plus. Jamais elle n'avait considéré que, si je ne lui avais rien dit non plus, c'était parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

— J'ai foiré sur toute la ligne, hein ? demanda Edwin et lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

Joyce haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— J'ai fait des tas d'erreurs et je te promets d'essayer de ne plus jamais les faire. Il faut qu'on s'apprivoise, tous les deux... Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai quelques petites choses à te montrer avant de te laisser rejoindre les autres élèves.

Sans laisser à Joyce l'occasion de réfléchir plus en avant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'entraîna vers le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Puis il s'approcha de la première étagère, ouvrit la porte vitrée qui protégeait les objets qu'elle contenait et en sortit un qu'il alla poser sur le bureau. Il s'agissait d'un petit bassin en pierre aux reflets bleutés d'une taille similaire à celle d'un chaudron. À l'intérieur luisait une potion que Joyce était tout à fait incapable d'identifier et de multiples inscriptions runiques étaient gravées sur le rebord en pierre. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'objet plus beau que celui-là. Il avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'inquiétant à la fois, comme s'il allait tout à coup exploser si Joyce s'en approchait trop.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une Pensine. C'est un très vieil objet qui permet de récolter ses souvenirs et de les visionner. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire tout de suite.

Joyce ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant lever sa baguette à sa tempe, fermer les yeux et éloigner doucement l'artefact de son crâne. À son extrémité virevoltaient mille filaments argentés qui semblaient prêts à se désintégrer au moindre souffle. Mais, tandis qu'Edwin les déplaçait à l'aide de sa baguette jusqu'à la surface de la Pensine, ils restèrent gentiment accrochés les uns aux autres avant de se fondre dans le liquide brillant.

— Tu es prête ?

— Prête à quoi ? questionna la jeune fille, perplexe.

— À en savoir un peu plus. Approche-toi.

Joyce obéit et Edwin lui intima de se pencher et de plonger la tête dans le bassin. Encore plus dubitative, mon amie s'exécuta tout de même. Dès qu'elle eut plongé sa tête dans le bassin, elle se sentit glisser complètement dans la Pensine et tomber à toute vitesse. Elle avait envie de hurler mais ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir perdu toute leur utilité. Seule comptait sa respiration haletante qui menaçait de se couper tandis qu'elle sombrait toujours plus bas dans les méandres du passé.

.

* * *

.

 _J'ai dû couper ici pour éviter de faire un chapitre trop long, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les souvenirs d'Edwin arriveront vite ! Et avec eux, quelques petites révélations au sujet des Martins qui, si elles paraîtront anodines dans un premier temps, pourraient bien avoir une importance capitale dans le deuxième tome..._

 _Merci à Destrange pour ses reviews sur le dernier chapitre et merci de m'avoir lue !_


	29. t1 - chapitre 28 : promesse brisée et

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 28 : Promesse brisée et destins enchaînés

.

* * *

.

 _Mai 1975_

.

Joyce se sentit chuter pendant de longues secondes avant que ses pieds ne heurtent violemment le sol. En retenant un gémissement de douleur, elle se redressa et plissa les yeux pour discerner les contours du décor au sein duquel elle avait atterri, gênée par les rayons de soleil qui entraient à flot par deux grandes fenêtres parées de rideaux pourpres. Elle pivota sur ses talons, parcourant rapidement du regard le parc qui se devinait derrière les vitres, la cheminée de marbre, le miroir posé dessus, le joli bureau en acajou, la porte à double battants, la commode positionnée dans un coin et le grand lit à baldaquin, aux tentures assorties à l'écarlate des rideaux. Elle faillit crier en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sur le matelas qu'elle devinait aisément confortable, deux enfants étaient installés, chiffonnant les draps blancs de leur présence. Un instant, la Serpentard fut tentée de se cacher pour ne pas qu'ils la repèrent, puis elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans les souvenirs d'Edwin et non dans la réalité.

En les observant un peu mieux, Joyce reconnut d'ailleurs son oncle, à droite, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais ouvrage de magie, le nez froncé par la concentration. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, mais ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, ses yeux verts et la pâleur de son teint ne lui laissèrent aucune doute sur son identité. À ses côtés, Joyce fut à peine surprise d'identifier Ariane. Quoique plus élancée que son frère, leur jeune âge faisait ressortir leur condition de jumeaux et, si elle avait consenti à couper ses cheveux et à raidir son maintien, Joyce était sûre qu'elle aurait pu se faire passer pour son frère en toute discrétion.

Attendrie malgré elle, mon amie sourit à la vue de la scène. Les deux enfants ne se parlaient pas, Edwin préférant lire et Ariane le contempler sévèrement, sans doute froissée par le laisser aller de sa position, le garçon s'étant presque avachi sur le lit. Joyce en était à se demander ce qu'Edwin cherchait à lui prouver en lui montrant ce souvenir quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un troisième enfant. Dès qu'il entra, Ariane se mit sur ses pieds d'un bond en le scrutant d'un regard interrogateur, et même Edwin consentit à lâcher sa lecture après avoir méticuleusement corné la page de son livre.

Joyce étudia le nouveau venu, qui se tenait désormais à quelques pas d'elle. Il était plus vieux que les jumeaux et leur ressemblait, bien que ses cheveux à lui soient de la couleur des châtaignes et ses traits moins doux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'il n'était autre que son père. Elle avait déjà vu des photos de lui adulte, bien sûr, mais se dire que, pour la première fois où elle était consciente de se tenir en face de lui, il avait l'apparence d'un gamin de première année lui fit tout drôle.

— Alors ? s'enquit impatiemment Ariane une fois qu'Anthony les eût rejoints sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Je peux aller à Poudlard !

À ces mots, les jumeaux eurent des réactions bien différentes. Si Edwin sourit, l'air pleinement satisfait, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Ariane.

— J'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller moi aussi ! s'exclama joyeusement le premier.

— Pourquoi tu fais la tête, Ariane ? s'étonna Anthony en voyant la moue boudeuse de sa petite sœur.

— Tu vas partir si tu vas à Poudlard...

— Mais tu n'auras que deux ans à attendre avant de m'y rejoindre ! Et puis il y aura toujours Ed !

La petite fille ne parut pas consolée pour un sou, ce qui aurait dû vexer Edwin, mais il paraissait trop accaparé par ses projections de vie à Poudlard pour se rendre compte du manque d'entrain évident que sa sœur avait de le savoir avec elle pour les deux années à venir. Quant à Joyce, cela ne l'étonna qu'à peine, tant la relation qu'entretenaient son oncle et sa tante dans le présent était froide.

— Ça va tout changer... affirma Ariane en s'essuyant les yeux. Vous ne ferez même plus attention à moi une fois à Poudlard !

— Mais non... Je te promets qu'on restera toujours tous les trois ! On t'abandonnera jamais, Ed et moi !

— Promis ? questionna la petite fille.

— Promis ! affirmèrent Edwin et Anthony en chœur alors qu'ils se prenaient tous trois les mains.

Joyce sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que les deux garçons ne tiendraient finalement pas cette promesse. Elle commençait à comprendre où son oncle voulait en venir, mais avant qu'elle ait pu davantage réfléchir à ces conclusions, le décor changea et les silhouettes des trois enfants s'évanouirent pour laisser place à la majestueuse salle à manger du manoir Martins, que la Serpentard n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Elle se tenait dans l'un des coins de la vaste pièce, remplie de monde. Tous des sorciers de haute naissance, bien évidemment.

C'est avec amusement que la jeune fille identifia quelques unes des personnes présentes. Il y avait bien évidemment Edwin, qui avait bien grandi depuis le dernier souvenir et qui devait désormais avoir la vingtaine. Il était installé à côté d'Haley, qui ressemblait au croisement d'un ange et d'un diable avec sa chevelure blonde et lisse ramenée en un chignon discipliné et sa robe rouge carmin. Un peu plus loin, elle reconnut son père en jeune adulte, assis à côté de la version plus jeune de Walburga Black. Ariane était placée au centre de la table, rayonnante dans sa robe bleu nuit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Joyce n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de la fixer quelques instants, étonnée. À sa droite se trouvait Aldébaran Lestrange et les deux jeunes gens discutaient avec une sorte de retenue courtoise.

Joyce retint une grimace de dégoût en apercevant le couple assis en face d'eux. Hypérion Martins était tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, bien que plus jeune que dans l'édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ annonçant son arrestation. Froid, hautain, il avait l'air si peu convivial qu'il lui ficha la chair de poule malgré les années les séparant. À ses côtés, Joyce eut un peu plus de mal à reconnaître sa grand-mère. Ses longs cheveux bruns semblables à ceux d'Ariane étaient relevés en une coiffure compliquée qui dégageait sa nuque et attirait l'attention sur sa riche robe de satin vert. Elle avait l'air jeune, plus jeune qu'Hypérion, et Joyce se demanda si la magie noire n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Le couple qu'il formait semblait dégager une aura malfaisante empreinte de cruauté.

Joyce aurait pu continuer longtemps son petit examen de chacun des invités, mais le dîner touchait à sa fin et les convives se levaient déjà, aussi elle se dépêcha de se ranger derrière Edwin pour comprendre en quoi ce souvenir avait son importance. Son oncle venait de rejoindre son père et les deux frères se tenaient près de l'une des fenêtres de la salle à manger. Ils parlaient si bas que Joyce dut s'approcher jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à dix centimètres des deux hommes pour pouvoir les entendre. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en pensant que c'était son père qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Il était si près en distance mais si loin en années qu'elle faillit en pleurer. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour simplement se blottir une fois dans ces bras qui avaient l'air si rassurants !

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle fait ! s'exclama Anthony en pointant sa sœur du doigt. Comment peut-elle accepter pour mari un simple inconnu ?!

— Ils faisaient partie du même groupe d'amis à Poudlard, commenta Edwin d'un ton neutre.

— Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'Ariane a ne serait-ce qu'accordé son attention à ce... ce Lestrange !

— Laisse la gérer, Tony. Elle a toujours su se débrouiller toute seule. Et ce n'est pas un simple mariage qui va nous l'éloigner, hein ? ajouta-t-il, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre aussi.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

Joyce sursauta en même temps que son père et son oncle. Ariane venait d'arriver et contemplait ses deux frères avec curiosité, sans se défaire du magnifique sourire qui ornait ses lèvres et qui donnait à son visage une luminosité ravissante.

— De rien, répondit plutôt sèchement Anthony.

Sa sœur le regarda avec étonnement, sans doute peu habituée à ce qu'il emploie ce ton là à son égard. Puis, soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es encore énervé à l'idée de ces stupides fiançailles ? fit-elle, son sourire glissant lentement de ses lèvres.

— Si ! explosa discrètement Anthony. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que tolérer ce nigaud comme futur époux ?!

— Non mais je rêve ! Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que tu fais une scène alors que tu n'as rien dit pour les fiançailles d'Edwin ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Anthony. Edwin et Haley s'apprécient vraiment !

— Oh oui, de toute façon c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as, Anthony Martins ! Tu es l'aîné, un garçon qui plus est, tu peux faire ce qu'il te chante, on ne te dira jamais rien ! Moi je n'ai aucun avenir ! Dans le monde où on vit, je ne pourrais jamais travailler, et sans travail ni mari, je ne suis rien aux yeux de la société ! Comment peux-tu même penser à me juger ?

Anthony ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de dévisager sa cadette, bouche entrouverte. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pensé aux véritables raisons qui poussaient sa sœur à ne pas s'opposer au mariage arrangé par ses parents et ceux d'Aldébaran Lestrange. Ariane lâcha un petit soupir hautain et se détourna en un tournoiement élégant de robe avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Walburga Black avec qui elle entama une conversation dont elle n'avait de toute évidence rien à foutre mais qui lui permettait de se calmer. Edwin regardait quant à lui la scène avec un air peiné, mais il ne desserra pas les lèvres, se contentant de tourner la tête vers le parc du manoir, plongé dans l'obscurité.

C'est d'ailleurs au milieu du parc que Joyce fut transportée lorsque le décor s'évanouit une nouvelle fois. Edwin marchait d'un bon pas devant elle et elle dut se mettre à trottiner pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il remontait l'allée qui menait à la grande bâtisse familiale, sa silhouette se détachant du ciel rendu orangé par le crépuscule. À peine arrivé devant la porte de bois noir, il glissa sa baguette à l'intérieur et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans résistance.

Joyce entra à sa suite juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Le hall n'était éclairé que par la faible lumière de la fin de journée qui filtrait par l'une des fenêtres. Les torches qui diffusaient d'ordinaire un halo doré étaient éteintes et c'est ce qui sembla interloquer le Edwin du passé, âgé d'à peine quelques années de plus que lors du dernier souvenir. Soudain, un grand bruit retentit et il sursauta.

— Mère ? questionna-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Seul un cri à glacer le sang lui répondit. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Edwin s'élança dans les escaliers. Il atteignit rapidement le deuxième palier, une Joyce haletante sur ses talons, et traversa un couloir avant de s'engouffrer dans l'une des pièces auxquelles le couloir donnait accès. Joyce reconnut la chambre dans laquelle les trois enfants Martins avaient conclu leur promesse. Sauf que son apparence était bien différente. Au lieu de la sérénité qui régnait lorsque les deux jumeaux attendaient leur frère, la chambre était dans un désordre inquiétant. Les tiroirs de la commode étaient ouverts et semblaient avoir été vidés de leur contenu avec précipitation, la porte de l'armoire - vide elle aussi - et les battants de l'une des fenêtres claquaient à répétition contre les murs sous l'emprise du vent que l'ouverture béante laissait passer. Et au centre de la pièce se tenait Euphellys Martins, les traits déformés par la rage et la tristesse, s'appuyant désespérément aux piliers du baldaquin. En entendant Edwin rentrer, elle se retourna vers lui et perdit complètement raison.

— IL EST PARTI ! hurla-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis de son fils qui ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. CE SALE TRAÎTRE ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL FAIRE ÇA À SA PROPRE MÈRE, HEIN ? COMMENT OSE-T-IL ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se rua hors de la chambre et un crac sonore annonça son transplanage. Edwin, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, se laissa tomber sur le lit qui avait été celui de son frère, l'air complètement perdu. Il enfouit la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Joyce était tellement occupée à observer la détresse de son oncle, impuissante, qu'elle n'entendit pas Ariane entrer, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'Edwin releva la tête en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés qu'elle remarqua la présence de sa tante. Ses yeux étaient rougis et Joyce devina qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais ses larmes étaient complètement sèches à présent et ses yeux ne brillaient que de résignation.

— Tu ne devrais pas être triste qu'il soit parti, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui. C'est lui qui est parti. Lui qui a brisé sa promesse.

Un silence suivit les paroles de la jeune femme et, cette fois-ci, Joyce put presque prévoir le changement de décor. Elle vit des ombres lui obstruer la vue puis elle atterrit dans un grand salon lumineux qu'il lui fut aisé de reconnaître. Elle se trouvait dans le manoir des Lestrange. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en se voyant elle-même à ses cinq ans, le jour de son arrivée chez sa tante, dans un ciré jaune ignoble qu'Haley avait déniché dans une brocante moldue, plantée aux côtés d'Edwin qui gardait une main posée sur sa tête en signe de protection tout en défiant son beau frère du regard. Ariane fit alors son entrée, suivie de Rodulphus, son aîné. Sans la moindre once d'étonnement puisqu'elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce moment, elle vit son oncle se pencher pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras, puis Rodulphus l'entraîner dans les escaliers pour lui montrer sa chambre. C'était à l'époque où le jeune homme était encore gentil avec elle, ayant pitié de la petite enfant perdue qu'elle était. Mais Poudlard l'avait changé comme il avait changé l'unité de la fratrie Martins. Trop perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle fut un peu sonnée en voyant Edwin solliciter un entretien seul à seule avec Ariane. Celle-ci emmena son frère dans la pièce voisine et Joyce les suivit.

— C'est gentil à toi de venir me parler ! s'exclama Ariane lorsqu'il referma la porte du boudoir. Ça faisait quoi, cinq ans ? Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas qu'Anthony qui ne sait pas tenir une promesse...

— On ne peut pas dire que tu aies également essayé de me voir, rétorqua Edwin d'un ton froid. Et ce n'est pas de cette promesse qui est morte depuis longtemps dont je dois te parler, mais de Joyce.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était la raison de ta présence ici figure-toi.

— Je veux que tu me promettes d'en prendre soin, Ariane.

— Encore une promesse ? Tu as du culot de venir effrontément me demander de te promettre quelque chose quand on sait que toi et Anthony faites peu de cas de ce genre de chose...

— C'est une enfant qui n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires ! Ta nièce, qui plus est. Tu peux bien faire un effort pour ta famille !

— Je n'ai plus de famille qui porte le nom de Martins.

— Et si je te promets quelque chose en échange ? Tu accepterais ?

— J'ai peu foi en tes promesses, mais soit. Autant en profiter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Eh bien, tu es Auror il me semble. Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours préserver mes fils de tout danger, qu'il soit mortel ou juridique.

— Pourquoi ? Ils ont déjà des lubies peu légales du haut de leurs dix ans ? ricana Edwin.

— Tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

— J'accepte. Maintenant il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à Joyce.

— Enfin voyons, Edwin ! s'esclaffa Ariane. Tu as sérieusement cru que j'aurais foi en ta simple parole après l'échec de la dernière promesse que tu m'as faite ?

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre.

— Je veux un serment inviolable, précisa-t-elle.

L'étonnement passa sur le visage d'Edwin et Joyce sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc.

— Pourquoi cette tête ? Une vie contre une autre, ça me semble plutôt juste. Un de mes fils perd la vie, tu meurs ; Joyce perd la vie, je meurs. C'est équitable.

L'Auror défia sa sœur du regard avant de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun autre compromis.

— D'accord, finit-il par lâcher.

— Bien. Il nous faut un témoin. Aldébaran !

Joyce ne fut pas bien longue à comprendre que son oncle partait perdant dans ce serment. Non seulement il devait préserver la vie de trois personnes au lieu d'une, mais en plus celui qui scellerait le serment était du côté d'Ariane. En voyant son oncle et sa tante joindre leur main qui furent bientôt entourées de filaments dorés, elle eut envie de crier à Edwin de ne pas faire ça, mais elle se sentit aspirée en arrière par la Pensine et fut projetée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

.

Lorsque Joyce en ressortit, près de deux heures et demie après y être entrée, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait en elle tant de questions laissées sans réponse, tant de nostalgie à l'égard de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir aux côtés de ses parents et, surtout, tant de nouvelles choses à emmagasiner... Au cours de cette soirée, elle avait appris plus de choses sur sa famille que durant toute sa vie. D'abord cette unité entre son père, son oncle et sa tante qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée au vu de la haine qu'Ariane et Edwin se portaient aujourd'hui. Puis cette promesse qu'ils avaient conclue puis rompue, chacun à un degré différent. Et enfin ce serment inviolable entre les deux jumeaux Martins... Joyce se sentait toute chose en pensant que la vie de sa tante dépendait de la sienne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Edwin avait pu accepter un tel marché et comment elle allait faire maintenant pour vivre en sachant cela. Elle se sentait coupable de l'existence d'un tel marché. Elle avait beau ne pas considérer Ariane avec beaucoup d'affection, elle ne pouvait imaginer être la responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Il était vrai que, même si elle avait été loin de passer du bon temps chez les Lestrange, ils l'avaient toujours bien traitée, notamment par l'intermédiaire de Nelly.

En pensant à la petite elfe, Joyce sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle lui devait tellement ! La jeune fille avait envie de revoir celle qui avait quasiment pris la place d'une mère dans son cœur, en dépit de leur appartenance à des espèces différentes. Elle avait envie de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un dans l'immédiat et d'être sûre que la personne comprendrait et serait à l'écoute. Sans vraiment être consciente de ses actes, Joyce appela l'elfe qui, obligée par le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec la famille Martins, apparut quelques secondes plus tard, l'air très étonnée de se retrouver dans les couloirs déserts et sombres de Poudlard.

— Mademoiselle Joyce ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en apercevant la jeune fille devant elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.

— Juste être là, Nelly... Juste être là.

.

* * *

.

 _Un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, mais comme j'adore écrire sur les Martins, ce n'est que peu étonnant. Alors, que pensez-vous de tous ces nouveaux éléments ? De la façon dont la relation de la fratrie s'est progressivement détériorée jusqu'à ne se résumer plus qu'à un serment inviolable ? Du serment en question (qui, vous vous en doutez, aura son importance par la suite) ?_


	30. t1 - chapitre 29 : des messages dans le

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 29 : Des messages dans le ciel

.

* * *

.

 _Mai 1975_

.

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa à une vitesse incroyable. Pour des raisons qui doivent vous sembler évidentes mais que j'ignorais encore à l'époque, Joyce revint soudainement vers moi et, si nos rapports prirent quelques temps avant de redevenir comme avant, me réconcilier avec elle fut l'un des plus beaux moments de cette année 1975. Puis les jours s'enchaînèrent, les examens approchèrent et, avec eux, le choix des options pour ma troisième année à Poudlard. Je ris un peu en y repensant, je l'avoue. Je m'étais fait toute une montagne de ces options ! La divination mise à part, toutes m'intéressaient et c'est donc pourquoi je finis par en choisir trois au lieu des deux traditionnellement sélectionnées par les élèves : l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et le soin aux créatures magiques. En parallèle, j'avançais également dans la traduction du manuel de transformation des Maraudeurs, leur apprenant ainsi juste avant l'été qu'ils allaient devoir se procurer des feuilles de Mandragore et les garder dans la bouche un mois entier, ce qui les fit bien moins rire que moi.

Les vacances d'été finirent par arriver, apportant avec elles un changement radical dans la façon de se comporter de mon père, comme me le montra un matin tout gris de juillet. Nous étions tous réunis dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, si endormis que personne ne parlait, ce qui rendait le pied de mon père qui tapait inlassablement contre le carrelage noir et blanc du sol, comme en écho de la pluie qui cognait contre les vitres, incroyablement audible. Quelques minutes plus tôt, un hibou lui avait apporté l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et son front se plissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il tournait les pages du quotidien, l'air profondément exaspéré. Il finit par replier le journal et le poser sur la table avec un profond soupir.

— C'est de pire en pire, conclut-il pour lui-même.

Il leva sa baguette, fit léviter la cafetière jusqu'à lui et se servit une tasse fumante. Du coin de l'œil, ma mère le couvait d'un regard soucieux tout en faisant cuire des pancakes. Impuissante, elle le vit finir cul-sec son café puis se lever, les pieds de sa chaise émettant un horrible grincement contre le carrelage qui nous fit tous grimacer. Aussitôt, il transplana, sans même nous souhaiter une bonne journée, ce qu'il ne manquait d'ordinaire jamais de faire. Agacée, ma mère retourna à son saladier de pâte, ruminant des pensées qui faisaient s'agiter nerveusement ses sourcils. Toute aussi intriguée qu'eux, j'échangeai des regards perplexes avec Jake, Marly et Arthur et, timidement, celui-ci demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Papa ?

— Ce qui lui arrive ? répéta ma mère en se retournant d'un bond. C'est une bonne question, ça ! Je n'en sais strictement rien puisqu'il ne se donne pas la peine de m'en parler !

Le sifflet coupé, Arthur se réintéressa à son petit déjeuner, préférant sans doute perdre son énergie à tartiner un pancake de chutney aux figues plutôt qu'à questionner inutilement ma mère. Résolu à obtenir des réponses malgré tout, Jake s'empara de l'édition de la _Gazette_ et la parcourut des yeux.

— Les nouvelles ne sont pas mauvaises, pourtant, déclara-t-il.

Ma mère lui lança un tel regard que, malgré sa grande gueule, il n'osa rien ajouter. En même temps, il faut préciser que ma mère ne se montrait que très rarement aussi sèche, encore moins avec nous. Pour qu'elle en soit arrivée à un tel stade d'énervement, la situation avec mon père ne devait pas dater de la veille et c'est ce qui me fit comprendre que ce qui le préoccupait était bien plus important que d'habitude.

Lorsque ma mère décréta qu'il devait y avoir suffisamment de pancakes pour nourrir tout Poudlard, elle revint s'asseoir.

— Ta valise est prête, Marly ? s'enquit-elle, toujours froide. La mère de Tess a dit qu'elle passerait te prendre en fin de matinée.

Marly hocha la tête sans chercher à être plus loquace.

— Quant à toi, reprit ma mère en se tournant vers moi, j'irai te déposer chez les Wade demain matin. Donc il y a intérêt à ce que ta malle de Poudlard soit rangée d'ici ce soir, c'est clair ?

À l'instar de Marly, je me contentai d'acquiescer. Cela faisait en effet une semaine et demie que je n'avais pas touché à la malle rapportée de Poudlard, ne cherchant pas à en sortir les innombrables bouquins, cours et vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. De peur de contrarier davantage ma mère, je m'y attelai ce matin-là et c'est alors que je finissais d'ordonner mes manuels de deuxième année que l'ombre d'Arthur se dessina sur le pas de ma porte.

— Joyce est chez Dorcas Meadowes et James chez Lupin, dit-il. Tu m'accompagnes faire un tour ? Il ne pleut plus.

Ce genre de proposition étant extrêmement rare de la part d'Arthur et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'acceptai et sortis avec lui sous le ciel, certes moins sombre que plus tôt dans la matinée, mais peu encourageant pour autant. Sans s'en formaliser, mon petit frère me guida à travers les rues du bourg qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, y ayant traîné de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il était seul à la maison l'année précédente. Il finit par nous faire quitter le village et nous mener jusqu'à un petit sentier qui serpentait vers le haut des falaises entourant Tinworth. Alors qu'on en commençait l'ascension, le silence qui nous habitait depuis que nous avions quitté la maison me sauta aux yeux et, angoissée par lui, je demandai :

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui préoccupe tant Papa ?

— Son travail, répondit Arthur sur le ton de l'évidence. Quant on était en France pour l'hommage de Grand-Père, je l'ai entendu dire à Grand-Mère qu'on allait vers des temps pas très heureux. Ça a dû arriver plus vite que prévu.

— Mais la _Gazette_ ne parle de rien !

— Si tu veux mon avis, c'est justement ça qui énerve Papa. Qu'elle ne fasse mention de rien alors que, visiblement, il se passe des choses.

Sa remarque marqua le retour du silence. Nous étions désormais à mi-hauteur de la falaise, mais même la magnifique vue du village niché entre les prés où broutaient paisiblement des moutons ne parvint pas à nous délier la langue. Ce ne fut qu'au sommet, lorsque l'on déboucha sur un plateau d'herbe verdoyante, que je ne pus retenir un sifflement d'admiration à la vue du flanc grisâtre de la falaise et des vagues qui, en contrebas, s'écrasaient contre elle.

— Ça vaut le détour, hein ? s'amusa Arthur avec l'un de ses - rares - sourires.

Je ne répondis pas. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. L'équilibre parfait entre mer et campagne, entre ciel et terre. Derrière nous, l'herbe recouvrait à perte de vue les collines, meublée parfois d'un arbre isolé. Et, devant nous, la falaise descendait à pic jusque dans la mer, plongeant en elle, imposante et pourtant minuscule comparé à l'océan.

— Je crois que c'est l'endroit où j'ai passé le plus de temps à Tinworth, poursuivit Arthur, plongé lui aussi dans la contemplation des environs.

— Tu m'étonnes ! C'est juste magnifique !

— Et encore, ce n'est pas le clou de la balade.

Il rejoignit le sentier que nous avions quitté et qui redescendait maintenant vers les vallées. Un peu déçue de quitter le fantastique panorama dont nous disposions, je le suivis à regret mais cependant curieuse de voir ce qui, aux yeux d'Arthur, volait la vedette à ce petit coin de paradis. Nous marchâmes longtemps avant de le découvrir, l'humidité de l'herbe nous gagnant peu à peu. Puis nous finîmes par nous retrouver à l'entrée d'un pré complètement dénué d'arbres à l'exception d'un chêne massif en son centre. L'absence des clôtures de pierres caractéristiques des prés de la région laissait supposer que l'endroit n'était pas réservé à l'élevage de moutons, tandis que l'herbe haute témoignait d'un manque d'entretien qui aurait presque pu rendre le pré infranchissable si un semblant de chemin n'était pas discernable entre les herbes nous séparant du chêne. Arthur s'y engouffra et, toujours perplexe quant à ce qu'il souhaitait me montrer dans ce pré d'apparence classique, je le suivis.

Rapidement, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : ce pré était tout sauf banal. Car plus on s'approchait du chêne et plus quelque chose semblait s'en dégager. Lorsqu'on ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, ce qui m'était d'abord apparu comme une branche cassée par les intempéries s'arrimant désespérément à une de ses consœurs encore en vie, à la manière de la tête du fantôme de Gryffondor sur son cou, me frappa dans son entièreté. Ce n'était absolument pas une branche. Non, cette chose qui oscillait avec légèreté au gré du vent n'était autre qu'une corde solidement nouée à la plus épaisse des branches de l'arbre. Une corde dont l'extrémité était arrondie d'un nœud coulant. _Une corde de pendu._

J'ouvris de grands yeux en faisant ce constat et tournai la tête vers Arthur qui continuait à avancer comme si l'arbre était normal. Une fois chassées les pensées soucieuses qui m'envahissaient, je me résolus à lui emboîter le pas et, quand nous fûmes au pied du chêne, je me rendis compte que, en plus de la corde, des centaines et des centaines d'objets et de mots avaient été déposés à ses côtés. Çà et là, des papiers roulés en boule étaient enfoncés dans l'écorce, des grigris accrochés aux branches et des bijoux pendus entre les feuilles, formant un joyeux chaos tout bonnement indescriptible.

— Qu'est-ce que... murmurai-je.

— Bienvenue à l'arbre aux messages ! me coupa mon petit frère.

Captant mon regard intrigué, il m'amena devant un écriteau de bois défraîchi par les ans et les intempéries planté à quelques mètres du chêne, où l'on pouvait lire ce texte :

.

 _« Il y a de nombreuses années, dans un des manoirs du village, vivaient deux amants nommés Tina et Worth. Leur amour était si fort que rien ne semblait l'altérer. Leur union faisait de nombreux jaloux et, parmi eux, une sorcière dont le cœur penchait depuis longtemps pour Worth décida de leur faire du tort. Elle envoûta Worth avec un puissant sortilège et celui-ci se mit à repousser Tina au profit de la méchante femme. Folle de chagrin, Tina, qui ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans Worth, vint noyer sa détresse au pied de cet arbre et, trouvant une corde, décida de s'y pendre. Entre temps, le charme de la sorcière fut rompu et, pris de remords, Worth se mit à la recherche de sa dulcinée. Mais lorsqu'il la retrouva, son corps se balançait déjà, accroché par le cou à la plus solide des branches de l'arbre. Worth enterra sa bien-aimée au pied de l'arbre et, chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vint accrocher des messages à son attention. Attendris par cette histoire, les villageois perpétuèrent la tradition de Worth en venant déposer objets et messages autour de l'arbre, et la ville fut baptisée Tinworth en leur honneur. »_

.

Après lecture du texte, la présence d'une corde tombait sous le sens. Curieuse, je fis le tour de l'arbre et découvris que, de l'autre côté, une pierre tombale recouverte de lichen était comme incrustée dans le sol. Quelque chose semblait y avoir été gravé de longues années plus tôt, mais l'inscription était illisible.

— J'adore les légendes moldues, fis-je, les yeux pétillants. Même s'ils nous donnent toujours le mauvais rôle...

— Qui a dit que c'était une légende ?

J'éclatai de rire.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, c'est tout. Dis, tu penses que ça fait combien de temps que les gens viennent déposer des choses ici ?

— Longtemps. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il y avait un message daté de 1869 ! Il était quelque part par là, m'apprit mon frère en pointant du doigt une branche.

Portée par mon insatiable curiosité, je m'engageai dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée, observant au passage toutes les offrandes ayant été déposées autour de l'arbre. Je comprenais pourquoi il préférait cet endroit fascinant à la merveilleuse vue du haut de la falaise. Voir tout ce désordre qui rassemblait tant de personnes et d'époques avait quelque chose de magique. Pas de cette magie que l'on fait sortir de nos baguettes, non. De celle si omniprésente à travers les siècles que même les moldus y sont sensibles. Celle que tout le monde sait inexistante mais persiste à croire par simple égard pour son âme d'enfant.

Je commençai mon observation par le tronc de l'arbre, maculé d'inscriptions en l'honneur de Tina et de Worth, les deux amants de l'histoire. Des messages étaient glissés entre elles mais, malgré mon envie, je ne les dépliai pas. Les branches croulaient quant à elles sous les objets qui y étaient accrochés. En plus de la corde, des tas de coquillages apportés de la plage, d'attrapes rêves et de grigris les recouvraient, donnant au chêne une sordide ressemblance avec ces danseuses orientales dont les bras ondulaient sous des bracelets pourvus de grelots. Il y avait aussi des messages, ficelés ou collés avec cette invention moldue appelée ruban adhésif. La plupart n'étaient plus lisibles, les écritures ayant été brouillées par la pluie de sorte qu'il n'en subsistait que de vagues traces colorées. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une liasse de feuilles qui échappait à cette règle. Ce qui était curieux puisque la pluie qui venait de tomber et les branches dégoulinant encore de quelques gouttes perdues auraient dû altérer le papier. Cette particularité aurait pu être expliquée si le paquet venait d'être déposé, mais Arthur et moi n'avions vu personne.

Intriguée, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de m'en approcher. Les pages provenaient toutes d'un même cahier. Les trous servant à les relier étaient encore visibles malgré la violence avec laquelle elles y avaient été arrachées. Le papier semblait de bonne qualité, pourvu de lignes dorées parfaitement parallèles recouvertes d'une écriture ronde et soignée. L'encre était d'un noir profond et les lettres calligraphiées, comme si elles avaient été écrites à la plume. De plus en plus perplexe, je m'avançai pour mieux voir cette curieuse offrande mais un froissement sous mon pied m'en empêcha. Je me baissai pour voir ce que j'avais écrasé du bout du pied et constatai avec un frisson qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille du même type que celles qui me captivaient tant. Ma curiosité fut d'autant plus piquée lorsque je vis que même ma semelle recouverte de boue n'avait pas laissé de traces sur le précieux papier. Les moldus avaient-ils une sorte de vernis permettant de ne pas salir leurs écrits ? Ou était-ce, comme j'en étais désormais presque convaincue, un texte rédigé par un sorcier ?

Tinworth étant un des villages d'Angleterre où les sorciers étaient les plus nombreux, c'était fortement possible. La probabilité pour que l'un deux ait eu vent de l'existence de cet arbre et soit venu y déposer cette liasse était assez élevée. Il semblait de plus s'agir d'un journal intime au vu de la date en abrégé inscrite dans le coin droit de la feuille. Je m'apprêtai à la raccrocher avec ses semblables et à rejoindre Arthur de l'autre côté de l'immense tronc de l'arbre quand mes yeux furent attirés par les premiers mots du texte. _« Je suis une salope sans cervelle. »_ Je retins un hoquet de surprise. Ces mots avaient été écrits en français, et ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels mots. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lus le texte dans son intégralité.

.

 ** _31/05/1975_**

 _Je suis une salope sans cervelle. C'est ce qu'a dit cet imbécile de Mike Faucett tout à l'heure. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Enfin, sur un point. Si je suis de plus en plus convaincue de n'être rien d'autre qu'une salope, je pense plus être dénuée de cœur que de cervelle. Et puis, moi, j'ai de vraies raisons de me dénigrer ainsi, lui ne m'a sorti ça que parce qu'il trouvait que Leane et moi faisions trop de bruit dans la salle commune aujourd'hui et que monsieur ne pouvait donc pas réviser ses examens. Et sûrement aussi parce qu'il est convaincu de valoir bien mieux que moi. Quel crétin... Oui, je ne suis qu'une salope. Parce que je me cache sous l'apparence de cette fille insouciante, enthousiaste et monstrueusement pathétique que tout le monde pense que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que je mens à tout le monde sans aucun scrupule. Je me mens même à moi-même, rien que pour ne pas trop culpabiliser d'être devenue cet être abject. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que tout ce que je sais faire, c'est manipuler mon monde au nom de je-ne-sais-quelle vengeance contre l'existence que j'ai depuis longtemps oubliée. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que je me plais à manipuler tout le monde pour arriver à mes fins, à les regarder se prendre à mes filets, à les voir s'écraser contre les vitres du bocal de verre dans lequel je me suis enfermée puis repartir de plus belle, comme les vulgaires mouches dont ils ont pris la place dans ce jeu que JE mène. Je me dégoûte. Mais j'assume ce que je suis devenue._

 _Car, vois-tu, Mike Faucett : je préfère mille fois être une salope que le fayot inutile et imbu de lui-même que tu es. Je préfère mille fois être une salope que cette gamine geignarde et délaissée que j'étais. Ces deux personnes là me dégoûtent bien plus encore. Alors, dis ce que tu veux, traite-moi de tous les noms. Fais-le tant que tu le peux encore. Parce que mes vengeances ne sont jamais sympathiques, mon petit, et ça tu vas vite l'apprendre..._

.

Ma mâchoire inférieure se décrocha sous le choc de toutes les évidences qui se bousculaient à présent dans mon cerveau :

1) Cette personne était une fille.

2) Elle connaissait Mike Faucett. Ce même Mike Faucett si sérieux pour qui Angel avait le béguin.

3) Elle fréquentait une salle commune.

4) Elle était amie avec une Leane.

5) Elle se rangeait sous l'apparence d'une fille insouciante et enthousiaste pour manipuler son monde sans que personne ne la soupçonne.

6) Elle avait un indéniable désir de vengeance.

7) Elle maudissait cette fille pleureuse qu'elle avait été.

8) Elle habitait ou connaissait Tinworth.

9) Elle parlait français.

Conclusion ? Cette fille ne pouvait être qu'une personne au monde. Marly. Ma propre sœur.

Un peu fiévreuse, je raccrochai la feuille avec les autres comme si elle m'avait brûlée. Marly parlait français couramment. Elle était à Serdaigle et partageait donc la salle commune de Mike Faucett. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de glousser lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Tess ou de Leane Dickens. Elle vivait à Tinworth. Elle avait bel et bien l'apparence d'une fille insouciante, enthousiaste et un brin stupide. Elle avait été cette petite fille, pas geignarde, mais sensible et craintive. Lorsque nous étions petits, en France, et que nous faisions les quatre cent coups, Marly, Jake et moi, elle était toujours en retrait, de peur de se faire prendre. Et ça nous irritait, Jake et moi, je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Les farces, c'était nous qui les échafaudions, Marly se contentant de nous accompagner pour ne pas rester seule. Visiblement, elle avait bien changé depuis cette époque, dans le secret de ses pensées, puisque jamais sans avoir lu ces pages je n'aurais pu deviner qu'elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie.

L'esprit embrumé, j'allai m'appuyer contre le tronc du chêne, trop perturbée pour tenir debout sans aide. Celle que j'avais d'abord pris pour un moldu puis pour un sorcier quelconque n'était autre que ma sœur jumelle. Cela me faisait presque mal au cœur, ce qui me blessait le plus étant le fait de comprendre que je ne la connaissais pas du tout. Jusque là, je m'étais toujours consolée en me disant que c'étaient nos différences qui me séparaient tant de Marly. Le fait qu'elle soit enthousiaste alors que j'étais plus modérée, qu'elle paraisse sans cesse joyeuse alors que je me murais dans mes problèmes et mon silence dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelle blague ! Elle n'était pas cette fille que je la pensais être. Elle le disait elle-même.

Je détachai mon regard du sol boueux pour le poser sur le paquet qui bougeait à peine avec le vent. Il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de feuillets là-dedans. Tous écrits par Marly. Il s'agissait de son journal intime. Un putain de cahier dans lequel elle consignait sa vie et ses états d'âme pour ensuite les déchirer et les accrocher ici. Je crevais d'envie de me saisir de ce paquet et de le lire tout entier. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'avais honte de vouloir à ce point forcer son intimité. Je savais que mes résolutions ne dureraient pas plus que quelques heures, mais pour l'instant, la présence d'Arthur m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Arthur... Qu'étais-je même censée faire avec lui ? Marly était tout autant sa sœur que la mienne, il était donc tout aussi concerné que moi par cette histoire. Cependant je ne pus m'y résoudre. Arthur ne parlait presque pas, si bien que savoir ce qu'il pensait était presque impossible. De plus, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre Jake, Marly et moi. Aucun de traitement de faveur n'était réservé à l'un de nous, ou alors uniquement dans le secret de ses pensées.

Je me sens conne à réécrire les pensées qui m'avaient alors traversée. Je n'avais nul besoin d'en parler à Arthur, ça me semble évident aujourd'hui bien que je n'aie jamais eu sa confirmation. Parce que c'est Arthur qui avait parlé à Marly de cet arbre, qui avait titillé sa curiosité en lui laissant entendre que c'était le meilleur gardien pour nos pensées les plus secrètes. C'était aussi lui qui m'avait proposé cette balade et conduit à l'arbre aux messages. Lui qui avait fait mine de me dire dans quelle direction m'engager. Toujours lui qui avait fait de même avec Jake.

Dans l'espoir de quoi ? De nous réconcilier, sans doute. Non, vraiment, quelle blague !

.

* * *

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est au cœur de la nuit que je me réveillai, non pas dans l'intention de retourner à l'arbre aux messages pour y engloutir les pensées intimes de Marly, mais dans celle de m'introduire dans le cabanon de ma mère pour y récupérer des feuilles de mandragore que James, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas réussi à se procurer par eux-mêmes, comme me l'avait appris l'aîné des Black dans une missive aussi courte que faire se peut.

Revêtant en vitesse un pull et des chaussures, je quittai silencieusement ma chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Un rai de lumière passait sous la porte du salon, dans lequel mes parents se trouvaient encore sans pour autant échanger la moindre parole. En vitesse, je sortis dans le jardin, arrachai quelques feuilles aux plants de mandragore que ma mère faisait pousser dans la mini serre aménagée près de son cabanon, puis regagnai la maison. Je venais de me baisser en-dessous de la fenêtre illuminée du salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsque ma mère dut décréter qu'elle ne pouvait plus souffrir ce silence pesant et prit la parole, me clouant dans ma position.

— Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour, oui ou non ? s'enquit-elle, irritée.

— T'expliquer quoi ?

— Tu te fiches de moi, Benjamin ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ma mère n'appelait mon père par son prénom complet que lorsqu'elle lui en voulait vraiment. Sinon, ma grand-mère était la seule personne à s'exclamer « Benjamin ! » lorsqu'elle le sollicitait.

— Tu ne vois réellement pas à quel point il est fatigant de vivre avec toi depuis plusieurs semaines ? Tu ne parles pas, sauf pour t'énerver, tu baragouines dans ton coin, tu lis les informations en grognant... C'est vraiment suant à la fin, particulièrement quand NOS enfants se mettent à me poser des questions auxquels je ne peux même pas répondre ! Parce que oui, figure-toi qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ait l'impression de vivre avec un étranger !

— Alwena... Tu... Tu ne comprends pas.

— Non ! Non je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ben ? Tu as des problèmes au Ministère ?

— C'est plutôt le Ministère qui a des problèmes, répliqua mon père. Écoute, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, mais tant pis, personne ne nous écoute de toute façon.

Je me tassai dans les buissons plantés sous la fenêtre.

— Il y a un truc pas net qui s'annonce, Alwena. Il y a eu plusieurs disparitions. Quatre en tout. Que des employés du Ministère. Deux Langues-de-plomb, un sorcier qui travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique et une sorcière qui s'occupait de classer les archives du Ministère. On a pas réussi à retrouver leur trace, mais ils ont tous été enlevés de la même manière, alors la Brigade pense qu'ils ont tous été enlevés par la même organisation criminelle.

— Une organisation criminelle ? Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin d'enlever des employés du Ministère ? Et pourquoi ceux-là particulièrement ?

— Aucun de ces sorciers n'avait de famille encore vivante. Comme ça, ils étaient sûr que personne ne s'inquiéterait pour eux. Et puis, surtout, ils étaient au courant d'informations capitales concernant le Ministère.

— Tu penses que cette... organisation cherche à avoir des renseignements sur le Ministère en interrogeant les employés qu'elle a enlevés ?

— Maugrey en est convaincu. Pour lui il ne fait aucun doute que cette organisation, quelle qu'elle soit, cherche à monter quelque chose contre le Ministère. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. D'autant plus qu'elle cherche à se faire discrète vu le type de personnes qu'elle a enlevé. Elle doit avoir un informateur au sein du Ministère, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait su qui enlever sinon.

— Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas faire réapparaître les personnes une fois qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle veut d'elles ?

— Trop dangereux, trancha mon père. Imagine-toi si jamais ces quatre employés resurgissaient un beau matin, l'air de rien ? Bien sûr, ces gens peuvent modifier leur mémoire, mais ils n'arriveront jamais à déjouer les sorts des Oubliators du Ministère. Ces gars-là brisent des sorts de mémoire mieux qu'ils ne marchent. Non, à mon avis, ils se sont simplement débarrassés d'eux une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

J'entendis le cri étouffé de ma mère. Aucun doute qu'elle était choquée. Et moi, toute tapie que je l'étais dans mon buisson, je commençai sérieusement à avoir la frousse...

— Mais ce n'est pas le pire, poursuivit mon père.

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort de quatre employés ?!

— La réaction du Ministère. Jenkins essaie de révéler au grand public ce qui se passe, mais ses conseillers l'en empêchent. Ils disent ne pas vouloir alerter la population. Alors ils font pression sur les envoyés spéciaux de la _Gazette_ au Ministère pour qu'ils n'écrivent aucun article à ce sujet. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de Gallions que ça demande...

— C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves dès que tu lis la _Gazette_... comprit ma mère. Mais pourquoi cacher aux sorciers ce qui se passe dans leur pays ? Quel mal peut-il y avoir à leur révéler la vérité ? Elle finira bien par sortir, de toute façon...

— Pas si sûr. Si les conseillers de la Ministre sont prêts à débusquer des millions pour que les journaux ne révèlent rien et à nous proposer des primes pour qu'on la ferme aussi, je pense qu'ils ne laisseront pas la vérité fuiter aussi facilement. D'autant plus que, à mon avis, ils doivent penser que c'est tout à leur avantage de laisser cette organisation criminelle grandir.

— Mais... et les autres ? Ceux qui pensent comme toi ? Pourquoi ne pas vous liguer contre eux ?

— Ce serait perdre notre poste. Tout n'est question que de corruption maintenant selon Maugrey. Il a lui-même essayé d'user de son influence pour faire bouger la situation, mais on l'a menacé d'un contrôle judiciaire au bureau des Aurors s'il persistait à aller contre les décisions de la Ministre. Or la paperasse est bien la dernière chose en règle chez nous...

— Je croyais que la Ministre était de son avis ? Elle pourrait s'affranchir de ses conseillers, elle en a le droit !

— Oui, mais ce serait exactement la même chose que nous : elle risquerait son poste. Ses conseillers sont bien plus puissants. Quoique de toute façon, elle ne sera plus Ministre bien longtemps d'après moi. La roue a tourné, Alwena. Le vent ne vient plus du tout dans le même sens. Et le jour où cette organisation se révélera d'elle-même au grand jour, il sera sans doute déjà trop tard. Elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir un chef plutôt rusé...

.

* * *

.

Des messages dans le ciel _, ou le chapitre qui lance pour de bon la guerre dans cette histoire. Il était temps, non ?_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première apparition des intrigues politiques dans l'histoire ? J'avoue que c'était assez délicat à mettre en place, étant donné qu'Alicia n'a que treize ans et qu'elle est donc un peu trop jeune pour cerner tous les enjeux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'opter pour cette conversation qu'elle surprend entre ses parents._

 _Et puis, en parallèle, l'intrigue sur les Azer se poursuit et une nouvelle se lance, avec cet arbre dont, soyez sûrs, vous réentendrez parler._

 _Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt._


	31. t1 - chapitre 30 : la double vie de

.

 _Réponse à Claire_

 _Je suis ravie d'apprendre que l'histoire, l'intrigue, l'écriture et les personnages te plaisent ! Concernant ta remarque, tu as tout à fait raison : les pensées des personnages ne correspondent pas vraiment à leur âge et c'est sans doute le plus gros défaut de cette histoire. Des fois, je peux me justifier en arguant que l'histoire étant racontée par une Alicia âgée de 37 ans, mais la plupart du temps c'est simplement que j'ai échoué à me mettre dans la tête d'un personnage de douze ans quand j'en avais quinze. Un point que je retravaillerai de toute évidence un jour, de même que la cohérence avec l'époque, puisqu'il y a également quelque chose qui cloche. En tout cas, merci pour tes lectures et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

.

* * *

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 30 : La double vie de Marly

.

* * *

.

 _Juillet 1975_

.

Les révélations que mon père avait faites à ma mère m'inquiétèrent tant et si bien que, le lendemain, quand cette dernière me déposa chez les Wade, j'avais les yeux gonflés de fatigue et étais incapable d'entendre le moindre bruit sans sursauter. Ma mère était à peu près dans le même état que moi, aussi je n'eus pas à justifier mon silence inhabituel tandis que nous progressions côte à côte dans les rues de Flagley-le-Haut, le village où vivait Angel, mais c'était une maigre consolation en comparaison de la sombre époque vers laquelle on voguait. Et puis, de toute façon, sitôt que j'eus retrouvé Angel et Becca, je ne pus plus faire semblant et dus expliquer la raison de mon trouble.

Leurs réactions respectives furent à l'image de leur personnalité. Angel en fit des caisses, imaginant déjà la chute du Ministère de la Magie, tandis que Becca se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de déclarer qu'elle avait faim. Quant à moi, je tentai d'adopter une vision intermédiaire tout en luttant pour arrêter d'être obsédée par le prénom inscrit sur la porte de la chambre faisant face celle d'Angel, qui avait autrefois été celle de son frère.

Sinon, de cette semaine de vacances, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose si ce n'est la déception que j'avais eue en apprenant que Theo était parti chez ses grands-parents avec sa mère et que je n'allais donc pas pouvoir passer du temps avec lui comme je l'avais escompté en venant à Flagley-le-Haut.

Quand je revins chez moi, c'est le visage grave que je retrouvai mes parents, qui avaient décidé que nous révéler les problèmes que traversait le Ministère valait mieux pour nous. Selon eux, nous avions le droit de savoir ce qui se passait et ils allaient de toute façon faire en sorte que la vérité sorte au grand jour tôt ou tard, aussi, tant que nous restions discrets, ils nous assurèrent que nous mettre au courant ne représentait aucun danger particulier pour la carrière de mon père.

Plus tard ce soir-là, une fois que le monde fut endormi, je quittai ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je me souviens avoir trouvé l'air si froid en dehors des couvertures que j'avais attrapé le plus gros pull que j'avais en ma possession avant de m'aventurer à pas de loups dans l'escalier, mes tennis à la main. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, j'allai les enfiler lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette fit irruption dans le hall, me figeant sur place par la même occasion.

L'espace d'un instant, mille et un scénarios défilèrent dans mon esprit. Et si ce que mes parents craignaient tant était arrivé plus tôt que prévu ? Et si cette personne qui venait de pousser la porte était un mage noir de la trempe de Grindelwald ou un de ses sbires ? Et si... ? Tout à mes suppositions loufoques, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le visage de ma sœur apparaître devant moi, faiblement éclairée par la lune traversant la vitre. Aussitôt, je planquai mes tennis derrière la sculpture de chamois qui trône encore aujourd'hui dans l'entrée et fis au mieux pour afficher une expression neutre.

— Alicia ?! s'exclama Marly sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Chuuuut, la réprimandai-je vivement en pointant d'un doigt la chambre de mes parents située juste au-dessus. Je... J'allais me faire un lait chaud au miel, j'ai froid, inventai-je. Tu en veux un ? demandai-je en tentant d'adopter un air détaché tout en priant pour qu'elle dise non.

— Non merci, ça va, fit-elle alors que je pénétrai dans la cuisine, elle sur mes talons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? questionnai-je en attrapant la bouteille de lait, à présent forcée de me préparer véritablement un lait chaud pour que mon excuse soit un tant soit peu crédible.

— Oh... euh... je prenais un peu l'air. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillée ?

— J'ai froid, je te dis, répétai-je en mettant une casserole de lait à chauffer.

Marly eut un sourire invisible qui fit pétiller ses yeux et tapota du doigt la couverture du carnet qu'elle portait entre ses bras, signe qu'elle ne me croyait pas le moins du monde. Ma mère faisait toujours ça lorsque nous lui racontions des sornettes et qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente même si elle nous laissait déblatérer nos âneries. J'allais me détourner et faire mine de surveiller mon lait lorsque je pris conscience d'un détail. Le carnet que Marly portait, je le connaissais. Je le connaissais pour le voir en rêve depuis que j'en avais découvert des pages arrachées et accrochées à l'arbre aux messages. Le doute n'était pas permis : les même lignes dorés et parallèles étaient tracées sur la feuille qui dépassait légèrement de la couverture et les restes d'une page massacrée étaient encore coincés entre ses ressorts. Alors que je faisais ce constat, Marly sembla comprendre que ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de nous étaler sur nos agissements nocturnes et elle s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine. Elle allait passer la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna et farfouilla dans son sac.

— Tu devrais prendre ça, fit-elle en posant une lampe à piles moldue sur la table. Tu verras mieux avec une fois dehors, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

En l'entendant monter les escaliers, je restai encore quelques instants immobile dans la cuisine avant d'entendre le lait commencer à déborder. En lâchant un juron, j'ôtai la casserole du feu et vidai son contenu dans l'évier. Je n'avais aucune envie de boire un lait chaud. Et, vu le ton espiègle qu'elle avait employé avant de me tirer sa révérence, Marly l'avait très bien compris.

.

La lampe torche de Marly à la main, je progressai avec bien plus de facilité sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'au sommet des falaises entourant Tinworth. Essayant de me remémorer le chemin qu'Arthur m'avait fait suivre une dizaine de jours plus tôt, je me dirigeai jusqu'à l'arbre aux messages. Bien que honteuse de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je brûlais d'impatience. Le journal de Marly m'obsédait, c'était plus fort que moi. Et le fait d'avoir entraperçu son carnet lors de notre échange, quelques instants plus tôt, ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie de savoir ce qu'elle y écrivait. J'aurais pu être découragée par le fait qu'elle soit au courant de mon expédition mais, au contraire, cela avait exacerbé ma soif d'en apprendre plus.

Des minutes qui me parurent des siècles plus tard, je finis par déboucher dans le pré où l'arbre aux messages siégeait, plus morbide que jamais. Avec le croissant de lune qui brillait dans le ciel sans nuages, il se dressait dangereusement, pâle fantôme désarticulé du passé avec sa corde pendouillante et la tombe qu'il cachait. Une fois arrivée devant la liasse de feuilles écrites de la main de Marly, j'inspirai un bon coup et m'en emparai. J'allai enfin pouvoir comprendre. Les mains presque tremblantes, je m'assis aux environs de la tombe présumée de Tina et posai le paquet de feuille sur mes genoux. Puis, prenant une énième bouffée d'air, je m'emparai de la première page et plongeai dans les tréfonds de la conscience de Marly.

.

 ** _01/09/1973_**

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Et le premier jour où j'écris dans ce stupide carnet qui trône sur mon bureau depuis des siècles. Enfin, j'exagère. Depuis Noël dernier. Depuis que Grand-Mère me l'a offert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'est toujours dit que, si Alicia avait la fibre musicale, moi j'avais forcément la fibre littéraire. Du coup, elle m'offre carnets et bouquins depuis que j'ai l'âge de m'en servir. Je la respecte beaucoup mais, franchement, quelles conneries !_

 _Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi est-ce que je commence ce journal aujourd'hui... Eh bien parce que je commence une nouvelle vie aujourd'hui. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. C'est à cause de ce drôle de rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. J'ai revécu ce moment avec Tess, dans son jardin, il y a bientôt six ans maintenant. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On jouait à la corde à sauter sur la pelouse et elle avait fait semblant de voir un oiseau pour que je me prenne les pieds dans la corde en regardant et que je perde. Ça n'avait pas manqué. J'avais failli m'étaler de tout mon long sur les plates bandes de sa mère. Et Tess avait ri en voyant que je m'étais faite avoir. Ce jour là, j'ai compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Ce petit quelque chose qui peut nous donner tout ce qu'on veut à condition de savoir comment s'y prendre. Ce que Tess a fait ce jour là - appelons ça la technique de l'oiseau, si vous voulez bien - c'est me manipuler. Me faire croire à quelque chose pour me désintéresser de l'important et me le prendre._

 _Le rapport entre ce rêve et le début de ce journal ? Eh bien je m'apprête à faire comme Tess ce jour là. Ici, tout le monde est persuadé que je suis une petite fille sage et sans histoire. (Sauf Alicia peut être, mais elle a bien d'autres choses en tête pour se rendre compte de quoi-que-ce-soit.) Et je veux que tous ces élèves de Poudlard pensent la même chose. Qu'ils se concentrent sur mon rôle de fille aux limites de la naïveté pour oublier ce que je peux réellement être au fond de moi : une eau tumultueuse qui menace de se réveiller à tout instant. Tess m'a concentrée sur l'oiseau pour me faire oublier la corde, je vais les faire se concentrer sur les apparences pour leur faire oublier ce que je cache. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce que je ne veux pas être cette conne que j'étais avant, à toujours attendre des autres, à ne pas savoir me débrouiller toute seule. Ce que je devais avoir l'air stupide à suivre Alicia et Jake comme leurs ombres alors que j'ai très vite compris que le fait que je sois là ou non leur importait peu ! Je ne veux plus avoir à subir les décisions des autres. Je veux que ça soit eux qui subissent. L'intérêt de ce journal, c'est de ne pas oublier qui je suis. Ma grand-mère dit toujours : « À trop jouer un rôle, on en vient à oublier que c'en est un ». Ici, je serais moi. Dans la vraie vie, je serais la gentille Marly._

.

 ** _10/10/1973_**

 _Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je les aie tous eus. Tous ! Maintenant, ça y est. Je suis connue comme la Serdaigle un peu stupide de première année qui rigole trop fort, qui sourit trop largement, mais à qui on ne peut pas en vouloir à cause de sa bouille angélique. Même Tess ne s'étonne pas de ma soudaine débilité profonde. Elle doit se dire que j'ai toujours été comme ça et que tout ce monde autour de moi le fait ressortir plus que de coutume. Ce qu'elle peut être manipulable ! À trop essayer de dominer les autres, elle en vient à oublier de se protéger elle-même. J'attendais mieux de celle qui m'a inculqué la technique de l'oiseau - pas besoin de vous réexpliquer ce que c'est, hein ?_

.

 ** _17_ _/11/1973_**

 _« Quand le sage montre la lune, l'imbécile regarde le doigt. » Elle n'est pas géniale, cette phrase ? C'est exactement ce que je fais avec tous ces imbéciles naïfs. Ils ne voient de moi que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Je suis indéniablement d'accord avec ce proverbe. J'ai entendu quelqu'un le réciter à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Regulus Black, je crois. Il se balade toujours avec un recueil de proverbes à la main. Ses amis doivent vraiment s'éclater avec lui s'il leur sort une de ces phrases dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! Jake est plus ou moins proche de lui, il me semble. Et Alicia de son frère. C'est pas ironique, ça ? Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les Black ne s'entendent pas plus que Jake et Alicia. Ils n'ont pas l'air de trouver la situation drôle, mais moi je me bidonne dès que je les vois ensemble à se regarder en chiens de faïence quand ils croient que personne ne les voit. Je rigole avec mon vrai rire, cela va de soi. Pas avec ce rire de pouffiasse dont je me sers quand je n'ai strictement aucune envie de rigoler._

 _Tiens, en parlant de Jake et d'Alicia, j'ai reçu une lettre de Papa et Maman ce matin. On déménage. Je n'habiterai plus à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, mais dans un petit village sans histoire de la côte anglaise. Tinworth il me semble. Ça me fera bizarre de ne plus habiter à côté de chez Tess. Mais c'est mieux en fin de compte. À la maison, j'espère avoir un peu moins à jouer la comédie qu'ici. Rien qu'un peu. Et avec Tess à côté, ça compromettrait tout. J'ai donné la lettre à Jake, ce matin. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore oublier de la transmettre ! Manquerait plus qu'Alicia ne soit pas au courant du déménagement. Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Eh bien, la dernière fois, il a complètement oublié de me donner la lettre qu'Alicia lui a transmise. Et Maman s'est inquiétée de ne pas avoir de réponse de ma part. Lorsque j'ai reçu sa lettre, j'ai failli lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à nous écrire une lettre chacun. Mes parents sont toujours persuadés qu'on entretient de bonnes relations, Jake, Alicia et moi. Faut dire qu'on joue bien la comédie. Finalement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'inquiète à propos de cette fichue comédie que je mène devant les élèves de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de mentir aussi à tout le monde à la maison ? Je le fais déjà. Jake et Alicia aussi. Même Arthur le fait, mais ça, je suis la seule à le savoir._

.

 ** _20/11/1973_**

 _Jake a oublié ! J'étais sûre qu'il le ferait ! Sûre et certaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas allée donner la lettre directement à Alicia plutôt qu'à ce nigaud de Serpentard ?! Maintenant, Alicia remet la faute sur moi ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux tout à l'heure quand elle est venue nous reprocher d'avoir été mise au courant par Leane du fait que l'on déménageait (j'aime beaucoup Leane, mais des fois elle met vraiment les pieds dans le plat !). Même quand elle ne sait pas de la faute de qui c'est, Alicia m'en veut toujours plus à moi qu'à Jake. Elle a toujours préféré Jake. Et c'est normal. Une tête brûlée qui a toujours le mot pour vous faire rire ou enrager, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une gamine chialeuse et collante, non ? Moi en tout cas, je préfère largement la première option et c'est visiblement l'avis d'Alicia également._

 _J'ai parfaitement joué mon rôle quand Alicia est venue le voir tout à l'heure. Je me suis invitée dans leur conversation et j'ai fait comme si c'était de ma faute alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Parce que, s'il reste une infime chance à Jake et Alicia de recoller les morceaux (ils ne se parlent plus pour des broutilles, franchement ! Juste parce qu'ils sont incapables de communiquer normalement et d'admettre qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre), je ne veux pas la gâcher. Alors j'ai porté le chapeau. Pour qu'Alicia en soit à la limite de se demander si je l'avais fait exprès et qu'elle n'en veuille pas à Jake. Et puis quand j'ai raconté ça à Tess, j'ai rigolé avec elle. Y avait rien de drôle, pourtant. Mais Tess a toujours détesté Alicia. Enfin, j'exagère. Pas toujours. Seulement depuis que je lui ai involontairement dit de le faire. Ça fait sacrément longtemps que je la manipule dans tous les sens, en fait !_

 _Vous vous souvenez du jour que j'ai revécu en rêve le jour de la rentrée ? Eh bien il s'est passé autre chose ce jour là. C'est aussi le jour où Tess a commencé à détester Alicia. J'étais en colère parce qu'Alicia ne comprenait pas que je voulais que ça soit elle qui fasse le premier pas vers moi pour une fois. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était peut être le cas. Je n'ai jamais su. Elle ne parlait presque plus à cette époque. Encore moins à moi. Mais je m'égare une nouvelle fois. Je disais donc : j'étais énervée de n'être rien d'autre qu'un élément du décor pour Alicia (j'avais mis en place toute une machination pour savoir si elle tenait à moi ; un truc de gamine). Alors quand Tess m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé avec elle pour que l'on ne se parle plus (elle était persuadée qu'Alicia était d'une profonde gentillesse derrière son masque de déprime), je lui ai dit que c'était de la faute d'Alicia. Ce qui d'un côté n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais pas entièrement vrai non plus. C'est autant de ma faute que de la sienne ou de celle de Jake. Mais ça, il n'y a que moi et Arthur qui l'avons compris. Bref, Tess a toujours eu cette manie de se « protéger » de ce qu'on lui présente comme néfaste. C'est sa mère qui lui a appris ça. Son grand-père la battait d'après ce que j'ai pu en tirer. Alors, d'un certain côté, c'est compréhensible._

.

 ** _08/12/1973_**

 _Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alicia et Jake. Eh bien en fait, le problème... c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. C'est con, hein ? Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Il n'y a jamais eu de grosse dispute, ou d'accident ou que sais-je encore. Enfin si, il y a eu un accident, mais tout était déjà fichu quand il a eu lieu. En France, dans ce petit patelin paumé du cœur des Alpes, on était comme en dehors du temps. Il y avait une sorte de mur entre nous et le monde. Et ça semblait convenir à chacun. Dès que Jake, Alicia et moi avons eu l'âge d'en faire, les bêtises ont commencé. Jake les inventait, Alicia était toujours partante pour les réaliser et moi... Eh bien moi je suivais sans vraiment en avoir envie. Ce qui a rapidement fait que je me suis senti exclue de ce petit gang de farceurs prêts à tout même si j'en faisais partie. Mais je continuais à tenter de m'y identifier comme un fou qui se rattache à sa dernière étincelle de raison. Je sentais bien qu'au fond je ne serais jamais Jake ou Alicia. Et surtout, que je ne serais jamais Jake ET Alicia. Parce que oui, ressemblances obligent, Jake et Alicia ont très vite développé une relation plutôt fusionnelle. Le genre de relation exclusive qui semble parfaite et innocente en apparence mais qui peut en détruire plus d'un. Dont moi. Je suis devenue tellement jalouse ! Je pleurais presque tous les soirs et je disais à Alicia (qui partageait ma chambre) que c'était parce que j'avais peur du noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. C'est con quand on y pense, non ? Je crevais de jalousie, j'étais incapable de le faire comprendre à Jake et à Alicia et, indirectement, c'était elle qui me consolait._

 _Puis il y a eu le déménagement. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Mais Maman a fait son possible pour me consoler en me racontant des débilités au sujet d'une chanson qui passait à la radio. Une histoire de nouveau départ ou un truc du genre. Alors moi, comme la petite enfant débile, collante et chialeuse que j'étais, j'y ai cru. J'ai voulu prendre un nouveau départ. Remettre les conteurs à zéro avec Jake et Alicia. M'intégrer un peu à leur relation. Alors je suis allée voir Jake peu après notre arrivée en Angleterre. C'était l'aîné alors ça me paraissait logique de lui exposer mes problèmes à lui plus qu'à Alicia. C'était censé être mon grand frère après tout. Je lui ai demandé d'être un peu plus équitable entre moi et Alicia. Parce qu'à cette époque là, il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi que si Jake changeait de comportement, Alicia le ferait forcément. Je me disais que Jake préférait Alicia à moi, mais qu'Alicia ne préférait peut être pas Jake à moi. Fatale erreur, mais ça on aura le temps d'y revenir (eh oui, c'est loin d'être terminé !). Bien évidemment, Jake a fait tout l'inverse de ce que j'avais prévu. Au lieu de se rapprocher de moi comme je le souhaitais, il s'est éloigné d'Alicia ! Faut croire que je n'étais pas la seule à être conne étant petite._

 _Avec Jake qui ne lui parlait presque plus, Alicia s'est sentie délaissée, évidemment. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air d'un zombie à ce moment là ! Elle passait ses journées à regarder Jake avec ses yeux de merlan frit, indifférente à tout ce que j'essayais de faire pour attirer son attention et lui remonter le moral. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de retourner voir Jake et de tout faire capoter encore une fois. Alors j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur Alicia. Sauf que je me suis vite rendue compte que malgré tout les efforts que je pouvais faire, Alicia préférerait toujours Jake. Elle s'amuserait toujours plus avec lui qu'avec moi. Mais d'un autre côté... Je n'en étais pas totalement sûre. Alors j'ai pris une deuxième décision complètement stupide. J'ai arrêté de parler à Alicia. Et devinez quoi ? Elle n'a strictement rien fait pour me retenir ! Alors qu'elle avait essayé des milliers de fois d'aller parler à Jake, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ! La douleur dans mon ventre quand j'ai compris ça... C'était juste atroce. Cruel. Douloureux. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de sa jumelle chialeuse ou si elle était juste trop désemparée pour faire quelque chose, mais c'est à partir de ce moment là que quelque chose s'est brisé dans la famille. Définitivement._

 _C'est con comme histoire, hein ? On s'est séparé uniquement pour des conneries de jalousie et de malentendus. Et le pire du pire, c'est qu'on a été incapables de se rendre compte de qui on blessait en faisant ça. Car oui, nous, nous n'étions que les parties visibles de l'iceberg. Les victimes qu'on ne peut pas vraiment considérer comme telles parce qu'elles sont aussi coupables. Derrière, il y avait la vraie victime de ces histoires de gamins. Celui qui était le seul à avoir vraiment le droit de l'ouvrir et qui est le seul à l'avoir toujours fermé. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre, vous pensez, hein ? Eh bien je suis d'accord. Pauvre Arthur._

.

 ** _08/07/1974_**

 _Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que je n'ai plus écrit. Il ne s'est rien passé de bien important, en même temps. J'ai continué à faire croire tout le monde à ma naïveté sans jamais me faire griller (enfin, encore une fois, sauf peut être par Alicia qui, je persiste à le penser, est bien plus perspicace que ce qu'elle ne veut bien croire elle-même). Puis l'année à Poudlard s'est terminée. Je suis revenue dans notre nouveau chez nous. Il est plutôt agréable et Maman a l'air ravie des embruns marins qui sont, je la cite, « valorisant pour les plantes ». Quant à Papa, il a l'air content de transplaner sur des distances moins longues._

 _Alicia est partie chez une de ses amies hier. Becca. Une rousse assez rigolote et sans aucune discrétion qui a le mérite d'être d'un bon vivant à toute épreuve. L'inverse d'Alicia et de leur troisième comparse, Angel. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Non, ce qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être raconté, c'est qu'Arthur est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Il parle jamais, d'habitude. Ou alors seulement à Alicia. Je crois qu'elle-même ne s'en rend pas compte, mais, s'il reste très réservé, c'est à elle qu'Arthur concède le plus d'attention. Je crois qu'il a choisi parce que, dans toutes ces histoires de famille, c'est la seule qui n'a pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle comprendra un jour, mais, pour l'instant, il pense que c'est elle qui a besoin de lui. Alors que, techniquement, c'est lui qui a besoin de nous tous._

 _Mais passons ! Arthur est donc venu me voir. Et il m'a emmené à un drôle d'endroit qu'il a découvert cette année. Un arbre morbide avec une corde de pendu et une tombe où les gens viennent déposer des sortes d'offrandes. Ce qu'il peut être perspicace Arthur ! Il a compris que c'est tout à fait le genre de lieu qui m'intrigue. Et ça m'a donné une idée. Je vais venir y déposer les pages de ce journal. Parce qu'en soit, je m'adresse à des gens qui ne liront probablement jamais tous ces mots. Et si ces phrases restent consignées dans un carnet sans jamais être lues, à quoi ça sert de les écrire, si ce n'est à ne pas perdre mon véritable moi comme je le disais le jour de la rentrée ? Donc je vais accrocher les pages de ce journal à cet arbre. Peut être qu'un jour, Arthur, Jake et Alicia les liront. Peut être qu'ils comprendront mieux, alors. Peut être... Peut être. Ça vaut toujours le coup de rêver._

.

 ** _27/07/1974_**

 _C'était l'anniversaire de Jake hier. Alicia lui a offert des réglisses à la menthe poivrée. Des espèces de gros trucs noirs dégoûtants que Jake est le seul à adorer parmi tous les gens que je connais. La tête qu'il a faite en les voyants ! Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de rire de ma vie. Ah oui ! Parce que je ne vous ai pas raconté ! Il y a longtemps, avant même toute cette histoire de lettre non transmise et de déménagement, Jake a été la victime d'une farce. Les coupables ? Les Maraudeurs. Un groupe de farceur dont j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de vous reparler. Enfin. Leur culpabilité n'a pas été prouvée mais la quasi-totalité des blagues contre les Serpentard sont leur œuvre, alors... Et lorsque Jake a reçu ce cadeau de la part d'Alicia, c'était comme si celle-ci avait signé son implication dans l'affaire. Ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a participé à cette farce. Elle se venge, elle aussi. Elle se venge de Jake, et mon tour viendra sûrement. Elle se venge de l'avoir abandonnée. J'en suis presque sûre. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que moi aussi, je suis un peu en train de me venger. De ces brèves années d'ignorance, de cette affection qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment donnée, trop centrée sur ses propres problèmes. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, mais je lui en veux malgré ça._

 _Vous ne trouvez pas que mentir à tout le monde sonne réellement comme une vengeance, vous ? Les manipuler, les faire tourner en bourrique... C'est fou ce que ça peut rapidement devenir jouissif. Au point qu'on ne sait plus trop pourquoi on le fait. Mais le fait qu'Alicia et Jake se perdent face à moi, ça a quelque chose d'amusant quand on sait qu'avant, c'était moi qui me perdait face à leurs blagues et délires étranges. Avant, c'était moi qui subissait leur attachement mutuel. Maintenant c'est eux qui subissent le silence que, indirectement, j'ai instauré. Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais qu'un jour ce comportement manipulateur et instable me détruira plus qu'il ne détruit les autres. Mais je crois que j'aime beaucoup trop être le maître du jeu pour m'en priver. Même si un jour, ce sera moi le pion de mes propres machinations. Je suis vraiment passée par beaucoup de comportements différents quand on y réfléchit. Suiveur. Plaintif. Jaloux. Optimiste. Manipulateur. Et, dans un jour prochain, manipulée._

.

 ** _25/12/1974_**

 _Alicia nous a fait un récital de violoncelle hier. Et vous savez quoi ? Pendant tout le temps où elle jouait, j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir. Totalement. J'étais trop prise par sa musique, par son calme, par ce moment d'unité qu'elle nous offrait à tous. D'habitude, je hais Noël. Parce que c'est un moment où on doit jouer la comédie plus que jamais face à Papa et Maman. Mais là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que l'on redevenait enfants l'espace d'un instant. J'en aurais presque chialé. Heureusement que ce journal existe ! Je me serais sentie vraiment trop conne de revenir au point de départ maintenant._

.

 ** _26/02/1975_**

 _Je suis de retour en France. À la Scierie. Dans mon ancienne chambre. Oh ! Pas pour longtemps, juste le temps pour ma grand-mère de pleurer une fois de plus sur la tombe de mon grand père plutôt que d 'employer son énergie à aimer son fils comme une mère le devrait. A savoir deux jours. Il vient de se passer quelque chose... Alicia a retrouvé le petit manège. Oui, ce petit manège d'apparence si mignonne qui tourne sur lui même au son d'une musique qui fait mal au bide tellement elle est belle. On nous l'avait donné un soir d'Halloween à Strasbourg, il y a très longtemps. C'est une sorte de symbole pour nous. Et quand j'ai eu cette connerie d'idée de nouveau départ qui a tout gâché, je l'ai laissé en France, symboliquement, et ni Jake ni Arthur ni Alicia n'a pensé à le reprendre. Déjà à cette époque j'aimais déjà les symboles, vous voyez ? Bref, je l'ai laissé en France. À la Scierie. Dans cette chambre. Alors quand on y est entré pour faire les lits pour ce soir, Alicia l'a vu sur la table de nuit. Elle l'a mit en route. Et elle m'a fixé dans les yeux pendant tout le temps que les notes de musiques résonnaient. J'ai failli pleurer. Et puis il y a eu cette voix qui m'a dit : « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Elle est tout aussi coupable que toi ! Si elle ne chiale pas, tu ne dois pas chialer »._

 _Elle revient souvent cette voix. La première fois que je l'ai entendue, c'est le jour où tout a vraiment dégénéré. Portée par les accusations que j'avais faite à l'encontre d'Alicia, Tess a, je-ne-sais-pourquoi, poussé Alicia dans un massif de roses. J'ai vu la peau d'Alicia se couvrir de rouge, et les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle me regardait avec une telle haine que, l'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait poussée dans les roses. Je me suis enfuie en courant jusqu'à ma chambre. Et alors que j'allais arrêter tout, me convaincre qu'il fallait que je revienne à cette relation, déséquilibrée mais pas dangereuse, qu'on avait avant, la voix m'a parlé. C'est en partie à cause de cette voix que j'en suis là aujourd'hui._

 _Cette journée, elle est gravée au fer blanc dans ma mémoire. C'est aussi ce jour là qu'il y a eu l'accident de la famille moldue durant lequel Alicia a fait ses premières preuves de magie... Sans elle, le petit garçon et sa mère seraient tout aussi morts que le père._

 _Bref, pour en revenir à nos oignons, une fois que la musique du manège s'est arrêtée, Alicia est partie en me crachant silencieusement sa haine au visage. Et quelques instants plus tard, c'est Jake et Arthur qui sont entrés. Jake m'a regardée longuement avant de fixer le manège. Et il a lâché : « je crois que j'ai compris », avant de partir. Compris quoi ? Je ne sais pas même si j'ai ma petite idée. Puis Arthur s'est assis sur le lit. Et, doucement, il m'a dit : « je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment compris. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui avons compris. Et on doit impérativement leur faire comprendre avant que ça ne soit vraiment trop tard »._

.

 ** _27/02/1975_**

 _J'ai craqué ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir craqué ! Ça fait six ans que je m'empêche de pleurer. Et cette nuit, j'ai finalement craqué. Alicia m'a entendue en plus. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Quel sorte de monstre de gentillesse était-elle pour réussir à me demander si j'allais bien en m'entendant pleurer alors que je l'ai laissée toute seule quand elle en avait besoin tellement de fois ? Je lui ai répondu méchamment je crois. Puis je suis allée me blottir contre elle dans son lit. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait définitivement me rejeter ou non. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle ne pas serré contre elle non plus mais ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, dans les battements affolés de son cœur, j'ai compris qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Arthur a raison. Elle ne comprend rien. Et elle en souffre sans savoir que c'est pour ça. Mais je suis catégorique. Elle DOIT comprendre toute seule. Alors ce matin, je suis partie avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Quand j'ai fermé la porte de la chambre, j'ai encore eu mal au cœur. Mais je crois qu'il faut passer par là pour que tout redevienne enfin comme avant._

.

 ** _31/05/1975_**

 _Je suis une salope sans cervelle. C'est ce qu'a dit cet imbécile de Mike Faucett tout à l'heure. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Enfin, sur un point. Si je suis de plus en plus convaincue de n'être rien d'autre qu'une salope, je pense plus être dénuée de cœur que de cervelle. Et puis, moi, j'ai de vraies raisons de me dénigrer ainsi, lui ne m'a sorti ça que parce qu'il trouvait que Leane et moi faisions trop de bruits dans la salle commune aujourd'hui, et que môsieur ne pouvait donc pas réviser ses examens. Et sûrement aussi parce qu'il est convaincu de valoir bien mieux que moi. Quel crétin... Oui, je ne suis qu'une salope. Parce que je me cache sous l'apparence de cette fille insouciante, enthousiaste et monstrueusement pathétique que tout le monde pense que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que je mens à tout le monde sans aucun scrupule. Je me mens même à moi-même, rien que pour ne pas trop culpabiliser d'être devenue cet être abject. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que tout ce que je sais faire, c'est manipuler mon monde au nom de je-ne-sais-quelle vengeance contre l'existence que j'ai depuis longtemps oubliée. Je ne suis qu'une salope parce que je me plais à manipuler tout le monde pour arriver à mes fins, à les regarder se prendre à mes filets, à les voir s'écraser contre les vitres du bocal de verre dans lequel je me suis enfermée puis repartir de plus belle comme les vulgaires mouches dont ils ont pris la place dans ce jeu que JE mène. Je me dégoûte. Mais j'assume ce que je suis devenue._

 _Car, vois-tu, Mike Faucett : je préfère mille fois être une salope que le fayot inutile et imbu de lui-même que tu es. Je préfère mille fois être une salope que cette gamine geignarde et délaissée que j'étais. Ces deux personnes là me dégoûtent bien plus encore. Alors, dis ce que tu veux, traite-moi de tous les noms. Fais-le tant que tu le peux encore. Parce que mes vengeances ne sont jamais sympathiques, mon petit, et ça tu vas vite l'apprendre..._

.

 ** _15/07/1975_**

 _Je crois qu'Arthur mijote quelque chose. Il a toujours une sorte de sourire tordu sur les lèvres quand je le vois, et des fossettes sur les joues. Or, si Alicia, Papa et Jake en ont dès qu'ils sourient, lui il n'en a que lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais coup. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie comme moi j'ai pu en faire (et en fais certainement toujours). J'ai toujours pensé qu'Arthur était le plus intelligent de nous quatre. Ou du moins, le plus perspicace et le plus lucide. Mais est-ce que ça exclue qu'il fasse une quelconque gaffe ?_

 _Jake et Alicia aussi sont bizarres. Ils me regardent avec des drôles d'yeux. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Arthur ?_

.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que les feuillets retombaient mollement sur mes genoux dans un bruit de papier froissé. Était-ce moi ou faisait-il réellement plus froid que lorsque j'avais commencé ma lecture ? Tout mon corps tremblait. De mes doigts qui s'agitaient nerveusement au point qu'ils étaient devenus incapables de tenir les quelques feuilles du journal de Marly à mes lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans qu'aucun son n'arrive à les franchir. La nuit ne m'avait jamais semblé plus propice aux hallucinations.

Dans le jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui englobait la campagne alentour, je voyais les fantômes de mon passé onduler dans le ciel dans une sorte de danse dont la beauté me laissait froide. Tour à tour, Jake, Tess, Arthur, mes parents, ma grand-mère et moi même nous agitions dans l'obscurité comme des marionnettes. Des marionnettes tenues ni plus ni moins par Marly. J'avais l'impression de la voir se moquer de moi, de voir son visage prendre les traits rieurs de la lune alors que le vent se faisait plus frais. J'avais l'irrépressible besoin de respirer, d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air jusqu'à m'en éclater les poumons. De hurler à me briser les cordes vocales. De frapper dans quelque chose jusqu'à ce que mes poings ne soient plus que de la chair à vif. Une seule pensée paraissait lucide dans mon esprit : « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne me rendre compte de rien ? ».

Toutes les hypothèses dont j'avais fini par croire les moindres détails, tous ces moments de ma vie, tout, absolument tout, était remis en question avec ce journal. C'était comme si je m'étais appliquée depuis mon enfance à construire un beau château de sable en me berçant d'illusions, en croyant qu'il résisterait à vents et marées. Et il suffisait d'une petite vague pour qu'il s'effondre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je m'étais toujours dit que je n'avais pas joué de rôle dans la fissure qui s'était opérée dans ma famille. J'avais toujours rejeté la faute sur Jake et Marly. Et, je venais tout juste de m'en rendre compte, j'en avais toujours plus voulu à Marly qu'à Jake. J'en voulais à Jake parce qu'il était l'aîné et que son éloignement était celui qui m'avait le plus blessée. Et j'en voulais à Marly parce que c'était elle que je tenais responsable. Parce que c'était sa meilleure amie qui avait détruit une bonne partie de mon enfance.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que j'avais réellement toujours préféré Jake à elle. Peut-être que j'étais tout aussi coupable qu'elle dans cette affaire. Mais, qu'elle ait raison ou pas, cela ne changeait en rien l'autre culpabilité qui montait en moi. Non, celle-là était due à tout autre chose. À quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais pris conscience avant aujourd'hui : j'avais ni plus ni moins oublié que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir de cette histoire. Jake, Marly et moi, c'était une chose. Comme Marly le disait très bien elle-même, on était tout autant coupables que victimes. Alors que Arthur... Merlin que je m'en voulais d'avoir oublié ce que pouvait ressentir Arthur !

Mon regard se posa sur la lampe torche que Marly m'avait donnée et dont le faisceau lumineux éclairait vaguement l'herbe rendue luisante par la rosée. Prise d'un regain d'énergie, je me levai et allai raccrocher le journal de Marly à sa place avant de revenir m'asseoir près de la tombe de Tina. C'était curieux de voir comment l'utilité du journal de Marly avait changé. Au début, elle disait écrire à l'intérieur pour ne pas se perdre dans son jeu de double personnalité. Mais moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression que, maintenant, il était en train de lui en créer une troisième.

Pour me détendre un peu, je laissai traîner mon regard sur la surface lisse de la tombe de Tina. L'inscription illisible était toujours présente sur le dessus de la pierre tombale, mais, cette fois, ce n'est pas elle qui retint mon attention mais le côté de la tombe qui me faisait face. Contrairement au reste, le lichen ne s'y agrippait pas à la roche, si bien que l'inscription qu'il comportait était parfaitement lisible : « Je vous vengerai ». En dessous, indéniablement tracés par la même main, une succession de petits symboles avaient été gravés. L'un ressemblait à une sorte de tourbillon barré d'un trait. Immédiatement après, un nuage également barré avait été dessiné. Puis deux yeux imbriqués qui ne me lâchaient pas. Un visage humain dont seul le cerveau était détaillé. Et encore quatre autres qui avaient été abîmés par le temps mais qui me fichèrent suffisamment la chair de poule pour que la seule idée claire qui me vienne à l'esprit soit de retrouver la quiétude de mon lit au plus vite.

.

* * *

.

 _Le plus gros condensé d'informations que je vous ai jamais donné sur les Azer jusqu'à présent, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! À très vite._


	32. t1 - chapitre 31 : elladora simpson

.

 _Réponse à Madie_

 _Oh, merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Je suis vraiment contente d'apprendre que cette histoire et ses personnages te plaisent, et que tu comptes la suivre. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

.

* * *

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 31 : Elladora Simpson

.

* * *

.

 _Août 1975_

.

Indéniablement, le fait que je m'introduise dans les pensées les plus secrètes de Marly changea quelque chose dans la famille. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de savoir quoi exactement, mais les regards appuyés que je lançais à ma jumelle et la culpabilité sans cesse accrue que je ressentais dès que je croisais les yeux d'Arthur m'empêchaient de faire comme si de rien n'était. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais, au fond de nous, un sentiment nouveau était né. Une sorte de clémence dont la meilleure expression est, à mes yeux, ce jour d'août que je m'apprête à vous raconter.

Je ne sais plus vraiment si c'était le 28, le 29, le 30 ou le 31, mais en tout cas c'était juste après l'anniversaire de Joyce, le 27, et juste avant la rentrée. Ma mère venait de recevoir un courrier de Sainte Mangouste l'informant d'une livraison de plantes en provenance d'Amazonie et avait besoin d'algues pour pratiquer une formule permettant de créer de l'engrais en un temps record. En se basant sur un jugement très arbitraire ayant pour critère unique les notes que nous avions obtenues à nos examens, c'est Jake et moi qui écopâmes de la corvée et nous rendîmes sur la plage pour collecter les amas à la forte odeur de marée.

Jake n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de l'injustice dont il était victime et il mit un temps fou à consentir à mettre la main à la pâte quand, frigorifiée par les vents de l'automne à venir soufflant sur la plage de Tinworth, j'avais déjà amassé une belle quantité d'algues.

— Ça pue vraiment en plus, grogna-t-il lorsqu'il ramassa sa première pour la jeter dans la brouette.

— Pauvre biquet, me moquai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir et en ramassa une nouvelle qu'il me balança dessus.

— Eh ! protestai-je, indignée.

Seul son rire me répondit.

— Tu l'auras voulu ! m'exclamai-je en en attrapant une à mon tour.

Jake esquiva comme il put mais je réitérai mon tir et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la guerre soit déclarée. Sautant et riant tout en évitant les projectiles, j'eus l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que l'on était revenus au temps de nos batailles de petits suisses dans la cuisine de la Scierie. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, aussi fragile que fugace, mais cela me mit du baume au cœur pour plusieurs heures.

— J'en peux plus, on arrête ? proposa mon aîné lorsque, à bout de souffle, on eut fait disparaître de la brouette plus de la moitié des algues que nous avions amassées.

Acquiesçant, je me baissais pour recommencer à récupérer les algues quand je sentis l'une d'elles me frôler la joue avant de poursuivre sa course loin derrière moi.

— Eh ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtait espèce de... de Serpentard !

J'étais prête à continuer ma litanie de reproches lorsque je me rendis compte que Jake n'écoutait pas un mot de mes vociférations et qu'il fixait avec gêne un point dans mon dos. Me demandant si c'était encore l'une de ses machinations, je me retournai prudemment, m'attendant à être ensevelie d'algues la secondes d'après, le tout pour découvrir la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui, à quelques mètres de nous, agitait une algue sous son nez comme si ce simple geste allait lui expliquer la situation. Elle était trop loin pour que j'arrive à distinguer si elle était en colère ou simplement amusée mais, l'algue toujours coincée dans sa main, je vis qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous.

— T'es vraiment pas doué, Jake.

Alors que la jeune fille continuait d'avancer, nous permettant de mieux distinguer ses traits, Jake sembla prendre conscience d'un détail et déglutit difficilement.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en devenant tout pâle avant de virer au rouge vif.

— Quoi ?!

Mais je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour comprendre. Alors qu'elle se plantait devant nous, je me rendis compte que l'inconnue n'en était pas réellement une. Car, devant moi, ce n'était pas une quelconque moldue qui se tenait, mais Elladora Simpson, la meilleure poursuiveuse que Poudlard comptait alors.

Je doute vous en avoir déjà parlé pour l'instant – vous ai-je de toute façon parlé de Quidditch ? –, mais cette fille était une véritable légende à l'époque. Elle avait le même âge que Jake mais se distinguait sans peine de ses camarades pour deux choses. D'une part, c'était la fille du directeur du département de la justice magique, Kerry Simpson, et d'autre part... Merlin, elle était née sur un balai, c'était le seul moyen d'expliquer la machine à marquer qu'elle était ! Depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle pendant ma première année, plus personne n'avait été capable de battre les jaunes et noir, auparavant la risée de l'école. En bref, Elladora Simpson était ce genre de personne à qui tu ne t'attends pas devoir parler un jour, bien qu'elle n'ait que deux ans de plus que toi. Sur ce sujet comme sur tant d'autres, je m'étais bien trompée !

— Joli lancé, dit-elle à Jake en envoyant l'algue vers la brouette.

Évidemment, elle atteignit sa cible avec une précision extrême alors même qu'Elladora n'avait pas lâché mon frère des yeux pour tirer. Voyant que celui-ci était incapable de lui fournir une réponse, elle avisa tranquillement le carnage que nous avions mis autour de nous avant de se réintéresser à lui.

— Je ne pensais pas que Jake Azer s'amusait à ce genre de choses, reprit-elle. Mais c'était bien visé.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'air embarrassé de mon aîné.

— Il faut croire que je ne sais vraiment rien de mon voisin de botanique, si ce n'est qu'il est très facile de tricher sur lui... fit-elle semblant de soupirer avant de me jauger à mon tour de son regard sombre. Au moins j'aurais appris quelques petites choses en plus. Comme le fait que vous cachez vraiment bien votre jeu, tous les deux. Je vous assure qu'il est carrément impossible de deviner que vous vous adonnez à ce genre d'activités quand on vous voit à Poudlard.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, mais Jake m'en empêcha d'un regard et, pour une fois, je lui obéis. Quant à Elladora, elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les algues les unes après les autres avant de les lancer dans la brouette.

— Jouer avec un souaffle me manque atrocement, expliqua-t-elle en voyant qu'on la fixait, éberlués qu'elle nous aide alors que nous même avions tant traîné les pieds pour accéder à la requête de notre mère.

Jake arqua un sourcil, faisant brièvement apparaître l'air désinvolte et un brin méprisant qui était son masque à Poudlard, mais finit par hausser les épaules et se mettre également à ramasser les algues éparpillées autour de nous. Franchement déstabilisée par la situation, je fis de même et on remplit la brouette tous les trois dans un étrange silence.

— Je t'ai fait mal avec l'algue ? demanda soudain Jake alors que l'on se dirigeait – toujours avec Elladora – vers le prochain tas de végétaux.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Tu as les yeux rouges. Ce qui veut dire que tu as pleuré.

Question tact, Jake n'avait rien à envier à Becca, c'était une certitude.

— Problèmes de famille. Vous devez connaître ça. Ou pas, j'avoue que vous êtes plus difficiles à cerner que la plupart des gens, dans votre famille.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon frère alors qu'Elladora se baissait à nouveau.

— Tu es courant que tu risques de sentir la mer pendant au moins trois jours en faisant ça ? demandai-je en l'imitant.

— Tant mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Rien de tel pour énerver mon père.

— Ton père ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le grand Kerry Simpson ? Directeur du département de la justice magique, membre constant du Magenmagot, juge suprême de la Cour de Justice Magique Européenne... Et accessoirement l'un des plus grands connards que la Terre ait jamais porté. Mais généralement on ne le mentionne pas dans son descriptif.

— C'est à cause de lui que tu as pleuré ?

— Jake !

— Tu es plutôt perspicace, Azer, sourit Elladora. Impossible de le deviner quand on te voit à Poudlard.

Amusée, je jetai un regard à Jake qui avait fortement rougi.

— Qui aurait cru que les Poufsouffle étaient ton genre ? m'esclaffai-je discrètement alors qu'Elladora s'éloignait un peu.

— Tu sais quoi, Alicia ? Étouffe-toi avec ça ! grogna Jake en agitant une algue verte sous mon nez.

J'explosai de rire et, constatant que la brouette demandée par ma mère était pleine, proposai de rentrer.

— Ce fut une soirée pleine de surprises ! s'exclama Elladora au moment de nous quitter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ramasser des algues en compagnie de deux quasi-inconnus serait aussi amusant ! fit-elle en en brandissant une.

— Tu comptes garder celle-là en souvenir ?

— Je suis sûre que mon père la confondrait facilement avec de la salade !

Et, sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le centre ville.

Lorsqu'on franchit la porte de la maison, l'ambiance en levée de cette soirée changea cependant du tout au tout. Une odeur de quiche cramée flottait dans l'air, les portes du salon étaient ouvertes et le verre de scotch quotidien de mon père siégeait sur la table basse, mais de lui, nulle trace.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Jake en enlevant chaussures et pull sous les yeux fuyants d'Arthur et Marly, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

— Papa est rentré du travail, nous répondit le premier.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où était le problème et, saisissant bien cela, Marly nous fit signe de la suivre à l'étage, où nous trouvâmes refuge dans la chambre d'Arthur.

— Papa a accepté de rejoindre une organisation secrète créée par Maugrey, nous expliqua la blonde après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte et rabattu le boudin étouffeur de son dont toutes les chambres de la maison étaient munies. Et Maman trouve ça... Passablement irresponsable compte tenu de notre âge et de de la position déjà fragile qu'il occupe au Ministère.

— Et c'est pas tout, reprit Arthur. Ce qui a décidé Maugrey à recruter du monde, c'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière au département des Mystères. Papa n'est pas censé être au courant à cause de son grade, mais Mr Martins lui a dit qu'il y a eu une effraction et que des documents importants ont été volés. Des documents permettant de réguler le système d'alarme du Ministère concernant les sortilèges impardonnables, mais aussi des documents top secrets relatifs aux géants, aux Détraqueurs...

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée.

— L'organisation secrète dont ils nous ont parlé le mois dernier ? demanda Jake.

— Sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, Papa et Maman se sont encore disputés parce qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'il s'engage dans des opérations aussi dangereuses sans lui en parler et sans penser aux conséquences. Et du coup Papa est parti de la maison et Maman a fait cramer le dîner.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, coincée dans un rayon reculé de la papeterie du Chemin de Traverse, je regardais Joyce hésiter devant deux plumes magnifiques qu'elle ne cessait d'agiter devant ses yeux, comme si l'une d'elles allait soudain se mettre à clignoter pour lui annoncer qu'elle serait un meilleur choix que sa semblable.

— Tu comptes jouer avec ces plumes encore longtemps ? finis-je par demander, agacée du spectacle.

— Désolée... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, c'est tout. Tu préfères laquelle, toi ?

J'avisai brièvement les deux plumes avant de répondre.

— Je n'en sais rien. Ce sont des plumes toutes les deux. Et elles sont beaucoup trop grandes pour qu'on puisse écrire avec de toute façon.

— Ce sont des plumes de collection, andouille ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te demander de conseils quand je fais des achats, tu n'es d'aucune utilité !

— C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu attaches autant d'importance à l'achat d'une plume...

Joyce rosit et détourna le regard.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi... L'anniversaire de Ralph va avoir lieu courant septembre et... Il m'a offert un cadeau pour le mien alors je voudrais lui rendre la pareille, tu vois ? Comme je sais qu'il collectionne les plumes, je me disais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

Tout en cherchant à dissimuler un sourire amusé, je conseillai à Joyce la plume que je considérai la plus belle et on se dirigea vers les caisses du magasin où l'on faisait nos courses de rentrée.

— Vous êtes vraiment ensemble, du coup ?

— Oui et non. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop... On se voit dès qu'on peut à Poudlard et on a gardé contact par courrier pendant tout l'été, mais on n'en a jamais parlé...

— Est-ce que vous vous parlez, au moins ? Ou est-ce que vous être trop occupés à vous bécoter pour...

— Alicia ! s'exclama Joyce, désormais écarlate.

Tout en me foudroyant du regard, elle posa les articles pris dans la boutique devant la caissière.

— Je ne faisais que me renseigner, fis-je, narquoise, en alignant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

Joyce me fila un coup dans les côtes en faisant de même puis on quitta la papeterie pour Fleury & Bott.

— J'avais pensé qu'il y aurait moins de monde... commentai-je à mi-voix alors qu'on s'écartait pour laisser passer le groupe quittant la librairie.

— Tu veux dire, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant-hier au Ministère ?

— Oui.

— La majorité de la population sorcière ne sait même pas que des employés ont été enlevés et des documents importants volés. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils continuent à vivre normalement.

Je poussai un long soupir en songeant qu'elle avait raison. Il était naturel le peuple sorcier fasse comme si de rien n'était puisque le Ministère tentait de mettre une muselière à la minorité d'employés avertis de ce qui se préparait dans le pays. À commencer par les Aurors, qu'on empêchait même de travailler en leur interdisant d'enquêter sur les mystérieuses disparitions, depuis longtemps passées au-delà des compétences de la Brigade de Police Magique.

— Ton oncle et ta tante, ils n'en savent pas un peu plus ? Je veux dire, ils sont plus hauts placés que mon père ou même que les Potter, alors peut être qu'ils ont eu des informations supplémentaires... ?

— Je ne crois pas. Edwin met un point d'honneur à toujours être franc avec moi depuis ce qui s'est passé avec la mort de mes parents. Je ne pense pas qu'il briserait cette résolution simplement pour garder les petits secrets du Ministère qu'il abhorre. Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait à ton père.

Tout en discutant, on avait atteint l'étalage des livres de cours et j'entrepris de me procurer les miens dans ceux d'occasion tandis que Joyce farfouillait dans les livres neufs. C'était dans ces moments là que je saisissais toute l'ampleur décalage qu'il existait entre nos deux familles, autant du point de vue de l'argent que de celui de la renommée, de la noblesse...

— Tu ne prends pas de livre de divination ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, tout en démarrant prudemment la descente des escaliers de la librairie.

Joyce eut un sourire amusé.

— Je n'ai pas eu mon examen. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ton frère quand je lui ai dit, c'était épique ! Il essaie de rater l'examen depuis qu'il a commencé cette matière et moi je le rate alors que je voulais le réussir !

J'éclatai de rire.

— J'ai hâte de voir ce que va dire la prof ! reprit Joyce. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans sa classe, elle n'arrête pas de répéter que je suis un de ses meilleurs éléments même si je ne le sais pas encore moi-même !

Sur ces paroles un peu plus joyeuses qu'à notre entrée, on quitta Fleury & Bott, des livres pleins les bras et des préoccupations plus adolescentes en tête.

.

* * *

.

 _1er septembre 1975_

.

Le jour de la rentrée signa la fin de cette entente partielle que Jake, Marly, Arthur et moi avions réussi à établir. Je suppose que retrouver nos amis respectifs, qui n'avaient rien en commun, nous tira dans des directions différentes et, trop habitués à nous laisser porter plutôt qu'à tenter de rafistoler nos liens, nous ne fîmes rien pour y remédier, moi la première.

Après avoir été ballottée par le Poudlard Express, secouée dans les charrettes et enfin tirée par Becca, qui mourrait de faim depuis le début d'après midi mais avait été trop flemmarde pour partir à la recherche du chariot de friandises, je franchis les portes de la Grande Salle. Malgré moi, un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres à la vue des assiettes et des gobelets dorés qui recouvraient les cinq tables du réfectoire, et des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel artificiel. Je repérai Alex, Thomas et Will à la table des Gryffondor et, apercevant des places libres à côté d'eux, avançai dans leur direction avant de me laisser tomber aux côtés de Will. Celui-ci me salua chaleureusement, avec l'air de celui qui vient d'accueillir son sauveur.

— Merlin dites moi que vous avez autre chose à la bouche que le Quidditch ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils n'ont pas changé une seule fois de sujet depuis qu'on est parti de Kings Cross !

— C'est faux ! se défendit Alex. On parlé de l'équipe de Bavboules à un moment !

Son ami lui renvoya un regard désabusé tandis que Theo s'enquérait des raisons de la persistance d'un tel sujet.

— Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, grogna Charlie entre ses dents.

Mais trop tard. Son frère, qui avait l'air d'avoir attendu avec impatience qu'on lui pose la question, bomba le torse et déclara :

— Paul Kenett a fini ses études donc j'ai été nommé capitaine à sa place ! Du coup on essaie de parier sur qui va se présenter...

Alors que les premières années faisaient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition, je me mâchonnai la lèvre inférieure. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je réfléchissais à me présenter, mais ma peur de l'échec était si grande que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. C'était bête à dire, mais le fait que ça soit Thomas le nouveau capitaine me rassurait et m'encourageait à tenter ma chance.

— Et que donnent ces paris ? s'enquit Angel à mi-voix pour ne pas perturber McGonagall qui appelait un à un les nouveaux élèves.

L'un d'eux venant de rejoindre Gryffondor, elle dut attendre la fin des applaudissements de rigueur avant d'obtenir sa réponse.

— Nos pronostics ne sont pas encore précis. Mais en tout cas, on sait déjà que Tête-de-Nœuds ne fera pas partie des candidats ! s'amusa Alex en ébouriffant les cheveux de Becca.

— Et toi non plus, Wade, si je me fie à mon instinct, ricana Thomas en adressant à la brune un sourire ravageur.

Elle haussa un sourcil hautain et, sans répondre, reporta son regard sur l'énième première année qui s'avançait.

— Avant de vous laisser déguster notre délicieux banquet de rentrée, s'exclama Dumbledore à la fin de la Répartition, je dois vous faire part d'un changement dans l'équipe des professeurs. Malheureusement, le professeur Gellan a dû démissionner après deux ans parmi nous pour des raisons familiales que je ne développerai pas. Pour veiller à son remplacement, nous accueillons donc parmi nous Mr Everglades !

Le concerné, un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que Dumbledore, se leva sous les félicitations.

— J'y crois pas ! s'exclama alors Charlie. C'est Larry Everglades !

— Qui ça ? demanda Theo, perdu.

— C'est le meilleur duelliste des quatre dernières décennies ! s'empressa de lui expliquer Thomas, tout aussi excité que son frère. Il est mondialement connu !

— Un duelliste... ? répéta Angel en arquant un sourcil, en proie à une réflexion intense.

Alors que les Clayson se lançaient dans la biographie complète de notre nouveau professeur, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

— C'est étrange que le professeur Gellan ait dû démissionner, non ?

— Pas tant que ça, répondit Will. C'est même le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que j'ai eu le plus longtemps...

— Comment ça ?

— On dit qu'il y a une malédiction sur ce poste. Selon la légende, plus un professeur reste longtemps et plus ce qui lui arrive est terrible. Celui qui est resté le plus longtemps, c'est-à-dire cinq ans, a été retrouvé pendu au beau milieu de son salon !

Becca soupira d'agacement.

— L'écoutez pas, il raconte que des bêtises, intervint-elle.. Comme si on croyait encore à ces histoires de revenants et de malédiction... !

.

* * *

.

 _Une grosse ellipse par rapport au dernier chapitre mais, comme toujours, je cherche à me concentrer uniquement sur les moments importants. Aussi, voilà un nouveau personnage qui débarque, Elladora, plus la poursuite des intrigues concernant la guerre... et le Quidditch !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt._


	33. t1 - chapitre 32 : les liens de l'amitié

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 32 : Les liens de l'amitié

.

* * *

.

 _Septembre 1975_

.

Le lendemain, lorsque je fus tirée du sommeil par Angel, déjà douchée et habillée, ce fut pour découvrir un parc noyé sous la pluie et des nuages si bas que la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite semblait avoir disparue derrière. La vision d'ensemble était si morne que j'eus d'emblée l'envie de me recoucher, mais la brune m'en empêcha en me tirant de force jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

— S'il y a bien un truc qui ne m'a pas manqué pendant les vacances, c'est bien ces collants qui grattent ! grommela Becca, d'humeur grincheuse, en tirant sur lesdits collants alors qu'on se laissait tomber face à Charlie et Theo à la table des Gryffondor.

— Et moi ces pulls sans forme ! renchéris-je.

— T'avais qu'à être plus grosse, trancha Angel à qui le pull seyait parfaitement.

Theo leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle est très bien comme ça, me défendit-il.

Je me sentis rougir et maudis mon épiderme. Heureusement pour moi, la raillerie que Charlie s'était sans aucun doute préparé à me lancer ne quitta jamais sa gorge car McGonagall vint nous distribuer nos grilles-horaires. Y voyant une excellente échappatoire, je m'y intéressai plus que nécessaire et ne mis ainsi pas longtemps à réaliser la bêtise que j'avais faite en prenant trois options quand mes amis s'étaient contentés du conventionnel nombre de deux.

— Merlin ! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait un truc pareil ?

— Parce que vous avez eu un regain de maturité scolaire, Miss Azer, me rabroua sèchement McGonagall. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas duré, conclut-elle avant d'aller poursuivre sa distribution dans les autres groupes.

Je grimaçai, pas convaincue par son explication, et comptai mentalement le nombre d'heures que j'allais passer à étudier le soins aux créatures magiques, les runes et l'arithmancie.

— C'est trop bien ! commenta Charlie en se penchant sur son propre emploi du temps. On commence la journée avec Everglades ! J'ai hâte de voir comment il est en cours !

— Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a choisi comme prof, fit pensivement Angel. C'est un duelliste, pas un expert en forces du mal ! Je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec...

Saisissant où elle voulait en venir, je lui flanquai un coup de pied sous la table et lui fis les gros yeux. J'avais déjà fait prendre des risques à mon père en parlant des problèmes que traversait le Ministère à Angel et Becca, aussi mettre Charlie et Theo dans la confidence n'était pas envisageable, quand bien même j'en mourrais d'envie. Heureusement pour moi, la Gryffondor comprit et se tut, laissant Becca entamer un discours sur la mauvaise qualité des pancakes par rapport à ceux de sa mère.

Une fois que tout le monde eut mangé à sa faim, nous entreprîmes de rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Charlie marchait en tête tant il était excité à l'idée de ce premier cours. Pour ma part, l'entrain qu'il avait réussi à me communiquer retomba bien vite quand Everglades nous accueillit dans la salle de classe en nous priant de nous asseoir par ordre alphabétique. Retenant un soupir, j'allai m'installer au premier rang, attendant que les Serdaigle arrivent pour voir Marly prendre place à mes côtés, comme nous avions toujours évité de le faire.

— Bien ! s'exclama notre professeur quand tout le monde eut trouvé sa place. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette année va être une année robuste. Je ne resterai qu'un an avec vous, une délicieuse retraite m'attendant au terme de ces trois cent jours en votre compagnie, mais le professeur Dumbledore a su me convaincre de ce que je pourrais vous apporter grâce à ma carrière passée. Ainsi, le premier semestre sera consacré à l'étude de votre programme de base, mais à un rythme bien plus soutenu que celui suivi par mon prédécesseur. Au second semestre, nous étudierons les bases du duel avec de la pratique, de la pratique et encore de la pratique. Cela vous semble-t-il cohérent ?

Personne ne lui répondit de vive voix, mais l'accord des élèves se lisait sur leur visage et un bref regard échangé avec Marly me suffit pour saisir qu'on pensait à la même chose. Angel avait raison : l'arrivée du professeur Everglades parmi nous était loin d'être anodine...

.

* * *

.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous avions déjà bien tâté du « rythme robuste » dont parlait Everglades. Il nous ensevelissait littéralement sous les devoirs, de sorte que nous avions déjà atteint le chapitre sur les Strangulots à la mi-septembre.

— J'en ai marre de ses dissertations à la noix ! geignit Becca alors qu'on s'installait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner un matin. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir celle pour ce matin !

Angel lui dédia un regard scandalisé.

— Becca ! On n'est même pas rentrés depuis trois semaines !

— Et alors ? la provoqua la rouquine. Les dissertations, c'est débile ! On n'a pas besoin de lui si on doit faire le cours avant d'y aller ! Et puis plains-toi à Thomas, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai pas pu finir ma deuxième partie hier soir...

— Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

— Il a mêlé James et Alice à ses paris stupides pour savoir qui allait tenter d'intégrer cette fichue équipe et, comme il sait que Will et moi on déteste le Quidditch, il arrêtait pas de nous demander notre avis pour se foutre de nous !

Angel leva les yeux au ciel, montrant tout le bien qu'elle pensait de ces paris auxquels s'adonnait le sixième année.

— Comme si c'était avec des paris qu'il allait arriver à mieux les sélectionner...

— Moi je pense que je vais me présenter, lâchai-je.

— C'est vrai ? s'enquit Angel.

— Oui. Mais pas toute seule.

Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu ne voudrais pas te présenter avec moi ?

Elle éclata de rire.

— C'est mort.

— Mais s'il te plaît ! J'y arriverai jamais si je suis toute seule sur le terrain !

— Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

— Mais à qui ? Charlie se présentera jamais face à son frère et Becca a le vertige !

— Demande à Theo !

Je devins écarlate. Depuis ce fameux matin où il avait cherché à prendre ma défense face à Angel, je n'arrivai plus à regarder mon ami dans les yeux. Aussi, même s'il était le plus susceptible d'accéder à ma requête, je me refusais à la lui soumettre. de peur de me mettre à rougir comme une imbécile quand il accepterait avec son petit sourire.

— Il a autre chose à faire, mentis-je.

Angel ricana, pas dupe pour une noise.

— Et moi pas ?

— Tu meurs d'envie de clouer le bec de Thomas en lui montrant qu'il avait tout faux sur toi ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, j'ai vu comment tu l'as fusillé du regard au banquet.

— Alicia ?

Je sursautai et me retournai, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Marly, parfaitement mise dans son uniforme bleu et bronze, ses cheveux sagement disciplinés quand je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'attacher les miens en me préparant. Tout en remettant l'air de rien une mèche derrière mon oreille, je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait. Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Je pris le journal avec une grimace d'appréhension, le souvenir des dernières découvertes que j'y avais faites me restant particulièrement en travers de la gorge. Suivant les indications de Marly, je portai mon regard sur la une et faillis lâcher un cri de surprise. En caractères scintillants, le quotidien titrait _« INSPECTION AU BUREAU DES AURORS »_.

— Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

— Lis la suite.

.

 _« Les Aurors sont-ils les ennemis du Ministère ? C'est la question que la Ministre, Eugenia Jenkins, et ses conseillers semblent se poser puisque, hier au soir, le haut conseil du Ministère a décidé de mettre le bureau des Aurors en examen. Selon les dires d'Abraxas Malefoy, un des conseillers les plus importants de la Ministre, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Alastor Maugrey, serait coupable de corruption envers le Ministère et essaierait de rallier ses collègues à un complot pour détrôner la Ministre. L'enquête sera menée par Kerry Simpson, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, et sera particulièrement centrée sur les anciens dirigeant du bureau des Aurors, Edwin et Haley Martins, ainsi que sur trois de leurs collègues : Benjamin Azer, et Fleamont et Euphemia Potter._

 _Selon vous chers lecteurs : doit-on se méfier de ceux censés nous protéger de l'art noir ou est-ce notre chère Ministre qui devient paranoïaque ? La seule chose qui reste certaine, c'est que cette histoire est à suivre de près, et nos journalistes n'y manqueront pas... »_

.

— C'est une blague ?

— Ils ont l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua Marly d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle semblait avoir tout à fait abandonné l'idée de passer pour la gentille fille naïve en cette matinée de septembre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que Papa aurait à faire dans un complot contre le Ministère ? Attends une minute... Quand Papa disait qu'il fallait se « préparer à quelque chose », tu crois qu'il parlait d'un genre de coup d'état à l'encontre de la Ministre ? Non, ça n'a aucun sens. Papa ne ferait pas ça, et en plus il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le pouvoir puisqu'il est né Français. Et puis même, il n'aiderait pas Maugrey à faire une telle chose. Et c'est pareil concernant les Martins, ils n'aiment pas se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à faire un truc pareil. Non, vraiment, ça n'a aucun sens et...

Je m'interrompis soudainement en voyant que ma jumelle me regardait avec un sourcil haussé, tandis qu'Angel et Becca essayaient de deviner de quoi je parlais, incapables de comprendre ma langue maternelle.

— Je vois qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que la Ministre affabule complètement, fit Marly, goguenarde, tandis que je baissais la tête, gênée de m'être emportée à voix haute. Je me disais juste que c'était quelque chose que tu devais savoir. Je vais aller voir Arthur, maintenant.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle récupéra l'édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui avait glissé au sol au cours de ma tirade et partit en direction de la table des Poufsouffle.

.

* * *

.

 _Pas grand chose à ajouter concernant ce chapitre. On poursuit les intrigues et les choses s'amochent pour les Aurors. Au prochain chapitre, les sélections de Quidditch !_


	34. t1 - chapitre 33 : les sélections de

.

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Ça fait trois mois et demi que j'ai pas publié ici et je reviens comme une fleur mais, que voulez-vous, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de très poli._

 _Blague à part, je suis vraiment désolée de cette absence prolongée qui, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, est simplement le résultat de ma flemme. Outre le fait que j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture cette année, j'avoue que je trouve l'utilisation de ce site tout sauf pratique, ce qui me démotive totalement de prendre le temps de publier, à l'inverse des autres plateformes qui me semblent (peut-être à tort) plus instinctives._

 _Bref, je suis inexcusable, blablabla, mais j'espère pouvoir être plus régulière à l'avenir._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse avec non pas un seul chapitre, mais deux, histoire de faire avancer les choses._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Mahaut_

.

* * *

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 33 : Les sélections de Quidditch

.

* * *

.

 _Octobre 1975_

.

Le mois de septembre de cette année là passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus le temps s'assombrissait, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Becca d'une humeur massacrante, tandis qu'Angel se contentait de regarder le ciel dans l'espoir vain qu'il redevienne bleu et que j'étais trop épuisée pour faire la moindre remarque. Les trois heures de cours supplémentaires que mon emploi du temps comportait m'épuisaient et, chaque matin, je m'éveillais avec des poches un peu plus lourdes sous les yeux.

Je me souviens d'un matin, cela devait être une ou deux semaines après la mise en examen du bureau des Aurors, pendant lequel je préparais tranquillement ma potion aux côtés de Liam Cutton, mon voisin depuis que le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de créer des binômes composés d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard afin de forcer ce que lui et ses collègues aimaient bien, à l'époque, qualifier « d'entente entre les maisons ».

Si j'avais quitté Angel et Becca à regret, j'avais été plutôt chanceuse de tomber sur Liam qui était à l'opposé de toutes les idées reçues sur les verts et argent. C'était un garçon d'une gentillesse sans bornes, doté en plus de cela d'un grand sens de l'humour qui rendait les cours théoriques de Slug bien plus amusants à suivre. De son côté, le blond paraissait aussi trouver son compte à mes côtés, mes capacités en reconnaissance et utilisation des plantes remédiant quelque peu à son niveau médiocre, de sorte que notre collaboration était bien plus productive que celle d'Angel et d'une brune dont j'ai oublié le nom depuis qui passaient leur temps à se disputer, ou de Becca et de Ganymede Lestrange qui, bien que bon en cours, restait stoïque quelle que soit la situation.

Liam était en train de couper des racines avec application quand un courant d'air, étrange au vu des vapeurs brûlantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons, me fit violemment frissonner.

— Ça caille vraiment en ce moment, maugréai-je en resserrant les pans de ma cape autour de moi.

— C'est à cause des Détraqueurs.

Je dévisageai le Serpentard d'un air ahuri.

— Quoi ?

— Euh rien, je t'ai entendue parler et... Je disais juste que c'est peut être à cause des Détraqueurs s'il fait aussi froid.

— Les gardiens d'Azkaban ? questionnai-je en me remémorant difficilement ces effrayantes créatures que j'avais eu le loisir de découvrir avec mon livre sur la prison. En quoi les Détraqueurs auraient à voir avec le rafraîchissement du temps ?

Liam jeta un regard autour de nous pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était accaparé par la préparation de sa potion et Slughorn trop occupé à fixer le contenu du chaudron de Sun-Ly et d'Aiden Wilkes d'un air horrifié, il se pencha et chuchota :

— Mon père est un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Enfin, un des gardiens sorciers. Pendant sa dernière permanence, il nous a dit que le nombre de Détraqueurs avait beaucoup diminué ces derniers temps. Apparemment, cinq d'entre eux ont quitté les environs de la prison. Mais tu ne le dis pas, hein ? Mon père pourrait avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère...

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis, dans ce cas ?

— J'ai lu l'article sur ton père et les autres Aurors de l'autre jour. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre que mon père était pas le seul sur qui le Ministère fait pression, mais ça montre que ce qui l'inquiète est vrai...

— Votre potion avance bien ? s'exclama alors la voix enjouée du professeur Slughorn qui venait d'arriver près de nous pour s'enquérir de l'avancée de notre préparation.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je serrai les dents, agacée été interrompue au moment où ma conversation avec Liam devenait plus intéressante que les « passe-moi la bave de crapaud » et les « tu es sûr qu'il y avait écrit ça ? » qui la meublaient habituellement.

— Je vous félicite une nouvelle fois ! s'exclama joyeusement Slughorn après avoir vérifié la texture, la couleur et la température de notre potion. Vos travaux avec miss Azer vont sans aucun doute remonter fortement vos notes dans ma matière, Mr Cutton !

Puis, après nous avoir encouragés à continuer ainsi, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le chaudron de Becca et Lestrange. Lorsque je me tournai vers Liam pour poursuivre notre conversation, il faisait mine de s'intéresser plus que nécessaire au contenu de notre chaudron. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais décidai de ne pas insister. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Liam pour m'arroger le droit de le harceler sur un sujet qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'aborder. D'autant plus que, mine de rien, il m'en avait beaucoup dit, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour me ficher la chair de poule. Déjà que les Détraqueurs étaient tout sauf rassurants, je n'osais pas les imaginer en train de vadrouiller loin d'Azkaban ! Que pouvait donner la libération de tels êtres dans la nature ?

C'est alors que me revinrent les paroles d'Arthur à propos de la dispute qui avait opposé mes parents pendant que Jake et moi ramassions des algues en compagnie d'Elladora. « Des documents importants ont été volés. Des documents permettant de réguler le système d'alarme du Ministère concernant les sortilèges impardonnables, mais aussi des documents top secrets relatifs aux géants, aux Détraqueurs... » Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine.

En pensant aux Détraqueurs et à Azkaban, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Angel qui mélangeait paisiblement sa potion un peu plus loin, puis vers Lestrange, assis juste devant moi. Savait-il que son grand-père y avait été interné ? Ou ses parents lui avaient-ils caché la vérité au sujet de ses grands-parents et du père de Joyce ?

Je chassai mes pensées d'un mouvement de la tête en entendant la cloche sonner. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas vu que je laissais Liam continuer notre potion tout seul. Heureusement pour lui, la mixture était presque terminée avant que je me laisse aller, ne lui donnant que peu d'occasions de la gâcher.

J'allais quitter le cachot après avoir rangé mes affaires lorsque le professeur Slughorn m'interpella. Je fis patiemment demi-tour et me plantai devant son bureau, m'assurant d'un bref regard que je n'avais rien fait de mal en croisant ses yeux remplis de bonhomie.

— Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, mais il m'arrive de temps à autre d'organiser quelques petites soirées pour... Disons quelques élèves privilégiés dans ma matière. Vous avez un excellent niveau en potions, bien meilleur que la moyenne, aussi ce serait pour moi un honneur de vous y convier.

J'avais déjà entendu parler du Club de Slug', bien évidemment. Mais jamais je ne m'étais attendue à en faire partie, mes parents n'occupant pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler des postes prestigieux. Certes, mes grands-parents maternels avaient été des potionnistes de renom en leur temps, mais je doutais que Slughorn ait fait le lien entre le couple Dopric et moi. Aussi, c'est un peu bousculée que j'hochai la tête, remerciant mon professeur alors qu'il se tournait vers Lestrange pour lui adresser la même invitation.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le grand jour des sélections de Quidditch arriva. À force de supplications, j'avais réussi à convaincre Angel de les passer avec moi, m'abaissant pour cela à lui payer toutes les Bièraubeurres qu'elle prendrait aux Trois Balais pendant l'année, et c'est donc en sa compagnie que j'allai me changer dans les vestiaires. J'étais anxieuse, cela va sans dire, mais avais pour une fois décidé de me faire confiance et de m'amuser avant tout. Entrer dans l'équipe n'était peut-être pas donné à tout le monde, mais j'avais tout autant de chances que quelqu'un d'autre d'y arriver.

— Salut les filles ! nous accueillit Alex en nous tendant un registre lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le terrain. Thomas m'a demandé de vous faire signer ça. Et, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Angel, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a été très surpris de voir que tu te présentais.

Mon amie eut un sourire suffisant à l'adresse du frère de Charlie qui nous regardait d'un air soupçonneux à quelques mètres de là, puis s'empara du registre afin d'apposer son nom ainsi que le poste qu'elle souhaitait occuper avant de me le tendre. Je fis de même et allai me placer en compagnie de la dizaine d'autres candidats au pote de poursuiveur. Quelques minutes furent encore nécessaires à ce que tous les postulants soient réunis et que Thomas puisse récupérer le registre. Il vérifia d'un regard que tout était en règle, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la ligne remplie par Angel, qui le fit hausser les sourcils.

— Batteur ? Tu es sûre que tu as la carrure pour ce poste, Wade ? demanda-t-il en regardant mon amie de la tête au pied.

Angel rosit, mal à l'aise face à son regard, et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'il lui demandait de rejoindre la file des batteurs, composée de trois armoires à glace, deux fois plus grands et plus larges qu'elle. Je savais très bien qu'elle avait coché cette case uniquement pour être certaine de ne pas être prise contre sa volonté et je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne stratégie.

— On va commencer par les poursuiveurs ! s'exclama Thomas. Azer, en piste. James sera ton coéquipier et Alice ton adversaire. Je pense que tu connais le principe.

J'hochai la tête et enfourchai mon balai. La dernière chose qui me parvint avant que les mugissements du vent d'automne ne deviennent trop forts fut la voix de Sirius qui, depuis les gradins, hurlait :

— Montre-nous que la taille ne fait pas le moine !

.

— Vous pouvez allez vous changer, on annoncera les résultats après ! nous annonça Thomas à la fin des sélections.

Angel me rejoignit en deux enjambées et on se dirigea toutes les deux vers les vestiaires.

— Tu t'en es très bien sortie, me dit-elle alors qu'on poussait la porte de celui réservé aux filles.

— Pas autant que Jonas Bolson. Mais merci. Toi aussi tu t'en est bien tirée. Tu nous avais caché ta force, Angie, j'ai bien cru que tu avais cassé le nez d'Alex !

— Ne dis pas de bêtises !

— Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je dis simplement que, comparé aux autres, tu étais bien meilleure !

Et je le pensais réellement. Pour tout dire, Angel m'avait bluffée. En lui faisant du chantage pour qu'elle accepte de m'accompagner aux sélections, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle s'en tire aussi bien. Après avoir endossé nos uniformes, on ressortit sur le terrain où la majorité des postulants étaient déjà rassemblés.

— Pour le poste de poursuiveur, nous avons choisi Jonas Bolson.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de déception mais, pour une fois, le destin était de mon côté car, de Bolson, il n'y avait nulle trace.

— Bolson ? réitéra Thomas en scrutant l'assemblée. Quelqu'un a vu Bolson ?

— Il s'est tiré vers le château il y a dix minutes, déclara Charlie qui était descendu sur le terrain pour entendre les résultats.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— On fait quoi, du coup ? questionna Alex.

— On suit la règle ? proposa James avec un sourire espiègle.

Le tout nouveau capitaine hésita, puis jeta un œil au parchemin qu'il tenait.

— Bon... souffla-t-il. Sauf retour de Bolson avant la fin des sélections, notre nouvelle poursuiveuse sera Alicia Azer.

Un peu moins satisfaite que je ne l'aurais été si j'avais été sélectionnée en premier lieu, je rejoignis Alex, James, Alice et Lou Morgan, les autres membres de l'équipe, tandis que Thomas poursuivait :

— Quant à notre nouveau batteur, ou plutôt nouvelle batteuse, il s'agit d'Angel Wade !

— QUOI ?! glapit celle-ci. Mais je ne veux pas être batteuse ! Je suis venue juste pour...

— J'ai ta signature et ton engagement juste ici, Wade. C'est trop tard.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de discuter, Thomas tourna les talons et s'engagea vers la sortie du terrain. Incrédule, Angel le regarda faire avec l'air de celle qui se demande si on lui fait une blague. Malgré mes efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire, un ricanement sortit nettement de ma bouche et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas partir en fou rire. Mais lorsqu'Angel se tourna vers moi, les yeux aussi meurtriers que des couteaux, la seule réaction qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me mettre à courir alors que, sur mes traces, Angel se mettait à crier :

— Alicia ! Reviens ici tout de suite, espèce de manipulatrice !

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 33 ! Rien de bien intéressant, j'en conviens, mais un minimum de contextualisation est nécessaire pour expliquer la suite des événements et l'évolution des diverses relations._


	35. t1 - chapitre 34 : le club de slug'

.

 _Le chapitre précédent et celui-ci ont été publiés en même temps, prenez garde à bien avoir lu le chapitre 33 avant de passer à celui-ci !_

.

* * *

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 34 : Le club de Slug'

.

* * *

.

 _Octobre 1975_

.

Deux semaines, trois jours et huit heures. Voilà le temps qui fut nécessaire à Thomas pour qu'il parvienne à convaincre Angel de rejoindre l'équipe. Ou, plus exactement, pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait en mains toutes les preuves nécessaires à fonder sa prétention auprès de McGonagall qui, à la fin d'un de nos cours de métamorphose, retint mon amie pour lui déclarer, en bonne amatrice de Quidditch, que, puisqu'elle avait signé le registre d'inscription aux sélections, avait été choisie en bonne et due forme par le frère de Charlie et n'avait pas de difficultés scolaires justifiant un éventuel refus de rejoindre l'équipe, elle n'avait aucune excuse et se devait de prendre part aux entraînement planifiés par son nouveau capitaine.

Si Angel râla beaucoup au départ, jugeant l'intervention de notre professeur injustifiée et ses propos drastiques par rapport à l'occupation d'un poste dans une équipe dont faire partie n'était en rien obligatoire, elle se prit rapidement au jeu des entraînements et, plutôt que de perdre ses mots en vociférations, préféra décharger ses velléités nerveuses dans ses coups de batte. De toute façon, comme elle me l'a confié bien plus tard, elle avait toujours aimé le Quidditch et n'avait gardé ses distances avec ce sport que parce qu'il lui rappelait son demi-frère, membre de l'équipe de Serpentard en son temps.

Avec le Quidditch en lui-même, donc, point de difficultés. En revanche, pour ce qui était de ses relations avec Thomas, le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elles étaient explosives. Dans les airs, les deux batteurs se criaient dessus parce que la façon de jouer de l'autre ne leur convenait pas, et, sur le sol, Thomas semblait chercher à compenser ses frustrations relatives au mode de jeu d'Angel en faisant exprès de la mettre mal à l'aise à l'aide de regards appuyés qui faisaient rougir la brune et lever les yeux au ciel à Alex.

— Si tu savais comme il m'énerve ! déclarait-elle souvent lorsqu'on rentrait d'entraînement. Il insiste pour me recruter dans son équipe, il mêle McGonagall à tout ça et ensuite il me fait des scènes parce que je tiens pas ma batte comme il veut, que je m'approprie un des Cognards ou que j'ai pas effectué la feinte dont on avait parlé !

Au début, je lui répondais, cherchant soit à la raisonner soit à aller dans son sens pour qu'elle se calme, puis, la lassitude de l'habitude aidant, je finis par la laisser parler seule, ce qui donnait un spectacle plutôt amusant à nos amis ou nos camarades de chambre.

Au fil des longues journées de cours et des entraînements, le temps eut l'air d'avancer plus vite, et on se retrouva au jour d'Halloween sans que je ne l'ai vu venir. Quelques jours après la célèbre journée, qui cette année-là n'avait eu d'exceptionnel que les décorations de la Grande Salle et la dispute plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée entre Angel et Thomas concernant la façon de se tenir sur son balai, Slughorn me distribua la première invitation à un dîner de son club, qui me flatta autant qu'elle me mit en retard au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et c'est prudemment que je frappai à la porte de la salle occupée par Everglades, craintive quant à sa réaction.

— Excusez-moi pour mon retard, professeur, commençai-je en refermant la porte après qu'il m'ait invitée à entrer. Le professeur Slughorn m'a retenue, et...

— Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Azer, me coupa-t-il. Quant à vous, Stevens, faites au moins l'effort d'ouvrir votre manuel et de vous renseigner sur l'objet du cours, la prochaine fois !

— Il a vraiment cru que j'allais réviser les cours avant même qu'on les ait faits ? entendis-je Becca souffler à sa voisine, une Serdaigle du nom d'Alice Turner, alors que je traversais la classe pour rejoindre ma place à côté de Marly, au premier rang.

— On travaille sur quoi ? demandai-je à ma jumelle en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

Elle me gratifia d'un regard blasé, jugeant sans doute que, tout comme Becca, j'aurais dû me renseigner sur l'objet du cours avant de daigner m'y rendre.

— Les Épouvantards, m'apprit-elle.

Ayant déjà dû avoir affaire à ces créatures bien des années plus tôt, alors qu'on venait d'emménager en Angleterre, je ne prêtai pas grande attention aux propos de notre professeur tandis qu'il expliquait les caractéristiques de l'Épouvantard et ne me rétintéressai au déroulement du cours que lorsqu'Everglades annonça qu'on passait à la partie pratique.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'Épouvantard prend la forme de la plus grande peur de celui qui se trouve face à lui, que ça soit une peur concrète ou une peur symbolique. Ce n'est pas une créature dangereuse, mais elle peut facilement faire perdre le contrôle à des sorciers pourtant expérimentés, d'où l'importance d'apprendre à le neutraliser. Tout comme un Détraqueur se nourrit de vos pires souvenirs et fuit le bonheur, un Épouvantard se nourrit de la peur et fuit face à son opposé : le rire. Ainsi, pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, vous devez transformer ce qui vous fait peur en quelque chose qui vous fait rire.

Explicitant ses paroles par des gestes, Everglades ouvrit la porte d'une armoire que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors et un immense serpent en sortit. Sans perdre de temps, l'ancien duelliste brandit sa baguette, jeta la formule, et le reptile s'étouffa avec sa propre queue, lui permettant de le renvoyer dans l'armoire d'un nouveau coup de baguette.

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous et nous indiqua de nous mettre en position alors que tables, chaises et sacs allaient se ranger d'eux-mêmes au fond de la salle. Croyez-le ou non, mais le fait est que découvrir leur plus grande peur excita bien vite mes camarades, de sorte que, pas assez vive, je me retrouvai en avant-dernière position, coincée entre Marly et Theo qui, galant, m'avait proposé de passer devant lui.

Mike Faucett fut le premier à passer et un cadavre tuméfié fit son apparition devant lui. Il hésita un instant avant de jeter le sort et le cadavre s'effondra aussitôt, comme s'il avait été fait de papier. Se succédèrent ensuite nombre de squelettes, monstres marins et créatures magiques terrifiantes. Seule Zoey ne parvint pas à maîtriser son Épouvantard, trop terrifiée par l'homme à la hache qui lui faisait face, et elle dut quitter la salle quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, pendant que notre professeur s'occupait de l'Epouvantard. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la classe, l'entraînement reprit et ce fut au tour de Marly.

Indécis, l'Épouvantard se transforma momentanément en fumée noire, puis opta finalement pour une forme des plus étonnantes, qui me fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Face à la Marly de treize ans se trouvait la réplique de celle qu'elle avait été huit ans plus tôt, aussi blonde que son aînée et les yeux figés en une expression de reproche qui me glaça le sang autant que si elle m'avait été adressée.

L'apparition choqua tant que les élèves étant déjà passés cessèrent leurs bavardages pour contempler ma sœur et son double, aussi statiques l'une que l'autre. Mais même en étant la cible de leurs regards, Marly resta obstinément immobile, comme inapte à se débarrasser de sa peur. Et comment ne pas la comprendre ! Réduire un squelette en osselets éparpillés était une chose, mais devoir se ridiculiser soi-même alors qu'on ne comprenait sans doute même pas pourquoi on en avait peur était presque inimaginable.

— Miss Azer, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'impatienta Everglades, d'une voix cependant moins assurée que de coutume. Jetez le sort !

— Elle ne peut pas, déclara, quelque part, la voix de Charlie.

Rejoignant son opinion, je laissai s'attarder mon regard sur l'étrange scène que j'avais sous les yeux puis, résolue, poussai Marly et pris sa place devant l'Épouvantard qui changea aussitôt de forme pour devenir un épais fourré de roses. J'entendis distinctement le rire de Tess derrière moi, seule personne de la classe avec Marly pouvant comprendre quel problème j'avais avec les roses, mais, l'ignorant, j'agitai ma baguette et transformai les roses en pitoyables pâquerettes en décomposition.

— Eh ben... souffla Charlie lorsqu'on sortit enfin de la salle de classe.

— Ça va ? préféra s'enquérir Theo en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

— Je crois...

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur des roses ? demanda Becca. Et pourquoi est-ce que ta sœur a peur d'elle-même ?

Je me mordillai la lèvre.

— Je suis tombée dans un buisson de roses quand j'étais petite, fis-je, préférant maquiller la vérité plutôt que de dire que c'était Tess Bryan qui m'y avait poussée. Et pour Marly, je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas comme si on se disait tout ! ironisai-je.

Cela suffit pour satisfaire la curiosité de la rouquine ou, tout du moins, ne pas l'inciter à creuser plus. En croisant le regard de Charlie, je sus que ce n'était absolument pas son cas, mais Theo fut suffisamment gentil pour l'entretenir au sujet du devoir de divination qu'ils avaient à faire et, au risque de passer pour un impoli, il dut mettre son envie d'en savoir plus en sourdine.

.

* * *

.

Le vendredi suivant, c'est en compagnie de Lily que je me rendis à ma première réunion du Club de Slug, échangeant à propos de tout et de rien alors que nous progressions dans les couloirs déjà plongés dans la pénombre. La compagnie de la rouquine eut cependant l'effet pervers de m'induire en erreur sur le déroulement de la soirée. Alors que je pensais pouvoir passer le dîner à ses côtés et, surtout, bénéficier de sa facilité à nouer des relations sociales pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, je découvris à mon arrivée dans le bureau de Slughorn qu'il avait pris le soin d'élaborer un plan de table.

— C'est une blague ? m'indignai-je à mi-voix après avoir salué notre professeur. Il y a un plan de table ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un plan de table !

— Pourquoi crois-tu que ces soirées ont si mauvaise réputation ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est sans doute pas si terrible. Voyons voir à côté de qui tu es... Ah, bah ça va ! Tu es à gauche de Nathan Wermart ! C'est un Poufsouffle vraiment adorable, j'étais à côté de lui l'année dernière. Et de l'autre côté, tu as...

À la mine gênée qu'elle arbora, je devinai que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire et jetai un œil aux étiquettes, épinglées magiquement sur un petit tableau dont le cadre devait sans mal valoir l'intégralité des bibelots de mon salon de Tinworth, pour y découvrir le nom de Regulus Black.

— Ça va aller, me rassura gentiment Lily. Au pire tu n'auras qu'à l'ignorer et à parler avec Nathan ! Allez, viens, plus vite on s'assiéra et plus vite on pourra s'en aller.

J'étouffai un soupir de résignation et suivis mon amie dans le salon. Je repérai assez rapidement la place située à la droite de Regulus Black et à la gauche d'un garçon blond à la cravate jaune et noire que je devinai être Nathan. Je marmonnai un vague « bonsoir » en m'asseyant, salutation qui ne reçut qu'un signe de la main de la part de Nathan et pas le moindre geste du petit frère de Sirius. Cela me suffit pour comprendre que le dîner qui m'attendait ne serait pas des plus agréables. Le Poufsouffle semblait très timide et n'allait donc sans doute pas m'adresser la parole de lui-même, et Black était plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin qui devait être infiniment plus intéressant que moi à ses yeux.

Les premières minutes de la soirée me servirent essentiellement à repérer les lieux et les personnes présentes. En plus de Lily, Black et Nathan, la table accueillait Elladora Simpson, un Serpentard de deuxième année nommé Bartemius Croupton, Ganymede Lestrange et toute une flopée de noms prestigieux qui me firent me sentir incroyablement étrangère à ce milieu.

En voyant que chacune des personnes présentes s'était lancée dans une conversation sauf Regulus et moi, je me résolus enfin à adresser la parole. Quelques instants durant, je cherchai ardemment un sujet de conversation avant que mon regard ne tombe sur le livre qui se trouvait entre nos deux chaises depuis qu'il l'y avait posé. En lettres scintillantes sur la couverture de cuir vert était inscrit son titre : Meilleurs et pires sorciers de la première moitié du vingtième siècle.

— C'est... C'est un ouvrage intéressant ? demandai-je, d'une voix timide et peu assurée.

Black se figea et reposa doucement son verre à pied sur la nappe, prenant le temps de savourer sa gorgée de nectar d'ananas avant de me faire l'honneur de son regard. Un de ses sourcils se haussa sous le joug de l'amusement qu'il avait à me voir lui parler à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Nathan, et je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur ourler le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il les entrouvrait pour me répondre.

— Oui, c'est intéressant.

Le silence retomba entre nous et je me maudis d'avoir tenté une approche : la situation était encore plus embarrassante qu'auparavant.

— J'apprécie le destin des grands hommes, ajouta Regulus après un temps, me faisant pousser un infime soupir de soulagement.

— Même lorsqu'ils sont mauvais ? fis-je en désignant le titre de son livre.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est mauvais qu'il n'est pas susceptible de susciter l'admiration, tu ne crois pas, Azer ?

— Je ne peux pas m'imaginer admirer quelqu'un qui est mauvais pour d'autres, répliquai-je avec une assurance presque naïve.

— Tu ne dois pas admirer beaucoup de monde, dans ce cas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Chaque personne a un jour été mauvaise pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une évidence. Ou alors tu vis dans un monde imaginaire. Moi je pense que le talent doit être reconnu en chaque grand homme, qu'il soit le meilleur homme de la terre ou la pire ordure qu'elle ait jamais portée.

Je me mordis la lèvre en méditant sa tirade et reportai mon regard sur mon assiette vide, le repas à proprement parler n'ayant pas encore débuté. Regulus Black n'était décidément pas quelqu'un avec qui j'arrivais à avoir une discussion sans me faire humilier. À chaque fois que nous avions échangé quelques mots, il avait réussi à me clouer le bec avec une facilité déconcertante et il paraissait constamment avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi. Ce qui était réellement agaçant quand on avait une fierté de la taille de la mienne.

— Miss Azer ?

Je sursautai et relevai la tête vers Slughorn pour apercevoir que lui ainsi que le reste des invités me regardaient avec interrogation. Je jetai un petit regard vers Lily qui articula silencieusement le mot « interrogatoire ». Elle m'en avait parlé avant qu'on ne rentre dans la pièce : apparemment Slughorn aimait poser des questions à ses nouvelles recrues pour en apprendre plus sur eux ou leur famille.

— J'ai entendu dire que votre famille était française ? reprit mon professeur.

— Euh... oui.

— C'est un très beau pays, j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'occasion d'y voyager. De quelle région êtes-vous originaire ?

— On vivait dans les Alpes avant de déménager. Mais je ne suis pas originaire de là-bas à proprement parler : ma mère est alsacienne et mon père est né à Paris.

— Ils ont donc fait leurs études à Beauxbâtons ?

J'acquiesçai.

— Il m'a pourtant semblé voir une coupe de Quidditch à votre nom dans la salle des trophées... Gagnée par un certain Barthelemius je crois. Votre grand-père ?

— Non, mon grand-père n'a jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre. C'est celle de son père.

— Intéressant ! Et que fait votre père en Angleterre ?

— Il est Auror.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'illuminèrent.

— Un métier tout aussi fascinant que dangereux... À quel grade est-il ?

— Le premier. Il n'a pas la nationalité alors il ne peut pas accéder à un autre.

Même s'il la cacha très bien, je vis l'étincelle de déception dans le regard de mon professeur. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que mon père occupe l'un des grades les plus bas. Il ne devait pas beaucoup lire les journaux, la Gazette du Sorcier avait pourtant publié un article assez humiliant sur mon père récemment, avec cette histoire d'inspection au bureau des Aurors. En y repensant, je ne pus m'empêcher de dévisager le directeur des Serpentard et le reste des convives avec un air de défi.

— Et votre mère ? Travaille-t-elle ?

— Elle est herboriste affiliée à Sainte Mangouste.

— Ah ! s'exclama Slughorn, indéniablement plus satisfait de cette réponse. Je comprends mieux l'aisance que vous avez avec les plantes dans ma matière ! D'où lui est venue la passion des plantes ?

— Mes grands-parents maternels étaient potionnistes.

— Divin ! Et vos grands-parents paternels ?

— Euh... Ils étaient musiciens dans l'orchestre français. Mon grand-père était violoncelliste et ma grand-mère violoniste, mais elle a quitté l'orchestre pour nous accompagner en Angleterre.

— C'est vrai que nos amis français sont bien plus axés sur les arts que nous, plaisanta Slughorn, ayant au moins la délicatesse de ne pas demander ce qu'il était advenu de mon grand-père en cours de route.

Avec un soulagement sans nom, je le vis agiter sa baguette et chacune de nos assiettes se remplit alors que je m'autorisai un infime soupir.

— Jake ne m'avait jamais dit que tes grands-parents étaient musiciens.

Je me tournai vers Regulus avec des yeux ronds, ébahie qu'il lance de lui-même la discussion. Je me repris cependant vite et rétorquai :

— Jake ne dit pas grand-chose. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

.

Finalement, je passai la soirée à discuter avec Regulus, écumant des sujets tous plus divers les uns que les autres, si bien qu'on était en train de débattre sur Uagadou quand Slughorn annonça la fin du dîner. Je me gardai bien évidemment d'en faire la mention à Sirius quand je le croisai en compagnie du reste des Maraudeurs au cours du week-end et décidai de classer ce moment dans un coin reculé de la mémoire, trop occupée pour pouvoir prendre le temps de penser à tout ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ma vie.

Cependant, le lundi qui suivit, alors que j'écoutai les instructions du professeur Brûlopot, calée entre Becca et Theo, le destin en décida autrement. Effectivement, alors qu'il nous entretenait avec engouement des créatures absolument merveilleuses qu'étaient les Botrucs, discours qui ennuyait la totalité des élèves présents, il parvint à tous nous réveiller en annonçant qu'il avait décidé de rompre les groupes de travail habituels pour en former de nouveau, composés, à l'instar des binômes de potions, d'élèves de maisons différentes.

Je poussai un long soupir en me voyant assignée à Ganymede Lestrange et Becca m'envoya un regard moqueur avant de déchanter en entendant son nom accolé à celui de Tess Bryan. Seul Theo paraissait assez content de son binôme : Brûlopot l'avait mis en groupe avec une Poufsouffle de mon année à qui je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais prêté attention.

Traînant encore plus les pieds qu'auparavant, je m'avançai jusqu'à Lestrange qui ne me salua que d'un signe de tête froid. Déçue de ne plus pouvoir jouir de la compagnie de Becca et Theo, je jetai un regard à ce dernier qui était déjà en train d'expliquer à sa partenaire qu'elle s'y prenait mal pour prendre le Botruc entre ses doigts et de lui montrer comment faire. Rien d'anormal, en somme, il avait passé les premiers mois de l'année à faire de même avec Becca, mais cela m'énerva de façon totalement déraisonnée alors qu'un gloussement me parvenait depuis le coin d'herbe que Lestrange et moi avions investi. Sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, la jalousie de voir Theo rire avec cette cruche s'insinua en moi et je détournai le regard, écœurée.

— Black ne te suffit plus, Azer ? commenta mon sympathique binôme avec un sourire carnassier. Il te faut Lancaster en plus ? Pauvre petit Regulus qui a pourtant tant apprécié ta délicieuse compagnie vendredi soir...

Choquée, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que le Serpentard prenait le Botruc entre ses doigts pour le positionner de manière à pouvoir le dessiner.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Et puis même si je voyais, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Un regard d'une insolence que même Becca ne savait imiter me répondit et je dus mettre tout mon self-control en œuvre pour ne pas me jeter sur Lestrange et lui faire avaler tous les brins d'herbe du parc.

.

* * *

.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre 34 vous a plu ! J'essaierai de publier la suite rapidement, d'ici une semaine / dix jours (on croise les doigts pour que je m'y tienne cette fois). Il reste encore 11 chapitres avant la fin du tome 1 et j'ai 34 chapitres d'avance pour le tome 2, alors autant vous dire que j'ai hâte que la publication avance ici, je crois juste que ma flemme est plus forte que cette envie x)_

 _À bientôt !_


	36. t1 - chapitre 35 : pré-au-lard

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 35 : Pré-au-Lard

.

* * *

.

 _Novembre 1975_

.

À partir de ce cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Lestrange prit un malin plaisir à me chercher en toutes circonstances. Si l'enclot de Brûlopot demeurait son terrain de jeu préféré, il ne se gênait pas pour m'interpeller dans les couloirs ou lâcher d'acerbes remarques dans les autres cours que nous partagions. Au départ, cela m'irrita tant que je dus me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus mais, en partie grâce à Angel et à ses regards chargés de reproches, je finis par laisser couler.

Une ou deux semaines après notre première altercation en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Poudlard me donna de toute façon autre chose à penser, avec l'arrivée tant attendue par Becca de notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

— J'ai tellement hâte d'être demain ! s'écria la rouquine la veille au soir, tandis que nous profitions d'une soirée entre filles dans notre dortoir.

Grâce au passage secret que m'avaient fait découvrir les Maraudeurs, j'avais ramené quelques – ou plutôt autant que mes faibles compétences en dissimulation m'avaient permis de ramener – bouteilles de jus de citrouille et biscuits des cuisines, et nous les dégustions, assises entre le lit de Zoey et celui d'Angel.

— Vous vous rendez compte ? reprit Becca après avoir avalé trois gâteaux secs d'affilée. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on vit ici toute l'année et c'est la première fois qu'on va découvrir autre chose que la gare de Pré-au-Lard !

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Sun-Ly tout en me décapsulant une nouvelle bouteille de jus de citrouille.

— M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que cette semaine ne finirait jamais ! renchérit Zoey. Il s'est passé tellement de choses, en plus.

— Ah oui ? fit mine de s'étonner Angel, un brin moqueuse. Quoi donc ?

Zoey gloussa et je levai les yeux au ciel tout en grattant l'étiquette de ma bouteille. On allait encore avoir droit à une soirée ragots... Zoey était la meilleure de notre année lorsqu'il s'agissait de laisser traîner ses oreilles partout et, surtout, de rapporter ce qu'elle avait entendu. Rien ne l'émoustillait plus que la nouvelle d'une mise en couple ou d'une dispute entre serpents et lions, quoiqu'elle se retienne souvent de nous raconter ces dernières, par égard pour moi et mon Serpentard de frère.

— C'est vrai ça, quoi donc ? ricanai-je à mon tour.

— Cesse donc de te ficher de moi, Alicia Azer ! s'indigna ma camarade en me frappant avec un coussin. Tu fais celle qui ne se préoccupe pas des ragots, mais je suis certaine que tu as remarqué ce qui se passe en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je fronçai un sourcil.

— Avec Lestrange ? Bien évidemment que j'ai remarqué, andouille, c'est sur moi qu'il s'acharne.

— Mais non ! Avec Theo ! Je suis sûre que tu as repéré ce qui se passe entre lui et cette Poufsouffle... Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?

Mon sourire tomba instantanément alors que Zoey rageait de son incapacité à retenir les prénoms de ceux qui l'entouraient. Je pris un biscuit que je me mis à mâcher avec hargne. _Évidemment_ que j'avais remarqué ce qui se tramait entre Theo et cette Poufsouffle qui avait pour nom Megan Waters. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque passion pour les ragots : ce soudain intérêt du Gryffondor pour la petite blonde avait simplement le don de m'aveugler de jalousie.

— Theo ? s'étonna Angel, me sauvant d'un silence gênant. Tu es sûre ?

Angel n'était pas en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, aussi elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de suivre l'épisode.

— Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? demanda Zoey, se désintéressant de moi.

— Ben, oui... En fait, je pensais qu'il avait un faible pour...

— Pour qui... ? l'incita à continuer notre concierge personnelle, au comble de l'excitation, se penchant en avant comme pour glaner quelques ridicules micro-secondes sur nous et avoir l'information en avant-première.

— Ce n'est pas important.

— Ah non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan après un truc pareil !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Angel se mordilla la lèvre. Pour ma part, je tentais de faire comme si je n'étais pas intéressée en sirotant distraitement mon jus de citrouille, mais tendais attentivement l'oreille dans le même temps, curieuse malgré moi. Angel étant la meilleure amie de Theo depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, son avis était définitivement significatif.

— Pour Alicia, en fait, avoua finalement la brune.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, le liquide que j'étais en train d'avaler s'échappa de ma bouche et je me mis à tousser comme une forcenée tandis que le silence se faisait dans la pièce. Toutes mes camarades de chambre semblaient tout à coup très gênées et j'eus envie de leur hurler qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de l'être, que seule moi avait une raison pour me sentir aussi mal. Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal car, certes, l'annonce d'Angel était terriblement gênante, mais elle faisait dans le même temps gonfler mon cœur de joie.

Une fois que j'eus essuyé mon menton, nettoyé le jus de citrouille qui tâchait désormais le carrelage à l'aide d'un _Recurvite_ et que mes joues eurent repris une teinte normale, j'essayai vainement d'afficher un air détaché, mais les regards inquiets qu'Angel, Becca et Sun-Ly posaient sur moi ne m'y aidèrent vraiment. Ne parlons même pas de Zoey qui avait baissé les yeux, en proie à la culpabilité d'avoir lancé ce sujet de conversation.

— Faites pas cette tête-là ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix que je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à rendre enjouée. Ce n'est pas grave franchement, et...

— N'essaie pas de nous faire gober que ça ne te fait rien, me coupa Angel. En réalité, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je dis, mais je le connais assez bien pour savoir que ça ne serait pas impossible. En fait, je pense qu'il a eu peur que tu...

— Angel, tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de parler de tout ça ? rétorquai-je, si sèchement qu'elle se tut aussitôt.

— Bon, et sinon, tu n'as pas d'autres ragots à nous proposer, Zoey ? s'enquit Becca sur un ton qui manquait de naturel.

— Euh... Pas vraiment. En fait je suis assez crevée et si on veut être en forme demain...

— Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher, termina Sun-Ly avec la douceur qui lui était propre.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, le malaise ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Sun-Ly et Zoey s'éclipsèrent soigneusement dès le matin pour aller manger avec Mary McDonald et Lou Morgan, toutes deux en quatrième année. Quant à Becca, elle fit de son mieux pour entretenir la conversation, mais ni Angel ni moi ne réagîmes à ses perches gentiment tendues. Contre toute attente, il fallut attendre l'arrivée des garçons dans la Grande Salle pour que l'ambiance se détende. Inconscients de ce qui s'était tramé dans notre dortoir la veille, Charlie et Theo débarquèrent en effet de si bonne humeur que, si on mettait de côté le regard en coin qu'Angel me lança quand Theo salua Megan Waters à la table des Poufsouffle, l'objet de notre gêne fut vite oublié.

Après un petit déjeuner que je me forçai à avaler, ne pouvant me résoudre à trouver à mes pancakes un autre goût que celui du carton tant les révélations d'Angel me perturbaient, nous remontâmes tous les cinq à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer capes, écharpes et autorisations de sortie.

Alors qu'on traversait le parc et son herbe humide de rosée, je lançai un regard de gratitude à Angel en voyant qu'elle entraînait Theo un peu devant nous, sûrement pour m'éviter d'avoir à supporter la lourdeur de leur présence à tous les deux. En réalité, après toute une nuit à y réfléchir, savoir que Theo ressentait potentiellement les mêmes sentiments que moi m'énervait. J'aurais préféré rester convaincue que mon attirance était à sens unique plutôt que de savoir que j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose sans mes résolutions à deux noises et la présence de Waters.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de voir en premier ? nous demanda Charlie en étudiant minutieusement le plan de Pré-au-Lard qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de son frère en échange d'un de ses magazines de Quidditch.

— Honeydukes ! s'exclama aussitôt Becca.

— Morfale ! m'amusai-je.

Becca fit semblant de s'indigner mais, dans le fond de son regard bleuté, je vis bien qu'elle était soulagée de voir que je me moquais d'elle. Cela signifiait que les choses reviendraient peu à peu à la normale, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

— Thomas m'a dit que Zonko valait vraiment le coup, reprit Charlie en se penchant de nouveau sur son plan. On pourra y aller après ? En fait, fit-il après réflexion, toutes les boutiques de la rue principale ont l'air d'être des incontournables. Ça vous dirait qu'on les visite pendant la matinée et qu'on aille déjeuner aux Trois Balais ensuite ? proposa-t-il. On dit que leur Bièraubeurre est la meilleure d'Angleterre !

À ces mots, Becca, qui avait parue enchantée pendant toute l'énonciation du programme, perdit son sourire.

— Tu insinues que la Bièraubeurre de mes parents n'est pas bonne ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion en s'approchant de Charlie, les yeux pleins de menaces silencieuses.

— La spécialité de tes parents est la Limonade Explosive, ils ne peuvent pas exceller partout, relativisai-je, plus parce que voir Becca s'énerver était toujours drôle que pour sauver Charlie d'une mort certaine.

La rousse me jeta un regard mauvais avant de se lancer à ma poursuite alors que j'éclatais de rire. On dépassa rapidement Angel et Theo qui nous jetèrent des regards étonnés et on continua notre course jusqu'au portail de l'école. Et là, je me sentis trébucher et je m'étalai par terre. Sauf que, à mon grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le rire de Becca qui retentit à mes oreilles quand je pris appui sur mes coudes pour me relever, mais celui de Sirius.

— Tu trouves ça drôle, Black ? grognai-je tandis qu'il dégageait le pied qui m'avait fait tomber de sous mes chevilles.

— Toujours, ma petite Ali, fit-il en s'approchant pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Je le repoussai sans ménagement et me relevai toute seule pour découvrir que James était adossé au portail à quelques mètres de là, me regardant avec un immense sourire moqueur. Mais aucune trace de Becca. En réalité, ce n'était pas très étonnant : Becca était de loin la moins sportive de notre petit groupe et les tours de terrains que Thomas nous faisait faire avant chaque entraînement m'avaient conféré une certaine endurance. Mon amie avait sûrement dû abandonner sa poursuite pour revenir vers Angel, Charlie et Theo, pensant que j'allais finir par l'imiter, lassée de courir seule.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à ce magnifique croche-pied, cette fois ?

— Bien sûr, répondit James en passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Vois-tu, comme c'est nous qui t'avons fait découvrir Pré-au-Lard de nuit, commença-t-il en vérifiant que personne d'autre que lui, Sirius, et moi pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, on a supposé que c'était à nous de te le faire découvrir de jour également...

— Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou bien... ?

— T'es vraiment pas croyable ! s'indigna James. On te fait l'honneur de notre présence et tu te fiches de nous !

— Pas de nous, James, juste de toi, railla Sirius.

— Même ! C'est une faveur qu'on lui rend !

— Et à aucun moment de votre réflexion vous ne vous êtes dit que j'avais déjà choisi avec qui je voulais passer cette journée ?

— Comme s'il y avait meilleure compagnie que nous.

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1975_

.

Après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les jours s'enchaînèrent mollement. Le froid commença à s'installer pour de bon, autant à cause de l'arrivée de l'hiver que de l'influence des Détraqueurs, et les premiers flocons tombèrent sur Poudlard. Toujours gênée par les révélations d'Angel, j'évitais comme je pouvais de me retrouver seule avec Theo et, de manière générale, de passer trop de temps avec lui, Angel, Becca et Charlie. D'autant plus qu'il continuait en parallèle à se rapprocher de Megan Waters et, le soin aux créatures magiques et la botanique étant les deux seules matières que nous partagions avec les Poufsouffle, cela se faisait souvent sous mes yeux. Je doutais qu'il le fasse exprès, mais l'air désolé d'Angel à chaque fois que l'on assistait à l'une de ces scènes m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Alors que décembre approchait doucement, je finis par me faire au rythme effréné de cette troisième année et même par l'apprécier, les cours et entraînements qui se succédaient m'évitant de trop penser. La situation au Ministère se stabilisa quant à elle et, même si le bureau des Aurors était toujours en examen et que le climat n'était pas plus rassurant, le fait que mon père soit sorti de l'affaire montée contre Fol-Œil était un vrai soulagement.

Fin novembre, ou peut-être début décembre, je reçus un parchemin m'invitant à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, perspective qui ne m'enchanta pas tellement, les remarques que Lestrange avait faites suite au dernier dîner n'étant pas réellement une expérience que je souhaitais réitérer. Mes relations avec lui se détérioraient de plus en plus au fil des cours de soins aux créatures magiques que l'on se voyait obligés de passer ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait cette manie de vouloir m'enquiquiner dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, mais il y mettait tant d'application que je perdais souvent mon calme – aidée par les rires de Theo et de Megan qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à tomber dans mes oreilles – et que le professeur Brûlopot dut nous reprendre plusieurs fois. Cela remonta même jusqu'à McGonagall qui me passa un savon.

Dans la foulée de cette invitation du directeur de Serpentard, Arthur me remit une lettre venant de mes parents qui, par manque de temps, avaient réitéré l'expérience de la lettre unique qui avait si mal tourné lors de ma première année. Cela m'énerva autant que ça me rendit soucieuse de la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir transmettre la missive à Jake et Marly. Je n'avais envie de voir ni l'un ni l'autre, n'ayant pas parlé à Jake depuis la rentrée et Marly mettant un soin tout particulier à m'éviter depuis que je l'avais aidée avec son Épouvantard.

Un soir pourtant, alors que je quittais la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo, la situation idéale pour transmettre la lettre à mon frère se présenta. Jake était en effet tout seul dans le Hall, sans Rosier pour m'énerver, Regulus pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou d'autres Serpentard pour m'irriter. J'indiquai à mes amis que j'allais voir Jake – en fin de compte ça me soulageait de quitter Theo et Angel – et m'approchai de celui-ci.

— Lettre de routine, fis-je en l'apostrophant sans même le saluer. À transmettre à Marly après.

— Merci.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, jeta un regard de chaque côté du Hall, puis afficha un sourire maladroit avant d'ajouter :

— Sinon, ça va ? Tes cours se passent bien ?

Malgré moi, un rictus mauvais ourla mes lèvres.

— Moi ? Est-ce que, moi, je vais bien ?

— Euh... oui ?

— Tu te fous de moi, Jake ?

Mon aîné afficha un air dérouté.

— Pourquoi je me foutrais de toi ?

— Tu ne viens pas me parler pendant trois mois et tu trouves le moyen de te ramener en me demandant si je vais bien ? sifflai-je en haussant la voix.

Le regard de certains élèves sortant de la Grande Salle se posèrent sur moi tandis que Jake semblait comprendre ce qui me mettait dans cet état. Après un dernier regard méprisant à son égard, je tournai les talons et grimpai les escaliers en tentant de me calmer. J'avais à peine atteint le premier palier que j'entendis des pas derrière moi, sur les marches de marbre.

— Si c'est encore pour me demander si je vais bien, c'est non, menaçai-je en pensant que la personne qui me suivait était Jake.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête, répondit une voix amusée.

— Joyce !

— Elle-même !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme parfaitement surjoué.

— Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment venue pour savoir si tu allais bien.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai incendié Jake.

— Oui, je sais. C'est parce que tu le trouves hypocrite d'oser te demander si tu vas bien aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne s'en est pas soucié depuis trois mois. Et je pense que si mes relations avec mon frère avaient été semblables, j'aurais fait pareil. Même si c'est tout aussi hypocrite puisque tu n'as pas fait le moindre effort pour établir une relation avec lui non plus.

Je me retins de la foudroyer du regard. Merlin que sa franchise m'énervait ! Elle me faisait terriblement penser à Arthur par moments.

— Oui, mais, Merlin merci, tu n'as pas de frère, intervint une voix nasillarde derrière nous. Déjà que tu as du mal avec tes cousins, ce serait le désastre, tu ne crois pas ?

Ma rage s'exacerba lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de Lestrange.

— Tu as un problème, Ganymede ?

— Oh, moi ? Aucun. C'est ton amie qui a l'air d'en avoir avec son frère. Ou plutôt ses frères. Ou peut être les frères en général ? C'est vrai qu'entre les siens et ceux des autres, on a du mal à s'y retrouver...

— Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

— Eh bien, c'est évident, non ?

— Non, pas du tout.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son manège avec les Black ?

Malgré elle, Joyce m'envoya un regard étonné et incrédule.

— Arrête de dire des conneries, Ganymede, fit-elle ensuite, mais d'une voix si peu assurée que son cousin ne perdit pas de temps pour se glisser dans la brèche de son incertitude.

— Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment... Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsque l'on assistera à un fratricide chez les Black parce qu'Azer n'arrivera pas à jongler avec équité entre les deux...

Joyce ne fut pas assez rapide pour me retenir. Sans même dégainer ma baguette, je me jetai sur Lestrange pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'effrayer du tout. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit et la colère se répandant dans mes veines fit trembler mes poings. Je m'apprêtais à lui faire ravaler son sourire à l'aide de ces derniers lorsque le bruit de pas précipités me fit me retourner.

— Miss Azer ! s'écria la voix de McGonagall tandis qu'elle s'approchait de nous, scandalisée par mon comportement. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Lâchez monsieur Lestrange tout de suite !

Piteuse, je m'exécutai alors que le Serpentard affichait un air horriblement suffisant.

— Quant à vous monsieur Lestrange, ravalez ce sourire immédiatement ! D'après ce que m'a dit mon collègue de soins aux créatures magiques, vous n'êtes pas en reste dans cette histoire ! Sachez que vous me décevez beaucoup, tous les trois...

— Moi ? s'indigna Joyce qui n'avait rien fait. Mais...

— Vous n'êtes pas mieux placée pour vous plaindre, miss Martins. Vous êtes censée être plus mature que vos camarades ! Comment pouvez-vous tolérer de tels affrontements dans les couloirs en dépit du règlement à ce sujet ? Quoi qu'il ait fait pour mériter la colère de miss Azer, vous auriez dû défendre monsieur Lestrange ! D'autant plus que vous êtes de la même famille ! Votre comportement est vraiment très décevant...

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une famille, bougonna Joyce, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas se faire entendre par l'enseignante.

— Pour en revenir à vous deux, poursuivit McGonagall en se tournant de nouveau vers Lestrange et moi, je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement au sein de l'établissement ! Cette école est réservée aux élèves civilisés. Miss Azer, je pensais que vous aviez décidé de repartir du bon pied cette année, mais il faut croire que vos résolutions n'ont pas fait long feu ! Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de tous retourner dans vos salles communes. Et soyez sûrs que la prochaine fois que vous aurez le moindre écart de comportement, vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue qui vous pend au nez, ni au fait que vos parents seront avertis de vos frasques !

Pendant tout le trajet remontant à la salle commune, je ne pus m'empêcher de ruminer intérieurement ma colère contre Jake, Lestrange et les Serpentard en général. Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude du premier, encore moins l'agressivité du deuxième, et cela me mettait à fleur de peau. Qu'est-ce que Lestrange cherchait en m'embêtant de la sorte ? À ce que je sorte de mes gonds ? Si tel était le cas, autant dire que sa mission était d'ores et déjà accomplie : je ne pouvais même plus le voir sans sentir mon sang s'échauffer.

J'étais toujours en proie à mes réflexions quand je franchis le trou du portrait. Du coin de l'œil, je repérai la chevelure rousse de Becca devant la cheminée et m'avançai en sa direction, complètement inattentive à où je mettais les pieds. Inévitablement, juste avant d'arriver, je me pris les pieds dans les bretelles d'un sac qui avait été laissé au pied de la table autour de laquelle mes amis s'étaient assis et je faillis m'étaler de tout mon long. Fort heureusement – quoique ça restait discutable – Theo me rattrapa et m'aida à recouvrer mon équilibre.

— Tu oublies de regarder où tu marches ? s'amusa-t-il en me faisant de la place à côté de lui.

— Ça doit être ça, me forçai-je à sourire. Angel et Charlie ne sont pas là ?

— Charlie est parti poster une lettre pour ses parents en express avant que le couvre feu ne commence. Quant à Angel... Tu la connais, la salle commune est bien trop bruyante pour qu'elle arrive à se concentrer.

Je laissai échapper un rire en voyant l'air méprisant dont le visage de Becca était imprégné. Pour elle qui pourrait très bien faire ses devoirs suspendue à la branche d'un arbre – les notes qu'elle obtenait à ceux-ci l'indifféraient –, le sérieux d'Angel était quelque chose de très abstrait.

— Tu en as mis du temps pour remonter, remarqua alors Theo. Tu as eu des ennuis avec ton frère ?

— Pas plus que d'habitude, répondis-je évasivement. En fait, je me suis disputée avec Lestrange en remontant.

— Encore ? s'amusa Becca.

— C'est lui qui est venu me chercher des noises !

— Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne vous suffisent plus pour vous disputer ? plaisanta Theo.

Sans trop pouvoir me contrôler, je vrillai sur lui un regard noir. Les événements des dernières semaines remontèrent malgré moi à la surface et, sans que je ne l'ai prémédité, tout retomba sur lui :

— Ah, parce que tu l'as remarqué ? Tu as remarqué que je ne pouvais pas le blairer ?! l'agressai-je. Je te croyais trop occupé à glousser avec Waters pour ça... !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Becca lever les yeux au ciel en se tapant le front de la main tandis que Theo affichait un air d'incompréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, peiné.

— Rien ! claquai-je froidement, comprenant que j'étais allée trop loin et que j'allais me faire griller si je continuais dans cette voie.

— Tu pètes un câble et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pour rien ? s'énerva Theo en se levant du canapé. Tu me prends pour qui ?

— Ecoutez, vous pouvez peut-être vous calmer et...

— Je veux savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire ! s'exclama le brun, gâchant la tentative de calmer le jeu de Becca. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait le droit de s'énerver contre Megan et moi juste parce qu'elle est incapable de s'entendre avec son propre binôme de soins aux créatures magiques !

— Je pense que tu es à côté de la plaque, Theo... commença Becca en m'envoyant un regard de biais.

— Je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la personne la plus aigrie de ce château qu'elle a le droit de me reprocher de ne pas l'être ! C'est bien gentil d'avoir une vie de famille merdique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir au monde entier !

Sur ces mots qui se plantèrent dans mon cœur comme des poignards bien aiguisés, Theo tourna les talons et monta dans son dortoir. Becca se tortilla les doigts, gênée, puis leva un regard timide en ma direction.

— Tu étais vraiment obligée de l'agresser ?

— Quoi, tu vas me faire la morale, toi aussi ?! grognai-je méchamment.

Becca ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'énerva pas non plus. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis j'étais certaine qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vexée, dans le fond. Becca ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et mes coups de colère ne devaient pas faire exception. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi, l'enfant à corriger, et non elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sérieuse en plus de deux ans, si bien que je me repentis vite d'avoir laissé éclater ma jalousie à l'égard de Megan.

— Les filles ! s'exclama alors Angel, sortie de nulle part.

Slalomant entre les fauteuils défoncés de la pièce, elle avançait vers nous, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage et un journal à peine déplié dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Becca.

L'air paniqué qu'Angel arborait ce soir-là resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire quand elle ouvrit la bouche et annonça :

— Il y a eu une attaque !


	37. t1 - chapitre 36 : le cadeau des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Nouveau Départ**

Chapitre 36 : Le cadeau des Maraudeurs

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1975_

.

La nouvelle jeta un sérieux froid sur tout le château. Même la salle comme des Gryffondor, temple de l'agitation, n'échappa pas au calme oppressant qu'instaura l'attaque. Elle était toujours remplie, pourtant. Mais ceux qui faisaient leurs devoirs ne se chuchotaient plus les réponses, ceux qui jouaient aux échecs paraissaient davantage intéressés par les numéros de la _Gazette_ abandonnés à leurs côtés et les derniers, donc je faisais partie, se muraient dans une inactivité qui n'avait rien de paresseuse.

Les mots « sang », « carnage » et « meurtre » étaient dans toutes les rares conversations, et l'image choquante de quatre corps suspendus à la façade d'une maison du Chemin de Traverse et celle, peut-être plus terrifiante encore, de la tête de mort entourée du corps visqueux d'un serpent qui flottait au-dessus de l'immeuble régnaient en maître sur tous les esprits. Personne n'était rassuré. Personne ne réussit à dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant la longue nuit qui suivit.

Le lendemain ne fut pas plus réjouissant. Dès les premières heures du jour, des dizaines et des dizaines d'éditions de la _Gazette_ traînaient dans toute la tour. Plus personne ne pouvait dire que la situation n'était pas sérieuse. Pas alors que la une annonçait la démission de la Ministre de la Magie, Eugenia Jenkins. Pas alors que le mandat d'inspection à l'encontre du bureau des Aurors avait été révoqué et mon père précipité sur les lieux du crime avec ses collègues. Pas alors que quelqu'un venait, sous le nez de tous, d'assassiner une innocente famille fondée par deux nés-moldus qui vivait au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Pas alors qu'un tel carnage avait eu lieu au centre même de la vie sorcière, à quelques pas seulement des bâtiments de la banque Gringotts où des sorciers spécialisés dans la surveillance allaient et venaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

C'était certainement le point qui m'horrifiait le plus. Le fait que cet assassin, cette organisation terroriste ait pu exterminer quatre nés-moldus au cœur de Londres, sous le nez de gardes et, surtout, sous le nez du Ministère qui avait préféré jouer à la sourde oreille plutôt que de prévoir et d'empêcher cette attaque. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la colère de mon père en cet instant. Il devait être hors de lui que le Ministère ait pu laisser cela arriver, hors de lui que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ fasse mine de s'étonner d'un tel acte alors qu'elle avait masqué tous les signes avant-coureurs en allant jusqu'à remettre en cause ceux censés protéger le pays, hors de lui que les hauts conseillers du Ministère aient poussé la Ministre à la démission après lui avoir donné l'ordre de cacher à son pays tout ce qui s'y passait. Et je partageais sa colère, au même titre que tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la corruption et des mensonges du gouvernement.

Je ne savais pas encore qui se cachait derrière cette marque verte qui hantait mes pensées, mais j'avais déjà conscience qu'il avait joué son coup à la perfection. Maintenant, en plus d'être terrorisés à l'idée d'être la prochaine cible, les sorciers n'avaient plus aucune confiance en leurs dirigeants, autrement dit en ceux qui étaient censés les protéger... Quoi de mieux pour l'expansion d'un groupe dont le dessein était de prendre le pouvoir ?

Le soir venu, le château était toujours ankylosé par le silence, comme enseveli sous des kilos et des kilos de glace. Le dîner fut le repas le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vécu à Poudlard. Tout le monde chuchotait, de peur de rompre la tendance générale et de paraître suspect aux yeux des autres. C'était un murmure assourdissant d'effroi qui s'insinuait dans chacun de nos cœurs. Personne n'évoquait le sujet phare de la journée, se contentant de se voiler la face en parlant de choses et d'autres, mais faisant tout de même comprendre que, à partir de ce jour, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Je regrettai les trois mois que j'avais passés à savoir que quelque chose était en préparation sans pour autant vraiment m'en inquiéter. Nous n'en étions pas encore là mais lorsque, plus tard, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir une peur omniprésente sur tous les visages à chaque nouvelle édition de la _Gazette_ et, pire que tout, un déchirement entre deux mondes, j'aurais préféré pouvoir plus en profiter.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de dîner ce soir-là, nous ne nous attardâmes pas dans la Grande Salle, Angel, Becca, Charlie, Theo et moi. Angel, Becca et Charlie marchaient devant alors qu'on empruntait escalier sur escalier, Theo et moi les suivant sans un mot. La nouvelle de l'attaque avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre notre violente dispute entre parenthèses. Les mots que nous avions échangés et notre rancœur respective flottaient toujours au-dessus de nous, bien entendu, mais une bulle semblait nous protéger d'eux pour l'instant. Bulle qui finirait forcément par éclater, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, on se laissa choir sur notre canapé habituel, à côté du feu qui roupillait tranquillement, indifférent à la tempête qui secouait notre monde. Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu monter nous coucher immédiatement. Aucun de nous cinq n'avait vraiment envie de rester jouer à celui qui supporterait le silence de la salle commune le plus longtemps, mais un irrépressible besoin de continuer à vivre comme avant nous clouait à nos sièges sans possibilité de fuite.

Cette drôle de maladie en touchait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres. Dans un coin de la pièce circulaire, les Maraudeurs étaient assis sans pour autant comploter ou ricaner comme à leur habitude et, à peine quelques pas plus loin, Alex, Will et Thomas discutaient de façon bien trop calme par rapport aux débats qui enflammaient d'ordinaire leurs soirées. Lily et Alice faisait leurs devoirs un peu derrière moi, mais les yeux vert émeraude de la rouquine restaient obstinément fixés sur un point dans le vide.

Tout le monde jouait la comédie, et c'était sûrement le pire. Je finis par me lasser de la contemplation de ces visages immobiles et dénués de toute joie, aussi je reportai mon attention sur Angel qui expliquait mollement à Becca les propriétés des filets du diable. Inconsciemment, je l'écoutai, comme pour vérifier si ses explications étaient claires, tout en me plongeant dans la contemplation du pied de Theo qui allait et venait sur le sol en un tapotement régulier et infernal. Puis, sans avertir personne, Charlie se leva soudain, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés.

— Qui fait une bataille explosive ? s'exclama-t-il, pas très fort mais, dans la quiétude de la pièce, tout le monde eut l'impression de l'entendre crier.

Nous ne répondîmes pas et Charlie secoua la tête avec agacement avant de sortir les cartes de sa poche. Sans chercher à obtenir un assentiment, il se mit à les distribuer et, bientôt, des explosions retentirent dans la salle commune, brisant définitivement son silence factice. Parce qu'en soi, personne ne souhaitait se taire et jouer les indifférents en faisant comme si tout était normal. Alors, sous l'impulsion agacée d'un petit troisième année, les conversations reprirent sous une autre forme que des chuchotements. De vrais grattements de plumes se firent entendre sur les parchemins de Lily et d'Alice, de vraies idées de blagues fusèrent entre James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, et des disputes un peu plus franches reprirent entre Thomas et Will, sous l'œil soulagé d'Alex. C'était une sorte de promesse, dans le fond. La promesse que la vie ne s'arrêterait pas à ça. Qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais à ça. Qu'il fallait juste le courage de quelqu'un pour rallumer la mèche de la bougie que certains essayaient d'éteindre.

.

* * *

.

Plusieurs jours après l'attaque, mon tout premier match de Quidditch en tant que membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor eut lieu. Je me souviens d'ailleurs très bien de la réunion stratégique que Thomas organisa dans les vestiaires peu avant le début de la rencontre avec les Serdaigle, durant laquelle Angel tremblait d'appréhension sans parvenir à se concentrer sur ce que nous racontait notre capitaine. Assis sur le banc face à nous, James et Alice étaient parfaitement à l'aise et ne prêtaient pas grande attention à Thomas, préférant ricaner tous les deux. Quant à Lou et Alex, ils l'écoutaient sagement déblatérer ses dernières recommandations tout en commentant de temps à autre son discours.

— Déstresse ! finis-je par souffler à Angel en la voyant inspirer et expirer longuement alors qu'on prenait nos balais – un vieux modèle appartenant à l'école pour moi, leur propre balai pour les autres. Je suis sûre que tu seras excellente !

Angel était morte de trouille à l'idée de devoir faire ses preuves devant toute l'école. Son admission dans l'équipe était en effet étonnante pour bon nombre d'élèves, certains ayant même été jusqu'à prétendre que ce n'était pas pour son talent que Thomas l'avait prise. À ses côtés, je paraissais bien plus sereine et je pris donc à cœur de la réconforter, ce qui fonctionna pendant un temps avant qu'elle n'en ait assez et accélère le pas pour ne plus m'entendre lui affirmer des vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas croire.

— Mauvaise technique, Azer, très mauvaise technique ! s'exclama Thomas, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, quand mon amie s'éloigna.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi ! rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais. C'est pas à toi qu'elle casse les oreilles avec son stress depuis trois jours !

— Suis-moi et apprends du maître.

J'haussai un sourcil sceptique mais le suivis néanmoins, alors que l'on contournait les vestiaires pour rejoindre le stade.

— Alors, Wade, tu es prête pour le match ? demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant sans aucune douceur sur l'épaule d'Angel qui grimaça.

— Enlève tout de suite ton bras de mon épaule et tiens-toi à une distance respectable de moi ! cracha la Gryffondor d'un air mauvais en le fusillant du regard.

En réalité, elle se fichait bien que Thomas la prenne comme accoudoir, mais les rumeurs au sujet de leur relation l'impactaient bien trop pour qu'elle ne se dégage pas de sa prise en se décalant de quelques pas.

— C'est amusant de voir comme tu essaies de camoufler ton appréhension en me repoussant, s'amusa Thomas, pas conscient pour un sou de ce qui mettait réellement Angel mal à l'aise avec son comportement sans gêne.

— Je ne cherche pas à camoufler quoi-que-ce-soit !

— Bien sûr... Tu sais, tu as raison d'avoir peur. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais excellente à ton poste... Moi-même j'ai des doutes parfois ! Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de t'accepter comme batteuse, vu la nullité chronique des autres postulants...

— Je te demande pardon ?! s'écria Angel en s'arrêtant net, attirant sur nous les regards étonnés de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui nous attendait déjà. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, espèce de...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisque que l'arbitre du match, qui n'était autre que Davon, le professeur de vol, nous fit nous mettre en ligne face à nos adversaires. Angel dévisagea Thomas avec une expression conjuguant haine et mépris, et alla se placer en face d'un des batteurs de Serdaigle qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Thomas éclata de rire en faisant de même et j'allais me placer à côté de lui, pas tout à fait convaincue par sa pédagogie de l'encouragement.

— Tu as vu ? fit-il alors que je me positionnai entre lui et James. Ce n'était pas compliqué : juste la bonne dose de provocation et ta copine est prête à foutre la pâté à ces oisillons de Serdaigle rien que pour m'en mettre plein la vue !

— Je doute encore de la fiabilité sur le long terme de ta méthode. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné si c'était moi qui l'avais provoquée : tu es la seule personne capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement !

— Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je ne fais rien de spécial, pourtant...

Je laissai échapper un ricanement. Thomas était d'une naïveté navrante par moments tant tout coulait de source pour lui. Le professeur Davon commença un discours sur le fair-play que personne n'écouta réellement, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor n'étant pas à proprement parler de vrais adversaires en dehors du terrain. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil aux tribunes et déglutis en constatant qu'elles étaient pleines à craquer, divisées en deux camps. Du côté rouge du terrain, l'ensemble des Gryffondor étaient réunis, brandissant bannières colorées et écharpes aux couleurs de la maison. La moitié des Poufsouffle environ soutenaient également ma maison, ainsi qu'une minorité de Serpentard, à cause de la fameuse rivalité entre les serpents et les lions. En face d'eux, une mer bleutée rehaussée de bronze s'étalait à grand renfort de bannières à l'effigie de l'aigle représentant leur maison.

En voyant cet océan de visages tournés vers moi, je sentis ma tension remonter d'un cran, tout comme le stress. Maintenant que je n'avais plus le loisir de pouvoir rassurer et me moquer d'Angel qui était prête à en découdre – si bien que je doutais que lui fournir une batte était une bonne idée –, ma propre peur surgissait comme un serpent vicieux, engourdissant peu à peu mes membres. Et pourtant, le match contre les Serdaigle était loin d'être celui que je redoutais le plus. Je craignais davantage d'avoir à affronter l'équipe des Poufsouffle qui comptait dans ses rangs Elladora Simpson, autrement dit la meilleur poursuiveuse de l'école, ou même l'équipe des Serpentard qui était composée d'un certains nombre de personnes que je souhaitais éviter – Evan Rosier et Regulus Black en tête.

Alors que Davon ordonnait aux deux équipes de se mettre en formation de vol, mes jambes restèrent clouées au sol. Tous ces gens qui regardaient le match m'étouffaient. Je savais que, quelque part dans les gradins, se trouvait Jonas Bolson et le sentiment d'usurpation que je ressentais quand je me souvenais que je n'étais que le deuxième choix de l'équipe me bloqua la gorge, rendant ma respiration difficile. Avais-je réellement ma place sur ce terrain ? J'en doutais de plus en plus. Je n'étais pas comme Angel qui frappait les cognards sans hésitation, quitte à détruire certains bancs des gradins comme c'était arrivé à un de nos derniers entraînements, pas comme Thomas ou James qui étaient si sûrs d'eux qu'ils se surestimaient parfois, pas comme Alex ou Alice qui arrivaient toujours à relativiser, et encore moins comme Lou, l'attrapeuse, qui n'avait qu'à se soucier du Vif d'Or.

— Eh, fit la voix de James à mon oreille en me poussant vers la position que je devais occuper pour la mise en vol. Ça va aller, Ali. On s'est entraînés pendant deux mois avec un tyran pour capitaine, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas !

Même si ses paroles ne me rassuraient pas vraiment, je lui envoyai un regard de gratitude. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule à psychoter à deux minutes du coup d'envoi, mais je m'en fichais. J'aurais préféré être partout ailleurs qu'ici et pourtant je savais qu'une fois dans les airs tout irait mieux. Une fois que je serais trop concentrée sur le souaffle pour me préoccuper des attentes des personnes venues voir le match, ma tension retomberait. C'est cette dernière conviction qui me fit enfourcher mon balai et, lorsque Davon siffla, m'élever maladroitement dans le ciel ombragé par les nuages d'hiver.

Le souffle de l'air me balaya le visage et, un instant, je m'autorisai à sourire à cette sensation avant de me concentrer sur le souaffle qui était déjà lancé et récupéré par une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle du nom d'Emmeline Vance. Maintenant mue par l'unique envie de gagner le match et d'apporter la gloire aux rouges et or, j'imitai James et fonçai sur elle tandis qu'Alice prenait de l'avance sur le terrain pour récupérer le souaffle si jamais celui-ci s'aventurait plus près de nos buts. Jouer dans un match de Quidditch – et non le regarder – avait quelque chose de très impressionnant, mais c'était également bien plus grisant. Les cris des divers supporters, le sifflement du vent à mes oreilles et le bruit caractéristique des balles qui fusaient dans l'air et atterrissaient dans les bras des joueurs étaient tous beaucoup plus forts et plus agréables vus du haut de mon balai.

Vance fit la passe à un de ses coéquipiers et James parvint à lui subtiliser le souaffle alors que celui-ci faisait une seconde passe au dernier poursuiveur. Il fila vers les buts adversaires et je le talonnai comme je pus pour l'aider, mais un cognard l'obligea à lâcher prise. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, ainsi, lorsqu'Alice m'envoya le souaffle pour que j'aille marquer après l'avoir de nouveau récupéré, je ne mis qu'une seconde à réagir et dirigeai mon balai vers les buts adverses. Je me préparais à marquer quand j'entendis un sifflement sous mes pieds et dus m'immobiliser dans les airs, le souaffle toujours dans les bras.

Je fronçai les sourcils et ne compris strictement rien pendant un moment, avant que James ne me fasse signe de redescendre au sol. Ce n'est qu'une fois les pieds ancrés sur terre que je remarquais le Vif d'Or dans la main de Lou qui souriait, radieuse.

— C'est une blague ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher tandis que Thomas et Angel se posaient sur le sol à mes côtés, l'air tout aussi perdus. Mais on vient de commencer à voler !

J'étais contente d'avoir gagné le match, mais également très déçue de la rapidité de Lou. Le match avait duré quatre minutes, ce qui devait tenir du record, et en plus je n'avais même pas pu essayer de marquer une seule fois ! Pas que je fusse certaine de réussir mon coup, mais j'aurais au moins souhaité pouvoir faire mes preuves. Cependant, le bonheur apparent de Lou, des supporters et par-dessus tout la tête éberluée de Thomas eurent raison de moi et j'allai féliciter ma coéquipière avant de me moquer de mon capitaine avec Alex et Angel.

— Mais je n'ai même pas pu frapper dans un seul cognard ! protesta Thomas sous l'œil amusé de Lou. Quand je disais qu'il fallait prendre les adversaires de court, je ne pensais pas à aussi court ! Et toi... ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Angel. Il y a _deux_ cognards ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'en laisser un une fois ! Tu as complètement monopolisé le jeu !

— Il faut être plus rapide dans la vie, cap'taine ! Et puis ne fais pas cette tête, au moins je t'ai montré que j'avais ma place dans cette équipe même si je tiens mal ma batte !

Sur ces divins mots de revanche, elle adressa un dernier sourire angélique à Thomas avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Becca, Charlie et Theo qui nous attendaient pour nous féliciter un peu plus loin sur le terrain.

— Faut croire que ta pédagogie de l'encouragement marche un peu trop bien ! me moquai-je à mon tour avant de l'imiter.

* * *

Pour fêter la victoire des Gryffondor, une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs rapportèrent boissons et nourriture des cuisines – ce qui valut d'ailleurs à James une gifle cuisante de Lily qui tenta de les en empêcher, honorant sa fonction de préfète –, un phonographe appartenant à je-ne-sais-qui fut déposé devant la cheminée et la bonne humeur générale de la victoire, bienvenue après la morosité des derniers jours, fit le reste.

De la fête en elle-même, je ne garde en mémoire que le sentiment électrisant d'être félicitée par mes camarades, malgré mon faible rôle dans le match. En revanche, de ce qui arriva après, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien. Car, quand la salle commune eut retrouvé un aspect décent, en partie à cause de McGonagall qui, agacée du bruit, avait fini par nous contraindre à aller nous coucher en maugréant que les fêtes de victoire ne devraient pas excéder la durée du match, James, Sirius et Peter m'entraînèrent de force hors de la salle commune, avant de nous faire sortir du château et rejoindre la Forêt Interdite. Perplexe tandis qu'on s'enfonçait entre les arbres, je n'avais eu de cesse de leur demander où est-ce qu'ils m'emmenaient, mais ils ne consentirent pas à me donner de réponse orale, préférant se planter face à moi et fermer les yeux avec concentration.

Alors, sous mes yeux ébahis, James prit l'apparence d'un cerf, Sirius d'un chien et Peter d'un rat, et moi je compris enfin tout ce qu'impliquait le fait de devenir un Animagus. Sirius, toujours sous sa forme animale, trottina vers moi, les babines étirées comme s'il souriait, et, avec un rire de gamine, je caressai sa tête recouverte de poils longs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Après autant de temps, autant de travail. Autant de nuits passées à les couvrir tandis qu'ils se préparaient. Après autant d'échecs. Et, pourtant, j'étais forcée de l'admettre : ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient devenus des Animagus. Non déclarés, certes, mais pour moi c'était la même chose. Je me levai et m'approchai du cerf qu'était devenu James. Sans vouloir vexer les autres, il était de loin le plus impressionnant. Celui qui attirait le plus de regards. Comme dans la réalité, en somme. James était le plus lumineux des Maraudeurs, bien loin de la timidité maladive de Remus, de la maladresse de Peter et du silence méprisant de Sirius. Son animal lui correspondait parfaitement.

Une fois que j'eus finis de m'extasier sur leur nouvelle nature, James se mit à trottiner autour de la clairière, reniflant l'herbe de ses naseaux et Sirius l'imita sous les petits yeux de rongeur de Peter dont le museau humait l'air. En les voyant gambader, se rouler dans les feuilles ou se fondre dans les hautes herbes de la clairière, je fus envieuse pour la première fois de ma vie. Pendant tout le temps où j'avais traduit le manuel de transformation, je m'étais toujours demandé de quelle folie ils pouvaient être atteints pour se soumettre aux instructions que je leur remettais, mais maintenant que je voyais le résultat, j'avais terriblement envie d'être comme eux.

On fut plus longs que jamais à rentrer, cette nuit-là. Les garçons ne cessaient de sourire, de rire et de se féliciter mutuellement tandis que je les regardais avec amusement et, je devais l'admettre, attendrissement. C'est peut être pour ça que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tout était trop parfait, notre attention trop faible, pour que cela ne se produise pas. Parce que oui, une fois parvenus au quatrième étage, ce furent bien les yeux de Miss Teigne qui apparurent devant nous, faisant pousser un hoquet de stupeur à Peter qui se tourna vers nous, affolé à l'idée de se faire prendre. L'horrible chatte tourna les talons et trottina jusqu'aux escaliers avec, sans aucun doute l'idée de prévenir son maître, qu'on ne tarda pas à entendre arriver. Réagissant au quart de tour, James déploya sa cape. Mais aucun de nous quatre ne se berça d'illusions : s'y cacher tous ensemble revenait à nous plonger dans des ennuis encore plus gros que ce qu'on risquait déjà. Comment expliquer à Rusard l'existence d'une cape d'invisibilité tout en essayant de masquer le secret principal des méfaits des Maraudeurs ?

C'est pourquoi, alors que James, Peter et Sirius me faisaient de grands signes pour que je les rejoigne, je reculai et leur fis signe de partir sans moi. J'étais persuadée que je risquais moins qu'eux si je me faisais prendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas une Animagus non déclarée, moi, et je m'étais toujours sortie indemne des frasques dont ils m'avaient rendue complice. Ils furent longs à se décider, mais finirent par s'exécuter et par remonter discrètement à la tour des Gryffondor, cachés sous la cape, au moment même où Rusard apparaissait au détour du couloir.

— Je crois que nous avons des ennuis ma chère, lâcha-t-il à mon attention en m'apercevant, figée dans l'obscurité.

Sans chercher à obtenir des explications, il me conduisit jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall qui, après m'avoir contemplée sans mot dire pendant près de cinq minutes, me rappela d'un ton très sec à quel point mon comportement la décevait. J'eus tout d'abord droit à la mauvaise image des Gryffondor que je renvoyais aux autres maisons en agissant ainsi, puis au fait que je bafouais les règles de l'école et, enfin, aux dangers auxquels cette balade m'exposait avec le climat actuel.

Pendant toute la durée de son discours, je m'efforçai de garder un visage tout à fait impassible, ce qui ne fut pas une chose aisée puisque, dès que j'essayais de penser à autre chose, l'image d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat courant joyeusement autour de moi me revenait en mémoire et je devais m'empêcher de sourire. À vrai dire, même si j'étais agacée de m'être fait pincée parce qu'on avait été trop transportés par l'euphorie de la réussite des Maraudeurs pour nous souvenir de l'existence de Rusard, le monologue de ma directrice ne me touchait que peu – et perdait même toute crédibilité si on considérait le bonnet de nuit au motif écossais qu'elle portait.

Mes paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes lorsqu'elle me libéra enfin après m'avoir mise en retenue tous les soirs de la dernière semaine qui nous séparait des vacances de Noël et juré que mes parents seraient informés de cette promenade nocturne. Escortée par Rusard qui paraissait très satisfait d'avoir pu me coincer, je remontai jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et ce n'est qu'une fois le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi que je m'autorisai à sourire largement. Les yeux à demi-fermés par la fatigue, je ne m'attardai pas dans la salle commune déserte et me dirigeai vers les escaliers montant à mon dortoir. J'allai gravir les premières marches lorsqu'une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter :

— Alors ? venait de me demander Sirius, avachi sur un des canapés, me fixant de son regard gris injecté de sang à cause du manque de sommeil.

Une main sur le cœur d'avoir été prise au dépourvu, je me retournai et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés, assez fière de voir qu'il m'avait attendue pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

— Retenues tous les soirs de la semaine et une lettre à mes parents, lui répondis-je en chuchotant, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère feutrée qui régnait dans la pièce déserte. Et vous, vous êtes rentrés sans encombre ?

— J'ai simplement cru que la Grosse Dame allait nous faire repérer en se mettant à hurler qu'elle ne voyait pas la personne qui prononçait le mot de passe.

Je ricanai doucement et me calai un peu mieux dans le dossier du canapé.

— James et Peter sont montés se coucher il y a cinq minutes, poursuivit Sirius en se redressant un peu.

— Tu aurais pu faire comme eux. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais la prison pour être sortie en pleine nuit dans les couloirs...

— Je sais, mais...

Sirius se redressa encore un peu plus et se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

— Enfin... Je suppose qu'on te doit une fière chandelle, tous les trois. Sans toi on se serait tous fait prendre et vu le nombre de choses que McGo et Rusard ont à nous reprocher, on s'en serait moins bien tirés que toi... Et puis même, si tu n'avais pas traduit ce bouquin... Je pensais juste que j'avais été vraiment dur avec toi, alors qu'on aurait vraiment eu plus de mal si tu n'avais pas été là.

J'haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise devant ces paroles auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas.

— Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on a une dette envers toi, reprit-il du ton amusé et badin qui lui ressemblait plus.

— Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, dérangée par l'idée.

— Peut-être.

Bâillant, j'annonçai que j'allais me coucher et rejoignis les escaliers. Sirius me retint une nouvelle fois alors que j'allais disparaître derrière les marches en colimaçon.

— Oh, et Ali ?

— Oui ?

— Merci.


	38. t1 - chapitre 37 : l'impact tardif d'une

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 37 : L'impact tardif d'une balle de plomb

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1975_

.

Une semaine plus tard, c'est le front appuyé contre la vitre du Poudlard Express qui filait à travers la campagne que je passais le voyage-retour à Londres pour les vacances de Noël. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de la frise d'arbres enneigés, aux branches pendant tristement vers les rails glissants, qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. Le paysage avait beau être dénué de couleurs, il m'inspirait une étrange sérénité, le contraste entre la fraîcheur extérieure et la chaleur, réelle et métaphorique, régnant dans le compartiment que je partageais avec Angel, Becca, Charlie et Theo me mettant du baume au cœur, de sorte que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se mit à faire trop sombre pour que je puisse encore y voir quelque chose que je me détournai pour m'intéresser à la partie d'échecs que se disputaient Angel et Charlie. Un instant, je tentai de comprendre à quel stade du jeu ils en étaient rendus, mais un bâillement que je dus étouffer dans ma manche me découragea et je me renfonçai dans la banquette sans plus chercher à réfléchir.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû te coucher aussi tard cette semaine, déclara Angel qui me regardait du coin de l'œil en attendant que Charlie joue son coup.

— Excuse-moi d'être polie et d'être allée à la soirée de Slug hier !

— Je crois qu'elle parlait plutôt de tes retenues de cette semaine, railla Becca. On peut savoir ce que tu as fait pour les mériter, d'ailleurs ?

Je m'efforçai de prendre un air naturel et convaincant avant d'annoncer :

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : j'avais envie de prendre l'air et Rusard m'a surprise.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai quelques difficultés à te croire, commenta Charlie en avançant un cavalier qui écrasa un pion d'Angel.

— Pourquoi ?! m'offusquai-je.

— Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de bizarre, les Maraudeurs sont toujours dans les parages... Tu es sûre que ta promenade nocturne n'était pas plutôt de la même veine que leurs blagues douteuses ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

— C'est ça. Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parle. En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de passer le voyage avec nous ! On ne te voyait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, entre cette journée à Pré-au-Lard où tu as purement et simplement disparue et tes longues conversations avec Potter, Black et Pettigrow...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Même après deux années complètes passées à ses côtés, la nature très observatrice de Charlie continuait à me surprendre. J'avais l'impression qu'il analysait chacun de mes faits et gestes. Notamment le peu de temps que j'avais passé en leur compagnie avant qu'on ne quitte Poudlard. Négligence dont, à dire vrai, je ne me sentais pas coupable. Entre cette histoire avec Theo et les discussions avec James, Sirius et Peter pour convenir de la meilleure manière d'annoncer à Remus ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, j'avais eu plus de raisons de leur fausser compagnie que de les côtoyer.

— On ne va pas tarder à arriver, commenta soudain Theo, resté silencieux jusque là.

Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et ne pus que constater qu'il avait raison. Déjà, les lumières de la ville diffusaient de drôles d'ombres sur nos visages alors que le train filait toujours à pleine vitesse, invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'immobilisa finalement au côté du quai de la voie 9 ¾. Après avoir serré Angel et Becca dans mes bras, salué joyeusement Charlie et, de manière un peu plus fuyante, Theo, je quittai le compartiment en traînant ma grosse malle derrière moi.

M'efforçant de fendre la marée humaine formée par les élèves et leurs familles en pleine joie des retrouvailles, je rejoignis mon père qui nous attendait auprès de son pilier habituel, le cinquième en partant de l'entrée secrète. Son visage était si triste et son sourire si chétif lorsqu'il m'embrassa en me demandant si j'allais bien que j'en eus le cœur tout retourné. Les journées de plus en plus longues qu'il passait au Ministère conjuguées à la situation inextricable dans laquelle s'enfonçait le monde des sorciers lui volait jusqu'à son caractère, d'ordinaire jovial et taquin.

Lorsque Jake, Marly et Arthur nous eûmes rejoints, il nous fit transplaner dans le salon de la maison, où ma mère me passa d'ailleurs un savon magistral dès mon arrivée. McGonagall n'avait effectivement pas menti en me garantissant que mes parents allaient être avertis de mes divers écarts de comportement depuis le début de l'année scolaire et ma mère ne se gêna pas pour me faire un sermon aussi rébarbatif que le sien, me reprochant mon inconscience de me promener librement dans le château alors que mon père s'usait tous les jours un peu plus à essayer d'attraper la bande de criminels responsable de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, elle semblait toujours aussi remontée contre moi, même si mon père m'adressait des regards rassurants. Je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle m'en voulait encore lorsqu'elle m'interdit d'aller passer la matinée chez James comme je comptais le faire.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir voir James ?! m'indignai-je. Il habite en face ! Que veux-tu qui m'arrive en traversant la rue ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ou non en sortant voir tes amis, répliqua-t-elle. Même si, maintenant que tu en parles, ça entre aussi en ligne de mire. Quoi qu'il en soit, tes amis viendront te voir ici et seulement ici tant que je recevrais des lettres de ta directrice de maison m'indiquant que tu te balades en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château !

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! mentis-je ouvertement en prenant un ton offusqué.

— Tu ne t'es fait prendre qu'une seule fois, objecta Jake, pas dupe pour une noise.

— Mais mêle-toi de tes oignons, toi !

— Que ça soit arrivé une fois ou plusieurs, le fait est que tu n'as pas à être dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, trancha ma mère. Surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment !

— Mais il ne peut rien m'arriver à l'intérieur de Poudlard !

— On ne va pas ravoir cette conversation, Alicia ! Au-delà des risques inutiles que ça te fait prendre, c'est formellement interdit par le règlement de ton école et je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'en affranchisses !

Elle avait lâché tout cela d'une traite et un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine. Jake paraissait regretter son intervention qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses, Arthur et Marly s'évertuaient à garnir soigneusement leurs tartines de confiture comme si c'était une matinée tout à fait normale, et mon père avait momentanément disparu dans son bol de café pour éviter d'être pris à partie.

— Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, reprit ma mère. Ta professeure stipulait également des disputes fréquentes avec un certain Ganymede Lestrange. Et je...

À ce moment là, mon père se mit à tousser fortement, lui coupant la parole, si bien qu'Arthur dut lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos pour qu'il évite de s'étouffer.

— Avec qui ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Avec Ganymede Lestrange, répéta tranquillement ma mère. Est-ce que je vais encore être la seule à lui faire la morale ?

— Certainement pas ! Alicia, je suis désolé, mais cette fois je suis d'accord avec ta mère ! Tu prends beaucoup de risques en te mettant un Lestrange à dos, crois-moi !

— Lestrange est un petit con, me défendit Jake, à ma grande surprise.

— Qu'il soit le dernier des imbéciles ou pas, son père a énormément d'influence au Ministère et je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'est clairement pas de notre côté dans ce qui se passe en ce moment !

— Mais Lestrange cherche des noises à tout le monde ! explosa mon frère.

À ces mots, Marly et Arthur hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et j'haussai les sourcils, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'ils aient eux aussi des ennuis avec le Serpentard. Que Jake se frite avec lui était presque normal, mais que même Arthur soit pris pour cible ? Non, certainement pas.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas lui répondre, rétorqua mon père. Dois-je vous rappeler ce que ses grands-parents ont fait ?

— Joyce a les mêmes grands-parents et a été élevée par les mêmes personnes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle nous voudrait du mal.

Mon père eut un sourire sans joie tandis que ma mère ouvrait de grands yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que ce fameux Lestrange ne soit autre que le cousin de Joyce.

— C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je pense aussi que Joyce Martins n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier de conventionnel.

Cela suffit à me faire taire.

— De toute façon, ce n'était pas le sujet, conclut mon père. Alicia, tu vas rester ici au moins aujourd'hui. Tu peux envoyer un hibou à James ou à Joyce si tu veux qu'ils viennent, mais tu ne quitteras pas cette maison.

* * *

Les heures de cette première journée de vacances passèrent sans que je ne bouge de mon lit. Je m'étais emmitouflée sous ma couette, la tête bien calée dans les plis parfumés de mon oreiller et ce cocon de chaleur me réconfortait. Je comprenais que ma mère soit en colère. Elle avait raison : sortir en pleine nuit n'était pas quelque chose de raisonnable par les temps qui couraient. Mais, d'un autre côté, ça m'agaçait qu'elle se sent obligée de me faire la morale alors que, dans ses récentes lettres, elle prônait à chaque ligne qu'il ne fallait pas arrêter de vivre et de suivre ses petites habitudes simplement parce que la guerre que mon père appréhendait était finalement arrivée. Même si je me voyais mal lui expliquer que me promener en pleine nuit dans les couloirs était quelque chose que j'avais coutume de faire...

Sur les coups de quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors que je venais tout juste de changer de position sur mon lit, quittant ainsi le panorama de ma fenêtre derrière laquelle la nuit commençait à tomber pour contempler ma porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en un long grincement et ma mère entra dans ma chambre. En la voyant approcher, je lui fis machinalement de la place sur mon matelas et elle s'y assit. Elle resta tout d'abord sans mot dire, se contentant de me fixer tendrement tandis que je détaillai la robe noire qu'elle avait enfilée pour accueillir ma grand-mère qui venait, comme toujours, passer les fêtes chez nous.

— Tu fais toujours ta tête de dragon, ma puce ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je ne répondis pas et ma mère eut un léger rire qui fit dégringoler ses mèches de cheveux blonds soigneusement peignées plus bas sur ses épaules.

— Écoute, commença-t-elle en se calant un peu mieux entre le bazar des couvertures qui s'entassaient sur mon matelas, je sais que je dois te paraître très énervante à te faire systématiquement la morale, mais je... je le fais pour ton bien. Je...

Elle s'interrompit un moment, semblant peser ses mots et chercher exactement le fil de ce qu'elle voulait me raconter.

— Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, il y avait la guerre, des larmes, de l'horreur partout et... et quand tout s'est fini, autant dans le monde sorcier que Moldu, je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça. Et que je ne voulais pas que quiconque ait à vivre ça. Mais... mais ça recommence et... et j'ai tellement peur, Alicia !

Maman se leva alors que des larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux azurs et j'eus l'impression que tout son être se mettait à hurler sa peine, sa rancœur et son impuissance. C'était un cri silencieux assourdissant de détresse qui me serra le cœur. Je m'étais toujours dit que mes parents étaient solides, qu'ils me protégeraient et m'entoureraient de leur chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus là pour le faire. À cet instant, je compris que ce n'était pas le cas et, croyez moi, l'impuissance et la détresse d'une mère est dure à voir, dure à vivre.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une larme solitaire venait tracer un sillon argenté sur sa joue, c'est que je ne veux pas que vous ayez à vivre une telle chose. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir à cause d'un imbécile avide de pouvoir. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à vivre ce que moi j'ai vécu, et en même temps je sais que je n'aurais jamais suffisamment de courage et de persévérance pour faire en sorte d'éviter que ça arrive. Et si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, de ma propre impuissance ! J'aimerais être comme ton père et arriver à faire quelque chose pour lutter. J'aimerais être un rocher qui résiste aux tempêtes et pas un petit caillou emporté par les vagues, tu comprends ?

J'hochai la tête alors que ma mère revenait s'asseoir avec douceur sur mon matelas.

— Alors tu peux comprendre que savoir que toi, mon bébé, tu te balades dans les couloirs avec tout ce qu'il se passe, ça me met hors de moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, d'accord ? Je veux savoir que je pourrais encore voir ton joli sourire quand tu joues au Quidditch, ton air insolent quand tu me tiens tête... Je veux savoir que je te verrais grandir, devenir une femme et tracer ta route...

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et, rageusement, les essuyai d'un revers de manche. J'aurais voulu pouvoir donner à ma mère cette force qui lui faisait défaut et qu'elle réclamait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

— Pleure pas, mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, il faut...

— Continuer à vivre, la coupai-je en reniflant.

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres et elle m'embrassa le front.

— C'est important que tu le retiennes, Alicia. Quoiqu'il se passe dans ta vie, elle ne va pas s'arrêter d'un coup. Elle continuera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Quel que soit le nombre de pertes que tu subis, tu auras toujours la possibilité de recommencer à vivre, de te reconstruire une vie, et il faut que tu le fasses, d'accord ?

.

* * *

.

 _24 décembre 1975_

.

Quelques jours après cette discussion qui, encore aujourd'hui, parvient à m'émouvoir, le 24 arriva. Ce fut un beau réveillon, pas le meilleur de ma vie, mais le balai que m'offrirent mes parents suffit à me le rendre inoubliable. Ce n'était qu'un vieux modèle d'occasion, mais je savais que jamais mes parents ne pourraient m'offrir un Brossdur d'Argent comme celui de James et je m'en contentais très bien. À dire vrai, ils auraient pu m'offrir un balai datant du siècle précédent que j'aurais quand même été ravie.

Après le repas, ma grand-mère prit Marly à part et lui demanda :

— Marly, tu veux bien aller chercher la boîte rouge qui est dans ma valise ?

Ma sœur hocha la tête et se leva pour rejoindre l'escalier puis la chambre d'Arthur, dans laquelle séjournait ma grand-mère. Une dizaine de minutes passa sans qu'elle ne redescende et ma grand-mère commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon avec ladite boîte rouge.

— Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à la trouver ?

Marly hocha négativement la tête avec un de ces sourires que je savais faux. Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant faire demi-tour pour aller se rasseoir, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait, avant de reporter mon attention sur ma grand-mère qui semblait hésiter à prendre la parole, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle inspira longuement, puis releva la tête vers mon père qui paraissait tout aussi étonné que moi par son manque de confiance.

— Il y a... finit-elle par dire d'une voix enrouée. Il y a des choses que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps, Ben.

J'échangeai un regard d'incompréhension avec Jake. Ma grand-mère n'appelait jamais mon père Ben. Dans sa bouche, il avait toujours été Benjamin, et le fait qu'elle lui attribue tout d'un coup ce diminutif semblait la surprendre autant que nous.

— Pas seulement dire. Faire également, reprit-elle. Et... J'arrive peut être trente ans trop tard mais... mais je crois que le temps de te les dire est arrivé.

Les sourcils de mon père se confondaient maintenant avec ses cheveux tant il était surpris et je vis ma mère se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec l'air de se dire qu'elle était de trop dans cette conversation. Prise d'un regain d'assurance, ma grand-mère ouvrit la boîte que lui avait rapportée Marly. Elle en sortit deux photographies datant du début du siècle et c'est sans trop de mal que je reconnus mon grand-père du haut de ses six ans sur l'une. L'autre, en revanche, me donnait plus matière à m'interroger : dans le noir et blanc qui la composait, la silhouette d'un immeuble haussmannien parisien se détachait et, devant sa porte, une famille souriante était plantée. Deux adultes aux cheveux clairs et trois petites filles aussi blondes qu'eux. Ce fut le regard perçant de celle du milieu qui me donna le déclic. Il s'agissait de ma grand-mère, entourée de ceux qui devaient être ses parents et ses sœurs. Dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. J'avais toujours pensé que mes arrières-grands-parents étaient morts et enterrés, et que ma grand-mère était fille unique. Alors cette photo me faisait un choc. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Mon père fixait la photographie animée avec la bouche entrouverte, faisant aller et venir ses yeux entre elle et le visage grave de ma grand-mère.

— C'est... commença-t-il.

— Mes parents. Charles et Hélène Villevannes. Et ça, ce sont Marie et Anne, mes petites sœurs.

— Mais... balbutia mon père. C'est... Pourquoi ?

Il ne semblait même pas savoir quoi dire tant il était atterré.

— Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Pourquoi tu ne les as jamais vus ? À cause de moi. À cause d'eux, aussi. À cause de leurs valeurs. Tu sais, enfin, vous savez, je vous ai toujours dit que les Sang-Pur français n'avaient rien à voir avec les Sang-Pur anglais. Leurs visions de l'élégance et de la pureté ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, mais, dans un sens, le calme et la passivité des Français est mille fois pire que l'agressivité et la cruauté des Anglais. Mes... mes parents étaient de cette veine. Rien ne les motivait plus que l'image qu'ils renvoyaient et les valeurs qu'ils voulaient nous transmettre, à Marie, Anne et moi. On a eu le droit à tout. Les cours de maintien, les cours de généalogie sorcière, les cours de bonnes manières, l'initiation à la couture, à la musique... Tout. Mais... Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. Une jeune fille accomplie, elle se contente de tout savoir en surface, pas en profondeur. Une jeune fille accomplie, elle se marie avec l'homme qu'on lui assigne et elle reste bien sagement à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort. Une jeune fille accomplie, elle ne travaille pas. Et encore moins en tant qu'artiste.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde comprit peu à peu où elle voulait en venir.

— Mes parents nous ont assigné un professeur particulier de musique. Marie a appris le piano, Anne la flûte traversière et moi le violon. Au départ, ils voulaient simplement montrer à leurs amis à quel point leurs filles étaient bien élevées et habiles de leurs mains. Et puis j'ai commencé à vraiment aimer le violon. À en jouer matin et soir. À m'attaquer à des morceaux plus compliqués en cachette. Je ne comprenais pas encore que je pouvais en faire mon métier, mais ça n'a pas tardé. Même à Beauxbâtons je continuais à jouer dès que je pouvais. C'était mon échappatoire, le seul moment de la journée où je me sentais bien. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis, vous voyez. Alors je me consolais avec mon archet. Et puis un jour, quelqu'un a découvert ma passion...

— Paul, devina aussitôt mon père alors que j'ouvrais de grands yeux, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui était ce Paul dont ils parlaient.

— Exact. Paul Delacour c'était le fils des deux musiciens sorciers les plus connus de France. Et, comme ses parents, il était un véritable mordu de musique. Il jouait tout le temps, dès qu'il avait un piano sous la main. Même quand il n'en avait pas, il jouait ses morceaux dans les airs en les imaginant dans sa tête. C'était beau à voir. Alors quand il a découvert que je faisais aussi de la musique, il a voulu qu'on joue ensemble. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir pianiste, plus tard. Il m'a demandé si j'aimerais devenir violoniste. Pour moi, c'était quelque chose d'absurde. Et puis, à force de l'écouter parler de concerts, de public, de l'Opéra, de l'orchestre... J'ai voulu voir ce monde dont il me disait tant de bien.

Ma grand-mère sortit une nouvelle photo et je découvris un jeune homme aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et au grand sourire, accoudé à un piano à queue.

— C'est là que tout a dégénéré du côté de ma famille. J'ai dit à mes parents ce que je voulais vraiment faire et ils l'ont très mal pris. Ils m'ont même défendu de retoucher à mon violon ! Au début, j'ai obéi. J'ai arrêté de jouer, mais j'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Encore plus quand ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils m'avaient trouvé un fiancé. Un Anglais. Je n'ai jamais su qui, je me suis enfuie avant. J'ai pris mon violon, quelques vêtements et je suis allée à l'Opéra sorcier. Il n'y avait que le directeur et, sans même lui demander la permission, je me suis mise à jouer au milieu du couloir, avec toute la rage que j'avais en moi. Et j'ai été prise.

Nouvelle photo, représentant cette fois tout un orchestre.

— Je suis allée vivre chez les Delacour pendant quelques temps. Puis, avec mes revenus de l'orchestre, j'ai trouvé une chambre de bonne miséreuse à Montmartre, alors que Paul rejoignait à son tour les musiciens. Là-bas non plus je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Hormis Paul, bien sûr. Et c'est là qu'est arrivé ton père.

Ma grand-mère exhiba une image plus récente de mon grand-père, où il devait avoir la vingtaine. Avec son grand sourire et son air moqueur, je lui trouvai une ressemblance avec Jake et ça me fit sourire.

— Je ne l'aimais pas du tout au départ. Il m'agaçait, avec son accent, sa précocité musicale et son succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Mon père sourit à son tour. Visiblement, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

— Et puis on a dû jouer ensemble, Paul, John et moi. Le trio n°2 de Schubert. Et on a commencé à se rapprocher silencieusement. Je ne sais pas trop comment, expliqua-t-elle, les joues un peu plus roses qu'au début de son discours, mais on a fini par passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble, dans un bar de Montmartre. C'est là que j'ai compris qui se cachait vraiment derrière son sourire insupportable.

En entendant cela, je cessai immédiatement de sourire. J'avais soi-disant les mêmes mimiques que lui, et je ne tenais pas à me faire qualifier d'insupportable pas ma grand-mère !

— Ton père n'a pas eu une enfance facile, poursuivait celle-ci, imperturbable. Je n'en ai jamais su beaucoup à ce sujet, mais son père a décidé de quitter l'Angleterre quand il a su sa mère enceinte et ils ont déménagé à Cabourg. D'après ce que j'en sais, il était passionné de musique et trouvait que l'Angleterre ne laissait pas assez de place à cet art. Puis sa femme est morte en donnant naissance à John et c'est donc lui qui s'est chargé de son éducation, y compris de son éducation musicale. Il s'est débrouillé pour que John apprenne ce que lui n'avait plus le temps d'apprendre. Et il a tellement bien réussi son objectif que ton père est entré à l'orchestre. Mais il n'a jamais pu voir ça. Il est mort une quinzaine d'années avant, dans un incident mystérieux dont on n'a jamais su s'il était d'origine criminelle ou non.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une coupure d'un journal quotidien de Cabourg que ma grand-mère sortit de sa fidèle boîte rouge. Sur l'image, qui ne bougeait pas, une maison prenait feu sur les bords de la mer de Normandie.

— Les années ont passé et on a fini par se marier. Oh, pas en grand comité, simplement avec Paul en guise de témoin. Et tu es arrivé, Ben. Les choses allaient bien, on était une famille heureuse et je pensais que plus rien ne nous arriverait. Mais la guerre a éclaté, et les nazis et Grindelwald ont transformé l'Europe en un affreux chaos. Paris n'était plus un endroit sûr alors on s'est débrouillé avec une connaissance pour qu'elle nous lègue sa ferme en échange du financement de son voyage jusqu'à Londres. C'est comme ça qu'on a emménagé à la Scierie. C'était un vrai havre de paix à l'époque et je crois que là-bas aussi on a été heureux. On a créé un duo violon-violoncelle, tu t'amusais au milieu des vaches et des sapins, et la guerre s'éloignait petit à petit de nos pensées. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ? Je pensais que tout était terminé quand... quand ce que vous savez est arrivé.

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon alors que ma grand-mère évoquait douloureusement la mort de son mari. Et, pour la première fois, j'éprouvai une compassion sans bornes pour elle.

— Vous savez comment c'est arrivé, alors je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus. Juste... Juste une balle de plomb fichée dans un cœur par un Allemand, et c'en était fini.

— Vraiment ? demanda une voix sarcastique.

Ma grand-mère sursauta et se tourna avec une surprise non feinte vers une Marly apparemment très sceptique quant aux propos qu'elle tenait.

— Excusez-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, fit-elle juste après en se levant. Je suis fatiguée.

— C'est vrai qu'il est tard, approuva ma mère en jetant un œil à mon père, bouleversé, et à ma grand-mère qui le regardait sous cape.

Ma mère était le genre de personne qui avait le tact qu'il fallait pour s'éclipser au bon moment. Et, vu tout ce que ma grand-mère nous avait déballé ce soir, ou plutôt avait déballé à mon père, après des années de silence, le moment était choisi pour les laisser seuls. En remontant les escaliers et en croisant le regard rieur de mon grand-père sur la photographie qui trônait sur le palier depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvenais, je me sentis triste qu'il soit mort pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais eu l'impression de perdre vraiment quelqu'un à travers les mots tremblants de ma grand-mère en cette nuit de Noël... Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'elle se décide enfin à sortir de son silence. J'étais complètement ahurie par le nombre de choses qu'elle nous avait cachées pendant toutes ces années. Mais j'avais aussi le sentiment que, enfin, elle avait accordé à mon père ce qu'il méritait : savoir que, derrière la froideur de sa mère, se cachait une femme qui avait souffert et qui l'aimait.


	39. t1 - chapitre 38 : it's time to play

.

 _Réponse à Claire_

 _Merci beaucoup ! Pour Marly, la réponse dans quelques chapitres ;)_

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 38 : It's Time To Play

.

* * *

.

 _Décembre 1975_

.

Inévitablement, les révélations de ma grand-mère firent changer les choses au sein de notre famille. Mon père aurait pu en vouloir à sa mère du temps qu'elle avait mis à lui raconter tout cela, mais l'idée ne sembla à vrai dire même pas l'effleurer. Au contraire : il avait l'air bien plus heureux, le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres parvenant presque à faire oublier ses cernes toujours plus foncés. Si cela m'étonna au début, je constatai bien vite que son comportement était loin d'être le plus étrange. Il était par exemple bien plus surprenant de voir à quel point ma grand-mère paraissait sereine maintenant qu'elle s'était libérée du passé qu'elle traînait aussi lourdement qu'un prisonnier son boulet, ou encore d'intercepter les regards toujours hautement méprisants que Marly lui adressait depuis ce fameux réveillon.

Un après-midi de la fin décembre, je me souviens d'ailleurs l'avoir vue fusiller une énième fois ma grand-mère du regard tandis que, confortablement assise dans le fauteuil en cuir du salon, celle-ci lisait un quelconque journal traitant des dernières nouveautés musicales. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je tentai l'espace d'un instant d'en deviner la raison, mais forcée de reconnaître que je n'arriverai à rien, je finis par abandonner pour m'intéresser à Jake qui, penché sur une boule de cristal, essayait vainement d'y apercevoir quelque chose. Lorsque les Potter et les Martins, que ma mère avait invités pour le thé, arrivèrent, le parchemin qu'il était censé compléter pour son cours de divination était toujours désespérément vide.

— Tu fais ton devoir de divination ? lui demanda Joyce en venant s'asseoir avec nous.

— Non, je contemple cette merveilleuse boule transparente dans l'espoir qu'elle donne un sens à ma vie incroyablement pathétique, grogna Jake.

— Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes, dit James. Moi j'ai tout inventé. Tu connais la prof, il suffit que tu glisses une du blabla à propos de la rencontre entre deux âmes sœurs et elle sera contente.

Jake haussa les épaules en repoussant la boule un peu plus loin sur la table vernie. Pour ma part, je jetai un regard étonné à James, surprise qu'il adresse la parole à Jake de son plein gré. Si, quand ils se croisaient en-dehors de Poudlard, ils étaient toujours cordiaux l'un avec l'autre, leurs rapports n'en étaient pas moins empreints de froideur, alors le voir conseiller mon frère me fit un drôle d'effet.

— Je crois que c'est ce que je vais finir par faire.

— C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être flemmards, marmonna Joyce en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si dur que ça de voir quelque chose dans cette cochonnerie, affirma-t-elle en saisissant entre ses doigts fins la boule de cristal.

Jake esquissa une moue sceptique mais la laissa tout de même faire.

— Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à voir quelque chose, Joyce ? se moqua James. Après tout, tu as raté cet examen...

Joyce tira la langue au Maraudeur et se pencha sur le petit objet avec une concentration presque comique tant elle était incongrue.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? m'enquis-je avec un sourire amusé.

— Chuuuuut, je me concentre...

Bien que peu confiants quant à sa réussite, on se tut tous pour la laisser se plonger dans la contemplation de l'objet.

— Je vois... des débris, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, en se penchant encore plus sur la boule de cristal. Il y a des flammes aussi, poursuivit-elle. Et des corps... Ils ne bougent pas. Ils sont morts, je crois. C'est marrant, ce cadavre-là il ressemble à...

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les enfants ?

Fascinés comme on l'était par les âneries que déblatérait Joyce avec un sérieux déconcertant, la surprise fut générale quand mon père nous interrompit et je ne fus pas la seule à sursauter.

— Jake délègue ses devoirs à Joyce, expliqua Marly.

— Elle a l'air de prendre cette tâche à cœur, commenta-t-il avec un amusement semblable, jetant un œil à Joyce qui était toujours aussi concentrée sur sa boule de cristal et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que les adultes étaient entrés dans le salon.

— Ça c'est sûr, approuva Jake. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi concentrée !

— Tu es toujours avec nous, Jojo ?

Joyce ne bougea pas plus qu'auparavant, comme envoûtée par son observation et, agacée, je finis par lui secouer l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'on lui parlait. La Serpentard fit un bond en l'air difficilement égalable et, sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper, la boule de cristal de Jake alla s'écraser au sol, répandant un millier de petits morceaux scintillants sur le tapis du salon. Les joues de Joyce rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées avec le raffut qu'elle avait fait.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Joyce, fit mon père.

Il agita sa baguette et, aussitôt, les éclats éparpillés au sol se rassemblèrent, recréant la boule détruite.

— Et si on prenait le thé, maintenant ? proposa ma mère, coupant court au malaise qui s'était installé.

— Excellente idée ! approuva Mrs Martins avec sa douceur naturelle.

Les adultes s'assirent dans les divers fauteuils du salon et ma mère ensorcela les tasses à thé pour qu'elles aillent se poser devant les invités. Elle sortit ensuite des petits biscuits de tradition alsacienne qu'elle avait coutume de préparer à Noël et l'incident fut oublié. La conversation commença de façon tout à fait anodine, traitant de musique du côté de ma grand-mère et de Mr Martins et des réveillons de chacun chez les autres mais, bien vite, elle vogua vers des eaux moins tranquilles. Avec cinq Aurors dans la pièce, il était évident que le sujet de la guerre serait abordé, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse s'immisça dans la discussion.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé les coupables ? questionna ma grand-mère.

— Non, répondit sombrement Mrs Potter. Ceux qui ont fait ça ne sont pas des novices, c'est évident. Ils n'ont laissé aucun indice et aucun moyen d'arriver à savoir comment ces pauvres nés-moldus ont été tués. Aucun sortilège connu des autorités n'a été utilisé sur eux.

— Et il y a pire, fit sombrement son mari.

— Quoi ?

— Les corps des employés qui avaient disparu nous ont été renvoyés. Tous morts. Tous ensanglantés. Tous décharnés, exactement comme la famille de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

— Et le Ministère n'a rien dit ?

— Le Ministère a déjà perdu suffisamment de crédibilité au fil des dernières semaines pour ne pas semer la panique dans tout le pays. D'autant plus que les élections du nouveau Ministre vont bientôt avoir lieu. Les grands électeurs détiennent le pouvoir d'agir ou non et pour l'instant ils sont trop occupés à savoir quel candidat ils vont bien pouvoir élire.

— Et vous n'avez vraiment pas le moindre indice qui vous permettrait d'identifier le coupable ?

— Non. Mais c'est une bonne chose, je crois, affirma Edwin Martins.

— Comment ça pourrait être une bonne chose ? fis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Tant que la personne qui est derrière tout ça ne cherche pas à se faire connaître, on peut considérer que la guerre n'est pas encore là. Tant qu'on ne sait pas quel ennemi affronter, on peut considérer qu'il n'y en pas. Mais dès qu'on aura vu son visage, on sera obligés de lui faire face.

.

* * *

.

 _Janvier 1976_

.

Quelques heures à peine après ce sombre avertissement, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie fut élu par les hauts dignitaires du Ministère. Ancien directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, Harold Minchum fut révélé au grand public dans les journaux alors que s'écoulaient les dernières heures de l'année 1975. En apprenant sa nomination, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle, les relations dont il disposait forcément dans les autres pays pouvant aider à la résolution du problème, mais la façon dont mon père replia sèchement l'édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ diffusant la nouvelle me rendit perplexe. D'autant plus que cette conversation avec les Potter et les Martins avait eu pour conséquence de rendre bien plus concrète la menace de la guerre. Je savais qu'à Poudlard je ne craignais rien, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour mes parents et, surtout, pour mon Auror de père.

En effet, un soir où l'on commençait à se demander s'il rentrerait jamais du Ministère, ma mère avait consenti à nous avouer ce dont nous nous doutions déjà à cause des discussions surprises pendant l'été : il s'était engagé dans une organisation secrète, menée par nul autre que Maugrey Fol-Œil et destinée à lutter contre l'ennemi invisible qui sévissait dans l'ombre.

L'impression d'avoir eu des inquiétudes bien trop légères au sujet de la guerre s'intensifia davantage lorsque, en entrant la salle commune des Gryffondor après le banquet de retour, je remarquai l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant le tableau d'affichage de la pièce. En entraînant Angel et Becca dans mon sillage, je jouai des coudes pour parvenir à lire la nouvelle note qui avait été punaisée en dépit des élèves agglutinés devant. Dans une encre vert émeraude bien trop festive pour les nouvelles qu'il apportait, un message de la part de la direction de l'école déclarait :

.

 ** _A L'INTENTION DE TOUS LES ÉLÈVES_**

 _En raison des récents événements survenus dans le monde magique, sachez que certaines précautions seront adoptées en ce début d'année._

 _Premièrement, et à notre grand regret, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les élèves sont priés de respecter ce choix destiné à assurer leur sécurité et de ne pas tenter de quitter l'enceinte du château sans être accompagné d'un professeur et d'une autorisation adéquate._

 _Secondement, et ce dans le même but, le couvre-feu sera avancé d'une heure et débutera désormais à vingt heures trente._

 _Pour votre sécurité, merci de respecter ces quelques recommandations._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ; Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

.

— Sérieusement ?! s'indigna Becca une fois sa lecture achevée. Mais on est allés à Pré-au-Lard qu'une seule fois !

— Je pense que ce n'est que le début, intervint la voix de James derrière nous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Angel en fronçant un sourcil.

— Qu'on est bien loin d'avoir fini de subir des restrictions. Poudlard est une véritable forteresse et Dumbledore fera tout pour qu'elle le reste en gardant l'ennemi au-dehors.

Un sombre ricanement lui répondit et je me tournai vers Sirius qui arborait une mine désabusée.

— M'est avis que ce n'est pas de l'ennemi extérieur dont Dumby doit se méfier. C'est de celui qui se trouve déjà ici.

.

* * *

.

Malgré les ténèbres qui s'épaississaient au dehors, la vie au sein de Poudlard reprit comme avant l'attaque, imperturbable. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, les devoirs s'accumulèrent ; bref, les jours passèrent. Et la perspective d'un futur peu joyeux n'empêcha pas Thomas de nous mener la vie dure durant les entraînements. En vue du match contre les Serpentard qui approchait et que notre capitaine ne voulait surtout pas perdre, il réserva le terrain de Quidditch presque tous les jours et, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, nous fit nous entraîner sans relâche. Il y eut même un jour de la mi-janvier où, malgré les flocons de neige voltigeant dans les airs, nous glaçant les joues et recouvrant peu à peu le sol d'une couverture blanche, nous dûmes attendre d'être gelés jusqu'aux os pour que Thomas daigne nous laisser regagner le sol.

— Ok, on a fini pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez vous demain après-midi, même heure. Azer et Wade, c'est vous qui rangez aujourd'hui.

J'entendis le grognement étouffé d'Angel et retins un rire alors que le reste de l'équipe rejoignait les vestiaires avec empressement. Je récupérai le souaffle et le rangeai dans la malle destinée aux balles tandis qu'Angel s'occupait de maîtriser les deux cognards.

— Ce mec m'énerve ! s'agaça-t-elle en en serrant un contre elle. Ça fait deux fois qu'on range les balles cette semaine et lui il le fait jamais !

— Vous n'avez toujours pas décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

— On ne se fait pas la guerre !

— Non, c'est vrai que vos rapports sont des plus cordiaux, ironisai-je.

— Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est lui qui passe sa vie à me provoquer et à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ou alors il fait exprès de me regarder bizarrement pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Il m'énerve !

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tu sais, si tu cessais de réagir à chacune de ses piques, il arrêterait sûrement. C'est parce que tu réagis que ça devient drôle pour lui.

— Que j'arrête de réagir ? Plutôt mourir ! Je ne le laisserai pas se foutre de ma poire sans riposter ! Non, ce que je vais faire, c'est réagir différemment !

J'étouffai un rire.

— Oh, tu comptes changer de stratégie, alors ?

— Exactement. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi pendant les vacances, et...

— Tu as réfléchi ? En fait, cette histoire t'atteint bien plus que ce que tu ne veux bien laisser paraître ! Ne serais-tu pas _perturbée_ par ses regards... ?

Angel ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Plutôt crever ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! Il a qu'à me regarder comme il veut !

— Ah bon ?

— Oui ! Tu penses peut-être que le mieux pour qu'il arrête son petit jeu débile est de ne pas réagir à ses provocations, mais moi je pense que le mieux c'est juste de réagir de la manière dont il s'y attend le moins.

— Tu peux développer ? questionnai-je en fronçant un sourcil. Tu raisonnes depuis des hauteurs qui me sont inaccessibles.*

— Clayson est persuadé que je ne suis qu'une pauvre courge qu'il arrive à intimider et à énerver à sa guise. Si je réponds à ses idioties, peut-être qu'il comprendra que je suis moi aussi tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'il fait.

— Quand tu dis « ces idioties », tu parles de son jeu de drague à deux balles ?

Angel vira au rouge vif.

— Ce n'est absolument pas un jeu de drague !

— C'est totalement ce que c'est. Il te drague ouvertement parce que ça l'amuse de te voir rougir. Parce que, désolée de te l'avouer ma petite Angie, mais tu rougis bel et bien quand il te regarde simplement pour te mettre mal à l'aise.

Angel parut méditer quelques instants ce que je venais de lui dire avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Qu'il fasse semblant de me draguer ou non, je vais rentrer dans son jeu, et il va vite se rendre compte que je ne suis pas la fille coincée qu'il croit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mon amie paraissait toute fière du stratagème qu'elle avait mis au point pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Thomas, mais j'étais loin de trouver son idée aussi géniale qu'elle.

— Je trouve que c'est l'idée la plus stupide dont tu m'aies parlé depuis que je te connais.

Angel se vexa.

— Non mais sérieusement, Angie ! m'exclamai-je en écartant les bras. Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée de faire un truc pareil ? Il a trois ans de plus que toi ! _Trois ans !_ T'imagines ce qui va se dire sur toi si votre petit manège parvient à des oreilles mal intentionnées ? Déjà que la moitié de l'école est persuadée que tu as été prise dans l'équipe simplement parce que tu lui plaisais... Et puis même, qui te dit que tu ne vas pas te prendre à ton propre jeu en faisant ça ?

— Et pourquoi ce serait _moi_ qui me prendrais à mon jeu, d'abord ? s'enflamma la batteuse.

Je poussai un soupir.

— De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te demande conseil à toi, reprit Angel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'avoir une relation avec un garçon, quelle qu'elle soit, te fait peur que ça devrait être la même chose pour tout le monde.

— Quoi ?!

— Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ce qui se passait avec Theo ?

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

— C'est mon meilleur ami, Alicia ! Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas si compliquée à déchiffrer comme fille. Tu es amoureuse de lui et, pour être honnête, je ne vois même pas comment il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, cet imbécile.

Stupidement, je me sentis soulagée.

— Charlie aussi a remarqué, c'est pour te dire. Et d'ailleurs je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui. Il ne t'a rien fait, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu t'es entichée de lui, et encore moins de la sienne s'il s'est entiché de toi.

Les pommettes cramoisies, j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Angel ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

— À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend tout le temps ta défense et est vexé quand tu passes du temps avec les cinquièmes années ? Franchement, Alicia, c'est évident que tes sentiments sont réciproques. Surtout que j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre un million de fois. L'autre fois, dans le dortoir, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais déballé devant Zoey et Sun-Ly que mon meilleur ami avait peut-être des sentiments pour toi si tu n'avais pas été la personne à qui je voulais le faire comprendre ?

Maintenant qu'Angel me le disait, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de prendre part aux soirées ragots de Zoey, encore plus lorsque lesdits ragots concernaient ses amis.

— En sachant ça, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté, conclut la brune en hochant gravement la tête.

— Et si ça c'était mal fini ? Tu y as pensé à ça, Angel ? Au bordel que ça aurait foutu si jamais on avait essayé de mettre quelque chose en place et que ça n'avait pas tenu ?

À ces mots, Angel éclata franchement de rire.

— Sérieusement ? Ouah ! Je te savais pessimiste, mais pas au point de commencer toutes tes histoires par la fin ! Si tu passes ton temps à te demander ce que les gens vont penser, les conséquences qu'il va y avoir ou que sais-je encore, tu vas sincèrement avoir une vie de merde !

Sur ces belles paroles, Angel tourna les talons et avança d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et, tout en ramassant la malle contenant les balles de Quidditch, ne tardai pas à la suivre, me demandant comment la discussion avait pu déraper autant. Ne parlait-on pas d'elle et de son plan pourri pour se venger de Thomas, au départ ?

.

Après ma prise de bec avec Angel, je jugeai bon de rentrer directement au dortoir pour prendre ma douche, nous laissant à toutes les deux le temps de nous calmer. La plupart des élèves étant descendus manger, la tour des Gryffondor était presque déserte et je n'eus aucun mal à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je pris quelques affaires et entrai dans la salle de bains avant de sursauter. Près de la petite étagère qui accueillait toutes nos affaires, Zoey fouillait activement dans une de ses trousses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu, encore ? lui demandai-je lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

— Mes boucles d'oreilles ! Tu ne les aurais pas vues ?

Avec amusement, je lui désignai le rebord de la baignoire où les deux petits anneaux d'argent étaient posés.

— Ah ! Merci Alicia, tu me sauves ! Angel n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non. On s'est un peu... pris la tête après l'entraînement.

— Oh, je vois. J'ai vu que c'était assez tendu entre vous depuis... Tu sais, depuis la fois où elle a raconté ces trucs à propos de Theo...

Au vu de la teinte rosée que prirent ses joues, je compris qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas pardonné d'avoir lancé le sujet et plombé l'ambiance d'une soirée qui s'annonçait radieuse.

— Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle a dit soit vrai, fit-elle avec un petit sourire, pensant sûrement me réconforter. À ce qu'on dit, Theo est allée à la soirée du nouvel an de Megan Waters. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'était pas intéressé par elle, c'est sûr. Après tout il n'est pas très proche des Poufsouffle. Allez, je te laisse, Sun-Ly m'attend dans la Grande Salle pour manger. À tout à l'heure !

Je mis longtemps à retrouver mes esprits après qu'elle ait disparu de la salle de bains du dortoir, tant ses mots m'avaient remuée. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle mettait vraiment toujours les pieds dans le plat ! Alors qu'Angel m'affirmait que j'avais été stupide de ne rien tenter avec Theo, elle commençait à me montrer que lui était totalement passé à autre chose ! Qu'étais-je censée faire au milieu de tout ça, moi ?

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, au retour d'un entrainement éreintant au cours duquel je m'étais réconciliée avec Angel, je franchis le tableau de la Grosse Dame avec une résolution nouvellement prise. Même si apprendre que Theo se rapprochait considérablement de Megan me faisait mal au cœur, j'avais en effet la ferme intention de mettre les choses à plat avec ce dernier. Enfin, mettre les choses à plat était un bien grand mot : je souhaitais simplement m'excuser pour mon comportement des derniers mois et retrouver une relation normale avec lui, en dépit de nos sentiments respectifs et de la jalousie qui m'habitait.

— Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? demandait Theo à Charlie alors que je marchais en leur direction.

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je m'arrêtai quelque pas derrière eux, voulant savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te le dis, cette fille cache son jeu bien mieux que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser croire.

— C'est pas une raison pour lui faire ça.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi-que-ce-soit ! protesta vivement Charlie. Je veux juste savoir ce qui se cache derrière ses sourires faux et son air de petit ange. Et accessoirement te montrer qu'aborder une fille n'est pas _si_ difficile que ça...

Theo allait répliquer mais, jugeant que j'en avais assez entendu et qu'écouter une conversation sur je ne savais quelle future conquête de Charlie ne m'apporterait rien, j'interrompis leur discussion.

— Salut ! m'exclamai-je en allant m'asseoir face à eux.

Theo sursauta et rougit mais je fis mine de rien remarquer alors que Charlie le contemplait d'un air moqueur.

— Ça va, Ali ? Mon frère ne t'a pas trop épuisée ?

— Tu parles, marmonnai-je. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que le match contre les Serpentard était une simple rencontre amicale et non un combat de gladiateurs qui décidera du restant de ses jours !

— C'est tout lui ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en remarquant que je me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre.

Je me retins de jurer contre sa fichue perspicacité et répondis :

— Oui. En fait, je voulais... je voulais m'excuser.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

— Je n'ai pas été des plus présentes ces dernières semaines, en plus de m'être comportée vraiment méchamment par moments, alors je voulais vous demander pardon pour ça.

Tout en m'adressant aux deux à la fois, c'était plus de Theo dont j'attendais le pardon. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs vraiment surpris que j'aille le voir de moi-même et il m'adressa un sourire sincère qui me rassura sur la rancœur qu'il aurait pu nourrir à mon égard.

— Je le crois pas...

Surprise, je me tournai vers Charlie qui faisait aller et venir son regard entre nous deux, l'air sincèrement éberlué, mais pas moins amusé pour autant.

— Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment la plus grosse blague de cette école, souffla-t-il goguenard. Tu reviens sur ta décision ou pas du coup ? poursuivit-il à l'intention de Theo.

Encore plus perdue, je jetai un œil au brun qui fit de même avec moi avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Non. Tu serais trop content de me voir abandonner.

— Sûr ?

— Sûr.

— Cool. Je sens que les prochains mois vont être très intéressants !

Et sur ces braves mots, il se leva en se frottant les mains de contentement.

— Je suis censée m'inquiéter de votre santé mentale ? demandai-je à Theo en le regardant faire avec un sourcil froncé.

— Si j'étais toi, ce n'est pas de lui dont je m'inquiéterais, mais de ta sœur.

— Marly ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait foutre là ?

Theo me fit un petit sourire désolé, signe qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire, et se leva à son tour, me laissant seule avec mes questions.

.

* * *

.

Peu de temps après cette conversation surréaliste, j'entrai en cours de défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie de mes quatre amis avec l'impression tenace que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous passions du temps ensemble sans disputes ni tensions et que, fichtre, c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir souffler un peu après toutes ces histoires. Aux oubliettes mes sentiments pour Theo et ses prétendus sentiments pour moi, c'était avec Megan Waters qu'il riait en cours de soins aux créatures magiques et je n'avais qu'à ignorer ma jalousie si je voulais que notre entente dure.

Alors qu'on traversait la salle du professeur Everglades pour rejoindre nos places, Charlie lâcha soudain :

— Salut, Azer.

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander ce qui lui prenait de me saluer vu qu'on venait de passer la matinée ensemble, et aussi pourquoi diable il m'appelait par mon nom de famille, mais je fus rapidement forcée de constater que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il s'adressait mais à Marly. Cette dernière paraissait aussi étonnée que moi que Charlie lui adresse la parole et elle haussa un sourcil blond en le voyant faire. Le Gryffondor ne s'attarda cependant pas plus aux côtés de ma sœur tandis que je tentai d'interroger Theo du regard pour savoir quelle mouche piquait notre ami.

— Je te l'ai dit, fais attention, me chuchota-t-il avant de rejoindre son propre pupitre.

Je fronçai un sourcil mais, sans me laisser le temps de me poser plus de questions, l'ancien duelliste qui nous servait de professeur entra et ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

— Miss Azer, asseyez-vous donc plutôt que de regarder vos camarades avec cet air béat, lança-t-il en voyant que j'étais la dernière élève debout.

Rougissante, je remarquai que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi et m'empressai d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés de Marly.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est à ses aises, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Nous avons fini le programme de troisième année concernant les créatures de l'ombre, alors nous allons immédiatement nous intéresser à la seconde partie prévue par le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pour votre année : les duels !

Un murmure parcourut la salle tandis qu'Everglades faisait son annonce.

— Pour cela, reprit notre professeur en haussant la voix pour couvrir les chuchotements excités, j'ai formé des binômes de duel. Chacun de vous affrontera un de vos camarades cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui, on va étudier les règles de base d'un duel de courtoisie entre deux sorciers, puis vous reverrez les sortilèges élémentaires tels que l'Expelliarmus pour le prochain cours. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

L'ensemble des élèves hocha la tête d'un même mouvement et le duelliste nous indiqua d'ouvrir notre livre avant de commencer ses explications.


	40. t1 - chapitre 39 : les secrets

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 39 : Les secrets insoupçonnés

.

* * *

.

 _Janvier 1976_

.

Tess Bryan. Voilà avec qui Everglades décida de me mettre afin de voir quel était mon niveau en duel. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique. Dans un sens, j'étais ravie d'être tombée sur elle et non sur un de mes amis. Mais j'étais si parfaitement consciente de ma nullité en défense contre les forces du mal et de mes difficultés dès qu'il s'agissait d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, quand la meilleure amie de Marly, sans être exceptionnelle, s'en sortait sans trop de mal, que j'avais peur qu'elle parvienne à me battre et en profite pour me rabaisser comme elle aimait tant le faire.

Sitôt sortie de la salle de classe le jour où notre professeur forma les groupes, je me rendis donc à la bibliothèque afin d'emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles. En-dehors du Quidditch, je n'étais pourtant pas quelqu'un de très compétitif. Mais la simple perspective de perdre face à celle qui m'avait fait tant de peine par le passé m'était intolérable, alors je répétai l'expérience tous les jours qui suivirent, cherchant des sorts qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas et m'exerçant comme je pouvais à les lancer. Je ne pensais presque plus qu'à ça, de sorte qu'un jour Angel dut venir me tirer de force des bouquins dans lesquels je m'étais plongée pendant la pause déjeuner pour me rappeler que nous avions cours d'étude des runes.

Un brin honteuse d'avoir oublié le cours de la pauvre Batsheba Babbling, je m'empressai de la suivre et nous entrâmes dans la salle juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Rapidement, nous rejoignîmes le pupitre que nous avions pris l'habitude d'occuper depuis le début de l'année et je sortis le gros syllabaire qui nous servait de manuel de cours et que nous apportions chacune notre tour tant son poids nous décourageait.

Reprenant la traduction que nous avions commencée au dernier cours, Angel ouvrit l'épais volume tandis que je farfouillai dans mon sac, blindé d'ouvrages sur les duels, pour en sortir les parchemins froissés qui avaient accueillis mes notes de la leçon précédente. En silence, je me mis ensuite à la tâche, faisant régulièrement des allers-retours visuels entre le livre et le texte que nous devions traduire afin de ne pas me laisser avoir par la ressemblance de certains caractères.

La quasi-totalité du cours se passa dans le silence le plus total, seulement rompu par le grattement des plumes des élèves sur les parchemins et les chuchotements de ceux demandant des réponses à leurs voisins. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes lorsque, alors qu'elle se baladait entre les pupitres des troisièmes années réunis dans son cours, Babbling fronça les sourcils en approchant de celui que partageaient Lestrange et un de ses amis de Serpentard.

— Monsieur Lestrange ! s'exclama-t-elle froidement, le faisant sursauter. Je suis ravie de voir que votre syllabaire semble vous fasciner, mais serait-ce trop vous demander de réaliser l'exercice que je vous ai donné ?

Le cousin de Joyce releva un visage rougi vers notre professeure tandis que des regards curieux se posaient sur lui. Pensant s'être fait comprendre, Babbling s'éloigna de la rangée pour rejoindre son bureau. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Lestrange qui leva la main à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

— En fait, commença-t-il lorsque la professeur l'eut incité à parler d'un hochement de tête agacé, je me demandais ce que signifiaient ces symboles, fit-il en désignant du menton les caractères qui s'étalaient sur les pages de son manuel.

Babbling poussa un soupir imperceptible et demanda la page au jeune garçon avant d'ouvrir son propre exemplaire du syllabaire alors qu'Angel faisait de même avec le nôtre, intriguée par ce qui semblait tant intéresser le Serpentard. Plus de deux ans avaient beau s'être écoulés, la petite compétition qu'ils entretenaient était toujours d'actualité et mon amie refusait de prendre le moindre retard sur notre camarade, étudiant tout ce qu'il étudiait, allant jusqu'à analyser les emprunts qu'il faisait à la bibliothèque pour se tenir au courant des sujets qu'il maîtrisait.

— Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas l'objet du cours, ces symboles sont, monsieur Lestrange, des caractères bien trop souvent confondus avec ceux des différents alphabets runiques et qui n'en font en aucun cas partie. Sur cette double page, vous pouvez voir tous les symboles qui s'apparentent aux groupes, sectes, cercles et autres rassemblements de sorciers qui ont souhaité se différencier en s'associant à une marque.

Alors que la professeure continuait son monologue, Angel se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

— Tu crois que dans une dizaine d'années la marque des ténèbres fera partie de ces symboles ?

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine à l'évocation de cette tête de mort atroce qui flottait au-dessus de plus en plus de scènes de crimes. Depuis la terrible attaque qui avait eu lieu au Chemin de Traverse, deux autres, moins violentes mais pas moins alarmantes, avaient été perpétrées dans un village à moitié sorcier du nom de Godric's Hollow et dans un supermarché moldu se situant près de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Annonçant tous ces massacres de sinistre augure, la tête de mort verdâtre qui apparaissait à chaque fois dans le ciel avait commencé à être qualifiée de marque des ténèbres par les journaux sorciers, la _Gazette_ en tête, laissant libre cours à la terreur au sein du monde sorcier, Poudlard y compris.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça maintenant, Angie !

La brune haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Babbling.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces symboles n'ont rien à voir avec toutes les runes que nous avons pu voir jusqu'à présent. Et de fait : ils ont une signification particulière unique qui définit la nature de l'organisation qui les a adoptés.

Suivant le mouvement général, Angel et moi nous penchâmes sur le livre où divers caractères de toutes sortes s'étalaient, allant des symboles de clans de sorciers indigènes d'Amérique du Sud à des petits dessins dont le sens restait obscur. C'est là que huit petits symboles attirèrent mon attention dans le bas de la page. Alignés en deux rangées de quatre, un nuage, une spirale, deux yeux imbriqués, une empreinte de loup, un assemblage de formes géométriques, une baguette croisée d'un bâton, une bouche et un crâne humain dont seul le cerveau était détaillé avaient été imprimées dans le livre.

Ils m'étaient étrangement familiers. J'étais incapable de dire pourquoi ni même où j'avais bien pu les apercevoir auparavant mais, alors que je faisais glisser mon doigt sur leurs contours, j'eus la certitude de les avoir déjà vus. Mes yeux ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vouloir s'en détacher et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à m'arracher à ma contemplation pour demander à Babbling ce qu'ils représentaient, leur signification n'étant pas indiquée dans le syllabaire.

— Eh bien ! s'exclama cette dernière après m'avoir interrogé. Visiblement ces symboles semblent vous captiver ! Ceci, miss Azer, sont les tatouages représentatifs du Cercle des Sept Dons.

Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourut la salle.

— Et qu'est-ce que le Cercle des... des Sept Dons ?

— C'est un cercle dont la création remonte au quinzième siècle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains sorciers sont dotés de certains dons comme le troisième œil, la métamorphomagie, le don de parler la langue des animaux et j'en passe. Un beau matin, certaines des familles où ces dons se transmettaient de génération en génération ont décidé de fonder un cercle censé assurer leur domination et leur pérennité dans le domaine. Pour se reconnaître entre eux, ils ont créé ces sept symboles qu'ils se sont imprimés sur la peau de façon indélébile et héréditaire. Ainsi, la spirale représente le don d'hypnose et d'envoûtement, les deux yeux entremêlés le troisième œil, la bouche celui de communication avec les animaux, le triangle qui surmonte un trait le don de télékinésie, la baguette et le bâton celui d'enchantement, l'empreinte de loup le don de métamorphomagie et enfin le visage humain la légilimencie et le contrôle des esprits. Evidemment, aujourd'hui, ces dons sont facilement imitables grâce à la magie des baguettes et ce cercle a complètement disparu.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ganymede, que le sujet semblait captiver au moins autant que moi.

— Ce genre d'aptitudes attise la convoitise, monsieur Lestrange. En même temps que ce cercle, des communautés destinées à en exterminer les membres se sont formées et ils ont été traqués puis tués, parfois pire.

Lestrange parut se satisfaire de sa réponse mais, pour ma part, il me restait toujours une question.

— Et le nuage, professeur ? Vous n'avez parlé que de sept dons, mais ici il y a huit symboles !

— Le sujet du nuage n'a jamais été éclairci et se situe à la frontière entre la légende et la réalité. Selon les racontars, il représentait le don de lucidité. Mais son appartenance au cercle est très contestée par les historiens.

— Mais... commençai-je.

— Miss Azer, je comprends tout à fait que le sujet vous intrigue, mais que diriez-vous d'aller effectuer quelques recherches à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un programme à terminer, moi !

Je sentis mes joues chauffer devant mon engouement et me promis silencieusement d'aller me renseigner. Au moment même où je me faisais cette réflexion, la cloche retentit et l'ensemble des élèves rangea ses affaires.

— C'était quoi, toutes ces questions ? me demanda Angel alors qu'on sortait dans le couloir.

— J'en sais rien. C'est étrange cette histoire de cercle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Angel haussa les épaules.

— Honnêtement, en ce moment, plus rien ne m'étonne. Encore moins une liste de petits symboles que des sorciers ont trouvé marrants de se graver sur la peau. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être tordus parfois quand même !

— De toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus étonné, avouai-je. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces symboles quelque part...

À ce moment là, Ganymede sortit de la salle en me bousculant à moitié et je fronçai encore plus les sourcils.

— Et puis... Si même Lestrange est intrigué c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui ne tourne pas rond, non ?

Je vis Angel se mordiller la lèvre, perdue entre son envie d'être meilleure que Lestrange dans tous les domaines et celle de ne pas se faire de nœuds au cerveau. Elle ne dut pas parvenir à choisir puisque c'est sans m'avoir répondu qu'elle m'entraîna en direction de notre salle commune.

.

Le soir venu, quand je franchis les portes de la bibliothèque, j'hésitai longtemps en passant devant la section réservée aux runes. Puis, le ton moqueur d'Angel me revenant en mémoire, je le dépassai sans m'arrêter et m'attablai dans un coin plus reculé afin de me plonger dans mes recherches de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne me restait alors plus que deux jours avant le début des duels et j'avais conscience du peu de progrès que je pouvais faire pendant ce laps de temps, mais j'avais encore l'espoir de glaner quelques conseils qui pourraient faire la différence une fois que je me retrouverais face à Tess.

— Bah alors, microbe, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? m'interrompit une voix alors que l'heure du dîner était presque arrivée.

Je me redressai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius.

— Premièrement, le fait que je travaille à la bibliothèque est certainement bien moins étonnant que le fait que _toi_ tu aies accepté de t'y rendre de ton plein gré. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas un microbe ! J'ai quatorze ans je te rappelle !

— Premièrement, commença Sirius, singeant ma tirade, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais là de mon plein gré, fit-il en envoyant un regard coléreux à Remus que je n'avais pas encore aperçu, caché comme il l'était derrière son ami, et deuxièmement, le fait que tu aies quatorze ans ne change rien à celui que tu es abominablement petite pour ton âge et que tu as le don de te faufiler partout comme un perfide petit microbe !

Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le genou qui lui fit pousser un grognement étouffé puis me détournai des deux Maraudeurs. Mon dédain ne sembla absolument pas gêner Sirius puisqu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il était assis face à moi et incitait Remus à faire de même sur la dernière chaise de libre.

— Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alicia ? réitéra-t-il en jetant un œil intrigué à tous les parchemins qui s'étalaient sur la petite table.

— Je me prépare pour mon prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Everglades va nous faire travailler les duels et il veut voir notre niveau avant de commencer à nous apprendre les « ficelles du métier ».

— Et où est le problème ?

— Il m'a mise avec Tess Bryan pour voir notre niveau ! Tess Bryan, répétai-je en insistant sur le prénom de celle qui arrivait aisément en première place sur la liste des gens que je souhaitais décapiter.

— La copine de ta sœur ? demanda Remus.

— Ouais.

— Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, reprit Sirius. Tu vas lui mettre la pâté, à cette Serdaigle ! affirma-t-il.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Sirius, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ma nullité en défense contre les forces du mal ?

Le concerné avisa la tonne de parchemins qui s'entassait sur la table et haussa les épaules.

— Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas en connaissant par cœur l'orthographe de tes sorts que tu vas gagner.

Et, sans me demander mon avis, il m'empoigna par l'épaule avec fermeté et me tira sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ! m'énervai-je alors qu'il me forçait à le suivre dans le couloir.

Le Gryffondor m'adressa un sourire énigmatique et me poussa dans une salle de classe vide où Remus nous rejoignit, mes affaires sous le bras et un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut rentré, Sirius ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et me jeta un _Expelliarmus_ qui fit s'envoler la mienne jusque dans la paume tendue de sa main.

— Perdu ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Verdict : tu es trop lente, tes réflexes sont d'une nullité affligeante et tu ressembles à un poisson rouge avec ta bouche ouverte.

Rougissante, je refermai aussitôt les lèvres et bougonnai dans ma barbe en allant récupérer ma baguette.

— Fais pas chier Black, donne la moi ! protestai-je alors qu'il faisait exprès de la tenir hors de ma portée.

— Bien ! fit-il en me la rendant enfin. Maintenant que tu es convaincue de ta petite taille et que j'ai vu l'étendue des dégâts, on va pouvoir commencer.

— Commencer quoi ?

— Ta remise à niveau, bien sûr !

.

* * *

.

Le surlendemain, c'est assez sereine que je me rendis en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Même s'il était tout bonnement inenvisageable que je l'avoue un jour à Sirius, son cours de soutien forcé m'avait prodigué quelques conseils qui, je l'espérais, m'aideraient à remporter mon duel contre Tess. Lui et Remus avaient tenté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de m'instaurer les bases du duel tout en me remettant en niveau sur certains points, ce qui n'était pas du luxe.

Alors que les élèves se massaient peu à peu dans la pièce, je rejoignis ma place aux côtés de Marly qui m'adressa un bref signe de tête lorsque je m'assis. En passant devant nous, Charlie salua, comme à chaque cours depuis la rentrée, ma sœur avant d'aller s'asseoir, ce à quoi Marly répondit avec la même innocence factice qui constituait son masque habituel. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me demandant combien de temps il faudrait à l'un des deux pour se lasser de ce jeu enfantin, puis posai ma baguette à plat sur la table et inspirai longuement histoire de me détendre avant l'heure fatidique.

— C'est diablement amusant, me glissa alors Marly.

Ne m'attendant pas à la voir m'adresser la parole, je fronçai un sourcil et lui intimai d'un geste de la tête d'expliciter sa pensée.

— Je ne sais pas quel pari stupide Clayson a fait sur moi, mais je t'assure qu'il va perdre à son petit jeu.

La situation me rappelant curieusement celle qui s'établissait depuis le début de l'année entre Thomas et Angel, je ne cherchai pas à lui répondre ou à prendre parti et me contentai de hausser les épaules. En parfaite synchronisation avec mon mouvement las, Everglades entra dans la classe et le silence se fit automatiquement.

— Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, alors en piste ! s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant son bureau. Miss Kour et Miss Dickens, vous commencez.

Aussitôt, Zoey et Leane se levèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion. A partir de là, le cours ne fut plus que sorts plus ou moins puissants, mouvement furtifs de baguettes et bruits de chute lorsque l'un des deux adversaires perdait le duel. J'attendais avec une impatience craintive le moment où Everglades nous indiquerait à Tess et à moi de monter sur l'estrade à notre tour mais, celui-ci ne venant pas, je finis par me lasser de la contemplation passive des divers affrontements et m'intéressai à ce que faisait Marly à mes côtés. Apparemment aussi ennuyée que moi, ma jumelle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au cours et était plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage dont la taille rivalisait sans peine avec celle de mon syllabaire runique.

Pendant quelques instants, je regardai les plis de son front se former et se déformer et sa bouche se tordre dans des moues diverses avant qu'elle ne soulève l'ensemble des pages pour aller chercher un parchemin déjà couvert d'annotations coincé entre la couverture et la page de garde du livre. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que le bouquin n'appartenait pas à la bibliothèque mais à la dernière personne dont j'aurais pensé avoir vent par Marly : Regulus Black.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un livre de Regulus ? m'étonnai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Un sourire ourla les fines lèvres de ma sœur et, comme si elle s'était attendue à me voir lui poser la question, elle me dévisagea d'un air amusé.

— Alors c'est vrai les rumeurs qui courent ? Tu es amie avec _Regulus_ ?

Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. La capacité des gens à toujours retourner mes questions contre moi m'énervait. Que ce soit Angel, Sirius ou Marly, leurs piques incessantes commençaient à me courir sur le haricot. Trop fatiguée pour me livrer à ce genre de discussion, je me détournai et mis ma curiosité en sourdine, abandonnant là l'idée de jamais savoir ce que ma jumelle fabriquait avec un livre appartenant au cadet des Black en sa possession. La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et, la défense contre les forces du mal étant le dernier cours de la journée, les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle. Faisant de même, je me levai et partis sans attendre mes amis. Contre toute attente, alors que je dévalai les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle, ce ne furent pas eux mais Marly qui me rattrapa.

— Eh ! Alicia, attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en français.

À contrecœur, je me retournai et lui fis savoir d'un regard qu'elle avait intérêt à faire vite parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

— Désolée pour toute à l'heure, dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts. Je pensais juste que ce qui t'intéresserais n'était pas le propriétaire de ce livre mais plutôt pourquoi j'avais eu besoin de l'emprunter...

Puis, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit l'épais volume de son sac et me le tendit. Étonnée par son poids, mon dos s'affaissa un peu lorsque je le pris. Sur une couverture reliée d'une magnificence dont on ne pouvait douter, les mots _1939-1945, ou comment deux mondes se mélangèrent pour faire la guerre_ étaient inscrits.

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, toi ? m'étonnai-je. Et en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser moi aussi ?

— Regarde à la page 546.

Encore plus intriguée, je m'exécutai et ouvris le livre à la page indiquée par Marly. Dans un tableau qui couvrait l'ensemble des deux pages, toutes les dates de libération des zones occupées par les Allemands pendant la guerre moldue étaient inscrites. Ne voyant pas ce que ma sœur voulait que je trouve intéressant là-dedans, je lui adressai un regard perplexe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de moi et pointa un doigt impérieux sur l'une des lignes du tableau où je pus lire _« Libération de la ville de Chamonix : 17 août 1944 »_.

— Et alors ?

Marly jura devant mon incapacité à comprendre ce qui semblait si évident à ses yeux.

— Alors Papa, Grand-Mère et Grand-Père vivaient à Chamonix ! Et quand est-ce que Grand-Père est mort, hein ?

— Le 27 février 1945, récitai-je. Mais je me répète, en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ?

— Grand-Mère nous a toujours dit qu'il avait été tué par un Allemand ! Un Allemand, Alicia ! répéta-t-elle en appuyant exagérément sur ses mots. Comment veux-tu qu'un Allemand l'ait tué si la ville était déjà libre depuis plusieurs mois ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Comment étais-je censée remettre en question la cause de la mort de mon grand-père alors qu'on me répétait la même chose depuis ma plus tendre enfance ? Devais-je douter de Marly ou bien de ma grand-mère ? Était-il réellement possible qu'elle nous ait menti durant tout ce temps sur la façon dont son mari était mort ? Ça me paraissait inconcevable. Et pourtant, les arguments de Marly étaient valables. Pourquoi les Allemands auraient-ils pris le temps de tuer un pauvre violoncelliste alors qu'ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre ?

Je poussai un soupir. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce que venait de me faire comprendre Marly et surtout je me demandais ce qui lui prenait soudain de se renseigner sur le sujet comme s'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Mon froncement de sourcils dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille puisqu'elle laissa à son tour échapper un soupir avant de farfouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une lettre :

— Quand Grand-Mère m'a envoyée chercher ses photos dans sa chambre, je suis tombée là-dessus, fit-elle en me la tendant.

Je m'en emparai et, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, baissai les yeux sur la signature du parchemin : Paul Delacour. Encore plus troublée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lire entièrement la missive qui faisait brièvement part à ma grand-mère des dernières nouvelles concernant des recherches nébuleuses que son expéditeur effectuait pour elle :

.

 _Ma chère Jocaste,_

 _Je commence à désespérer de trouver quelque chose dans les archives des différentes auberges de Chamonix. Aucun document ne fait mention d'étrangers à la commune qui y auraient séjourné entre janvier et mars 1945. Encore moins d'étrangers susceptibles d'assassiner John. Je pense aller faire un tour dans les archives de la mairie pour voir si mes recherches y seront plus fructueuses, mais je n'y compte pas trop._

 _Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer à entrevoir d'autres pistes que celle d'un assassinat prémédité. La personne qui a tué John n'avait peut-être pas de raisons apparentes de le faire et, si la piste des Allemands est à écarter d'office, peut-être que l'idée de représailles par des Français serait une option envisageable bien que tu refuses d'y croire._

 _J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir en apprendre plus bientôt._

 _Joyeuses Fêtes,_

 _Paul._

.

Fronçant un sourcil, je jetai un œil à la date de rédaction de la lettre : 23 décembre 1975. Mais malgré la preuve matérielle qu'offrait cette missive, je ne parvins pas à comprendre l'intérêt soudain de Marly pour les circonstances troublantes de la mort de notre grand-père.

— Et... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

— Alicia ! s'indigna la blonde. Tu te rends compte que cette lettre est la preuve que Grand-Père n'a jamais été tué par les Allemands ?!

— Techniquement ça pourrait quand même être le cas... objectai-je en agitant le parchemin. Le jugement de ce Delacour n'est peut être pas à suivre aveuglément...

— Mais même ! Qu'il ait raison ou non, notre propre grand-mère ne croit pas à la raison officielle de la mort de son mari ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc, là ! Si elle-même n'est pas convaincue de ça, comment est-ce qu'elle peut oser nous obliger à y croire sans nous exposer ses doutes ?

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux autant depuis Noël ?

— Mentir à son propre fils sur un truc pareil, c'est juste nul, se justifia Marly avec une grimace de dédain. Tu te rends compte que ça fait trente ans qu'elle vit avec ses questions sans en parler à personne ?

— Et à quoi ça t'avance de faire toutes ces recherches ?

Marly ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Mais parce que je veux découvrir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en récupérant d'un mouvement brusque le livre et la lettre que je tenais toujours. Si elle demande à ses amis de découvrir la vérité, c'est bien qu'elle-même ne la connaît pas, non ?

La détermination avec laquelle Marly me faisait part de son projet me fit mal. Elle paraissait prête à tout pour rétablir la vérité sur la mort de notre grand-père et dénoncer le bas mensonge de ma grand-mère, et bien qu'elle n'en ait sans doute pas eu l'intention, je trouvai cela cruel pour Jake, Arthur et moi. Comptait-elle réellement gaspiller son énergie pour avoir le fin mot sur une histoire qui, au final, ne ramènerait pas mon grand-père à la vie plutôt que de la consacrer à combler la distance entre nous ?

— Elle doit bien avoir ses raisons de ne pas nous en avoir parlé...

— Et alors ? On ne peut pas mentir à quelqu'un sur un sujet pareil ! C'est juste atroce pour Papa de lui cacher la vérité au sujet d'un des événements les plus horribles de sa vie !

— Alors c'est ça qu'il faut ?

— De quoi tu parles, Alicia ? s'étonna ma sœur en papillonnant des yeux.

— C'est ça qu'il faut pour avoir ton attention ? Il faut être mort ? C'est ça que tu préfères ? T'intéresser à des événements finis et enterrés depuis plus de trente ans ?

Hébétée, Marly ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable d'émettre un son. Blessée comme rarement je l'avais été, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis du Hall en tentant d'adopter un air détaché. Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne pus empêcher le rythme de mes pas de s'accélérer et ma vision de se brouiller. La brûlure dans mon estomac était trop forte pour que je parvienne à garder mon calme. C'était un fait : que Marly soit prête à donner corps et âme pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon grand-père et laisse notre relation pourrir depuis des années me rendait folle.

Je trouvai refuge dans un coin perdu du parc où je ne m'étais jamais aventurée auparavant. La neige ne tombait pas, mais le sol était encore couvert d'une épaisse couche blanche qui crissait sous mes pieds. Lovée contre un chêne au tronc creux, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que Marly venait de me dire. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir congédiée ainsi, mais ne pouvais nier la rancœur et la jalousie qui m'habitaient depuis qu'elle m'avait fait part de ses nouvelles ambitions. Elle avait réussi à me rendre jalouse de mon grand-père, cette figure distante que j'avais toujours beaucoup respectée.

Une horloge au loin venait de sonner sept heures du soir lorsque j'entendis des pas dans mon dos. Curieuse malgré moi, je jetai un regard en leur direction et aperçus Regulus Black qui, m'ayant vue lui aussi, resta figé à quelques mètres de moi.

— J'ai l'habitude de venir ici, expliqua-t-il avant même que je n'aie eu l'idée de lui demander ce qu'il venait faire là. C'est paisible comme endroit.

Je reportai mon regard sur la vue panoramique que le lieu offrait sur le Lac Noir, gelé à cette époque de l'année, et haussai les épaules. À vrai dire, sa présence ne me dérangeait pas plus qu'elle me ravissait. Je n'avais que faire qu'il soit là ou non, et il sembla le comprendre car, après plusieurs minutes à sentir sa présence dans mon dos, il se laissa tomber avec grâce dans la poudreuse à quelques pas de moi.

— Tu ne me demandes pas de partir ? s'enquit-il en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

— Pourquoi je le ferais ? L'herbe est à tout le monde. Enfin, la neige.

Un léger rire le secoua mais il ne chercha pas à répondre.

— Ta présence ne me dérange pas, avouai-je après quelques instants, lui faisant relever la tête. Je n'ai rien contre toi, même si certaines circonstances pourraient le laisser penser.

Il esquissa un petit sourire. Il avait compris de quelles circonstances je parlais et, visiblement, n'avait pas plus envie que moi d'en parler.

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps exactement on resta ainsi, dans le froid, à fixer alternativement le lac et les branches des arbres qui bruissaient dans le vent, mais cette présence muette me fit du bien. Quand il fermait la bouche et ne cherchait pas à démontrer qu'il avait raison, le petit frère de Sirius pouvait s'avérer reposant.

.

Lorsque je remontai dans la salle commune après ces instants silencieux, la plupart de mes amis avait déjà rejoint les dortoirs. Seul restait Charlie, assis près de la cheminée, un magazine de Quidditch volé à son frère sur les genoux.

— Salut, fis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas au dîner ? dit-il pour toute réponse. Becca t'as pris à manger.

Je me retins de lui dire que j'avais déjà mangé aux cuisines et, touchée par la gentillesse de la rouquine, me saisis de la pomme et du morceau de pain qui traînaient sur la table devant Charlie.

— C'est à cause de la dispute avec ta sœur que tu n'es pas venue ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, loin de lâcher l'affaire.

— Entre autres, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, pourquoi est-ce que Theo pense que je devrais faire attention à elle ?

Charlie rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

— Il t'a dit ça ?

— Arrête tout de suite de faire comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parlais, Clayson ! le prévins-je. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire avec ma sœur ni quel pari débile tu places sur son dos, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer au con, c'est clair ?

Le Gryffondor rit légèrement et plaça une main sur son cœur, faussement solennel :

— Promis ! Tu sais, c'est juste qu'elle m'intrigue. Quoi que tu en dises, je suis certain que l'image qu'elle renvoie n'est pas du tout celle de la personne qu'elle est réellement. C'est comme si elle essayait d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas, comme si elle cherchait à tromper tout le monde pour son bon plaisir...

Une nouvelle fois, je restai muette devant sa perspicacité.

— Dans tous les cas, poursuivit-t-il, je veux juste savoir qui elle est vraiment, pas la blesser ou lui faire du mal. Mais je comprends que tu t'inquiètes.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, fis-je d'un ton désinvolte, ne voulant pas lui donner raison.

.

* * *

.

En entendant Everglades prononcer mon nom deux jours plus tard, lors de notre nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je pris une grande inspiration et me levai en même temps que Tess. La Serdaigle m'adressa un regard faussement compatissant et on se fit face sur l'estrade sous l'œil vigilant de notre professeur. Depuis mon enlèvement à la bibliothèque, Sirius et Remus m'avaient dispensé deux nouveaux « cours » et je pensai sincèrement avoir mes chances de vaincre Tess. Lorsqu'Everglades donna le signal, j'empoignai donc ma baguette avec assurance et parai le premier sort que mon adversaire m'envoya avec une aisance tout récemment acquise. Loin de se décourager, Tess enchaîna avec un _Expelliarmus_ que je contrai à nouveau.

Bien loin de la stratégie d'attaque que m'avait inculquée Sirius, je passai la première partie du duel à parer les sorts, mettant à profit les conseils de Remus en la matière. Effectivement, même en trois jours, les deux adolescents avaient trouvé un sujet de désaccord sur lequel se disputer : fallait-il miser sur la défense ou sur l'attaque ? Sans grande surprise au vu de son impulsivité, Sirius avait pris le parti de l'attaque tandis que Remus me chuchotait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné de me concentrer sur la défense, ce qui m'avait bien fait rire.

Même si on était loin de la vitesse des duellistes professionnels, le rythme de notre combat s'accéléra peu à peu, Tess tentant de me désarmer par tous les moyens sans pour autant y parvenir tant mes _Protego_ étaient réactifs. Un pli soucieux était apparu sous sa frange, signe de sa concentration et de son agacement dû à ses échecs répétés, mais elle tenait toujours le coup. Après deux bonnes minutes de duel, j'envoyai enfin ma première attaque qui déstabilisa tant mon adversaire qu'elle faillit ne pas réussir à l'arrêter. Forte de ce succès, je réitérai ma tentative, prenant peu à peu confiance jusqu'à ce que le sifflement caractéristique d'une baguette ne fende l'air et que celle de Tess n'atterrisse dans la paume de ma main.

Je sentis un immense sourire barrer mon visage et renvoyai sa baguette à Tess avant d'aller me rasseoir sous les yeux ébahis de cette dernière. Everglades indiqua à la jeune fille de rejoindre à son tour sa place, ce qu'elle fit alors que l'énervement se peignait peu à peu sur ses traits.

— Eh bien il me semble qu'il ne nous reste plus que Mr Faucett et Miss Azer bis avant d'en avoir terminé avec ces duels d'essai ! s'exclama notre professeur une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la pièce. En piste !

À mes côtés, Marly se leva et rejoignit l'estrade sur les talons de Mike Faucett. Je remarquai assez vite que peu de gens prêtaient attention aux deux Serdaigle tant l'issue du duel semblait évidente. Depuis l'épisode de l'Épouvantard, peu d'élèves avaient foi dans les capacités de Marly et la confiance qu'ils plaçaient en Mike pour sortir vainqueur de l'affrontement me faisait bien sourire. Pour connaître Marly un peu mieux qu'eux, je sentais qu'elle nous réservait quelque chose d'autrement plus original. Et en effet. Dès qu'Everglades indiqua aux deux élèves de commencer, elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Mike de lever sa baguette et brandit la sienne en lui jetant un _Stupéfix_ qui le projeta au sol sans plus de cérémonie, mettant fin au duel avant même qu'il n'ait vraiment commencé.


	41. t1 - chapitre 40 : la morsure du serpent

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 40 : La morsure du serpent

.

* * *

.

 _Février 1976_

.

Après ma victoire contre Tess, le sérieux inhabituel dont j'avais fait preuve en défense contre les forces du mal disparut et je redevins l'élève détachée que j'étais auparavant. Sirius, bien trop content de lui pour ne pas en profiter, me proposa bien de poursuivre ma remise à niveau en sa compagnie, minimisant la participation du pauvre Remus, mais ma fierté refusa pour moi, préférant me laisser vaquer vers d'autres occupations et, surtout, d'autres mystères.

Effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, alors que je finissais à la bibliothèque une traduction que je n'avais pas eu l'intelligence de terminer en cours comme l'avait fait Angel, je parcourais mon syllabaire en quête de l'alphabet runique adéquat lors que je tombai à nouveau sur la page qui avait tant fasciné Lestrange, un mois plus tôt.

Tout en meurtrissant ma lèvre de mes dents, je parcourus du regard les huit symboles du Cercle des Sept Dons alignés sur le papier. Ils me paraissaient toujours aussi familiers mais, pas plus que le jour où Babbling nous avait expliqué leur signification, je ne pus m'expliquer pourquoi. Je soupirai puis, jugeant que je pourrais toujours recopier la traduction d'Angel, j'abandonnai mon syllabaire sur la table pour me diriger, tremblante et impatiente, vers la section réservée à l'étude des runes. Sans perdre de temps, je pris d'assaut la première étagère qui croisa mon chemin et examinai la tranche des livres, essayant de déterminer à leur titre ceux qui pourraient m'en apprendre plus sur ce fichu Cercle.

Je fis chou blanc. Il y avait de tout, mais pas de traces du Cercle ou de quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant. Je finis par désespérer de pouvoir assouvir ma curiosité autrement qu'en allant poser des questions à ma professeure et me laissai glisser au sol, les joues brûlantes de frustration.

— Quel Cercle à la con, quand même ! m'agaçai-je à voix haute.

— Ce n'est pas faux.

Je faillis hurler de peur et me redressai d'un bond, le regard fou, à la recherche de la personne qui venait de me parler, mais j'étais seule dans le rayon.

— C'est si... désespérant, reprit la voix, le ton oscillant entre amusement enfantin et humour noir. Dire qu'avant on ne voyait que moi dès que j'entrais dans une pièce...

Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille et je levai la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un fantôme. Enfin... _une_. Flottant dans les airs, elle me dévisageait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, semblant se délecter de mon étonnement.

Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vue auparavant, mais ses traits fins et le port de silhouette me firent penser à Joyce. Comme mon amie, elle respirait l'aristocratie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dont le tissu devait autrefois témoigner de sa richesse et ses cheveux défaits cascadaient sur ses épaules en une myriade de boucles d'un noir d'encre.

Tout en elle forçait au respect, du soin impeccable de sa tenue à ses expressions distinguées. Tout sauf un détail, à vrai dire. Au niveau de son ventre, des taches sombres brillaient sur sa robe et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sang. L'étoffe luxueuse du vêtement semblait avoir été tailladée avec hargne par plusieurs coups de couteau et j'eus grand peine à ne pas baisser les yeux, dégoûtée. Remontant à son visage, je constatai qu'elle avait profité du fait que je l'observe pour faire de même et je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise.

— Tu parlais du Cercle des Sept Dons, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle en caressant de son doigt inconsistant le dos de plusieurs livres. Je m'en doutais. Tu lui ressembles tellement... Et puis Ganymede me l'avait dit.

Je commençai franchement à me demander qui était cette femme à l'âge incertain quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi avec un regard insondable et m'indiqua d'un geste de la suivre. Persuadée que je n'avais rien à craindre d'un fantôme, qu'il fréquente Ganymede Lestrange ou non, je m'exécutai et elle me mena jusqu'à une section de la bibliothèque nommée « Organisations et Rassemblements de Sorciers ». Voletant gracieusement entre les rayonnages, elle finit par s'arrêter devant les livres concernant la période de la Renaissance. Puis, sans chercher à obtenir des remerciements, elle commença à s'éloigner.

— Eh, attendez ! m'exclamai-je, au risque de m'attirer les foudres de Mrs Pince. Qui êtes vous ?

Un rire inaudible secoua son corps et elle haussa les épaules sans se défaire de son fameux sourire.

— Est-ce que ça a une importance, Azer ? Je suis morte, après tout... Plus personne ne sait qui je suis réellement. Pour les habitants du château, je ne suis que l'Éventrée... Charmant surnom, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle avec un sourire encore un peu plus large en passant une main blanche sur son ventre ensanglanté.

Pour de bon cette fois, elle se détourna et traversa une étagère de sorte qu'elle disparut aussitôt de mon champ de vision. Un peu perturbée, je reportai mon attention sur les livres devant lesquels elle m'avait conduite. Malgré ses phrases mystérieuses, elle avait le mérite de m'avoir menée à bon port puisque je ne mis que quelques secondes à repérer un livre susceptible de m'intéresser entre deux ouvrages consacrés aux organisations de rebelles de la première révolte des Gobelins. Me retenant de pousser un cri de joie, je m'emparai d'un bouquin intitulé _Le Cercle des Sept Dons – Secrets bien cachés d'une organisation légendaire_ et retournai à ma place, toute contente. Aussitôt assise, j'ouvris ledit livre et me plongeai dans la lecture de l'introduction.

.

 _« Depuis la nuit des temps, certains d'entre nous naissent avec des dons inexpliqués que n'ont pas les autres sorciers. Ces dons sont au nombre de sept : on compte le don de télékinésie, qui permet de faire se déplacer n'importe quel objet par la seule volonté de sa pensée, le don de légilimencie qui permet d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne et de le contrôler, le don de métamorphomagie qui permet de changer son apparence à volonté, le don du troisième œil qui octroie à une personne la faculté de prédire l'avenir sous diverses formes, le don d'envoûtement qui permet aux sorciers qui en sont doté d'envoûter toutes les personnes qu'ils souhaitent, le don d'enchantement qui permet d'ensorceler les éléments de la nature à plusieurs fins, et enfin le don de communication qui permet de communiquer avec les animaux de toutes sortes._

 _Ces sept pouvoirs ont une répartition totalement aléatoire et se transmettent tous génétiquement. Cependant, il peut arriver qu'ils sautent une génération ou au contraire qu'ils soient donnés à des personnes tout à fait étrangères à ces familles. À la fin du Moyen-Âge, des familles venues des quatre coins de l'Europe, qui se nommèrent plus tard les Sept Sacrées, se rendirent compte des facultés dont elles étaient dotées et décidèrent de former le Cercle des Sept Dons, organisation qui regroupait sept guildes ; une pour chacun des dons. Pour se reconnaître entre elles et se distinguer des sorciers dépourvus de ces pouvoirs, les sept familles fondatrices, ignorant la présence d'autres familles aux mêmes capacités magiques, se mirent d'accord pour se pourvoir de marques qui se transmettraient d'elles-mêmes à leurs descendants. Chaque guilde avait son propre symbole distinct, symbole qui représentait son don._

 _Au fil des années, les Sept Sacrées finirent par perdre de leur grandeur avec la montée en puissance de l'unité des sorciers face à la chasse aux sorcières qui faisait de plus en plus de victimes parmi les enfants, incapables de jeter un sortilège gèle-flammes. Les membres du Cercle durent sombrer définitivement dans l'anonymat autour du dix-septième siècle, alors que des chercheurs sorciers se décidaient à les traquer pour les étudier et ainsi trouver un moyen de transmettre leur don aux autres sorciers. Les marques dont ils s'étaient eux-mêmes munis ne firent qu'aggraver leur ruine puisqu'elles permettaient de les reconnaître facilement. On estime que ces familles se sont aujourd'hui toutes éteintes faute de descendance, cependant il est possible qu'il reste encore parmi nous, quelque part dans le monde, des descendants des Sept Sacrées._

 _De nos jours, même avec la disparition du Cercle des Sept Dons et la raréfaction des enfants en étant dotés à leur naissance, certains de ces pouvoirs subsistent toujours. Parmi eux, les dons d'enchantements et de télékinésie qui ont facilement pu être reproduit grâce à l'invention de sorts tel que le sortilège d'Attraction aujourd'hui appris dans les écoles de sorcellerie, ou encore le don d'envoûtement qui se retrouve dans la potion d'Amortentia ou dans le sortilège de l'Imperium. Le don de légilimencie peut à présent être intégré par tous les sorciers avec de l'entraînement et des années d'étude, et la divination et l'apparition des boules de cristal a permis de partiellement reconstituer le don du troisième œil, même si celui-ci reste réservé à une minorité de personnes appelées voyants. De même, il naît encore aujourd'hui des enfants métamorphomage, même s'ils demeurent très rares. Quant au don de communication, qui rappelle les Fourchelangue, aucun sorcier connu à ce jour n'est capable d'en user, mais il se peut qu'il en existe qui possèdent ce don dans le plus grand des secrets, de crainte que l'histoire ne se répète... »_

.

Ma lecture terminée, je relevai les yeux et attrapai un parchemin pour noter diverses informations qui m'intéressaient et que je ne souhaitais pas oublier. Puis, curieuse de voir ce que je pouvais trouver de plus dans ce livre, je parcourrai la table des matières des yeux. Un chapitre était consacré à chacun des dons, détaillant les pouvoirs et les personnes y ayant appartenu mais dont la descendance s'était perdue parmi les siècles. En avant-dernière position, un huitième chapitre était dédié au don qui m'avait tant intrigué : le don de lucidité. Sans pouvoir résister, je feuilletai le livre jusqu'à tomber à la page correspondante et repris ma lecture, une plume à la main.

.

 _« Bien que le Cercle des Sept Dons ne contienne de façon éponyme que sept dons, certains historiens s'accordent à dire qu'un huitième aurait existé : le don de lucidité. Ce don permettrait à ses possesseurs de pouvoir comprendre et clarifier la vérité à partir de visions et serait représenté par un nuage, symbole de l'imagination. Selon la légende rendue populaire par les historiens susmentionnés, deux frères jumeaux auraient possédé cette faculté et auraient été invités à entrer dans le cercle par les Sept Sacrées mais n'auraient jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord. L'un considérait en effet que fréquenter le Cercle leur permettrait de gagner grandeur, richesse et gloire, tandis que le second pressentait déjà le danger qui pourrait planer sur eux à cause de leur marque et de la jalousie des autres sorciers._

 _Le consensus étant impossible, une immense dispute aurait éclatée entre les deux frères et, incapable de raisonner son jumeau, le plus sensé se serait enfuit. Désormais libre de ses choix, son jumeau aurait finalement pu entrer dans le Cercle et recevoir sa marque. Cependant, les marques étant reliées magiquement à la famille par la magie du sang, le déserteur et ses descendants auraient également reçu la marque en même temps que son frère et ils auraient été victimes du même sort que le reste des familles du Cercle. »_

.

Voyant que la suite était dédiée à un débat entre historiens sur la véracité de l'existence de la huitième famille du cercle, je passai rapidement dessus et refermai le livre sans lire le dernier chapitre consacré aux opposants du cercle – une certaine Communauté de l'Edelweiss qui s'était donné pour tâche d'éradiquer tous les membres des Sept Sacrées. Je poussai un soupir, encore plus perdue et avide de renseignements qu'après le cours de Babbling et me levai pour aller ranger le livre.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque je franchis le tableau de la Grosse Dame à mon retour de la bibliothèque, je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer Angel et Becca qui se disputaient près du feu de cheminée.

— Mais arrête ! s'insurgeait la rousse en assassinant notre amie du regard. Ça fait trois heures que j'essaie de faire apparaître ces fichues bulles pour le cours de Flitwick et tu n'arrêtes pas de me déconcentrer !

— C'est vrai, Angie ? m'amusai-je en me laissant tomber sur le dernier fauteuil de libre. C'est malin, pour une fois qu'elle travaille...

Angel éclata de rire et Becca me tira la langue avant de se mettre à bouder.

— Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ?

Le professeur Flitwick venait de commencer à nous apprendre les sorts d'embellissements, particulièrement inutiles si on ne cherchait pas à faire de la décoration.

— Non, grommela Becca sans daigner tourner la tête vers moi.

— Il faut vraiment que tu visualises la légèreté d'une bulle pour qu'elle apparaisse, tentai-je de la conseiller. Ensuite, tu n'as plus qu'à fermer les yeux et à prononcer la formule...

Joignant le geste à la parole, je prononçai la formule tout en visualisant du plus fort que je pouvais une bulle virevoltant dans les airs et un crépitement sortit du bout de ma vieille baguette. Satisfaite, je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir une gerbe de bulles épaisses et savonneuses qui volaient tranquillement autour de nous. Becca parut ragaillardie par mes conseils et répéta les mêmes gestes. Un cri de joie lui échappa quand des bulles d'une taille encore timide jaillirent du bout de sa baguette.

— Ouah ! Merci, Alicia ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— C'est une blague ? s'agaça Angel. Ça fait une heure que je te répète exactement la même chose et tu n'y es jamais arrivée !

— Ma méthode est plus pédagogique, que veux-tu... Bon, et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

— Rien de spécial... commenta la brune en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Charlie et Theo ont disparu à peu près en même temps que toi sans nous dire où ils allaient, et Alex est venu m'annoncer que notre cher capitaine nous avait rajouté un entraînement ce soir après le dîner.

Je poussai un long soupir. Depuis quelques semaines, le frère de Charlie nous surchargeait. Le prochain match que nous devions jouer approchait à grands pas et la victoire ne s'annonçait pas aussi simple que contre les Serdaigle. Nous allions devoir affronter les Serpentard et, si la haine entre nos deux maisons était toujours palpable, elle était rarement aussi forte que lorsque nos deux équipes s'affrontaient au Quidditch. Or, selon Thomas, le seul moyen d'appréhender la rencontre était de redoubler d'efforts et de pratique et, dès que les emplois du temps des sept membres de l'équipe concordaient, il se jetait sur l'occasion pour nous préparer une séance d'exercices.

— Jusqu'à quelle heure ? m'enquis-je, fatiguée d'avance.

— Il n'a pas dit. Mais si ça à neuf heures ce n'est pas terminé, je lui démonte la tête avec ma batte !

J'éclatai de rire. J'avais l'impression qu'Angel avait peu à peu laissé tomber l'idée de draguer Thomas dans le but de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait facilement intimider et cela me rassurait.

Pendant ce temps, Becca avait continué à faire apparaître des bulles, apparemment très fière de pouvoir enfin y arriver. Véritable chieuse de profession, Angel s'amusa à les crever une à une à l'aide de sa baguette sous le regard indigné de la rouquine.

— Je ne comprends pas comment Flitwick peut oser nous apprendre des sorts aussi inutiles, fit Angel, coupant le sifflet à Becca qui allait protester contre son activité destructrice. Le monde des sorciers est en train de sombrer dans le chaos, et lui il nous apprend comment faire des bulles...

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire et mon amie leva les yeux au ciel tout en ramassant une édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait au sol.

— Tu devrais prendre tout ça plus au sérieux, me dit-elle en m'agitant la une de la veille où de nouveaux corps avaient été retrouvés en pleine banlieue de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, le village où j'avais grandi. Moi je commence vraiment à avoir peur...

J'échangeai un regard gêné avec Becca, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mon père et ses collègues étaient toujours sur la piste de ces mystérieux criminels – car il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute qu'ils étaient plusieurs vu la rapidité des massacres et le nombre disproportionné de victimes tuées avec un soin toujours égal – mais j'avais encore du mal à voir plus loin que cette menace. J'avais peur pour mes parents, bien sûr, mais je ne réalisais toujours pas à quel point ce qui arrivait était grave.

— Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama alors la voix de Charlie dans notre dos.

Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et nous sourit.

— Tu as l'air de super bonne humeur, remarqua Becca, suspicieuse. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et, avec une excitation semblable à celle de Zoey lorsqu'elle se préparait à nous confier les derniers potins, il murmura :

— Theo sort enfin avec Megan !

.

* * *

.

 _Mars 1976_

.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter de râler ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu me casses les oreilles !

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout s'acharne sur moi en ce moment !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Angel, Alice, Lou et moi étions en train de nous changer pour le match contre les Serpentard et mon amie n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, comme elle le faisait depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle s'énervait pour un rien et j'avais eu droit à nombre d'éclats de colère de sa part.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'acharne sur toi ?

— Tout ! Déjà il y a ce temps absolument pourri pour le match le plus important de l'année, ensuite tous les devoirs qu'Everglades s'est amusé à nous donner, sans oublier que mon crétin de meilleur ami semble avoir oublié mon existence depuis qu'il a une petite copine !

Je me retins d'exploser de rire. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé lorsque Charlie nous avait annoncé la nouvelle une semaine plus tôt, savoir que Theo sortait avec une autre que moi ne me gênait pas. Ou du moins pas autant qu'Angel qui commençait à désespérer de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jalouser Megan lorsque je la voyais rire en compagnie du Gryffondor, mais j'étais bien loin d'entretenir une haine viscérale à son égard.

— Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre fille que Waters ? Elle est insupportable ! reprit la brune et attrapant son balai et sa batte. Et en plus elle a l'air d'avoir l'intelligence d'un Snargalouf !

— Oh, elle n'est pas très fute-fute, c'est tout, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es sérieuse, là ?! s'insurgea Angel. Elle est complètement conne, oui ! s'écria-t-elle, s'attirant les regards surpris de Lou et d'Alice. Comment est-ce que toi tu peux ne pas t'en rendre compte ?

Je soupirai pour toute réponse et attendis que toutes mes coéquipières soient prêtes pour ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci manqua de m'échapper des mains alors qu'un vent violent venait me gifler mes joues, me faisant vaciller. Une épaisse couche de nuages masquait la voûte céleste et des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur mon visage, m'arrachant une grimace.

— C'est de pire en pire... commenta Alice.

— Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce match va être génial, ironisa Lou. Comment je vais pouvoir repérer le Vif d'Or avec ce brouillard, moi ?

Alice lui envoya un regard compatissant puis pris la tête de notre petite assemblée et rejoignis le centre du terrain où Alex, James et Thomas nous attendaient déjà. Moins anxieuse que pour mon premier match, je jetai un œil aux tribunes débordantes de monde puis à la masse noire des nuages qui se pressaient dans le ciel. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas tant la peur de mal jouer qui m'étreignait la poitrine, mais bien la crainte d'y laisser ma peau. Le vent était si fort que les supporters avaient dû se résoudre à ranger leurs banderoles au risque de ne plus les revoir.

Les joueurs de Serpentard débarquèrent à leur tour sur le terrain et je retins ma respiration en voyant Rosier venir prendre place face à moi pour la formation de départ. La voix de Juliette Adams, la commentatrice, était couverte par les mugissements du vent aussi je n'entendis pas sa présentation des joueurs que je connaissais déjà pour la plupart. Outre le meilleur ami de mon frère, l'équipe des verts et argent était composée de Regulus Black, Fanny Helton, Bartemius Croupton, Liam Cutton et des jumeaux Carrow.

De loin le plus fair-play des quatorze joueurs réunis, Liam nous adressa un grand sourire qui manqua de me faire rire. Mon binôme de potions était décidément quelqu'un d'étonnant. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre hostilité à l'encontre des Gryffondor et était si gentil qu'il était difficile de voir en lui autre chose que ce qu'il était : un gamin de treize ans qui aimait la vie.

Le match ne tarda pas à commencer et c'est pleine d'appréhension que j'enfourchai mon balai avant de décoller. Le vent m'enveloppa aussitôt de ses bras puissants et je dus redoubler d'attention pour ne pas me faire balader dans tous les sens. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes d'adaptation puis la partie commença vraiment pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs.

.

Si j'avais prié de toutes mes forces pour que le match se finisse aussi rapidement que celui contre les Serdaigle, le destin n'en fit qu'à sa tête et, une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais toujours accrochée à mon balai comme à une bouée de sauvetage, trempée jusqu'aux os et frigorifiée. Je tentai du mieux possible de me concentrer sur le jeu, mais la fatigue me gagnait peu à peu et je sentais mes forces fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne faisais même plus attention au score actuel des deux équipes, trop occupée à me demander quand est-ce que le calvaire s'achèverait enfin. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être le cas de tous les joueurs et des supporters dont la plupart avaient déserté les gradins pour aller s'abriter. Il ne restait que les fervents adorateurs de Quidditch et les amis des joueurs qui préféraient savoir en direct ce qui risquait de leur arriver au lieu de se ronger les sangs dans leur salle commune.

Les yeux à demi fermés pour les protéger de la pluie, je vis Rosier récupérer le souaffle suite à une passe de Fanny Helton, puis effectuer une montée en piqué pour éviter un cognard d'Angel. Résignée à tout de même essayer de faire gagner des points aux Gryffondor, je le suivis et montai si haut que je disparus dans une nappe de nuages qui me rafraîchit encore plus si c'était possible. Je ne voyais plus Rosier, ni même aucun des joueurs, perdue comme je l'étais au milieu d'une grisaille tenace, les yeux brouillés par la pluie et les larmes de fatigue, tremblante sur mon balai.

Un peu étourdie, j'allai redescendre pour retrouver quelques repères lorsque je sentis quelque chose me percuter violemment l'arrière de la tête. À peine consciente de mon propre cri, je me sentis hurler et lâcher le manche de mon balai avant de fuser à toute vitesse vers le sol. Les yeux fermés, ne sachant même plus comment je m'appelais, j'eus la vague impression qu'on me saisissait fortement par la taille pour me ramener contre quelque chose de chaud qui ressemblait à un torse humain.

La dernière chose que j'entendis, ce fut un coup de sifflet lointain dont je ne compris pas la signification.

La dernière chose que je vis, ce furent deux yeux bleus qui ne me disaient rien et qui me regardaient avec soulagement.

La dernière chose que je sentis, ce fut le sillon chaud qui coula depuis l'arrière de ma tête, collant mes cheveux entre eux.

Puis je perdis connaissance.

.

* * *

.

 _Alicia n'avait pas encore fait de séjour à l'infirmerie... Avouez que, pour une héroïne de fanfiction, c'était louche. Ce chapitre vient remédier à cet oubli. Et puis préparer les intrigues à venir parce que bon, les histoires d'ados c'est mignon, mais ça peut devenir lassant._


	42. t1 - chapitre 41 : that's all in your

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 41 : That's All In Your Head

.

* * *

.

 _Je ne savais pas où j'étais._

 _Alors que j'avais la quasi-certitude d'avoir reçu un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête, je ne ressentais pas la moindre douleur. Le sang ne coulait plus. Il ne semblait même pas déjà avoir coulé. Je ne percevais pas la croûte écarlate qu'il aurait dû laisser sur mes cheveux._

 _Et je ne savais pas où j'étais._

 _Ma peau n'était plus recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'eau. Les gouttes de pluie ne s'amoncelaient plus sur mon visage. Je n'étais même pas mouillée, en fait. Non, j'étais parfaitement sèche et je sentais les rayons du soleil me chatouiller agréablement les joues et le bout du nez._

 _Et je ne savais pas où j'étais._

 _Je n'entendais plus les cris des supporters et les hurlements du vent dans mes oreilles. L'étrange et lointain coup de sifflet que j'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu avant de sombrer dans les méandres d'un monde inconnu ne me parvenait plus. Seuls quelques bruissements doux du vent dans les feuilles des arbres et le chant délicat des oiseaux caressaient mon ouïe._

 _Et je ne savais pas où j'étais._

 _Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ouvrir les yeux ne me demanda aucun effort. Le soleil m'éblouit instantanément et je peinai à distinguer un ciel bleu qui se détachait au travers des feuilles ciselées du chêne sous lequel j'étais allongée._

 _Mais je ne savais pas où j'étais._

 _Je me redressai sur les coudes et constatai que je portais une robe d'été que je ne me souvenais pas posséder. En me mettant debout avec une légèreté qui n'était pas la mienne, je sentis mes pieds nus s'enfoncer dans l'herbe fraîche aux brins d'un vert brillant._

 _Mais je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais._

 _— Viens ! s'exclama alors une voix fluette et enfantine dans mon dos._

 _Alors qu'en temps normal j'aurais sursauté, ce fut dans le plus grand des calmes que je me retournai vers un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui me contemplait avec un grand sourire, quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient d'excitation et le vent décoiffait ses cheveux châtains. Je le connaissais. Mais je ne savais plus qui il était. Pas plus que je ne savais où je me trouvais, malgré la familiarité qui se dégageait de l'endroit._

 _— Viens, Alicia, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !_

 _Si j'avais réellement été maître de mes gestes, je ne me serais pas approchée de lui. Je n'aurais pas saisi la main encore potelée qu'il me tendait. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé m'entraîner dans sa course. Je n'aurais pas courbé le dos pour m'adapter à sa petite taille ni réduit mes foulées pour rester à son rythme._

 _Mais voilà. Je n'avais plus l'impression de décider de mes mouvements. Et je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais._

.

 _— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? osai-je enfin demander au petit garçon qui m'avait traînée jusqu'à un buisson où il m'avait indiqué de m'accroupir. Et puis qui est-ce que tu es, d'abord ?_

 _— Chuuut ! s'exclama-t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un jour tu comprendras, je te le promets._

 _— Mais qui es-tu ?!_

 _— Est-ce que ça a une importance ? Je suis là, c'est tout. C'est à moi te de guider. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu t'es fait désirer, ça fait des années que je t'attends._

 _Je soufflai d'agacement. Je ne savais plus qui il était, mais ce garçon commençait à m'exaspérer. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je reportai mon attention sur les feuillages qui nous entouraient. J'avais toujours la curieuse impression d'être déjà venue ici. Tous les détails de ce sordide rêve m'apportaient une sensation de déjà-vu que je n'arrivais pas à estomper._

 _Au moment même où je me faisais cette réflexion, des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention sur le petit sentier de montagne qui serpentait devant nous. Quatre enfants ne tardèrent pas à y débarquer. Trois blonds, deux garçons et une fille, et une brune._

 _— Mais ! m'exclamai-je en tentant de me lever, bien vite retenue au sol par mon guide. Mais c'est moi ! m'indignai-je. Et Jake ! Et Marly et Arthur !_

 _— Je sais, Alicia._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai une nouvelle fois de me soustraire à la poigne de l'enfant qui me ramena aussitôt dans le buisson._

 _— Tu ne peux pas les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est les observer._

 _Ravalant ma frustration, je m'exécutai et suivis des yeux mon double et le reste de la joyeuse troupe que nous avions auparavant formé avec Jake, Arthur et Marly._

 _— Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? questionnai-je._

 _— Tu le sais très bien, au fond de toi._

 _Je me mis à réfléchir. Oui, je le savais. Ce moment, je l'avais déjà vécu. Il y a longtemps, mais il avait été si important que je m'en souvenais aussi bien que s'il s'était déroulé la veille._

 _— Oui, finis-je par reconnaître. Ils vont à la grange abandonnée de Monsieur Lescorte._

 _— Viens, on va les suivre._

 _— Je croyais qu'on n'était pas là pour ça ?_

 _— Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller leur parler. Mais tu as le droit de les observer. Allez, viens._

 _Le petit brun reprit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite, la chaleur estivale venant s'abattre sur nous alors qu'on quittait l'ombre rafraîchissante de la végétation. En suivant ma propre personne sur le sentier de terre sèche, tout me revenait._

 _L'ennui profond qui nous avait saisi un après midi, Arthur, Jake, Marly et moi. La sortie secrète qu'on avait faite jusqu'à la ferme Lescorte, nos voisins les plus proches, alors que nos parents pensaient qu'on faisait la sieste. Les moqueries de Jake à l'égard du pauvre coq qui se trémoussait dans la basse cour, entouré de toutes ses poules. Le passage d'un parachutiste dans le ciel limpide. L'idée machiavéliquement enfantine qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Les déboires de Jake qui avait essayé d'attraper le pauvre animal pendant près de vingt minutes avant d'y parvenir au prix d'une cicatrice sur la joue qui se révélait encore du haut de ses quinze années lorsqu'il souriait. Les respirations saccadées de Marly lorsqu'elle était revenue avec un de ses draps de poupée serré contre elle. La procession solennelle jusqu'à la grange désaffectée des propriétaires de la ferme. Mon acharnement alors que je tentais d'attacher le drap de poupée aux pattes du coq qui ne cessait de se débattre. Les yeux curieux d'Arthur alors qu'on lançait l'oiseau dans les airs, persuadés qu'il volerait aussi bien que le parachutiste que nous avions aperçu. Le cri d'effroi de Marly alors que le coq s'écrasait au sol. Mon hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il avait à présent la même consistance que la confiture de notre mère. Nos rires, enfin, se répercutant contre les murs grinçants et poussiéreux de la grange. Notre première bêtise. Notre unité passée. La meilleure période de ma vie._

 _— Pourquoi vous avez laissé tout ça se briser ?_

 _Je me tournai vers mon jeune compagnon de route et haussai les épaules._

 _— Je ne sais pas._

 _— Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas à tout reconstruire ?_

 _— Je ne sais pas, répétai-je._

 _— Ça ne tient qu'à vous de prendre les devants et d'être à nouveau heureux._

 _J'haussai une nouvelle fois les épaules._

 _— Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. C'est pour ça que tu ne fais rien. Parce que tu as peur qu'on puisse te reprocher ta passivité si tu ne prenais les choses en mains que maintenant. Jake, lui, a peur de réveiller la jalousie de Marly en recollant les morceaux. Marly, elle, tente de se convaincre qu'elle vous en veut parce que c'est plus simple de continuer à être celle qu'elle a tenté de devenir ces dernières années que d'admettre qu'elle est bien une sorcière dont la fragilité et la sensibilité font la beauté._

 _— Et Arthur ?_

 _— Arthur ? Arthur, je ne sais pas. Pas encore._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que le garçon laissait un air peiné s'étaler sur ses traits._

 _— J'ai autre chose à te montrer, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Tu viens ?_

.

 _— Pourquoi on est ici, maintenant ?_

 _— Tu passes réellement ton temps à poser des questions ?_

 _Je me renfrognai. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute s'il m'emmenait dans de drôles d'endroits ! Après m'avoir fait voyager dans le passé, il m'avait menée dans le cimetière de Chamonix. Dans un cimetière ! Comment voulait-il que je ne me pose pas de questions alors qu'il me conduisait dans des lieux carrément glauques ? Que pouvait-il y avoir d'intéressant à me montrer un cimetière ?_

 _— Tu vas bientôt comprendre, reprit-il d'une voix plus gentille._

 _Et – pour ne pas changer – il avait raison. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, une personne entra dans le cimetière en courant. À sa chevelure blonde volant dans les airs, je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Marly. Elle regardait en arrière toutes les deux secondes, comme si elle craignait être suivie. Et puis, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de formuler des hypothèses sur sa présence ici, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige qui recouvrait les tombes silencieuses. En plongeant dans ma mémoire, je compris qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de mon grand-père et mes sourcils se froncèrent si fort qu'un instant j'eus l'impression que j'allais réussir à me reconnecter avec la réalité. Mais la sensation s'arrêta aussitôt et je me résolus à devoir encore rester dans cette drôle de fantaisie pour quelques temps._

 _Marly était en train de dégager toute la neige qui recouvrait la pierre tombale. Puis, alors que je retenais un hoquet choqué, elle déplaça la pierre elle-même, dévoilant la cavité terreuse. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu déplacer un tel poids avec une telle facilité. Ce rêve ou quoi que ce soit d'autre était décidément bien étrange. J'en eus d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque Marly se mit à enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre et à creuser comme l'aurait fait un chien. La terre humide recouvrit peu à peu toute la neige avoisinant la tombe et elle finit par sauter à l'intérieur en poussant un cri._

 _— C'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a rien !_

 _— De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? demandai-je à mon voisin, perplexe._

 _— Elle cherche au mauvais endroit._

 _— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?_

 _— La vérité. Elle veut connaître la vérité, mais elle ne cherche pas au bon endroit. Elle ne fera que se mettre en danger en suivant cette piste. Il faut que tu lui dises, Alicia._

 _— Que je lui dise quoi ?_

 _— Qu'à trop creuser, elle va s'attirer des ennuis._

 _Alors que le silence se faisait de nouveau dans le cimetière désert, uniquement rompu par le bruit que faisait la terre à mesure que Marly continuait à creuser, un cri d'oiseau résonna contre les dalles froides des tombes enneigées. Je levai les yeux et, dans la clarté du soleil, j'aperçus un majestueux rapace qui décrivait des cercles autour de nous, comme s'il avait repéré sa proie._

 _— C'est un condor des Andes, m'apprit alors le petit brun qui semblait tout savoir. Il va bientôt manger sa proie._

 _Avec effroi, je compris que sa proie, c'était Marly._

 _— Mais... Il faut que j'aille l'aider !_

 _— Tu ne peux rien pour elle, Alicia. Ou alors tu seras toi aussi en danger._

 _Les yeux baignés de larmes, je me tournai vers le garçon, prête à lui envoyer une droite et à fuir sa surveillance. Je me figeai en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Des edelweiss. Des dizaines d'edelweiss d'un blanc éclatant. Plus blancs encore que la neige._

 _— Moi aussi je n'ai pas pris cette menace au sérieux, me dit-il en ramassant une nouvelle fleur sortie de je-ne-savais-où. Ça m'a coûté la vie._

 _Les yeux fixés sur son bouquet, je vis alors une des fleurs devenir rouge. Rouge foncé. Rouge_ sang _. Un cri horrifié s'échappa de ma gorge et fit écho à ceux du condor qui planait toujours au-dessus de nous. Toutes les fleurs se coloraient peu à peu de la même teinte macabre. Et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre d'où elle provenait. Sur la chemise trop grande que portait le petit garçon, une tâche de sang s'épanouissait peu à peu._

 _— Mais..._

 _— Je reviendrai, Alicia. Je te le promets. En attendant, fais attention._

 _— Mais... répétai-je._

 _— A bientôt, Alicia. Au fait, puisque tu y tiens tant, je m'appelle J..._

 _Je n'entendis pas la suite. Le condor avait crié de nouveau et fondait sur sa proie. Fondait sur Marly. Le temps que je le réalise, le mystérieux gamin avait disparu. Il ne restait que son sang. Son sang qui, de ses éclaboussures écarlates, avait troué la neige._

 _Seule au monde et impuissante face aux scènes qui venaient de se jouer sous mes yeux, je ne résistai plus et m'entendis hurler à m'en fendre les cordes vocales._

.

 _Je voulais taper quelque chose mais en fait je me rends compte que je n'ai rien à dire sur ce chapitre... Juste, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 42 ! (l'avant-avant dernier chapitre du tome 1 ;p)_


	43. t1 - chapitre 42 : les pensées profondes

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 42 : Les pensées profondes d'un Black

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1976_

.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après ce qui m'avait semblé être des mois d'inconscience – une semaine en réalité –, la lumière vive de l'infirmerie m'éblouit alors qu'un cri déchirant, _mon_ cri, me perçait les tympans. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité agressive de la pièce que Mrs Pomfresh se précipitait déjà à mon chevet avec toutes sortes de fioles remplies de liquides colorés coincées dans les mains. Après m'avoir demandé comment j'allais, ce à quoi je répondis d'une voix pâteuse, rauque et éraillée, elle entreprit de m'examiner la tête sous toutes les coutures. Une bonne partie de mon crâne était en effet entourée d'un épais bandage de gaze en dessous duquel devait se trouver la raison de ma présence ici.

— Vous avez été percutée par un Cognard et votre crâne s'est ouvert, m'apprit l'infirmière en constatant que je ne me souvenais pas plus de mes blessures que de leur cause.

Puis, alors qu'elle entamait un long monologue sur les dangers inutiles que le Quidditch faisait prendre aux élèves et au travail supplémentaire que cela la forçait à accomplir, je tentai de me rappeler du choc. Tout était flou mais, peu à peu, les sensations principales me revinrent. Je me souvins du froid, de la pluie qui tombait sans relâche, du vent qui cinglait mes joues. Je me souvins de la douleur, du sang, de ma chute. Et je me souvins du regard bleu de celui qui m'avait rattrapée avant que je ne tombe pour de bon.

En revanche, l'identité de ce mystérieux sauveur, la durée qui s'était écoulée depuis le match et l'issue de ce dernier m'étaient inconnues. Tout semblait avoir été ôté de ma mémoire par le drôle de rêve dont je venais de me réveiller. La vision d'horreur du sang se répandant sur la neige me fit frissonner et je grimaçai. Se méprenant sur mon frisson, Mrs Pomfresh m'obligea à me rallonger et entreprit de confectionner un somnifère à l'aide des différents breuvages qu'elle avait ramenés.

— Buvez ça, Miss Azer. Ça atténuera la douleur et vous aidera à dormir. Comme ça, vous serez en meilleure forme lorsque vous vous réveillerez et vos amis pourront venir vous voir.

N'étant pas vraiment en état de protester, j'avalai sans mot dire la potion et je sentis mes membres s'ankyloser peu à peu à mesure que le sommeil artificiel me gagnait.

.

* * *

.

— ALICIA ! hurla presque Becca en entrant dans l'infirmerie le jour suivant.

Sans tenir compte du regard courroucé de Mrs Pomfresh qui lui rappela sèchement qu'elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie et non à la foire, elle se rua sur moi et m'étreignit avec force, de sorte que je me félicitai de m'être ouvert la tête et non brisé les côtes.

— Laisse-la respirer, s'amusa la voix de Charlie dans son dos.

Lorsque la rouquine se fut enfin écartée, je découvris Angel, Charlie et Theo derrière elle. Tous me regardaient en souriant et prirent place sur les chaises apportées par l'infirmière ou encore à même le lit pour Becca.

— Si tu savais la frousse que tu nous as mise ! s'exclama-t-elle dès que tout le monde fut installé. J'ai toujours dit que le Quidditch était un sport de brutes. Vous faire jouer par ce temps, franchement ! Heureusement que vous avez gagné, ça n'aurait servi à rien sinon.

— Le Quidditch est sacré, Bec'. Un match ne s'annule jamais, quelles que soient les conditions météorologiques, lui apprit Charlie. Content de te revoir parmi nous, Ali ! fit-il ensuite à mon intention. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, en effet.

Je souris légèrement, heureuse de les retrouver.

— Quoi de neuf, pendant tout ce temps ? m'enquis-je.

Au regard qu'ils s'échangèrent, je sus d'emblée que ça n'allait pas me plaire.

— Ils en ont attrapé un, annonça Angel d'une voix tremblante.

— Un quoi ?

— Un de ceux qui commettent les attaques.

— Oui, enfin, rien n'est sûr, intervint Theo.

— Comment ça ?

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

— C'est le père de James qui a été chargé de l'interroger. Et il a tout dévoilé sans opposer aucune résistance. Personnellement, je pense que tout ça n'est qu'une immense mascarade destinée à troubler encore plus les esprits des Aurors. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme se serait vendu lui-même, sinon pour entraîner les enquêteurs sur une mauvaise piste ?

Le raisonnement de Charlie se tenait. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiéta. Qu'allait-il se passer après de tels événements ? Mon père et ses collègues ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser la piste dégagée par cet homme sans suite. Auquel cas, qu'en penserait l'opinion publique ? Mais en même temps, si même Charlie et ses quatorze printemps flairaient l'étrangeté de ses aveux, les Aurors devaient bien se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et se méfier des renseignements apportés.

— Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça, nous coupa Becca. Alicia vient à peine de se réveiller, elle n'a certainement pas envie d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles !

Tout en coupant court à la conversation, elle sortit un paquet de patacitrouilles et m'en tendit une avec entrain avant de se mettre à disserter oralement sur le moindre parfum de confiture qu'elle avait mis sur ses pancakes durant les sept derniers jours. En l'entendant, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Becca était une personne vraiment formidable.

Après mes quatre amis, ce fut au tour des Maraudeurs de faire un détour par l'infirmerie, accompagnés comme toujours de leur bonne humeur et de leurs rires. À mon grand étonnement, je reçus aussi la visite de Megan Waters qui me souhaita un bon rétablissement avec une gentillesse si grande que je la remis en question. Elle fut chassée par Lily et Alice, qui elles-mêmes ne s'éclipsèrent que pour laisser place à Alex et Thomas. Ils ne restèrent que quelques minutes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je remarque le regard fuyant de Thomas lorsqu'Alex se mit à relater la manière dont il m'avait rattrapée puis ramenée sur le sol.

Quand ils se levèrent pour partir, je retins Thomas. Discret comme toujours, Alex quitta l'infirmerie tandis que son ami plongeait son regard interrogateur dans le mien.

— Tu as les yeux marron, remarquai-je simplement.

— Et ?

— Celui qui m'a rattrapée avait les yeux bleus.

Sa gêne parut se décupler à cet instant et il se répandit en excuses en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu mentir, que...

— Eh, relax ! Je voulais juste savoir qui c'était.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai promis de ne pas le faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui donc pouvait avoir envie de cacher ça ?

— C'est stupide, déclarai-je. Je finirai forcément par trouver. Il n'y avait que quatorze joueurs sur le terrain. Je peux d'ores et déjà t'éliminer toi, James et Alice, vous n'avez pas la bonne couleur d'yeux. Angel me l'aurait dit et Lou devait être en train d'attraper le Vif d'Or à ce moment là. Sachant qu'Alex serait vraiment tordu s'il me cachait que c'était lui, il s'agit donc forcément d'un Serpentard.

Thomas eut un faible sourire.

— Et tu comptes tous aller les voir, les agripper par les épaules et les regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que tu trouves des yeux bleus ?

— Non. Je vais procéder par éliminations. Regulus a les yeux gris, donc exit. C'est un des Carrow qui m'a balancé ce Cognard donc je le vois mal me mettre K.O. puis venir me secourir. Et comme ils ont un cerveau pour deux, exit et exit. Fanny Helton a les yeux aussi noir que noir se peut. Reste Liam et Croupton. Et Rosier, ajoutai-je tout en me disant que la probabilité pour que ça soit lui était vraiment réduite.

— Bon courage dans ton enquête, alors ! fit Thomas d'une voix chantante avant de quitter l'infirmerie dans un éclat de rire.

.

* * *

.

Une dizaine de jours passa. Je pus sortir de l'infirmerie et reprendre une vie normale assez rapidement, tout en devant continuer à porter un bandage autour du crâne, ce qui me valait plusieurs regards curieux lorsque je traversais les couloirs ou entrais dans la Grande Salle. J'avais abandonné mes petites recherches pour savoir qui m'avait rattrapée, préférant me concentrer sur la reprise des cours qui s'avéra assez compliquée puisque j'avais manqué une semaine entière.

Un peu avant l'équinoxe de printemps, Slughorn organisa un nouveau dîner pour _« fêter la fin de l'hiver »_ , comme il l'expliqua sur son invitation. Je m'y rendis moins ennuyée que pour les précédents, gageant que j'y retrouverais Regulus et qu'on pourrait discuter tous les deux. Et, qui sait, j'aurais pu lui arracher quelques informations au sujet de la couleur des yeux des membres de son équipe... Comme à chaque fois, Nathan Wermart m'adressa un salut timide à mon arrivée avant de se plonger dans la contemplation concentrée de son assiette. Regulus et Elladora n'étant pas encore là, on devait avoir l'air un peu stupides comme cela, côte à côte, sans s'adresser la parole. Le professeur Slughorn ne laissa cependant pas le malaise durer plus longtemps et s'enquit de ma santé, mon bandage attestant toujours de ma chute.

Regulus finit par arriver et je lui adressai un sourire enjoué lorsqu'il s'assit. Sourire qui déchut bien rapidement : le Serpentard m'ignora royalement et se contenta de saluer sa voisine de gauche, une Serdaigle du nom d'Emmeline Vance, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa maison. Je fronçai un sourcil, étonnée par son attitude, et tentai à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation, sans succès. Je me résolus donc à passer le repas en silence, murée dans un ennui profond entre deux voisins que je n'intéressais visiblement pas.

J'interceptai le regard de Lily de l'autre côté de la table alors que des coupes de glaces apparaissaient devant nous et haussai les épaules en réponse à son air inquiet, lui signifiant que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait se remettre à parler avec le professeur Slughorn. Après tout, je me fichais bien des états d'âmes et des sautes d'humeur de Regulus Black. Non ?

Le calvaire prit enfin fin presqu'une heure plus tard quand, jetant un œil à sa montre, Slughorn se dépêcha de nous renvoyer dans nos salles communes respectives avant le couvre-feu. Ne me faisant pas prier, je me levai, ignorai ostensiblement le salut que m'adressa Nathan et quittai le bureau, Lily sur mes talons.

— Ça a été ? s'enquit la rousse.

— Divinement bien ! ironisai-je. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Dis-moi qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de dîners comme celui-ci avant la fin de l'année, histoire de faire un peu pétiller mon quotidien désespérément gris ?

Lily esquissa une moue désolée et haussa les épaules.

— Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour ne pas venir la prochaine fois ? suggéra-t-elle.

— Je me vois mal refuser une telle chose au professeur Slughorn... Il risquerait de mal le prendre.

— Pas tant que ça. Tu sais, quand on est entrés en troisième année, Slughorn nous a proposé à Severus et à moi de rejoindre son club. Et pourtant je suis la seule à être là !

— Rogue ne voulait pas venir ? m'étonnai-je.

— Il ne voulait pas, et je le cite, _« servir de faire valoir à un professeur engoncé dans la tradition du paraître »_.

Je m'esclaffai.

— En même temps, il n'a pas tout à fait tort... reconnus-je.

— Oh, vous êtes durs avec Slug !

— J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais tu dois quand même reconnaître que parfois on a l'impression que seul le prestige compte à ses yeux !

— Il aime être bien entouré, c'est tout, fit Lily en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends un Gryffondor dire qu'il est d'accord avec un Serpentard !

J'éclatai de rire. Il était vrai que les membres de ces maisons tombaient rarement d'accord, donc m'entendre dire que je trouvai le raisonnement de Severus Rogue pertinent alors même que j'étais assez proche de ses pires ennemis devait être plutôt amusant.

— D'ailleurs, ça va avec Rogue ?

Lily poussa un long soupir. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait revenir toujours agacée de ses entrevues avec son plus vieil ami. Et, malgré moi, cela m'intriguait.

— Bof, répondit-elle d'un ton las. Il commence à m'agacer avec ses délires paranoïaques... Il hait tellement les Maraudeurs qu'il met à profit le moindre de leur faux pas pour tenter de me faire remarquer à quel point ils sont mauvais... C'est franchement agaçant ! Mais bon, ça va finir par s'arranger, hein ?

Tout en parlant, on avait fini par atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame à qui je lançai le mot de passe, prête à rejoindre mon dortoir au plus vite pour m'écrouler sur mon baldaquin. Le silence anormal qui nous accueillit m'interpella et je fronçai les sourcils, avant de constater qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour du canapé placé devant la cheminée, où le corps recroquevillé de Lou Morgan était secoué de sanglots.

J'échangeai un long regard intrigué avec Lily et elle m'entraîna dans son sillage jusqu'à la table où était installée Alice.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-elle, n'osant rompre le silence.

— Mary MacDonald a été attaquée dans les couloirs. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

.

* * *

.

L'attaque de Mary MacDonald fit trembler tout le château. Les blessures de la quatrième année avaient beau être mineures, tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, aggravant plus que de raison les circonstances de son attaque. Même après sa sortie de l'infirmerie et l'identification et la punition du coupable, les rumeurs sur l'affaire ne tarissaient pas.

Letton Mulciber avait attaqué Mary MacDonald. Un Serpentard avait attaqué une Gryffondor. Un Sang-Pur avait attaqué une Née-Moldue. La guerre était désormais déclarée entre les deux élèves, entre les deux maisons, entre les deux idéologies depuis longtemps ennemis. Ou, plutôt, la guerre qui se dévoilait jour après jour au-dehors s'était immiscée à l'intérieur des murs du château. Les attentats à l'encontre des Nés-Moldus semblaient trouver un écho à Poudlard. Et cela terrorisait bon nombre d'élèves.

Dix jours plus tard, l'événement était encore bien présent dans les esprits, comme me le montrèrent des regards courroucés de mes camarades de maison lorsque j'entrai dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Joyce pour faire mes devoirs. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant ostensiblement de ceux qui la considéraient comme suspecte pour la simple raison que sa cravate arborait fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard.

— Sérieusement... souffla-t-elle en s'installant à une table. On dirait qu'ils pensent que je vais leur sauter dessus et leur faire subir le même sort qu'à MacDonald ! Comme si j'étais aussi stupide que Mulciber et que j'allais prendre le risque d'attaquer une élève en plein couloir !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Il fallait avouer que le Serpentard était bien loin de se hisser au niveau des auteurs des attaques qui sévissaient dans le monde des sorciers. N'importe qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il ne resterait pas hors de tout soupçon bien longtemps. N'importe qui sauf lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la sanction de Dumbledore, toi ? la questionnai-je.

Joyce fronça le nez, sortit de quoi écrire et disposa soigneusement encrier et parchemin devant elle avant de me répondre.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle franchement. D'un côté, c'est plus humain de lui laisser une seconde chance et il y a peu de probabilité pour qu'il recommence une telle chose, mais...

— Mais ?

— Sincèrement, que penseraient des parents dont la fille a été attaquée si son agresseur était toujours en liberté ? Moi, à leur place, j'aurais la trouille... Et je serais révoltée.

J'acquiesçai vivement, partageant son point de vue. Au départ, le fait que Mulciber n'écope que d'heures de retenues et d'un avertissement ministériel m'avait indignée. Je ne comprenais pas comment Dumbledore avait pu être aussi clément. Et puis j'avais reconsidéré la chose et conclu que la haute surveillance sous laquelle était placée Mulciber l'empêcherait de recommencer et dissuaderait quiconque de faire de même.

— Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, reprit Joyce.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

— Tu sais, à Serpentard, plusieurs personnes ont applaudi Mulciber quand il est revenu dans la salle commune après s'être fait prendre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en faisais pas partie ! Mais dans les Sang-Pur, beaucoup pensent que les Nés-Moldus n'ont pas leur place ici... Exactement comme ces terroristes qui attaquent des familles entières dehors...

La révélation de Joyce me dégoûta plus qu'elle ne m'étonna. Au final, c'était assez logique. Je n'étais pas la dernière à savoir que bon nombre des Serpentard étaient issus de familles de Sang-Pur conservatrices qui considéraient les Nés-Moldus comme des usurpateurs de magie.

Deux heures plus tard, devoirs achevés sous le bras, on quitta la bibliothèque sous les mêmes regards intrigués de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas comment une Gryffondor et une Serpentard pouvaient encore parler ensemble après les récents événements. Lorsqu'on déboucha dans le Hall, Dorcas Meadowes, une amie de Joyce, nous rejoignit, une lettre à la main.

— Pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant l'enveloppe à Joyce.

Elle me salua ensuite joyeusement. Dorcas était certainement la dernière personne que l'on aurait pu imaginer être à Serpentard quand on cataloguait les élèves de cette maison. Avec ses mèches indisciplinées, son uniforme débraillé et sa joie de vivre explosive, elle était bien loin des clichés entendus sur les verts et argent. Là où ses camarades évoquaient souvent de la froideur, elle agissait comme un rayon de soleil pétillant.

À mes côtés, Joyce déplia le parchemin contenu dans la missive et entreprit de le lire avec attention. Une fois sa lecture achevée, elle releva la tête, garda un instant les yeux dans le vague, puis explosa de rire.

— Je ne peux pas le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la lettre comme si cela allait suffire à la faire revenir de sa surprise. Je ne peux pas le croire !

— Quoi ?!

Ses traits brillants d'une joie que je n'avais jamais vue chez elle jusqu'alors, elle annonça :

— Haley est enceinte ! Elle et Edwin vont avoir un enfant !

.

* * *

.

Après le dîner, c'est toujours aussi incrédule que lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle que j'entrai dans la salle commune. Je n'en revenais pas. Apprendre que Mrs Martins était enceinte était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ! D'autant plus qu'elle et Mr Martins avaient bien une dizaine d'années de plus que mes parents, qui approchaient déjà facilement de la quarantaine.

Je savais que dans le monde magique, les chances pour une femme d'avoir un enfant étaient plus étalées dans le temps, mais j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que, avec leur travail et la garde de Joyce, le couple Martins finirait par envisager d'avoir une descendance. Même si l'image ne faisait rien, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les imaginer en tant que parents d'un petit enfant à peine né.

Ne voyant aucun de mes amis, je résolus à m'asseoir seule dans un coin et ruminai tous les devoirs qu'il me restait à faire avant de partir en vacances. Même les Maraudeurs avaient déserté en ce soir de pleine lune où ils devaient tous se trouver en compagnie de Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce fut finalement Lily qui vint me tenir compagnie en s'écroulant à mes côtés, une moue boudeuse fixée aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? la questionnai-je.

— Severus commence vraiment à me courir sur le haricot... soupira-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, aujourd'hui ?

Je n'eus pas à la prier pour qu'elle se lance dans son récit, trop impatiente de pouvoir vider son sac.

— Déjà, il me dit qu'il pense que Mulciber a simplement souhaité faire une blague à Mary en l'attaquant. _Une blague !_ Et puis ensuite, il me sort qu'il a enfin trouvé comment me prouver que Remus cache un secret inavouable et monstrueux, que demain il en aura la preuve, que tout ça c'est vachement ironique puisque c'est grâce à Black qu'il va enfin être fixé et pouvoir m'ouvrir les yeux sur le terrible secret des Maraudeurs ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre ! Je suis tout à fait consciente que Potter et Black ne sont que deux imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à faire des blagues et à se moquer de lui, il n'a pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Lily s'interrompit un instant, sembla se rendre compte d'à qui elle parlait et ouvrit de grands yeux désolés.

— Oh, excuse-moi ! Je sais que tu es amie avec eux mais... Tu sais, ils ne sont vraiment pas sympas avec Severus...

Devant son air affreusement gêné, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bien vite rejointe par la rousse qui fit mine de s'énerver que je me moque d'elle. À ce moment là, j'étais bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait au même moment à quelques centaines de mètres de nous, sous les racines du Saule Cogneur...


	44. t1 - chapitre 43 : l'héritage des

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 43 : L'héritage des Cacciavani

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1976_

.

Voici venu pour moi le moment d'évoquer une semaine que, à l'époque, je n'aurais pas hésité à effacer de ma mémoire. Mais elle s'y accrochée, de sorte qu'aujourd'hui les sentiments qui m'avaient traversée sont aussi translucides qu'alors.

Tout commença le lendemain de ma discussion avec Lily et de la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Haley Martins, au petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, traînée par une Becca affamée, je remarquai d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas : contrairement à leur habitude, les Maraudeurs ne mangeaient pas ensemble. La pleine lune ayant eu lieu la veille, je m'attendais à ce que Remus ne soit pas parmi eux, mais certainement pas à ce que Sirius petit-déjeune dans son coin, si penché sur son bol qu'il était impossible de distinguer son visage, tandis qu'un James furieux et cerné faisait face à un Peter écroulé de fatigue sur ses tartines à l'autre bout de la table.

La curiosité m'envahit aussitôt, mais l'occasion de mener ma petite enquête ne se présenta pas avant le jour suivant, lorsque j'aperçus Sirius assis seul dans la salle commune. Saisissant l'opportunité au vol, je m'installai à côté de lui et, sans prendre de pincettes, l'assaillis de questions. Il mit quelques instants à me répondre, son visage se couvrant d'un voile de culpabilité qui m'intrigua d'autant plus.

— J'ai merdé, Alicia, finit-il par lâcher.

J'haussai un sourcil. Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi, il le faisait toujours avec un air moqueur, glissant une pique ou une plaisanterie au détour de chacune de ses phrases. Là, il paraissait avoir totalement abandonné l'idée de m'embêter.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'encourageai-je d'une voix douce.

— J'ai fait une grosse connerie. Je... je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. Comment j'ai pu, hein ? Comment j'ai pu trahir Remus ?

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait mais fis comme si c'était le cas.

— James m'en veut. Il dit que je suis dégueulasse d'avoir fait un truc pareil.

— D'avoir fait quoi, Sirius ?

— Remus vas me détester. Et il aura bien raison.

Abandonnant l'espoir d'assouvir ma curiosité, je le laissai parler.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Rogue était là, à me provoquer en parlant de Regulus et de ma famille et... Il est allé trop loin et je n'ai même plus réfléchi. Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais faire... termina-t-il d'un ton misérable alors que des larmes jaillissaient sur ses joues.

Jamais je n'avais vu Sirius pleurer. Il m'était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de fort qui préférait cacher ses faiblesses et ses problèmes plutôt que d'ennuyer le monde avec. J'étais bien consciente que ses histoires avec sa famille l'obligeaient à se construire une façade qui s'effondrait de temps à autre, mais jamais encore je n'en avais eu la preuve. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin de trois ans. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'agis comme si je m'étais trouvée en présence d'un gamin de trois ans. Pour ça que je le pris dans mes bras sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

.

* * *

.

Deux jours passèrent sans que rien ne change. Je faisais de mon mieux pour tenter de réconforter Sirius en passant du temps avec lui alors que ses amis l'excluaient – à juste titre, peut-être, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire pareil, même après avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Sirius s'en voulait toujours autant mais ne se laissa plus aller à de tels élans de faiblesse. James ne décolérait pas et me gratifiait d'un regard mauvais dès qu'il m'apercevait en compagnie de celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. Remus semblait prolonger inutilement son séjour à l'infirmerie. Et Peter avait l'air déçu de voir son groupe d'amis voler en éclat.

Je ne connaissais pas bien le dernier des Maraudeurs. Mais il m'avait toujours semblé être le plus fragile, celui qu'on devait prendre sous son aile tant il manquait de confiance en lui. Je ne comprenais donc que trop bien la déception qu'il devait ressentir en voyant que les amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire se déchiraient entre eux.

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient et j'espérais qu'elles arrangeraient les choses. Qu'avec un peu de chance, la semaine qu'ils passeraient loin de Poudlard et les uns des autres leur permettrait de faire le point et de rafistoler leur amitié. Mais la discussion que j'eus avec James un soir où nous remontions de l'entraînement tous les deux, Angel ayant encore été désignée par Thomas pour ranger les balles, me prouva rapidement qu'il n'en serait rien.

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer à parler à Sirius, lâcha-t-il effectivement alors que le château se rapprochait. Pas après ce qu'il a fait...

— Il ne m'a rien fait, à moi, objectai-je d'un ton que je voulus calme et mature.

— Ce qu'il a fait à Remus ne te suffit pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sûr que je trouvais l'acte de Sirius préjudiciable. Mais le fait qu'il ait craqué devant les piques – que je devinais peu sympathiques – de Rogue ne me rappelait que trop que j'étais tout aussi sujette à la colère que lui et que Merlin seul savait ce que _moi_ j'aurais pu révéler si j'avais été à sa place.

— Écoute, James, mon ressenti là-dessus n'a pas d'importance. Sirius ne m'a pas trahie ni mise en danger. Évidemment, ce qu'il a fait me déçoit, mais je ne trouve pas que ça vaille le coup de me brouiller avec lui pour autant puisque je ne suis pas liée à cette affaire.

— Tu n'y es pas liée ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu sais parfaitement de quelle malédiction est atteint Remus et tu n'as jamais ressenti le besoin de le trahir pour te venger de quelqu'un, non ?

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protestai-je. Je suis loin d'entretenir la même relation avec Remus que vous trois ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, réponds moi franchement, James : est-ce que tu ne regretterais pas de perdre un ami pour cela ? Sirius s'en veut, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte. Si ça ne te suffit pas, demande à Remus ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Après tout, c'est lui qui a le plus de raison d'en vouloir à Sirius.

— Remus est persuadé d'être un monstre ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en veuille à Sirius alors qu'il se considère comme coupable de ce qui s'est passé ?!

Je poussai un soupir, m'étant attendue à ce que James reste campé sur ses positions mais tout de même déçue de ne pas être capable de lui faire entendre mon point de vue. Nous étions à présent à mi-chemin du château. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les collines qui entouraient le Lac Noir et c'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'abattait sur nous que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma cape dans les vestiaires. J'avertis un James bougon et indifférent que j'allais la chercher et fis demi-tour, croisant Alex, Alice et Lou qui remontaient également vers la Grande Salle.

Le terrain étant désert, j'en déduisis que Thomas et Angel avaient fini de ranger le matériel et étaient partis se changer. Aussi, quand je poussai la porte du vestiaire des filles, je le fis seulement à demi, ne souhaitant pas embarrasser Angel. Cependant, en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure, je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte que, si mon amie était dans une situation compromettante, elle n'était définitivement pas la seule. Car, au centre de la pièce, juste devant le porte-manteau sur lequel pendait toujours ma cape, Angel et Thomas étaient en train de se rouler le patin du siècle, à un millier d'années lumières de se douter qu'ils étaient observés.

Proprement stupéfaite, je refermai la porte, abandonnant-là l'idée de récupérer ma cape et repris le chemin du château les mains vides, le pas rapide sans trop que je ne m'explique pourquoi.

— T'en as mis du temps, m'accueillit Becca quand je m'assis entre Charlie et Theo à la table des Gryffondor. Angel n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non. Elle range le matériel avec Thomas.

— La voilà, nous apprit Theo en pointant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Tout aussi assurée qu'à l'ordinaire, Angel contourna la table des rouges et or pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Becca.

— Tiens, Alicia. Tu avais oublié ta cape, fit-elle en me la tendant, un sourire franc aux lèvres

Je le lui rendis en mille fois plus hypocrite et, incapable de m'en empêcher, je répliquai :

— Je sais. J'ai voulu aller la récupérer puis que je me suis dit que tout compte fait tu préférais sans doute t'en occuper.

Le sourire d'Angel vacilla mais elle ne répondit rien et, considérant que j'avais déjà suffisamment joué les garces pour la soirée, je lui tendis le plat de pommes-de-terre sans plus l'importuner. C'est finalement elle qui revint me chercher alors que nos trois amis s'installaient dans les fauteuils de la salle commune en me demandant si je voulais bien jeter un œil à son devoir de botanique dans le dortoir. Angel ne demandant _jamais_ d'aide pour ses devoirs, en particulier à une élève moins sérieuse qu'elle, je compris vite qu'elle souhaitait simplement qu'on parle et acceptai, grimpant derrière elle les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des filles.

— Je... commença-t-elle après avoir refermé la porte et s'être assurée que Sun-Ly et Zoey ne se trouvaient ni dans le dortoir ni dans la salle de bains. Tu nous as vus, c'est ça ? Thomas et moi ?

— Oui.

Elle grimaça et se mit à faire les cent pas tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit.

— Et... euh... Tu étais toute seule ?

— Oui, répétai-je.

— Tu... tu l'as dit aux autres ?

J'éclatai de rire.

— Sérieusement, Angie ? Reprends-toi ! On ne discuterait certainement si je l'avais dit aux autres, parce que Charlie serait en train de te cuisiner pour avoir tous les détails et savoir à quel moment tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de rouler une pelle à son frère.

— Tu comptes leur dire ?

J'eus un temps d'arrêt.

— Tu me prends pour qui, au juste ? Zoey ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller raconter à tout le monde que finalement les rumeurs sur les raisons qui ont poussé Thomas à te prendre dans l'équipe ne sont peut-être pas si fausses que ça !

— Non, mais... Enfin... Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais avoir envie d'en parler à Becca ou à Theo, ou trouver que c'est légitime de le dire à Charlie...

— Dans ce cas tu ne me connais pas du tout, Angel. Je dis rien, moi. Rien de ma vie, rien de celle des autres. Et j'ai des relations suffisamment merdiques avec mes propres frères pour savoir que ce n'est pas en se mêlant des oignons des Clayson qu'on pourra faire passer la pilule comme il se doit. Quant à Theo... Non mais franchement, tu me vois aller lui dire ça alors que c'est le dernier sujet que j'ai envie d'aborder avec lui ?

— Il reste Becca, objecta Angel.

— Et ? Ce serait si terrible que ça qu'elle l'apprenne ? Tout ce qu'elle fera c'est se moquer de toi.

— Ou le dire à son frère, qui pourrait ensuite le répéter...

— Thomas est le meilleur pote de Will, il va pas s'amuser à salir vos réputations sous prétexte qu'il détient le scoop de l'année !

Angel détourna les yeux en serrant les dents, sentant bien toute la déception qu'elle m'évoquait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège en voulant me prouver qu'elle pouvait répondre aux moqueries de Thomas.

— Le dis pas, s'il-te-plaît... finit-elle par murmurer. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

— Du temps pour quoi ? Avaler le fait que tu t'es fait avoir par la belle gueule de Thomas ou celui que je l'ai appris et que ça menace ton secret ?

— C'était... C'était pas la première fois qu'on... Fin tu sais. Qu'on s'embrassait.

— Et ça te mène à quoi ? Tu sais, je te juge pas Angel, j'essaie juste de te comprendre. Et de te faire comprendre que c'est pas le fait que je le sache qui change quoi que ce soit au problème de fond. Ouais, c'est vrai, il suffit qu'on s'embrouille, que je t'en veuille pour quelque chose pour que je fasse une gaffe et que ça se répande parmi les élèves. Mais au final, hein ? Le problème reste le même. T'as embrassé Thomas, t'as aimé ça vu que t'as recommencé et tu sais pas quoi faire par rapport à lui.

Le fait qu'elle se refuse encore à me regarder me prouva que j'avais raison et je posai une main sur son épaule.

— Je dirai rien à personne, même pas à Becca si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je suis pas sûre que ça t'aide.

Sur ces mots, je pressai un peu son épaule entre mes doigts puis redescendis dans la salle commune.

— Alors, ce devoir de botanique ? s'enquit Charlie, affalé sur le sofa.

J'écumai la salle des yeux et finis par tomber sur Thomas qui, l'air complètement dans la lune, ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que se racontaient Will et Alex à côté de lui.

— J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, répondis-je. Maintenant, ça dépend d'Angel.

.

* * *

.

J'accueillis les vacances comme les bédouins accueillent la pluie, la distance qui s'était instaurée entre Angel et moi suite à notre discussion et le secret que j'avais promis de cacher pour elle me rendant mal à l'aise pour peu que Charlie se mette à parler de son frère ou que quelqu'un vienne s'entretenir de Quidditch avec moi. Du côté des Maraudeurs, la situation n'était pas plus rutilante. Malgré les espoirs que j'avais maintenant que Remus était sorti de l'infirmerie en pleine forme et que Rogue avait juré de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il savait sur lui, James n'était toujours pas prêt à pardonner Sirius.

Dans ces conditions, la compagnie de ma famille se révéla bien moins lourde que celle de mes amis. Il était plus reposant d'avoir à faire comme si Arthur, Jake, Marly et moi étions une fratrie normale que de jongler entre les disputes, les tensions et les rancœurs qui rythmaient mon quotidien à Poudlard. De plus, le temps resta dégagé pendant la majeure partie de la semaine de vacances qui nous était accordée, le soleil se réfléchissant sans cesse à la surface de la mer qui s'étendait au pied de ma maison.

Un jour, peu avant notre retour à Poudlard, le soleil brillait si fort dans le ciel que je décidai d'aller retrouver Joyce chez elle pour lui proposer une balade. Attrapant un vieux pull qui traînait sur mon lit, j'allai annoncer à ma mère que je rentrais pour dîner et traversai la rue en direction du manoir des Martins. Toujours aussi majestueuse, la vieille bâtisse de pierre dominait le jardin bordé de rosiers en fleurs. Ces derniers diffusaient une agréable odeur de printemps dans l'air et je pris le temps de la respirer à pleins poumons avant de rejoindre le perron.

Ce fut Mrs Martins qui m'ouvrit. Avec sa grossesse, Joyce m'avait raconté qu'Alastor Maugrey, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, lui confiait moins de missions dangereuses, ce qui expliquait sa présence chez elle au beau milieu de la journée. Elle m'accueillit avec le sourire enjoué qui semblait la caractériser et m'invita à entrer. Le rez-de-chaussée de la demeure m'avait toujours paru immense avec ses deux salons, sa salle à manger, sa bibliothèque et son salon de musique, et je faillis bien me perdre alors que Mrs Martins me faisait rejoindre l'escalier et m'entraînait à sa suite vers le premier étage.

— Joyce est en train de m'aider à aménager la chambre du petit, m'apprit-elle alors qu'elle me précédait dans l'escalier de chêne verni. J'aimerais qu'elle soit prête rapidement, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en posant une main sur son ventre dont, à travers la robe, on ne distinguait pas encore la rondeur.

Je lui souris doucement en lui annonçant que j'étais contente pour elle et Mr Martins, et le regard qu'elle m'offrit en retour la fit rajeunir de plusieurs années alors qu'elle poussait la double porte d'une des pièces du premier. Joyce releva la tête lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et fut sur moi en à peine quelques secondes.

— Génial, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à tout vider ! s'exclama-t-elle sans même me saluer.

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Mrs Martins levait les yeux au ciel et ouvrait les rideaux pour éclairer davantage la pièce. Cette dernière était deux fois plus vaste que ma chambre, mais elle était si encombrée qu'on ne pouvait pas y faire trois pas sans trébucher. De vieux meubles de bois et des dizaines de caisses en carton étaient empilés çà et là, si bien que si la fenêtre n'était pas aussi large, j'aurais pu me croire dans un grenier.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de choses dans cette chambre ? demandai-je, étonnée de constater qu'une famille aussi portée sur l'apparence que les Martins pouvait laisser une pièce dans un tel état d'encombrement.

Le visage de la tante de Joyce s'assombrit quelque peu et elle s'assit sur une pile de caisses avant de me répondre.

— Lorsque son frère est mort, commença-t-elle, omettant de prononcer le mot « assassiné », Edwin a récupéré toutes les affaires qu'il possédait avec sa femme et ses beaux parents. Et, comme il ne savait pas quoi en faire, il les a entassées ici.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. À la poussière qui recouvrait tous les objets, il était évident que la pièce était restée fermée durant de longues années. Mr Martins ne devait pas avoir envie de se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en observant ce qui avait appartenu au père de Joyce. Je jetai un regard vers celle-ci qui paraissait songeuse, puis Mrs Martins se releva et entreprit de sortir les meubles de la chambre à l'aide de sa baguette.

— Je vais essayer d'aller trouver une place pour les mettre dans le grenier, nous dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne trierez pas le contenu des caisses ?

D'un même mouvement, Joyce et moi acquiesçâmes avant de nous agenouiller près du premier carton. Celui-ci était rempli par une bonne dizaine de boules en cristal et de paquets de cartes de voyance. Joyce laissa échapper un petit rire en sortant un jeu de cartes de son étui.

— C'était sans doute à mes grands-parents. Ils devaient s'en servir pour leur numéro de voyance.

Amusée, la Serpentard étala sur le sol plusieurs des cartes qui correspondaient chacune à un personnage. Elle les ramassa ensuite toutes dans sa main et me tendit le paquet pour que je pioche. Je m'exécutai et lui redonnai la carte, face cachée. Joyce la récupéra et la retourna de sorte qu'on puisse en découvrir la signification.

— L'étranger ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça ne te correspond pas du tout ! La voyance Moldue est vraiment naze. Mes grands-parents devaient bien s'amuser à raconter n'importe quoi à ceux qui venaient les consulter !

Je souris et rangeai le paquet dans la caisse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Tu les jettes ?

— Surtout pas ! Je vais les mettre dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Si j'ai besoin de rire de temps en temps, je les ressortirai.

— Tu n'es pas gentille avec les Moldus ! Ils y en a qui y croient vraiment !

— Oui, et ils sont bien naïfs ! Cette divination là n'est que du hasard !

— Parce que tu crois que regarder le fond d'une tasse de thé en croyant qu'on va y découvrir son destin est moins ridicule, peut-être ?

Joyce rit puis poussa la boîte dans un coin avant d'en attraper d'autres. Un certain nombre d'entre elles contenaient des vêtements et du linge de maison, les autres de la vaisselle ou des jouets pour enfant. Joyce eut un air sombre en attrapant un hochet magique dans l'une d'elles. Elle l'agita et une petite musique résonna dans la pièce.

— J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir les retrouver plus tôt, soupira-t-elle, les yeux légèrement humides. J'étais gâtée quand j'étais bébé, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant que plusieurs cartons étaient pleins à ras bord des jouets dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter. Ça, je les garde pour mon cousin ou ma cousine. Et mes vêtements de bébé aussi. Edwin et Haley sont affreusement mal équipés pour accueillir un enfant !

— Y a des photos dans celle-là, lui appris-je en attrapant une nouvelle caisse.

— C'est vrai ?! se réjouit d'avance la jeune fille en bondissant sur le carton.

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sortait des dizaines de photos de sa famille maternelle. L'une représentait ses grands-parents à leur mariage, devant une vaste demeure qui devait être leur manoir en Italie. L'autre sa mère à sa naissance. De nombreux clichés montraient son évolution jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de photos d'elle, avoua Joyce en caressant la joue de sa mère sur une des photos où elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Je ne lui ressemble pas.

— Non. Toi, tu ressembles à ton père ! m'exclamai-je en lui tendant un cliché sur laquelle on apercevait ses deux parents, un bébé dans leurs bras et un immense sourire sur le visage.

Joyce eut un soupir en prenant la photo entre ses mains. Elle resta quelques instants figée en observant la famille qu'elle aurait dû former avec ses parents. Puis elle la rangea dans sa poche et replaça les photos dans la boîte en tentant en vain d'afficher un air naturel.

— Ça aussi, je le garde dans ma chambre. Tu m'aides à apporter tout ça dans mon antre ? me demanda-t-elle en désignant les photos et les objets de voyance de ses grands-parents.

J'acquiesçai, un peu mal à l'aise d'assister à ces moments de découverte qu'elle aurait dû avoir seule, et me relevai avant d'attraper les cartons en question. La chambre de Joyce se situait au bout du couloir du premier étage et avait vue sur la mer. Les murs faisaient écho à la couleur bleutée de l'océan avec leur pastel soutenu et Joyce m'indiqua de poser les cartons sur son bureau.

— C'est lourd ces caisses, mine de rien ! fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit double.

— Ne m'en parle pas, répondis-je, soulagée de pouvoir lâcher les boules en cristal et les cartes qui étaient bien plus lourdes qu'elles ne le paraissaient. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je ensuite en remarquant un pendentif d'un vert identique à celui des yeux de Joyce qui était accroché à la glace de la coiffeuse meublant la chambre.

Joyce se redressa sur les coudes et chercha du regard ce que je lui montrais. Son visage se durcit alors qu'elle reconnaissait le collier et elle soupira en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

— C'était à la mère d'Edwin, m'apprit-elle. Ariane me l'a fait porter pour les fiançailles de Rodulphus, le frère de Ganymede. Et quand je suis partie de chez les Lestrange, je l'avais autour du cou et j'ai oublié de l'enlever. Tu sais quoi, je vais le jeter tout de suite. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu garder un truc pareil dans ma chambre.

Elle se releva et arracha la chaîne d'argent des rebords du miroir. Elle tint le pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau à hauteur de ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, le regardant se balancer de droite à gauche, puis s'apprêta à la lâcher au-dessus de la poubelle. Alors que le collier allait disparaître dans la corbeille, Joyce le retint et le repositionna dans sa main.

— Je ne peux pas le jeter, avoua-t-elle en interceptant mon regard interrogateur. Mais je ne veux pas le garder ici non plus...

Le silence se fit alors qu'on cherchait toutes les deux une solution au problème du collier.

— Je sais ! m'exclamai-je tout à coup, l'idée du siècle m'ayant frappée. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'arbre aux messages ?

Au regard qu'elle me lança, je n'eus pas de mal à deviner que non.

— C'est un arbre situé sur les hauteurs de Tinworth, où des gens viennent déposer toutes sortes de choses depuis des années. C'est Arthur qui me l'a montré cet été. Tu pourrais y laisser le collier...

Joyce considéra quelques instants le bijou puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

— Allons-y ! fit-elle avec entrain. La promenade ne te dérange pas ?

— Certainement pas, c'est pour te proposer d'aller faire un tour que j'étais venue au départ. Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tu m'embauchais déjà pour t'aider avec les cartons.

Joyce s'esclaffa et attrapa un coupe-vent dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle était toujours vêtue à la Moldue. Elle disait trouver leurs vêtements bien plus confortables, mais je me doutais qu'elle cherchait surtout à se défaire de l'éducation que lui avaient dispensée les Lestrange. Elle alla ensuite annoncer à Mrs Martins que nous avions fini de ranger les cartons et que nous sortions faire un tour. Le soleil était un peu descendu dans le ciel mais réchauffait toujours agréablement la façade des maisons. Prenant la tête de notre expédition, je conduisis Joyce sur les sentiers escarpés qui permettaient de gravir les falaises entourant Tinworth. Comme moi l'été précédent, Joyce s'extasia de longues minutes devant le panorama qui s'offrait à nous au sommet. Puis, se rappelant que ce n'était pas le but de l'expédition, elle se tourna vers moi et on reprit notre route jusqu'à l'arbre aux messages. Ce dernier était toujours aussi imposant, avec ses innombrables branches croulant sous les mots, les bijoux et les coquillages. Joyce poussa un sifflement d'admiration alors qu'on traversait le champ en direction du tronc du chêne.

— Eh bah dis donc ! Il a l'œil pour dénicher les coins de paradis, ton frère ! s'amusa-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts une guirlande faite d'algues et de coques de palourde. Comment ça se fait qu'autant de gens se soient mis à déposer des objets sur cet arbre ?

— Tout est expliqué ici, ma vieille ! me moquai-je devant son excitation enfantine en lui montrant le panneau explicatif.

Tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans le lecture du petit écriteau, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'égarer du côté où Marly avait accroché les pages de son journal. Les pages que j'avais découvertes l'été dernier étaient toujours là, mais je ne retins pas le petit soupir de déception qui s'échappa de mes lèves en remarquant qu'aucun nouveau feuillet n'avait été attaché avec les autres. Cela dit, Marly ayant dû découvrir que j'avais lu son journal, il était logique qu'elle ne vienne plus déposer ses pensées intimes à cet endroit-là.

— Mais c'est glauque à souhait, cette histoire ! s'exclama Joyce qui avait fini de lire.

Faisant le tour de l'arbre, elle observa quelques instants la corde avec laquelle s'était prétendument pendue Tina. Puis, choisissant avec soin la branche, elle accrocha le pendentif qui se mit à se balancer au gré du vent. Sa tâche accomplie, elle s'assit sur la tombe de Tina et laissa son regard se perdre sur les arbres environnants.

— Eh, t'es au courant que tu es assise sur une tombe, là ? protestai-je pour la forme.

La Serpentard se redressa comme si la pierre l'avait brûlée.

— Attends, tu veux dire que cette légende est vraiment vraie ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais selon la tradition, ce que tu as pris pour un banc, c'est la tombe de Tina...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de mon amie tandis qu'elle balayait des yeux la pierre tombale. Fronçant tout à coup les sourcils, elle s'agenouilla devant et étudia minutieusement le bas côté.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle avait un air éberlué fixé sur le visage. Doucement, elle releva une des manches de son ciré et me montra son poignet.

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sur sa peau blanche se trouvait une marque qu'elle m'avait déjà montrée, plus d'un an plus tôt. Une marque dont je connaissais maintenant la signification. Une marque représentant deux yeux imbriqués à la même pupille. Une des marques du Cercle des Sept Dons. Celle du don de prophétie.

Les connexions se firent lentement dans mon esprit. Si Joyce était dotée du don de prophétie, elle devait l'avoir hérité de sa famille maternelle, puisque ceux-ci tenaient un stand de voyance dans une fête foraine de leur vivant. En revanche, la raison pour laquelle ce symbole était gravé sur la tombe de Tina était trouble. Sans prêter attention à Joyce qui m'assaillait de questions, se demandant pourquoi je réagissais ainsi et pourquoi la marque qu'elle avait depuis toujours au poignet se trouvait également gravée sur la tombe, je me penchai à mon tour vers la pierre et la scrutai de mes yeux. L'inscription que j'avais déjà remarquée cet été était toujours là, soulignée de huit petits symboles dont je comprenais désormais le sens.

 _« Je vous vengerai »_ , disait l'inscription de la tombe. Barrés étaient certains symboles. En fleurs étaient les edelweiss plantés au pied de la tombe. Glacial fut le frisson qui parcourut mon échine.

.

* * *

.

 _Eh oui, vous vous doutiez bien que je comptais aller quelque part avec cette histoire de cercle... Mais vous rappeliez-vous de la marque de Joyce, évoquée dans le chapitre 20 ? Et de son comportement étrange vis-à-vis de la boule de cristal de Jake, dans le chapitre 38 ?_


	45. t1 - chapitre 44 : la reine des glaces

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 44 : La Reine des Glaces

.

* * *

.

 _Avril 1976_

.

— Bien que plus connue dans le monde des Moldus, la légende qui lie le village de Tinworth à son nom a bel et bien des origines sorcières. En effet, à travers les aventures tragiques et romantiques de Tina et de Worth, deux sorciers ayant réellement existé à la toute fin du seizième siècle, se cache nul autre que le Cercle des Sept Dons. Dans la légende Moldue, Tina et Worth sont présentés comme un couple qui s'aimait d'un amour si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir le briser. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une femme inconnue dotée de pouvoirs magiques qui, dit-on, envoûta Worth pour lui voler son amour pour Tina. Désespérée, cette dernière tenta comme elle put de récupérer l'attention du jeune homme, sans succès. Croyant qu'il ne l'aimait plus, elle se rendit sur les falaises du village et se pendit à un jeune chêne aujourd'hui plusieurs fois centenaire. Comprenant que l'amour de Worth pour elle ne serait jamais vrai, la femme qui l'avait envoûté rompit son enchantement, redonnant sa liberté émotionnelle à celui-ci. Worth partit à la recherche de Tina mais la retrouva trop tard, se balançant au bout d'une corde accrochée à la plus haute branche du chêne. Dévasté, il érigea la tombe de son amante au pied de l'arbre et, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vint se lamenter entre ses racines. Perpétuant cette tradition, les villageois continuèrent à venir déposer des messages tout autour du chêne qui est à présent connu sous le nom de l'Arbre aux Messages. Des deux amants fut nommé le village ; Tinworth, en mémoire des noms de Tina et de Worth, associés pour l'éternité.

« Ce que la légende Moldue ne dit pas, cependant, c'est que Tina et Worth étaient deux sorciers et que cette sorcière venue rompre leur quotidien était en réalité dotée du don d'envoûtement et faisait partie du Cercle des Sept Dons. De cette histoire tragique naquit une haine à l'encontre des membres du Cercle. Le frère de Tina, Martin, se sentant désespéré de la perte de sa sœur, se mit en tête de retrouver cette femme et de là commença une réelle traque des porteurs de dons, rendue plus facile par l'existence des marques sur la peau des membres du Cercle. Martin parvint à rallier à sa cause des sorciers venus de tous les horizons et, quelques années plus tard, la Communauté de l'Edelweiss naquit de son initiative. Le peu de témoignages retrouvés racontent que cette organisation criminelle cherchait à capturer tous les membres du Cercle des Sept Dons et à effectuer des expériences sur leur sang pour trouver l'origine de leurs pouvoirs plus étendus que ceux de la plupart des sorciers. Une rumeur affirme aussi que, grâce à ce trafic de sang, Martin parvint à s'enrichir de manière considérable et à gagner de l'influence dans le monde magique anglais. Mais, entre légende et réalité, la véracité de cette partie de l'histoire n'a jamais été prouvée.

Joyce eut un long frisson en reposant le livre sur la table une fois sa lecture achevée. Ses grands yeux verts étaient perdus dans le vide alors qu'elle assimilait ces nouvelles informations et ses mains tremblaient d'une peur qu'elle ne paraissait pas en mesure de contrôler. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris son appartenance au Cercle des Sept Dons durant les vacances, la Serpentard n'avait eu de cesse de me harceler à son propos, refusant d'admettre que je n'étais pas un puits de savoir et qu'il lui faudrait attendre notre retour à Poudlard pour obtenir les éclaircissements qu'elle désirait. À peine descendue du train, elle m'avait donc traînée de force à la bibliothèque, ignorant les cris de famine de mon estomac qui brûlait de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Et maintenant, elle était terrifiée par tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa famille maternelle.

Après avoir jugé qu'être dotée du don de prophétie était génial, Joyce se rendait en effet peu à peu compte que c'était bien d'être une bonne nouvelle. Au-delà de la découverte des pouvoirs qui étaient les siens, le fait qu'elle descende d'une des Sept Sacrées, les sept familles appartenant au Cercle, impliquait toutes sortes de dangers que ni elle ni moi n'étions en mesure d'imaginer. Et encore moins d'affronter. À commencer par l'existence de la Communauté de l'Edelweiss, qui obligeait Joyce à garder son don secret.

— Tu crois qu'elle existe encore, cette communauté ?

Mon amie me fixait à présent, caressant distraitement du bout des doigts la marque qu'elle avait au poignet et dont elle comprenait désormais la signification et l'origine. J'haussai maladroitement les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas... C'est possible. Après tout, je n'avais jamais entendu parler du Cercle des Sept Dons avant mon cours de runes et la question de Lestrange, alors...

— Deux minutes ! m'interrompit Joyce. Mon cousin est au courant de l'existence de ce Cercle ?

— Euh... Oui, comme le reste de la classe d'étude des runes. Où est le problème ?

Elle grimaça.

— Il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne que j'en fais partie ! Imagine si ça remontait aux oreilles de ma tante, ou pire, de mon oncle... ?

À présent, elle semblait vraiment paniquée et ses ongles vinrent tapoter le bois de la table à rythme de plus en plus rapide.

— Écoute, repris-je sur un ton que je voulus rassurant. Presque plus personne ne sait que ce Cercle existe encore. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour cette espèce de communauté. Elle a été créée il y a des siècles ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en reste encore des traces aujourd'hui ?

— Ma marque est bien là, elle, objecta très justement Joyce. Et pourtant la création du Cercle remonte au quinzième siècle, avant même celle de la Communauté !

Je poussai un long soupir, me demandant ce que j'étais censée lui dire pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter.

— Si personne à l'école n'a jamais cherché à t'extorquer ton sang, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant que tu connais l'existence du Cercle des Sept Dons. Arrête d'y penser, vis ta vie, cache ta marque et tout se passera bien ! assurai-je en tentant de paraître confiante.

Le sourcil de Joyce se fronça. Elle cessa de marteler la table de ses doigts et porta un regard irrité sur les quelques rares livres que nous avions pu trouver sur le sujet qui s'empilaient devant nous. Elle soupira puis se leva et les ramena à leur place.

— Si je ne dois plus y penser, autant commencer maintenant, me dit-elle. Je retourne dans ma salle commune.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, elle tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque. Désormais seule, je ne m'attardai pas longtemps et finis par l'imiter, prenant la direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

— Ah, Alicia ! s'exclama Becca en me voyant franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Tu étais passée où ?

— Joyce voulait que je l'aide à faire un truc à la bibliothèque. Angel n'est pas avec vous ?

Theo et Charlie échangèrent un regard avant que le second ne me réponde.

— Elle est montée se coucher. Elle avait pas l'air bien.

— Et vous n'êtes pas allés voir comment elle allait ?

Becca haussa les épaules.

— Elle a ses règles et elle a mal au ventre, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

Charlie s'étouffa et Theo rougit, ce qui me fit rire bien malgré moi.

— Je vais quand même aller voir comment elle va.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Tu sais même pas ce que ça fait.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir tout en dégainant un majeur à la face de ma prétendue amie. J'avais horreur qu'elle me rappelle à quel point mon corps était plus lent à se développer que les leurs. J'avais quatorze ans, la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, pas de poitrine et toujours pas de menstruations à l'horizon. Pas que cela me gêne véritablement dans ma vie de tous les jours, mais à l'âge des premiers émois, Merlin savait que je n'attirais pas les foules.

— Angie, ça va ? m'enquis-je en pénétrant dans le dortoir et en m'approchant de mon amie, blottie sous sa couette.

Elle repoussa ses couvertures et hocha la tête, mais je ne fus pas suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les traces rouges qui couraient sur ses joues.

— Pourquoi t'as pleuré ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

— J'ai parlé avec... avec Thomas. À propos de... tu sais.

— Oh. Et, euh... Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Comment tu voulais que ça se passe ? J'suis qu'une gamine et lui il est majeur ! Dans deux ans il travaillera alors que moi j'aurais même pas passé mes BUSES !

— Mais il n'a pas été méchant, au moins ?

— Il a rien dit, renifla-t-elle. Je suis partie avant qu'il me réponde.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

— Il est où le problème alors ?

— J'me sens débile, c'est tout. Je suis tellement... clichée. J'ai l'impression de m'être complètement faite avoir. J'arrive même pas à savoir pourquoi je l'ai embrassé en premier lieu. C'était tout vu qu'embrasser Thomas me mènerait jamais à rien.

— T'as embrassé Thomas ?

Angel et moi sursautâmes d'un même moment et nous retournâmes vers la porte pour découvrir Becca qui nous fixait depuis le seuil du dortoir.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, la rousse ne nous adressa pas la parole de toute la journée. Elle prit le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sun-Ly et de Zoey, se débrouilla pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir à côté de nous en cours et fut introuvable à chacun de nos temps libres. Même pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, elle préféra rester en compagnie de Zoey plutôt que d'écouter les instructions de Brûlopot à côté de Theo et de moi comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire.

Pas dupe pour une mornille, Theo essaya plusieurs fois de savoir ce qui se passait, mais j'esquivai chacune de ses tentatives comme je le pus. Si l'attitude de Becca ne me donnait pas envie de cacher des choses à mes amis à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui révéler ce qui s'était passé entre Angel et Thomas. Angel était comme une sœur pour lui et je préférais ignorer ce qu'il ferait au sixième année s'il apprenait l'existence de ce pari stupide entre lui et sa meilleure amie. Quant à Charlie, il était encore plus inconcevable de lui raconter ce qui se tramait entre son frère et une de ses amies. Rien que l'idée me faisait tendrement sourire par son incongruité.

Ainsi, quand Brûlopot nous intima de nous mettre en binôme et de mettre en commun nos recherches sur les créatures aquatiques, je fus pour la toute première fois très heureuse de quitter Theo pour rejoindre Lestrange. Depuis nos différentes altercations avant les vacances de Noël, nous ne nous adressions la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, nous contentant de nous exprimer par gestes explicites. Cette fois-là ne manqua pas. Il me tendit ses recherches et je fis de même avec les miennes avant qu'on ne note les éléments qu'on jugeait important sur une feuille qu'on remit au professeur à la fin du cours.

J'allai quitter l'enclos et rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner lorsque, à ma grande surprise, le cousin de Joyce me retint. Il semblait gêné et ses yeux verts reflétaient un malaise que je n'avais pas coutume de voir sur ses traits hautains.

— Je voulais... commença-t-il, incertain quant aux mots à utiliser. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon acharnement d'il y a quelques mois. Tu ne m'avais rien fait et, même si ce n'est pas une excuse, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Aussi curieux que cela pouvait paraître, Ganymede Lestrange dégageait une sincérité inhabituelle tandis qu'il demandait mon pardon. Je me doutais que m'adresser ces mots avait dû lui demander un effort tout particulier et un sourire touché étira mes lèvres. D'autant plus que, les faits étant clos depuis de nombreuses semaines, rien ne l'obligeait à prendre sur lui et à venir s'excuser.

— Excuses acceptées.

Sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire, Lestrange esquissa une moue qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire puis quitta le petit enclos pour remonter vers le château. Constatant que la majorité des élèves faisaient de même, je ramassai mon sac au sol et saluai le professeur Brûlopot avant de sortir à mon tour.

— C'est de mieux en mieux dis-moi, fit une voix sarcastique qui se hissa à mes côtés alors que je refermais la porte.

Becca se tenait sur ma droite et souriait d'un air amer.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Eh bien, tu ne parles pas à tes amis, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de le faire avec des personnes que tu détestes...

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Becca.

J'eus envie de lui dire que, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais tout raconté par rapport à Angel et à Thomas, mais cela aurait été remettre la faute sur la brune et ce n'était pas ce dont nous avions besoin, aussi je me tus.

La rousse eut un éclat de rire dénué de toute joie et s'engagea sur le chemin qui serpentait vers le château. Figée par sa froideur, je finis par prendre une grande inspiration et accélérai le pas pour la suivre. Elle marchait si vite qu'on avait presque atteint le Hall lorsque j'attrapai sa manche pour la forcer à me regarder.

— Écoute, je sais qu'on aurait dû te le dire et que tu dois être vexée qu'on ne l'ait pas fait, mais... Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant.

— Ouah. T'es sérieuse là ? Tu pensais pas que ça me vexerait autant ? Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est agréable de se sentir tenue à l'écart ?

Elle rit à nouveau, mais des larmes baignaient cette fois son regard et je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant que faire pour arrêter la crise que je sentais imminente.

— Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Évidemment que tu crois que c'est agréable, vu que tu passes ta vie à t'enfermer dans tes secrets et ton silence pour éviter d'avoir à partager quoi que ce soit avec les autres. Mais sache que c'est loin d'être le cas de toute le monde.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche tandis qu'on pénétrait dans le Hall et le traversa à contre courant, prenant la direction des escaliers menant vers les étages et non celle de la Grande Salle. C'est cela qui me fit le plus mal. Pas qu'elle m'en veuille, pas qu'elle ne me laisse pas m'expliquer, pas qu'elle pense que j'étais incapable de la comprendre. Mais qu'elle, un véritable estomac sur pattes, me renvoie à la face sa tristesse en loupant le premier repas de sa vie par ma faute.

Je sentis mes yeux se brouiller et entrai dans le réfectoire sans vraiment avoir le cœur à manger non plus.

— Becca est remontée au dortoir ? devina Theo quand je m'assis face à lui, Angel et Charlie n'étant pas encore revenus de leur cours d'étude des Moldus.

J'hochai la tête, trop craintive des tremblements de mes lèvres pour me risquer à formuler une réponse à voix haute. La main de Theo glissa jusqu'à la mienne et il s'en saisit doucement, jouant avec comme pour me montrer que, lui, ne m'en voulait pas. Je le remerciai en serrant ses doigts en retour, avant de le lâcher quand Charlie se laissa tomber en face de nous avec un long soupir.

— Les Moldus sont de véritables génies ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous on s'emmerde avec des plumes et eux ils ont des stylos ! Je déteste Faucett, j'aurais trop voulu que le prof me donne le sien.

— Becca n'est pas là ? remarqua Angel.

— Non, elle est rentrée à la salle commune.

— Elle loupe un repas ? Elle ? s'éberlua Charlie. Elle est malade ou quoi ?

— Non. Elle m'en veut juste de penser que tout le monde est comme moi et s'en fiche d'être laissé pour compte. C'est ridicule, putain ! Je déteste être mise de côté ! Elle croit quoi ?

Theo et Charlie se regardèrent, incapables de comprendre mon soudain emportement.

— Pourquoi elle se sentirait mise de côté ? On est tout le temps avec elle !

— Elle se sent pas mise de côté par rapport à vous, intervint Angel d'une voix nouée. C'est à cause de moi.

Je fis la moue.

— T'en fais pas Angie, c'est pas ce qu'elle a l'air de penser.

.

* * *

.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un silence étouffé par les va-et-vient de mes pensées. Becca m'ignorait superbement et, à défaut de pouvoir lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, j'ignorais Angel parce que c'était plus facile que de prendre le risque de lui cracher tout ce que je pensais de cette situation à la face. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que ce soit à moi que Becca ait montré toute l'étendue de sa peine alors que je ne me considérais pas comme en étant à l'origine. Oui, je l'avais mise à l'écart et cela l'avait sans aucun doute blessée, mais je l'avais fait parce que je voulais faire plaisir à Angel, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Sans ça, je lui aurais tout dit, et j'avais même cherché à convaincre Angel qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir confiance en elle qu'en moi. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi de le révéler à Becca, si ce n'est à me dédouaner et à remettre la faute sur Angel, quitte à tout faire empirer ?

Theo et Charlie eurent au moins le mérite de me réconforter à leur façon, tentant comme ils pouvaient de m'assurer que tout allait s'arranger, alors même qu'ils ignoraient le motif de ma dispute avec les filles. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison et que ce n'était sans doute pas une histoire futile qui allait tout gâcher entre nous, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé avec mes deux amies après cette soirée d'avril. Lily et les Maraudeurs – bien que pas tout à fait réconciliés – firent également leur possible pour me remonter le moral et, j'eus beau être touchée par leurs attentions, elles ne changèrent rien à la tristesse qui siégeait au fond de moi.

Le parc qui renaissait après l'hiver devint mon refuge attitré. Je me lovai un peu partout dans l'herbe, un livre à la main, profitant de la douceur printanière qui se faisait plus franche de jour en jour, amenant doucement les températures estivales. Deux jours après mon altercation à sens unique avec Becca, je m'étais isolée auprès d'un arbre voisin du Lac Noir, le même que celui en dessous duquel j'avais passé un drôle de moment avachie dans la neige en compagnie de Regulus Black, lorsque, deux heures après mon arrivée, ce dernier fit son apparition.

Je pensais qu'il allait s'asseoir à mes côtés et sortir son livre comme il le faisait toujours mais, dès qu'il me vit, il fit demi-tour et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à le retenir. Suite à son étrange comportement lors du dernier dîner du Club de Slug', je n'avais pas cherché à lui parler, mais, en cet après-midi ensoleillé, je voulais plus que tout prouver aux autres – et surtout à moi-même – que je n'étais pas celle que mes actes et les mots de Becca clamaient que j'étais, que je n'aimais pas m'isoler volontairement quand bien même d'autres se trouvaient autour de moi.

— Eh, salut, m'exclamai-je donc alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Tu... tu as le temps de parler ?

Déjà peu assurée, mon malaise grandit d'autant plus lorsque, quand il se retourna, ce ne fut que pour me toiser. Me sentant en position d'infériorité ainsi affalée sur la pelouse, je me relevai et tentai de lui adresser un sourire encourageant qui dut plus s'apparenter à une grimace.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Azer ?

Sa voix était sèche et je notai qu'il m'appelait de nouveau par mon nom de famille.

— Je ne sais pas. Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me dévisagea d'un air suffisant, sans comprendre, et je repris :

— On s'entendait bien, avant, pendant les dîners de Slug'... Pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé ?

— Tu croyais quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Qu'on était amis ?

Ses mots me blessèrent.

— Sans vouloir être méchant, poursuivit-il d'une voix telle qu'il était difficile de croire un instant que telle n'était pas son intention, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être ami avec toi. C'est vrai, quand on voit comment réagissent tes amis de Gryffondor, on se dit que tu ne dois pas être tellement agréable pour qu'ils t'abandonnent chacun leur tour...

Ses insinuations m'indignèrent, mais j'étais tellement choquée que je fus incapable de lui répondre.

— On dirait que tu ne te ressens rien. Tu viens de te disputer avec Stevens qui est censée être ton amie et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est venir te planquer dans le parc... Comme si tu en avais absolument rien à foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et que ta petite tranquillité était plus importante.

Le livre que je tenais jusque là dans mes mains chuta au sol.

— En vérité, tu es un peu comme la Reine des Glaces... Tu es là, tout le monde te voit, tout le monde te connaît, tu impressionnes, même, mais tu es incapable de faire preuve d'une once de pitié envers quelqu'un...

Je ne pus pas en entendre plus. Abandonnant là mon livre et mes espoirs de réconciliation, je tournai les talons sans chercher à démentir ses paroles. La vérité était qu'il m'avait blessée. Profondément. C'était comme s'il m'avait donné le coup de grâce après les reproches faits par Becca. Je me sentais cassée en deux. Et alors que je m'éloignai sans savoir où j'allais, je sentis des larmes dévaler mes joues.

Il était doué. Il avait réussi à faire fondre ma glace. Maintenant, elle coulait sur mon visage et venait s'échouer sur mon uniforme.


	46. t1 - chapitre 45 : le pire jour de leurs

.

 **TOME 1 : LA FIN DE L'INSOUCIANCE**

 **Partie 2 : Les méandres du passé**

Chapitre 45 : Le pire jour de leurs vies

.

* * *

.

 _Printemps 1976_

.

Les paroles de Regulus m'affectèrent bien plus que je n'aurais pu le prévoir. Ses mots tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête durant de longues heures après qu'il me les ait balancés à la figure et, quelques jours plus tard, j'étais encore capable de restituer la moindre de ses phrases, intonations et mimiques à la clé. Néanmoins, elles eurent au moins le mérite de me réconcilier avec Becca et Angel. En effet, en me voyant complètement démolie le soir de mon altercation avec le frère de Sirius, Becca se méprit sur les raisons de mes larmes et, pensant qu'elle en était la responsable, se jeta sur moi en disant que me blesser n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions.

Au départ, je ne cherchai pas à la démentir, bien trop heureuse qu'elle se soit trompée et ait ainsi fait le premier pas mais, quelques jours plus tard, je finis par lui confier, à elle et à Angel qui s'était jointe à nous, ce qui s'était passé avec le Serpentard. Becca le traita de tous les noms, me faisant sourire, et le regard que m'adressa Angel valait bien toutes les potions antidouleurs de Mrs Pomfresh. M'assurant qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'il ne méritait pas que je me mette dans un tel état, elles me forcèrent à reprendre du poil de la bête et notre amitié, bien que salie par les récents événements, se retissa petit à petit

Peu de temps après notre réconciliation, les Maraudeurs organisèrent une petite farce, comme pour montrer aux élèves de Poudlard que, maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis et pas près de se redisputer, leurs ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Les voir comploter tous les quatre comme au bon vieux temps me réconforta étrangement, au même titre que le progressif retour à la normale des entraînements de Quidditch en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Angel et Thomas. Les deux semblaient prêts à oublier l'épisode et Alex et moi, qui étions les seuls au courant, nous gardâmes bien de le leur rappeler, même lorsqu'on se fit humilier en finale contre les Poufsouffle.

Ainsi, mai passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Les examens se firent plus proches, le château plus studieux, la bibliothèque se remplissant de jour en jour, au grand désarroi de Mrs Pince qui n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour surveiller tous les élèves. Mes premiers examens débutèrent à la mi-juin et se déroulèrent bien pour la plupart. De toute façon, j'avais si peu travaillé durant les dernières semaines que j'étais loin d'être en mesure de me plaindre de la difficulté de ce qui nous était demandé.

.

* * *

.

 _Juin 1976_

.

Lorsque, enfin, le dernier examen toucha à sa fin, tous les troisièmes années de Gryffondor se rendirent gaiement dans le parc. Sun-Ly entraîna Angel et Becca vers le lac tandis que Zoey se plongeait dans la lecture d'un magazine sur la berge et que Fred Thompson, un de mes camarades de maison, tentait comme il pouvait d'expliquer les règles du football à Theo et Charlie qui, bien que de sang-mêlé tous les deux, ne semblaient pas y comprendre grand-chose. De mon côté, je ne fis que m'allonger dans l'herbe, savourant la douceur du début d'été.

À Poudlard, j'avais l'impression d'être hors du temps. De pouvoir profiter de mon adolescence loin de tous les problèmes de la vie courante qu'il me faudrait retrouver dès que le Poudlard Express s'immobiliserait dans la gare de Kings Cross. Je me doutais que je ne verrais pas beaucoup mon père de l'été et cette perspective m'attristait. Depuis que les attaques s'enchaînaient, il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix années, son visage se creusant de fatigue tandis que son sourire se faisait moins lumineux de jour en jour. Il passait de plus en plus de temps au Ministère et ma mère disait, à juste titre, que ça lui bouffait toute sa joie de vivre.

Bercée par les cris des garçons, les éclaboussures de Sun-Ly, Angel et Becca, et les bruissements des pages du magasine de Zoey, je finis par sombrer petit à petit dans un sommeil réparateur. Lorsque je m'en réveillai, quelques heures plus tard, sous le regard moqueur de Becca qui me fit remarquer que je dormais la bouche ouverte, le soleil était bien descendu dans le ciel et les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui passaient leurs BUSES ou ASPICS avaient à leur tour rejoint le parc pour savourer un moment de répit.

Je répondis au signe de main de Lily et d'Alice qui s'étaient installées non loin de nous et remarquai avec un haussement de sourcil amusé que les Maraudeurs avaient élu domicile sous un grand hêtre, dans le parc, James paraissant s'amuser à impressionner la galerie en jouant avec un Vif d'or. Je levai les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire et acceptai la demande de Theo qui me demandait si je voulais jouer au Bavboules avec lui. Il mit donc en place les quilles qu'il fallait dégommer à l'aide d'une boule sans la faire éclater – au risque de se voir arrosé d'un filet de bave peu ragoutant.

Au bout de trois parties où je le battis à chaque fois à plate couture, Theo finit par gagner en animosité et par envoyer ses boules avec plus de force, nous obligeant à aller les chercher de plus en plus loin. Après avoir fini plusieurs fois sa course sur le sac d'Alice puis contre le pied d'un septième année de Serpentard qui nous envoya un regard courroucé, la boule finit par décider de partir à l'aventure et s'égara du côté d'un fourré devant lequel un élève était assis.

Tout en passant devant l'arbre où étaient installés les Maraudeurs et où James avait arrêté de jouer avec son Vif d'or, je rejoignis le buisson et eus un moment d'hésitation en constatant que l'élève qui y avait établi son territoire n'était autre que Rogue.

— Excuse-moi, fis-je en me penchant pour ramasser la boule qui avait roulé dans les brindilles.

Rogue m'adressa un regard indifférent et se replongea dans l'analyse de son sujet de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'épreuve dont lui et les autres cinquièmes années venaient de sortir. Pressée de m'éloigner de lui, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devait me cataloguer que comme la petite sœur de Jake, qu'il n'appréciait pas, et la protégée de James, qu'il détestait, je pressai le pas en faisant demi-tour, mais je n'eus pas fait dix mètres que je me figeai. Dans mon dos, les Maraudeurs s'étaient levés, James et Sirius en tête, Peter en bon suiveur et Remus marchant derrière eux à contrecœur.

— Ça va, Servilus ? lança la voix de James.

Pressentant que les choses allaient mal tourner, je me retournai juste à temps pour voir Rogue plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir sa baguette. James ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en servir et la fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Prenant la relève, Sirius jeta un _Impedimenta_ sur son ennemi et Rogue tomba au sol. Autour de moi, plusieurs élèves se levaient, inquiets ou amusés, et s'approchaient des cinq garçons qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour attirer l'attention.

La situation dégénéra rapidement. Alors que la foule autour de moi se faisait plus dense et plus bruyante, les moqueries fusèrent entre James, Sirius et Rogue, de même que les sorts. Des bulles de savon s'étaient mises à sortir de la bouche du Serpentard et je m'apprêtai à intervenir lorsque quelqu'un le fit à ma place.

— Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Sans surprise, je me détournai pour faire face à Lily qui s'approchait d'une démarche chaloupée. Aussitôt, James sembla se calmer et lui adressa un regard charmeur, avant de lancer un :

— Ça va, Evans ?

— Laisse-le tranquille, riposta Lily, déviant la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Eh bien voilà, fit James après avoir simulé un temps de réflexion, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Bon nombre de ceux qui m'entouraient éclatèrent de rire mais je restai de marbre, de même que Lily et Remus. En laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les élèves debout à mes côtés, je remarquai que même Evan Rosier avait esquissé un sourire tandis qu'à ses côtés, Jake arborait un air blasé. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas Rogue, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait les Maraudeurs, alors assister à la scène devait lui être bien égal. De son côté, Joyce regardait James avec l'air de ceux qui se demandent comment quelqu'un a pu autant changer.

Le temps de mon analyse, la dispute avait encore empirée. Désormais, la joue de James étincelait de sang alors que Rogue se relevait mollement du sol, la baguette pointée sur le Gryffondor. Ripostant, le poursuiveur suspendit son ennemi dans le vide, le ridiculisant une nouvelle fois devant la masse d'élèves assemblés.

— Fais-le descendre ! s'écria Lily après être restée choquée quelques instants devant l'échange de sort.

Elle prenait le parti de Rogue, mais je voyais bien que le sort qu'il avait utilisé à l'encontre de James l'avait un peu perturbée.

— Mais certainement.

À nouveau, Rogue se retrouva au sol et empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier. Il allait reprendre le combat lorsque ce fut au tour de Sirius de le pétrifier, le clouant au sol sans lui laisser le temps d'attraper sa baguette.

— LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

Les pupilles émeraudes de Lily brillaient de rage et elle avait elle aussi sorti sa baguette, fulminante.

— Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, se désola James en échangeant un regard complice avec Sirius.

— Alors libère-le du maléfice !

James sembla balancer quelques instants et, sous le regard indigné de Sirius qui ne comprenait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait obéir sans protester aux ordres d'Evans, il lança le contre-sort à Rogue.

— Et voilà, dit-il, comme s'il était déçu que le jeu s'arrête déjà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

L'attroupement commença à se dissoudre, pensant que la fête était terminée. Mais il n'en était rien. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer et Rogue le prouva très rapidement.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Les mots avaient été murmurés sur le ton de la détermination et ils figèrent la scène dans une sorte d'irréalité. Choquée, je dévisageai Rogue qui, furieux, se relevait doucement, foudroyant James et Lily du regard. Si cette dernière fut blessée, elle n'en montra rien. Au lieu de ça, elle déclara avec une froideur qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout :

— Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

Il avait suffi de deux phrases pour que tout le monde comprenne que c'était la fin de leur amitié. Alors que je pensais que tout était enfin terminé, James intercéda pour que Rogue fasse des excuses à Lily, et il s'ensuivit un long monologue durant lequel elle cracha ses quatre vérités au Maraudeur avant de tourner les talons, tentant de conserver une certaine dignité.

James tenta en vain de la retenir puis, voyant que c'était inutile, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Rogue pour lui jeter un nouveau sort. Ce dernier avait visiblement prévu la chose puisqu'il riposta instantanément, déclenchant un duel entre les deux ennemis de toujours. Au début, personne ne tenta de s'interposer, les sorts restant assez courtois tant les deux étaient perturbés par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Mais il vint un moment où Rogue siffla une formule que je ne connaissais pas et, lâchant un cri d'indignation, Joyce se précipita entre James et lui, recevant le sort de plein fouet alors qu'elle hurlait _« ÇA SUFFIT ! »_.

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se produisit rien, seul le silence fit écho à la formule de Rogue. Puis, lentement, une tâche d'un rouge carmin imbiba la chemise de la jeune fille, lui donnant une teinte qui jurait atrocement avec sa cravate aux couleurs des Serpentard. Malgré la douleur apparente, visible à ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes, Joyce ne broncha pas. Elle laissa simplement le sort faire son effet, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Rogue qui paraissait horrifié. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put cependant plus tenir et ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous elle.

— Le contre-sort c'est quoi, bordel, Rogue ?! s'alarma Jake en voyant son amie chuter au sol.

— Je... je ne sais pas... avoua ce dernier.

Jake jura, comme il avait coutume de le faire lorsque la situation devenait hors de contrôle. Et c'est alors que, sous les regards ébahis de tous ceux qui nous entouraient, Rosier pointa sa baguette sur l'abdomen de Joyce et murmura quelques mots. Le contre-sort, comme je le compris lorsque le visage de la Serpentard se détendit tandis que le sang disparaissait peu à peu de sa chemise. Au vu de la tête que tira Jake, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son meilleur ami intervienne et il le sonda longuement du regard, comme si ses traits impassibles d'aristocrate allait lui révéler la raison de son acte.

— Quoi ?! s'agaça Rosier. Tu préférais que je la laisse crever sur le sol ? Très bien, la prochaine fois c'est ce que je ferai !

Il se fraya ensuite un chemin parmi la foule à grand renfort de coup d'épaules et s'éloigna dans le parc. Haussant les épaules, Jake aida Joyce à se relever et lui demanda comment elle allait. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré par sa réponse, il déclara sèchement à l'intention des autres élèves :

— Dégagez, maintenant. Y a rien à voir.

Personne ne chercha à s'opposer à ses paroles et l'attroupement se dispersa. Remus entraîna James, Sirius et Peter à l'écart, aucun des trois ne cherchant à protester, et Rogue disparut à son tour le plus vite qu'il put. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Jake, Joyce et moi et, d'un commun accord, on prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, Joyce s'appuyant sur nos épaules. En me mettant en marche, je sentis quelque chose rouler contre mon pied et vis la boule de Bavboules s'échouer dans l'herbe. Clignant des yeux, je l'abandonnai là, me disant que, peut-être, les choses auraient été différentes si Theo ne l'avait pas envoyée ricocher si près du buisson où était installé Severus Rogue en cet après-midi de juin.

.

Sans surprise, le soir venu, ce fut dans une salle commune quasiment déserte que je fis mon entrée après avoir amené Joyce à l'infirmerie et m'être assurée que le sortilège que lui avait jeté Rogue n'aurait pas de répercussions sur son état de santé. Mrs Pomfresh avait eu la bonne idée de ne nous poser aucune question et s'était contentée d'examiner la jeune fille avant de conclure qu'une potion et quelques heures de repos lui seraient amplement suffisantes pour être à nouveau sur pied.

Repérant Alice dans un coin de la pièce circulaire, je me dirigeai vers elle et m'assis à ses côtés. Elle m'adressa un petit regard triste.

— Comment va Lily ? m'enquis-je tout en ayant l'impression de poser une question particulièrement stupide.

— Pas bien. Elle fait la fière, mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça l'a complètement détruite, cette histoire...

Je poussai un soupir et fermai les yeux en reposant ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installée.

— Et Martins ? Elle va bien ? Il parait que Rogue lui a envoyé un maléfice après qu'on est parties.

— À vrai dire, le maléfice était destiné à James. Je ne le connaissais même pas... Mais elle va bien. Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était pas très grave.

— Tant mieux.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Je n'étais pas très proche d'Alice et, lorsqu'on était amenées à parler toutes les deux, c'était souvent elle qui faisait la conversation. Or, là, elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à entretenir une discussion et, hormis les politesses d'usage, nous n'avions donc pas grand-chose à nous dire. Je restai pourtant là, près d'elle, profitant du calme inhabituel de la salle commune et revivant sans cesse les événements de l'après-midi.

Je n'y comprenais vraiment pas grand-chose. Je n'avais jamais directement assisté à une dispute entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs, et jamais je n'aurais pu deviner que ces derniers s'en prenaient à lui de cette manière. Cela me faisait revoir mes positions sur James et Sirius, je devais l'avouer. Même si je les estimais beaucoup et connaissais leurs nombreuses qualités, être confrontée comme cela à leurs pires défauts me faisait un choc.

Quant à Rogue... Je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi il avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Leur amitié battait un peu de l'aile ces derniers temps, je l'avais vu à travers les plaintes de plus en plus longues de Lily lorsqu'elle revenait d'une promenade avec son meilleur ami. Mais de là à ce que les choses dégénèrent à ce point ? Ceci dit, cela pouvait trouver une explication. Si Joyce avait raison et que beaucoup de Serpentard avaient les Nés-Moldus en horreur, Rogue devait se faire huer pour être ami avec Lily... Mais tout de même ! Les choses me dépassaient.

À l'heure du dîner, je regagnai l'infirmerie. J'avais promis à Joyce de la rejoindre là-bas, Pomfresh l'ayant forcée à rester allongée sur un lit jusqu'au repas. Alors que j'allais pousser les portes, elles s'ouvrirent devant moi pour laisser passer le petit ami de Joyce qui semblait tout particulièrement pressé de quitter les lieux.

— Oh, salut Ralph ! m'exclamai-je en l'apercevant.

Le sixième année m'accorda à peine un regard et disparut à l'angle du couloir sans me répondre. Les sourcils froncés, j'entrai dans l'infirmerie pour trouver une Joyce furibonde qui faisait les cent pas autour de son lit, le tout sous le regard blasé de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait abandonné l'idée de la faire asseoir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

En me voyant, Joyce ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa sa cape avant de me faire quitter l'infirmerie.

— Ralph et moi avons rompu, m'apprit-elle avec rancœur alors qu'on progressait dans le couloir illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil.

— Mais pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. Tout se passait bien, non ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Elle poussa un soupir et replaça une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.

— Je t'ai menti, Alicia. En fait, ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça...

Je lui indiquai de développer.

— Ça a commencé aux vacances de Pâques... Sur le quai, les parents de Ralph nous ont vus nous dire au-revoir, et ils ont voulu savoir qui j'étais... Normal pour des parents, tu vas me dire. Mais visiblement, la réponse de Ralph ne leur a pas plu.

— Comment ça ?

— Mon nom de famille ne leur convenait pas.

Comprenant petit à petit où elle voulait en venir, je l'entraînai vers le parc plutôt que dans la Grande Salle devant laquelle nous étions arrivées. Le grand air serait plus propice à ses explications que l'impersonnalité du réfectoire. Surtout qu'après ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Joyce attirerait forcément les regards.

— Tu veux dire que... que les parents de Ralph ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte avec toi parce que tu es une Martins ?

Mollement, Joyce acquiesça.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce nom de famille à la con me pourrirait jusqu'au moindre centimètre de ma vie... grogna-t-elle en foudroyant un arbuste du regard comme s'il avait s'agit de son ex-petit-ami. Dès qu'ils entendent le nom Martins, les gens ont l'impression que je vais leur sauter à la gorge et les assassiner !

— Mais il n'a quand même pas rompu avec toi pour ça ? m'éberluai-je. Il te connaît, il sait très bien que tu es loin de ressembler au reste de ta famille ! Ce serait complètement insensé !

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

— Visiblement, selon Ralph, c'est le genre de choses qui se fait. Mais il n'est pas stupide non plus, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Figure-toi qu'il a eu le culot de me sortir qu'après la scène de cet après-midi, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans l'incertitude.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, là... avouai-je.

— Disons qu'il est allé s'imaginer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Rosier et moi et qu'il n'arrivait plus à continuer sans savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

Le fou-rire s'empara de moi sans que je ne puisse le retenir. L'absurdité de l'argument m'amusait franchement et rien que l'idée d'imaginer Joyce et Evan Rosier ensemble suffisait à me faire repartir de plus belle. Amusée par ma réaction, mon amie esquissa un sourire et attendit patiemment que je me calme.

— Mais c'est complètement surréaliste ! m'exclamai-je une fois un semblant de calme retrouvé. Je veux bien que le fait qu'il t'ait aidée en jetant ce contre-sort soit étonnant, mais de là à...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, l'hilarité me secouant de nouveau.

— C'est ça, rigole. N'empêche que selon lui c'est un raisonnement tout à fait logique. Et puis en ce qui concerne Rosier, ce n'est pas _si_ étonnant que ça qu'il soit intervenu. Après tout, il t'a bien rattrapée pendant le match contre les Serpentard.

Mon rire se brisa net. Ébahie, je me tournai vers Joyce avec des yeux grands ouverts.

— Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— Lui et ton frère en parlaient je ne sais plus quand, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant que j'étais complètement abasourdie. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant... ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre pour qu'elle comprenne et lâche un sifflement d'étonnement. Nous étions arrivées devant le Lac Noir à présent, à l'exact endroit où j'avais passé l'après-midi entourée de mes amis avant que tout ne dégénère. En regardant la demi-lune qui miroitait à la surface, je m'entendis rire de nouveau. Evan Rosier était donc mon mystérieux sauveur aux yeux bleus ? Ma vie voguait décidément de surprise en surprise. Ramassant un galet sur le sol, je le jetai à la surface de l'eau et contemplai les ondes qu'il créa en s'échouant quelques mètres plus loin.

— Tu sais quoi, Joyce ? Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux mecs, lâchai-je subitement.

Sous nos rires à toutes les deux, on entama un concours de ricochets sans songer à autre chose qu'à l'instant présent.

.

* * *

.

On eut beau tout oublier ce soir-là, la réalité ne s'échappa pas pour autant.

Cette année 1975-1976 avait tout changé dans le monde. La guerre s'était révélée au grand jour, plongeant le monde des sorciers dans des ténèbres de plus en plus sombres à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. À présent, elles s'étaient envolées les heures où l'on pouvait se sentir pleinement en sécurité, sans risque de voir notre vie voler en éclat à chaque instant.

Ce mois de juin 1976 avait tout changé à Poudlard. Après s'être cachées pendant plusieurs années, les rivalités entre les maisons refaisaient surface et faisaient imploser le château de part en part. Maintenant, ils étaient partis les jours où l'on pouvait rêver d'une unité parfaite entre les quatre blasons, sans risque que les amitiés se déchirent à cause de la pureté du sang ou de la couleur d'une cravate.

Le monde changeait. Les gens changeaient. Les choses changeaient. Les repères s'estompaient. Seules restaient les bases les plus fondamentales de nos vies.

Parce qu'on y était. C'était la fin de l'insouciance.

Et le début de la déchéance.

.

* * *

.

 _Ce chapitre est terrible, désolée xD J'ai été très tentée de le réécrire, mais comme je prévois de retravailler toute l'histoire lorsque je l'aurais terminée, il aurait été contre-productif de retravailler ce chapitre maintenant. Et il en ira de même pour les deux prochains chapitre que je n'aime pas du tout. Les revoir maintenant serait trop compliqué._

 _En tout cas, ça y est, ce fichu tome 1 est terminé ! Le tome 2 est à mes yeux beaucoup plus intéressant (parce que plus sombre, mais pas que) et mieux écrit, alors j'ai hâte de vous le partager._

 _À très vite & merci pour votre lecture,_

 _Mahaut_


End file.
